Shades of Bolton
by Curious Girl
Summary: An interview with the famous Troy Bolton changes Gabriella's life forever. She falls for him instantly, not knowing what dark secrets he has. Ready to unravel the mystery Troy Bolton is, Gabriella finds herself in a whole new world. A world between pleasure and drama. A world she may not be ready for. An HSM version of 50 Shades of Grey
1. Chapter 1

I park the silver Mercedes, I borrowed from Sharpay, my roommate, at a free parking spot. I'm nervous as I pick up my purse from passenger seat and close my car. Trying to calm my pulse, I walk straight to the exit. _Stupid Sharpay_, my subconcious cruises. _It's her fault, you're here. You should be studying._ Yes I should. My finale exams are only two weeks away. Just like her's.

I walk through the glass door straight into another world. A world so much more different than mine is. Marble floor and a glassy facade welcome me. It's a huge building, with probably about twenty floors. I'm so not ready for this.

Sighing, I walk over to the reception desk. A blonde with the perfect skirt and the perfect black matching blazer looks up at me and smiles, showing her perfect teeth.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Bolton. Gabriella Montez for Sharpay Evans." I say, smiling as well. Although I don't fit in here, clearly because I'm only wearing a pair of jeans, a plain shirt and Converse, I have the same perfect teeth. Something I was proud of.

"One moment please, Miss Montez." she says picking up the phone. She eyeballs me and shakes her head slightly. I should have borrowed one of Sharpay's blazer! I knew it.

I push a hairstrand behind my ear, trying to not feel intimidated by all of this.

"Miss Evans is expected. Please sign here, Miss Montez. The last elevator, twentieth floor." She smiles politely as I sign. Then she hands me a visitor's pass. As if it wasn't obvious that I don't fit in.

After a thank you, I walk through the enourmous hall, straight to the glass elevators. The elevator transports me within seconds in the supreme floor. The doors open without any sound and I walk into another enormous hallway - everything's made of marble, glass and steel. Again, I see a blonde at the reception desk. I walk over to her and she smiles as she notices me. She's wearing a black suit as well. Black skirt and black blazer, that is the uniform of the office, I assume.

"Miss Montez, would you wait here for a few seconds?" she asks me, pointing at a leather couch.

I turn around and look through the glass wall. There's a huge room behind the leather couch with a really big wooden table in it's center. Behind it is the Manhattan skyline. _Wow._

After getting seated, I get out Sharpay's questions. I can't believe she didn't even give me some CV or something. I know absolutely nothing about this man. _Nothing_.

Another flawless blonde passes me. What the hell is it with perfect blondes? She's older. About thirty. The other one is younger, in her teenage years.

I rise from the chair, "Miss Montez?" the blonde asks me.

"Yes." I say in the most confident way.

"Mr. Bolton will be ready for you in a second. May I take your jacket?"

Helplessly, I take it of. "Thank you."

"Did someone offer you something to drink yet?"

"Uhm... No." Oh dear, is Blonde Number One in trouble?

Blonde number three frowns and looks at Blonde Number Two, who is sitting behind the reception desk. "Would you like tea, coffee or water?" she asks me.

"A glas of water would be lovely." I mumble.

"Olivia, would you get Miss Montez a glas of water, please." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Olivia jumps up from the chair and disappears within seconds in another room.

"I apologize for Olivia. She's a new intern, you know. Please take a seat. Mr. Bolton will be ready for you in five minutes."

Olivia is back with a glas of water.

"Your glas of water, Miss Montez." she says as she hands me the glas.

"Thank you." I say and smile a little.

Blonde Number Two walks back behind her desk. The heels of her shoes echo on the marble floor. Blonde number three already sits behind her desk and both turn to their work.

Perhaps Mr. Bolton insists on having only blondes at his firm. I'm thinking whether or not that is politically correct as the office door opens. A man, about fourty, wearing an elegant black suite, walks out. I definitely chose the wrong outfit. He turns his head back to the room and asks, "Golf this week, Bolton?"

I don't hear the answer.

As soon as the man recognizes me he smiles.

Olivia jumps up from her desk and pushes the button for the elevator. At least she learned the jumping up part already.

"Mr. Bolton is now ready for the interview. You may go in, Miss Montez." Blonde number three tells me.

I get up with shaky feet. I look at blonde number three. Shall I knock?

"You don't need to knock. Just go in, Miss Montez." she says smiling.

I take a deep breath before I open the door to his office. I get greeted by an office which has a ridiculous size. It's way too big for one person. But the _view_. _Man, _this view is worth all the money in the world. The whole skyline from Manhattan was shining brightly through the darkness. That's when I remember the time. It's already evening. And I should be studying. Stupid Sharpay.

"Take a seat, Miss Evans." I hear a male voice behind me.

I jump up, surprised by the softness of his voice. I land on his shoes. Damn it. Why does it always have to be me? His shoes are no longer shining. Instead there's a print from my converse. His shoes... His black shoes... Crap, they are from Prada! I ruined his Prada shoes! His shoes which are worth three monthly payments for my apartment. Damn it, Gabriella, my subconscious yells at me.

Sharpay brought her older brother the very same pair only a couple of days ago. She wanted to thank him for something. I don't remember what it is.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm _so sorry_." I apologize as soon as I'm out of my shock.

"There're just shoes, Miss Evans." he says and I look up. He's young. So young. And attractive. Unbelievable attractive. Damn, he's attractive! My inner goddess turns wheels and clapps happily in her hands. _He's attractive! _He has the perfect face, with soft lips and amazing eyes. He's wearing a fine gray suite, white shirt and black tie. He's tall and damn it, those eyes... So blue.

I feel my cheeks burning and I look away. "Actually... I'm not Miss Evans. Miss Evans got sick and she apologizes for not being here tonight...today... Uhm, this evening." I correct myself. Damn it, this man is like a walking god.

"And who are you?" he asks me, closing his office door behind me.

"Gabriella Montez. Shar...uhm...Sharpay...uhm... Miss Evans... I study with her at Yale."

"Ah." that's this comment on this one. A simple _Ah_. How can _that_ sound sexy? _So sexy_.

"Take a seat, Miss Montez." he says, pointing at the leather couch. This one is white. The other one was black.

"I hope you don't mind me conducting the interview." I say as I get seated. Maybe I should have waited. Maybe he'll reject me.

"It's absolutely no problem with me, Miss Montez." he says, getting seated across from me. My head turns to the pictures on the wall behind me. Thousands of little pictures - a series of mundane, forgotten objects, painting in precise detail so they look like photographs- forming a huge totally differnt one once you see the whole picture. Amazing.

"It's from an local artist. Clayton." He says as he notices my glance at the picture.

"Amazing how such simple things can form this bigger picture." I say amazed.

He pauses, "Yes. I totally agree, Miss Montez." he says politely.

I clear my throat and look down at Sharpay's questions. Then I remember the recorder in my purse. I get it out and look at him, "Do you mind if I record our interview, Mr. Bolton? This way Shar...I mean Sharpay... I mean, Miss Evans..." I stop. He's so wonderfull.

His deep blue eyes keep me from talking. "No not at all, Miss Montez."

I nodd and push the recording button. "Did Sharpay, Miss Evans, tell you what the interview's for?"

"Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student paper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

_Ah_. That's news for me. I should get my diploma from someone who's nearly as old at me? - Well maybe about five or four years older and he's totally successfull. Stunning. I frown and force myself to go on with the interview.

"Good." I say and gulmp nervously, "I have a couple of questions to ask you."

"I thought you might." he reponses. He is laughing at me.

"For such an empire you seem awfully young. What are the roots of your success?" I look at him.

He smiles disappointed as if he expected another question. "In the business world it's all about people, Miss Montez, and I'm a very good keen observer of human nature. I know how they tick, I can motivate them and therefore make them be the best they can. I have a team who is unbelieably talented, Miss Montez, and this is the key to success. A team who I pay very much to work with me." he focusses me with his dark blue eyes, "My decisions are based on logic and facts. That's the other part."

"And perhaps you're only lucky..." I mumble. His arroganz provokes me.

He blinks a couple of times, surprised to hear such a reaction. "I don't rely on Luck or fortune, Miss Montez. The harder I work, the more luck I seem to have. In the end, it's about leading your team's enegery in the right direction. This way they can go beyond their potential."

"Sounds like you're a controlfreak." I say without thinking. Damn it. I should stick to Sharpay's questions.

"Oh I exercise control in all things, Miss Montez." he says without any humor in his voice of eyes.

My heartbeat increases. My pulse is at it's best. I feel my cheek burning. Damn it. Why does he have such an effect on me? I look down at Sharpay's questions. "Do you have any other interests beside your work?"

"A lot actually, Miss Montez. And they are all very different. I'm a wealthy man and therefore I have expensive hobbies.

"You invest in production. Why?" I ask. Why do I feel so insecure around him?

"I like to build things. I'm interested in how they are build and how they function. Besides, I like boats."

"That sounds more like you're listening to your hear than on facts or logic."

The corner of his mouth form a small smile, "Possible. Although people say I don't have a heart."

"Why should they say something like that?"

"Because they know me." He sneers.

"Would your friends say that you're an open person?" I ask. _Stick to Sharpay's questions!_ My subconcious reminds me. It's right. I regret it right away.

"I attach great importance to my privacy, Miss Montez and I don't give interviews very often."

"Why did you agree to this one?"

"Because I support Yale financially, plus I am a former student. Besides, Miss Evans was very stubborn. She called my assistant every day for three months. I'm impressed."

Yeah, that's Sharpay. Stubborn. I look back at Sharpay's questions. "You invest in argicultural technology. Why?"

"You can't eat money, Miss Montez, and on this planet are too many hungry people."

I nodd, "You are adopted. How much did it influence you?" Oh boy, a very personal one. I hope he will answer this one.

He frowns, "I can't evaluate that."

Oh, how interesting. "How old were you when you were adopted?"

"You can research this at agencies." he says in a stiff voice. Crap, I should have researched some things. Get at least a little informed. Damn it.

"You had to sacrifice your family life for your work."

"That's not a question."

"I'm sorry." I apologize and move around in the chair, "Did you have to sacrifice your family life for your work?"

"I have a family, a brother and a sister and parents, who love me very much. I have no intention to expand my family at the moment."

"Are you gay, Mr. Bolton?"

He holds his breath.

Oh god, how embarrassing! _Shit_. Why didn't I read them through before I read them out loud? How am I suppose to explain it to him? Damn it, Sharpay!

"No, Gabriella, I am not gay." His eyes shine cool.

"I'm sorry. It...uhm...sheet." I mumble, holding up the paper with the questions.

"Are those your questions?"

I'm pale." Uhm... No. Sharpay- Miss Evans- phrased them."

"Are you both working for the student paper?"

Oh boy. I hate the student paper. I don't read it. Never.

"No. I share an apartment with her."

There's a knock on the door and blonde number three walks in. "Mr. Bolton, your next appointment is in two minutes."

"We're not done, Andrea. Cancel the next appointment. That would be all." he says, looking at her. He smiles and her face turns red right away. Oh good, I'm not the only one.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton." she says before she disappears.

"Where did we stop, Miss Montez?"

Oh so now I'm Miss Montez again.

"Please don't let me stop you."

"I'd like to get to know you a little bit more. I believe, this is only fair." he says with curiousity in his eyes.

"There's not a lot to tell."

"What are your plans after graduation?"

I shrugg, amazed by his interest. _Move to Manhattan with Sharpay._ "I don't have any concrete plans, Mr. Bolton. I still have to pass my finale exam."

"My firms offer very good internships. For all kinds of jobs," he explains. Is that a job offer?

"Good to know." I say and look away.

"Shall I show you everything?" he asks me with his deep blue eyes focused on me.

"Surely you have more important things to take care of, Mr. Bolton, and I still have a very long drive ahead of me."

"You want to drive back to Yale?" he asks me, looking out of the window. It's raining cats and dogs.

"Yes, I attend to." I say, getting up from the leather couch.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asks me, getting up himself.

"Yes. Thank you for the interview." I say politely and shake hands with him. A weird electricity runs through my veins.

"I'll escort you to the elevator." He says with a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you." I say smiling as he held his office door open for me. The reception desk is totally empty. No one is working anymore. No one but Troy Bolton.

"Did you have a jacket?" he asks me.

"Yes. A black leather jacket." I answer, nodding.

"I'll get it." he says and I follow his walk with my eyes. His walk is so elegant... So wonderfull.

"Where are your assitants?" I ask him, feeling lonely in this huge building.

"They are home. Their shift ended." he says, walking back with the jacket in his hands.

"Oh." I say surprised. Already?

He helps me into the jacket and I can almost feel his body against mine. _Amazing_.

For a moment his hands lie on my shoulders, causing my breath to get stuck. _Wow_.

He pushes the elevator button and we wait - me unsure and helpless, he confident and cool. The doors open without a sound and I walk in. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my pulse, before I turn around, facing him again.

"Gabriella." he says goodbye, nodding.

"Troy." I answer back as the elevator doors close. I leave him with a shocked expression on his face. I didn't think he would ever get shocked.

* * *

**A new story, everyone! I really hope you will like it. It's very different than from anything I've written so far - more mature - as I grow up as well. The next chapter will be out soon, as it is already written.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay and I live in a two storied apartment near the Yale Campus. Her parents brought it for Sharpay as a gift. I'm lucky, I nearly don't have to pay any rent for almost four years now. She is, just like Mr. Bolton, very wealthy. I just hope I can, for once, go to bed without the famous Sharpay-inquisition.

"Gabi! There you are again!" she says smiling, in her pink pjama. She was studying in the living room for her finale exam. "I was worrying. I thought you'd come back earlier."

"The interview was a little longer than I expected." I say, holding up the recorder.

"Gabriella, thank you very much." she says smiling. "I really owe you one. And, how is he?"

"I'm happy that it's over. I need to study. He was really intimitading. And arrogant. And _young_."

Sharpay looks at me surprised.

"Don't act like this. You should have given me some kind of CV." I say to her, "I felt like such an idiot, Sharpay."

"Oh boy, I'm so sorry Gabriell! I totally forgot it."

I look at her angry, "He was polite, objective... He seems older than he is. How old is he?"

"25." she says smiling." Give me the recorder, I'll do the rest."

"You look better than this morning. Did you eat the soupe?"

"Yes and it was delicious."

I nodd, "I'm gonna go shower then." I need to cool off from earlier.

As I return from the shower I see Sharpay typing something into her computer. "Great material, Gabi." she says once she notices me. "I can't believe you didn't take his offer to show you around. Obviously he wanted to spend more time with you" She looks at me wondering.

My face turns red, but thank God she's way too focused on her work than to notice my face.

"Now I get what you meant by objective. Did you make any notes?"

"Uhm... No."

"It doesn't matter, I'm still gonna make a great article out of it. Sadly, we couldn't make any photos. He's quite attracitve, huh?"

"I think so."

"Oh Gabi, even you're not immune."

"You could have gotten way more information out of him than me." she says as I walk into the kitchen. "What do you really think of him?"

"He's arrogant, self confident, mysterious and very charismatic. I understand why people are so fascinated about him."

She raises an eyebrow, "You and fascinated by a man? That's news."

"Why did you want to know if he's gay?"

"Because the pictures of him I saw were... There wasn't a woman by his side. He doesn't show himself with women in the public. To social occassions he's always coming alone."

"It was such an embarrassing situation." I growl at her.

"Gabi, it doesn't seem like it was so bad. He seems into you."

_Into me_? That's absurd. I shake my head as I open the cupboard to get out a cup. "You want a tea as well?"

She shakes her head, "No. I'm gonna go to bed. I need sleep."

I nodd, "That sounds like a good plan." _At least you can use the last hours of today to study, _my subconcious says. I agree. I need to study for my exam.

The rest of the week I study and work at Barney's coffeeshop. Unlike Sharpay, I can't afford studying at Yale just like that. I have a scholarship and I'm thankfull for it, because I couldn't in the world ever afford studying at Yale. In order to pay the rent, I work at Barney's coffeeshop since four years now. Somehow this little coffeeshop has made it's way into my heart. I will miss it.

"Hey Gabi!" I hear Charles greeting me as I enter the shop, "Ready to switch shifts?"

I nodd as I walk behind the counter, "Yep."

"I'm so thankfull this weeks over." he says before he huggs me.

"Is Amanda here as well?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." he says smiling. "Have a nice day."

"You as well, Charles." I say as I watch him leaving the coffeeshop, which is surprisingly empty for this time in the morning. Usually at eight till nine, the coffeeshop is overfilled. Then I remember that it's saturday and I smile. Yeah all students are still sleeping from last night. I brush through my hair as I walk into the kitchen. Amanda is cleaning the cups and she looks at me smiling. "Well, well, I missed ya on Monday." she says with a grin on her lips. "How was the interview, Miss Montez?"

_Miss Montez_. It sounded way better coming from his mouth.

"Embarrassing, because Sharpay wanted to know whether or not he's gay. And intimidating because I knew absolutely nothing about this man and he seemed to be Mr. Know it all." I explain, "You need any help?"

"Is no one in the coffeeshop?"

I shake my head, "All empty. How was the party last night?"

She smiles again, this time a smile of satisfaction. "Good. I had my fun. Why didn't you come?"

"I studied. Sharpay went though. We were having breakfast with another guy this morning."

"Oh." she says, "Who was your interview with?"

"Mr. Troy Bolton."

"Shut up! _The _Troy Bolton?" she asks me shocked. "Please tell me he's not gay."

"He isn't."

"Good, that would be such a shame." she says and we both giggle.

Then I hear a couple of people entering the coffeeshop. "I should take their orders. See you."

She nodds at me before I leave the kitchen again. The coffeeshop is filled with students, all wanting their coffee to wake up properly. I take their orders, one by one, and make their coffees. Every student looks sleepy, all not ready to study for their finale exams. My subconsciousness smiles satisfied, at least I learned yesterday.

As soon as all students are served for the morning, the coffeeshop empties. Smiling I take out a book by a German author and start to read it in the right corner behind the counter. No one is going to enter this coffeeshop until noon. That's why I love working here. Take the morning shift and you have two hours to actual work. The rest you could spend studying or reading a good book. It was the perfect place for me. The only place I fit in.

I hear someone clearing his throat and I look up from my book. My eyes widen as I recognize this person. What is he doing here? I close the book and walk over to the cash machine. "Mr. Bolton." I say, still amazed.

"Miss Montez." he smiles at me. A soft smile. _Gosh his lips_!

I shake my head, "What are you doing here?"

"I want a cup of coffee." he says casually. _Of course he's not here because of you, stupid_. My subconsciousness says, rolling her eyes.

"Of course." I say, my face turns red, "2,50$."

He hands me a five dollar note, "Keep the cash."

"Thank you." I say as I start to make his coffee.

"How's the article going?" he asks me casually.

"Good. Sharpay, Miss Evans, is done with it."

"That sounds good." he says as he reaches into the pocket of his jeans to get out his black Prada purse. Was he going to give me more money? Instead he hands me a business card. "She should mail me the article. I'd like to read it before it gets printed."

"Of course." I say taking the card. Our hands touch for a second and I feel the electricity running through my veins once more. _Amazing_.

"Gabi, can you-" Amanda walks out of the kitchen, her hands covered in foam. As she notices Mr. Bolton she stops talking and her face turns read in an instance. "Nevermind." she says, walking back into the kitchen.

"A nice colleauge you have there, Miss Montez."

"Yes." I agree with him and place his coffee on the counter.

"Have a nice day, Miss Montez." he says smiling as he picks up the coffee.

"Likewise, Mr. Bolton." I say, my eyes follow his moves. He walks so elegant. Unlike me, he doesn't jump at people and ruin their leather shoes. Their _expensive_ leather shoes.

I sigh as I watch him leaving the coffeeshop. He's undescribable.

"Is he gone?" I hear Amandas unsure voice from the kitchen.

"Yes." I say and turn around.

"Oh god, that was _so_ embarrassing." Amanda says, her hands covering her face, "And he's so hot! Unbelievable hot! He's hotter in person. I mean... Damn it, why can't we be Cinderella?"

I smile at her, "Because this ain't a fairytale and he isn't a prince."

"But he's wealthy. Unlike Malibu Barbie or Spanish flamenco dancer we are not wealthy. We have to work to pay our rents." Amanda says and I know exactly what she means.

"Juan doesn't dance flamenco. He's a horrible dancer." I say dryly.

"But he's into you."

"I know. But I'm not into him. And he knows it. He's like a brother to me."

"What was Troy Bolton doing here anyways?"

"I don't know."

"I bet he wanted to see you again. You've gotten under his skin."

"Nah, I don't think so." I say casually, although I rather wanted it to be true.

After my shift I walk back to my apartment. The thirty minute walk gives me enough time to overthink everything that has happened. Why is he here? He should be in New York. He should be working. Perhaps he was doing something for Yale. Yeah, that should be it, my subconsciousnes agrees with me. My ringing phone rips me out of my daydreams. I look at the display and smile, "Hi Juan."

"Gabriella, Sharpay is driving me insane here!" he says helplessly.

"He doesn't want to cooperate!" I hear Sharpay yelling.

"You know that I love you, but I can't do _that_!" Juan answers her, "You need to get home. Right away."

"What's wrong?" I ask as I cross the street.

"Oh give me that!" I hear Sharpay's voice, "Gabriella, Juan is unbelievable! He can't even carry a simple table into the moving truck."

_Truck_? "I thought we are not gonna move until we wrote our last exams." I say surprised, crossing another street.

"Yeah but, we should already begin packing. Our exams are like one week away and I really wanna get out of here. Besides, we both know that-" I scream as I feel arms around my waist pulling me back. In a milisecond later I see a driving car passing me. The driver mumbles something which sounds like bitch to me as he pushes down the gas pedal. The phone crashes on the street and breaks into thousands of pieces. I feel his strong arms still around my waist as my breath slowly calms down. His perfect body is pressed slightly against mine. _What a feeling_.

"Are you okay, Miss Montez?" he asks me.

I look up, straight into his blue eyes. No, not blue, they are dark, nearly black.

I nodd, unable to answer properly. His arms let me go. _NO!_ My inner goddess protests.

"You should be more carefull." he warns me.

I nodd again, "I keep that in mind, Mr. Bolton." I say, still amazed by his eyes. "And thanks." I add, being just as polite as he is.

He looks down beside me and my glance follows. Such much to my phone. It wasn't as lucky as me.

"Collateral damage." I say casually.

He looks at me and for a moment everything around us disappears. There's only him and me in the world. _Kiss me_, my inner goddess begs. _Kiss me!_ She demands. But he doesn't move. Not an inch. He just stares at me. And I stare back.

His ringing phone interrupts the comforatble silence. He looks at the display and I can see relief in his blue eyes. Was I so horrible? Then his eyes look up at me again, "Have a nice day, Miss Montez."

I nodd as I watch him walking away from me, just as elegant as earlier in the coffeeshop. _Wow._

It took me the whole twenty minute walk to digest his rejection. He had the chance to kiss me and he didn't do it. _Guess he's not that into you_, my subconscouisness says to me. I roll my eyes, although I know she's right.

I open the door to the apartment, getting greeted by four worried eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Did something happen?"

"Are you okay?"

"Shall we drive you to the hospital?"

"Did somone kidnapp you?"

"I heard you scream." Sharpay finishes the inquisition.

Sighing, I close the door. "I am fine. I didn't get kidnapped and I don't need a doctor." I explained, taking my shoes of.

"Why did you scream?"

_Because his strong arms surprised me. Especially when they touched my waist._ "I... I nearly had an accident, I guess." I say, walking over to them.

"What kind of accident?"

"And what do you mean by nearly?" Juan asks me skeptically.

"While we were talking I was on my way home. I crossed several streets without checking. And I screamed because arms pulled me away from the street. A milisecond later a car appeared. I would be dead without those arms."

"Whose arms?" Juan asks me confused.

"His arms." Sharpay says dreamy, "Bolton's arms! _Aw_. He saved you!"

I roll my eyes, "Kind of."

"Troy _Bolton_?" Juan asks shocked. "He's here?"

"Of course stupid." Sharpay says rolling her eyes, "You know someone else called Troy Bolton? I don't."

"That's the one you had an interview with, right?"

I nodd. "Yes."

"You guys know that he supports Yale by giving each faculty about 3 million dollar each year, right?"

_Wow_. I didn't know that. Damn it, this man is really wealthy!

"Now I know." I add casual.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened then?" Sharpay asks me.

"He didn't kiss me, if that's your actual question." I answer it, a little disappointed.

"But he's into you! I know it! I heared it." Sharpay says, sadness in her eyes.

"He's not into me. What you hear and what you see are two differnt things. Especially when you're talking about Troy Bolton." I say, remembering the business card. I get it out of my purse and hand it her. "His business card."

"You have his number? His _personal_ number?" Juan asks me.

"You should mail him the article. He would like to read it."

"Did you ask him about the pictures?" Sharpay asks me.

"I thought it was a joke."

"That adonis? No defnitly no. Juan can take the pictures of him." she suggests.

"I photgraph views and things, but not human beings." he says dryly. He is so talented!

Sharpay rolls her eyes, "All the same. Besides, Leo who usually takes the pictures is in Florida right now."

"Fine, I'll do it." Juan gives in, "Only for you two."

"Admit it, you want to meet him as well." Sharpay says grinning. Another triumph for her.

"Of course. Who doesn't want to meet Troy Bolton?"

What's with the obsession of this man? _You are obsessed as well, _my inner goddess says to me.

"Call him." Sharpay says to me holding her phone up.

"What? You should call him. You're the one who wants the photoshoot." I say to her.

"He doesn't know me. He knows only you. Besides, you _really_ have to see him again."

"Fine." I say as I start typing his number.

He picks up after the second beep. "Bolton."

"Mr. Bolton, this is Gabri- Miss Montez."

"Miss Montez, how nice to hear you made it all healthy to your apartment." he says and I can imagine him grinning. Mocking me once again.

I clear my throat, "Yes. Miss Evans was wondering if it would be possible to make a photoshoot with you. For the student paper. It would be nice to add some pictures to the article." I say, trying to come up with a reason.

"I only have a short time window tomorrow morning, Miss Montez." he says and I can already imagine him switching his appointments, cancelling one and replacing another one.

"Tomorrow morning sounds perfect, Mr. Bolton." I say nodding.

"Good. Anything else?" he asks me.

_Anything else_! Should there be anything more to ask him? "Uhm... No." I say a little confused.

"Alright. The photoshoot should be at the Heathman hotel. At nine sharp, Miss Montez."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then, Mr. Bolton."

"Have a good night, Gabriella." he says before he hangs up.

_Gabriella_. God, why does this sound _so sexy_?

"And?" Sharpay and Juan ask me at the same time.

"Tomorrow. Nine in the morning. Heathman hotel. We should book a room for the shoot."

"Good." Sharpay says happily.

"Can't we use his suite?" Juan asks.

Sharpay gives him a look, "Obviously we can't, Juan. That would be way to private for a photoshoot."

He nodds, "Right." he agrees, rolling his eyes. Obviously he doesn't know what Sharpay is talking about.

I smile at him and he returns my smile right away. We both roll our eyes as Sharpay continues talking.

"I mean, you can't make such an important photoshoot at his suite! That's..." her voice disappears as I close my eyes. I feel his arms around my waist right away. His muscular arms around my petite waist. God, he's so wonderfull. Amazing. I feel my pulse rising right away and it's getting hot in here.

"Hellooo? Gabriella?" I hear Sharpay's voice ripping me out of my daydream.

"Huh? What?" I ask her.

"Chinese or Italian?" she asks me. "Juan is going to get us something to eat."

"Italian." I say smiling. I bet Troy Bolton had been in Italy a thousands time already.

"Good. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Juan says as he makes his way out of the apartment.

"Oh boy..." Sharpay says to me, once Juan has left us.

"What?"

"He has gotten under your skin, Gabriella."

"Phew! Yeah, right." I say rolling my eyes, "That obvious?"

"To me, yes. To Juan, sadly no. He's still into you."

"He knows that I only see him as a brother."

She nodds, "I hope he does."

Two hours later we are sitting on the couch in the living room, eating Italian and watching P.S. I love you on T.V. Juan left after we found the movie on television.

"You think we will end up like this?" Miley asks us smiling.

"You mean as a widow?" Sharpay asks the blonde, who is sitting next to me.

The blue eyed woman laughs, "No, so in love."

I shrugg, "I hope so. But I'm not sure that I will."

"Why, because Troy Bolton rejected you?" Miley asks me.

"No, it's not because of him."

"You should give Juan a chance then."

"Juan? No! He's..."

"He's not Troy, huh?" Sharpay says, mocking me.

I hit her softly, "No, Juan is not my type. But you will have that for sure, Mils."

"Ya think so?"

"You and Andy are like the perfect couple." Sharpay agrees with me.

The blonde nodds, "Yeah, I love him very much."

"And he loves you as well." I say nodding.

"Do you think you guys will marry?" Sharpay asks.

I glance at her, before rolling my eyes.

The blue eyed woman shruggs, "I don't know. He didn't ask me. After three years, I can't expect him to. We're still in college, going to Med School in a couple of weeks. It's still a long journey before we're ready for the next step."

* * *

**A new chapter :).**

**For those who already noticed, yes it does have something from "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E.L. James. I just finished reading the German version of the book a couple of days ago. The story inspired me to do this fanfiction. There will be parts which are very similar to the book, but I will switch it up and take it to another level. I won't turn it into a romantic erotic story, since this isn't me.**

**I hope you will still read this story. Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning the four of us stand in the reception of the Heathman hotel. After calling to book a room for a photoshoot we only had to mention that it was for Troy Bolton and we got a whole suite. For free. Amazing what doors this name opens.

"We have a photoshoot with Mr. Bolton at nine." Sharpay says to a brunette who is sitting behind the reception desk. _At least she's not a blonde_, my subconsciousness says, rolling her eyes. "Mr. Garza, Miss Montez and Miss Evans."

The brunette nodds and hands her the key to the suite, "Third floor. It's the second biggest suite to give you enough space."

"Who's in the biggest suite?" Juan asks.

Sharpay hits him right away.

"Mr. Bolton lives in it, of course." She says, a grin on her lips form.

He nodds, "Of course."

Jason, Juan's help for today, rolls his eyes.

Sharpay walks away, holding the key in her hands. We follow her like lost puppies.

"What time is it?" she asks us as we enter the elevator.

"Eight thirty." I say looking at my watch.

"Good. We have about twenty minutes to get everything started." she says smiling. Yeah, Sharpay is totally in her elemtent.

Thirty minutes later everything is ready for Mr. Troy Bolton. All the light is set up, the couch is moved to the other side of the room to have one blank wall and a chair is placed in front of it, so Mr. Bolton can sit down on it. We're ready. But where is he?

"You think he's going to be late?" Juan asks.

"He's not a diva. He won't come late. He's disciplined." Sharpay answers, nodding confidently. If only she knew how right she was.

The door of the suite opens and Mr. Bolton walks in, behind him another man in a suite. "Good morning, everyone." he greets the group, but his eyes are focused on me. "As I said to Miss Montez yesterday, I only have a very short time window for this shoot. Ten minutes to be exact."

"Great." Sharpay says and claps her hands, "Then we shouldn't lose time and get started. Mr. Bolton, please get seated on the chair." she says, pointing at the chair in front of the blank wall.

He nodds and gets seated in an elegant way. In a way I would never be able to get seated. So unfair.

The ten minutes went by too fast. Juan took pictures like a maniac, although Sharpay acted like the real crazy one here. She couldn't keep her mouth shut the whole ten minutes. He knows exactly how to play with the camera. He knows exactly how he should move to look good in the light, although he always looks stunning. His glance only met mine twice. The first time he nearly smiled, the second time he ignored me. I don't get him.

"Mr. Bolton, " the man in the background starts. "Your next appointment starts in half an hour."

He nodds and gets up from the chair, "Well then it was a pleasure to work with you." he says to the group, smiling.

"Yes it was, indeed." Sharpay agrees, shaking hands with him.

"I hope you have some usefull pictures." he says, his eyes focused on me. I feel my heartbeat increasing right away, "Miss Montez, would you mind to escort me to the elevator?"

Is this going to be some kind of ritual? "No, of course not, Mr. Bolton." I say and walk with him out of the suite.

"Nice to see you're still alive." he says in a whisper tone.

"Well I had a hero save me." I say before thinking, hopefully not loud enough for him to hear it.

He frowns, "I'm not a hero, Miss Montez."

I push the button for the elevator, "Well then, Mr. Bolton, who are you?"

His eyes smile as I feel my cheeks getting red. "How about you find out with a cup of coffee?"

_Coffee?_ "Uhm...don't you have an appointment to get to?" I ask him back instead.

"Are you rejecting me, Miss Montez?"

"No." I say right away. No rejection. I could never reject him.

"Then I don't have an appointment to get to." he says, his eyes smiling. "Did you have a purse or a jacket?"

I nodd, "Both. I'll get them real quick."

"No need to rush, Miss Montez." he says as I walk away. I can feel his eyes on my body as I walk to the suite again. His beautifull eyes.

I stop at the closed door of the suite and take a deep breath before I open it.

"And? What did he say?" Sharpay asks me right away.

I walk straight to my purse and jacket, picking up each from the couch. "He wants to go for coffee with me."

"But you hate coffee." Juan says.

Sharpay looks at him, before she rolls her eyes. "Go!"

"You sure you wanna have coffee with this guy? He seems strange." Jason says worried.

Sharpay looks at him, "Just because he's polite, more polite than you, doesn't make him strange. He's a fine man." Sharpay adds, nodding at me to finally go.

"But what about-"

"We'll clean everything up. Go. I told you, he's into you." the blonde says smiling.

I return her goofy smile and walk out of the suite again. Troy leans against the wall, like some male model from the fashion magazine. "Ready?"

I nodd, "Yes. But I do have a confession to make." I add as we walk to the elevator.

He looks at me surprised, "What kind of confession?"

"I hate coffee."

He laughs, "That shouldn't be a problem with me, Miss Montez."

The elevator doors open without a sound and he takes my hand, leading me out of the hotel. _I'm walking hand in hand with Troy Bolton!_ My inner goddess dances Sasla, grinning. A couple, who was kissing passionately, looks at us innocently. My head moves down, I can't look at him. Let alone bare the feelings his hand laced with mine give me. I feel my bodytemperature rising. He's making me go insane.

The elevator doors open again and we walk out. "What is it with elevators?" Bolton asks me, grinning.

I don't answer. We continue walking through the huge lobby of the hotel. We walk in the direction to the exit, but Bolton doesn't take the revolving door. Maybe because he would let my hand go then?

It a nice mild Sunday in May. The sun is shining, the streets aren't full of cars. Bolton looks from left to right before we cross the street. "Something you should remember, Miss Montez." he says and I can see a tiny smile on his lips.

I roll my eyes. "Where are we going to have coffee?" I ask him, trying to sound as casual as possible while my face is as red as a tomato.

"I know a nice little coffeeshop near the hotel, Miss Montez." he says as we walk down the road.

"Are you here more often? At the hotel, I mean." I ask him, surprised by how elegant we seem to walk together. _So you _can _walk elegant, _my subconsciousness notices, _why don't you do that more often then?_ She asks with anger in her voice.

"Everytime Yale needs me I stay at the Heathman hotel. Each time the very same suite. They have an excellent service, Miss Montez." he says as we slowly reach the coffeeshop.

I don't know what to say! About what the hell should we talk about?

"What do you study at Yale?" he asks me.

"Architecture and Music. Music for fun and Architecture for business."

"Which one do you like more?"

"Architecture, I believe..." I trail off.

It is indeed a small coffeeshop, but that's what makes it cozy.

"Take a seat, I'll get us the hot drinks. What kind of tea would you like, Miss Montez?"

"English Breakfast." I say to him with a soft smile on my lips.

He doesn't return my smile. Instead he lets go of my hand and walks away from me. This man is confussing. _So_ confussing. One moment he wants to drink coffee with me and the next he's acting like I am the ugliest person in the world. _It doesn't matter, he wants to drink coffee with you!_ My inne goddess says smiling. I nodd, agreeing with her for once.

I find an empty table pretty quickly and get seated. I watch him standing in the que as he runs his fingers through his messy, but yet shiny, chestnut brown hair. Hm... I would love to do that as well. I could watch him the whole day long. He's tall and has a strong chest... His dark washed Jeans and the white chemise fit perfectly on his body. They are probably tailored. He must have an excellent tailor then. _Of course he does, he's Troy Bolton, _my subconsciousness says rolling with her eyes.

"So, what's going on in your pretty little head?" I hear his voice ripping me out of my daydreams.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I say innocently.

He places the English Breakfast tea on the table for me, he himself got a hot coffee. "Why are you working at a coffeeshop when you hate coffee?"

_Because I need the money_. "It's not like we only serve coffee. We have tea as well."

He nodds, understanding the real message behind it. "So is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Juan Garza. The photographer."

I smile nervously. Where the hell does he have this idea? "No. Juan is just a very good friend. Why do you think we're a couple?"

"Because he smiled at you and you smiled back." he eyeballs me. That makes me even more nervous. I would do anything to look away, but I can't. So I keep on staring at him and his beautifull light blue eyes. His eyes change color according to his mood. Interesting.

"He's more like a brother to me." I say, taking a sip of my tea.

"You're very shy." he notices.

I look at him confused. "I am not shy."

"Then men are intimidating you, Miss Montez."

"No, men don't intimidate me. _You_ are intimidating, Mr. Bolton."

He looks at me amazed.

"Do you make such personal remarks frequently?" I snapp at him.

"Was it too personal? Did I offend you?"

"No." I say faithfully.

"Good."

"You're pretty arrogant."

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm used to getting everything I want. Under all circumstances, Gabriella."

"I'd like to believe that. Why didn't you offer me to call you by your first name?" I ask him back.

"Only my parents, siblings and close friends call me that. Which is good."

Ah. And yet he didn't offer me to call him by his first name. He really is a controlfreak. He would actually match very well to Sharpay. Two controlfreaks. Besides, she's blonde - just like all the women at his office. The idea of Troy and Sharpay together is horrible.

"Are you an only child?"

Talk about changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Tell me something about your parents."

My parents? How _boring_!

"My Mom lives with her new husband Jack in California and my stepfather lives in Alabama."

"What about your father?"

"He died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry." And he really seems to feel pity for me.

"I don't remember him."

"Did your mother remarry?"

"You could say so."

"You don't like to play with open cards, do you?"

"The same's for you."

"I remember some very indiscreet questions at the interview." He sneers.

My face turns red right away. Oh God, how embarrassing! I decide to talk about my mother right away. "My mom is amazing. I love her very much. Right now she's married to husband number four."

Troy raises amazed an eyebrow.

"I miss her but she has Jack now."

"How's your relationship to your stepfather? Good I believe."

"Of course. He's the only father I know."

"How is he?"

"Carlos? Quiet."

"Is that everything?

I shrugg. What the hell does he expect? My whole lifestory?

"Quiet just like his stepdaughter."

I roll with my eyes, "He enjoys fishing, reading a good book and football. He was at the army."

"Did you live with him?"

"Yes. Mom met husband number three when I was fourteen. I decided to stay with Ray."

"You didn't want to live with your mother?"

That's none of his business. "Tell me something about your parents."

He shruggs, "My father is a lawyer and my mother's a doctor. They live in the Hamptons."

"What about your siblings?"

"Adam is working in Australia as an engineer and my little sister, Kelsi, lives in Paris, where she enjoys an education from the world's best cooks." His face tells me that he doesn't want to talk about his family. I don't understand why.

"Paris should be beautifull."

"It really is beautifull. Have you been there?"

I shake my head, "I've never left the States." Suddenly I look at his watch. It reminds me that I should study. "I have to go. I need to study."

"For the finale exams?"

"Yes. They start on Tuesday."

"Where's your car?"

"At the parking lot from the hotel."

"I'll get you there."

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Bolton."

"You're welcome. Let's go." he takes my hand again.

As we leave the coffeeshop he seems all calm and cool. I, on the other side, try to judge this little meeting. Did I pass? Did I fail? It's so confusing. I have the feeling that I just finished an interview for a job, but I don't know what kind of job.

"Are you always wearing jeans?" he asks me out of the sudden.

I look at him confused, "Usually."

He nodds. What a weird question... I failed. I know it. Maybe he has a girlfriend.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask him without thinking. _Damn it, Gabriella! _My inner goddess yells at me, _Now you failed._

The corner of his mouth form a small smile, "_A_ girlfriend? That's nothing for me."

What's that suppose to mean? He's gay. That must be it. No, he told me otherwise. I should really go and organize my thoughts. Hastily, I make a step onto the street and nearly fall.

"Shit, Ella!" Bolton yells and pulls me back with his arm around my waist. A cyclist appears within a milisecond. I stand still, shocked.

"I thought you learned something from yesteday, Miss Montez." he says warningly into my eyes.

It takes me a second to remind myself to breath. His lips are _so_ close. "At least it wasn't a car." I say innocently.

His lips form something like a smile but then he looks at me worried. "You should stay away from me. I'm not the right man for you."

_What? What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For saving me."

"The idiot drove in the wrong direction. I'd rather not imagine what could have happened."

I am the idiot here. I should have looked. Instead, I just stormed onto the stupid street to make myself a complete foul.

"Thanks for the tea and the photoshoot." I mumble.

"Gabriella... I..."

"What, Troy?" I snapp at him as he stands there, silent.

"Good luck at your final exam."

"Goodbye, Mr. Bolton." I say as I walk into the garage.

As soon as I am out of his sight I lean my back against the cold stone wall. _What the hell was I thinking_? That getting coffee with him would make him..._How ridicules._ I shake my head as I walk over to my car, a sixteen year old VW Beetle. Juan's mother sold it to me three years ago. It's an amazing car. Or at least, it drives me where the hell I want to. And right now, I want to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I put the pencil beside me. Done. The final exams are over. Finally. I smiling like crazy as I look to my left. Sharpay is still writing like a maniac in the last five minutes. Typicall for her. Today's friday and Sharpay and I are going to go out. Party like there's no tomorrow. I, for once, have a mission: The mission to get drunk and forget about him. It wasn't easy to concentrate on studying with him on my mind all the time. Anything but easy. At least that's over now.

We drive back to the apartment with Sharpay's silver Mercedes, saying no word about the exam. Sharpay rather discusses the importance of our outfits this evening. And for once, I pay attention. We get out of her car and I look for the keys in my purse.

"Gabi, there's a package." Sharpay says, her eyes focussed on the floor.

I follow her glance and get greeted by a box. _Weird_. "Did you buy anything online?"

"No." Sharpay answers, "Did you?"

"No." I say, picking up the package. It's lightweight.

"Perhaps from my parents." I say as I open the apartment door.

"Open it!" she demands as soon as we enter our apartment. She walks into the kitchen to get out the champaign bottle, to celebrate.

I open the package and look confused as I see a black cellphone. I open the card, which says in cursive: "I don't answer the phone. I get the feeling whenever I do that there will be someone on the other end." - Fred Couples.

_Apparently we love our cell phones but we hate everyone else's. Here's my favorite one to make up for your broken cell._

I look at the phone. A BlackBerry. Those kind of phones are expensive. I only had a simple phone for 30$ so that I could be called in emergencies. But _this_. This thing can do anything. Check your e-mails, navigate you to some places, it's even an iPod. Insane.

"He gives you a phone?" Sharpay asks me confused.

I nodd, "Yes. My phone crashed to the ground yesterday. Totally broken."

"And he gives you a phone! Aw. I bet it has his number already in it."

I shot a look at her, "Of course it doesn't have his number in it." I say and roll my eyes.

"You sure? Test it."

Sighing I switch on the phone and look at the adress-book. It does have his number. Under "Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey". That would be his full name. A name which totally suits the person. A name worth for him. "It does have his number in it." I say a little surprised. It's a different number than the one he gave me on his business card. His private number. Why would he give me his private number? He rejected me! Not once, but twice! I don't understand him. I totally don't get him.

"I know you don't want to talk about him, Gabi, but he likes you. He _really_ likes you."

The last couple of days I didn't spend a second thinking of him. I mean, okay his blue eyes, which seem to change it's intensity according to his mood, did follow me into my dreams and it would take a lot of time until I forget his arms around my waist and his smell. But why is he constantly pulling towards me, just so he can push me away again?

Sharpay hands me a glas of champaign, "To the end of the final exams and a good live in Manhattan!"

"To the end of the final exams, a good live in Manhattan and good grades!" I say smiling before each of us take a sip.

"You should thank him for the phone. Call him!"

"No. I will see him in two days anyways. He's going to hand us our diploma, remember?"

The blonde nodds, "Right. You should call him anyways."

"I won't call him. He rejected me. He doesn't want me. It's done. Over."

"Oh, Gabs... You still have to learn a lot about men."

"Surely nothing about Troy. I just want to celebrate. Nothing more and nothing less." I say before taking another sip of the champagne.

The bar is totally chaotic. It is filled with students, who just wrote their last exam. Students about to graduate in the next couple of days, but for now all they want is to celebrate like there's no tomorrow. Juan and Leo sit at a table with us. After the third shot of Tequila and the second Martini, I can feel the alcohol in my body. Plus Sharpay and I drank out the whole bottle. Without eating anything. Bad Idea.

"So what are your plans now, Gabi?" Juan asks me, yelling over the music.

"Sharpay and I will move to Manhattan. Sharpay's parents brought her a Condo somewhere near the Central Park." I explain, taking a sip of my Martini.

"Dios, mio... We won't be able to see each other that often then, huh?" he asks me back.

I shrugg, "We can still see each other when you have holidays."

"Will you guys come to my vernissage?" he asks casually, but I can see his lips forming a huge smile.

"You're _what_? Juan, that's amazing!" I say, hugging him. "Of course we will come. There's no way we won't be there. When is it?"

"July 2nd. It's important to me that you're coming, Gabi." he whispers into my ear. "Another Martini?"

"Juan Garza - Do you want me make me drunk? Because I think your strategy is working." I giggle, "But a beer would be the better choice."

"I'll get another beer as well." Sharpay says. She's wearing a skinny jeans with High Heels and a beautifull top. Her blonde hair is in an updo. She looks amazing.

I get up and everything's spinning. _Ups._ I grab a chair, in order to not meet the ground. Martinis on a Tequila-basis were a bad choice. I walk over to the bar and decide to firstly go to the toilett. _Good idea_. I make my way through the dancing crowd and of course there is a huge queue in front of the Ladies bathroom. But at least it's a little cooler here.

All men seem to eyeball me as they walk out of the Men's bathroom. I look away. I don't want them. What I want, _who_ I want is... Not them.

I get out my BlackBerry and look at the adress book. _Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey_. Stupid him. Stupid him for rejecting me. I'm not used to getting rejected. And he... Damn it. Why did he reject me?

Finally it's my turn and I walk into the cabin. Am I not good enough for him? Why is he pulling me towards him to push me apart? Why doesn't he want to kiss me? Am I not beautifull enough for him? Am I not his type? But if I wasn't, why the hell did he want to drink coffee with me? Then I press the green button.

He picks up after the second ring. "Gabriella?"

"Why did you send me the BlackBerry?" I ask him, barely hiding a giggle.

"Is everything okay? You sound weird." he says worried.

"I am not weird. It's you who's weird." Well the alcohol makes me wanna be brave.

"Gabriella, did you drink?"

"Why the hell do you care?" I snapp at him.

"I am just... Curious. Where are you?"

"In a bar."

"In which?" he sounds angry.

"In a bar in New Haven."

"And how will you get home?"

"I'll find a way." Suddenly the conversation takes a turn I didn't want. I should be the one asking questions, not the other way.

"In which bar are you?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I ask him.

He pauses for a second. "Gabriella, where are you?"

"You are so..." I'm too drunk to catagorize his behaviour.

"Damn it, Gabriella. Where the hell are you?" he cruises. Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey and cruising! The name is way too long for him, I decide. I'm gonna call him Troy. Or Chris.

I giggle as a response.

"Gabriella, tell me where you are!"

"In New Haven... Really far away from you."

"Where in New Haven?"

"Good night, Chris."

"Ella!"

But I hang up. Ha! That's what he gets for rejecting me! I look at the inner door of the cabin and see a poster of saver sex. I nodd, I should show that Sharpay. She's the one with something like a lovelife. Last time I had that... Long time ago. I jump up as the phone vibrates in my hands. I can't see who is calling, all I see is a big blur. Damn it, I really am drunk. I decide to ignore the call, since I can't see the caller. I don't want to talk to my parents in a drunken state. That would be more than embarrassing.

I wash my hands and look at my reflection. My eyes are red, my vision is blurry and my breath... My breath surely smells horrible. No wonder Troy rejected me.

I make my way through the crowd again, this time my legs are all shaky. I order the beer at the bar and wait eternity for it.

"Gabi, where the hell have you been?" Sharpay asks me as I place my beer on the table.

"Long queue in front of the Ladie's room." I explain.

She nodds, looking at Juan and Leo. They are talking about some sport event.

Taylor, an African-American woman who studies journalism just like Sharpay walks over me. "Are you girls having fun?"

I nodd and hold up the beer, "A little too much, if you ask me."

"Gabriella Montez, are you _drunk_?"

I nodd, "Yep. Pretty much. Mission accomplished." I say and giggle. I see Amanda, my colleauge passing me and grab her arm. "You are the most amazing woman in the world, you know that right?"

The brunette with blue eyes looks at me confused, "Are you drunk?" she asks me before she looks at Sharpay and Taylor, "Guys, is she drunk?"

My blonde best friend nodds, "I couldn't keep her from drinking. We deserve to have some fun."

"She just wants to forget Troy."

"I am over him." I say in a drunken voice. "_So_ over him! He... I'll prove it." I say confidently as I get up from the chair. I look around, searching for a single guy in the bar. Damn it, why are there only couples? I sigh and turn around. Then I shrugg, "You should do the job." I say, before kissing Leo.

"He is gay." Taylor states.

"I don't care! Here are only couples. How am I suppose to prove that I am over him when there are only couples in this bar?"

The three women smile at me, "Fine. You won." Amanda says grinning. "I'm gonna dance. Anyone else?"

"Oh I'm so with you!" Sharpay says getting up from the chair.

"I'm gonna go out, to get a little fresh air." I say to my blonde best friend.

"You really can't drink a lot, Gabi."

"I'll be back in five minutes."

She nodds at me before I make my way through the crowd again. As soon as I reach the exit I take a deep breath, feeling the cool fresh air clashing against my hot face. I see everything in doubles once everything has 'focused'. Being drunk is no fun. I lean against the cold stone wall of the bar, taking deep breaths. _God, I'm gonna vomitt._

"Gabi, are you okay?" Juan is beside me.

I look at him and giggle, "Yes. I feel _great_. I think I drank too much."

"Me too." he says smiling.

I return his smile and feel his arms around my waist seconds later, "Juan, what the hell are you up to?"

"Gabriella, please..." he whispers, pulling me closer to him. "You know I like you, Gabi. Please." He free hand moves down my back. _Oh boy, he wants to kiss me!_

"Juan, no!" I say trying to free myself from his embrace. But he's stronger than me. His breath smells sweet like Magaritas. Panic overcomes me. "Juan, please!" I say, still trying to free myself.

He doesn't listen to me. His mouth moves closer to mine.

"Juan, please." I beg him. _I don't want to kiss you. You're my friend and I'm gonna vomit._

He moves closer and I choke, before I vomit right in front of his shoes.

Juan jumps back, "Dios, mio - Gabriella!"

I can't reply. I can't apologize. Instead I feel my stomach getting emptier with every second that passes.

"Oh God, Gabs! Seriously, you can't drink _any_ alcohol!" I hear a female voice beside me. Then I feel hands, holding up my hair before another pair of hands lead me to a flowerbed.

"In case you have you vomitt again, do it here." That's Taylor's voice.

The flowerbed is in the darkness and I thank God for it being in the darkness. _Oh god, not again!_ I choke and vomit... And vomit... And vomit. I swear, I'm never gonna drink alcohol. Not again. With shaky legs I lean my body against his strong one. Vomitting so much at once is a lot of work. I feel weak. Very weak.

"I'll get you home, Gabs." I hear Amandas voice as she hands me a tissue.

I look around myself. Juan is gone. Instead Amanda and Taylor are standing beside me.

The African-American woman nodds, "Good. I'll tell that Sharpay."

"I have a purse and a jacket. It's still at the bar."

"I'll get it." Taylor says smiling. "You should go home. You've had enough for one evening."

"Yeah, let's go." the blue eyed woman says to me as we start to walk to her silver VW.

I don't response. God, I feel _so_ embarrased. I'm never going to drink again. Never again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up and my head hurts. Everything is still spining. _God, you shouldn't have drunk so much_, my subsconsciousness says, sounding like my mother. I slowly get up, feeling more than weak. Then I start to choke. And choke. And choke.

I ran into the bathroom, before I felt myself knee in front of the toilet. I vomit. More than before. This isn't good. I'm vomiting blood. Light red blood.

My inner goddess hides behind my bed. Even my subconsciousness is worried. All three of us know what it means. I keep on vomiting blood, until I'm done.

"Shar!" I yell, my mouth tastes like blood. Bad sign. _Really_ bad sign.

The blonde appears in the bathroom within seconds, "What's... Oh my God, is that blood?" she asks me shocked.

I nodd, "Call Dr. Ross. Tell him I've had three Martinis, one beer and one glass of champagne. Tell him I've vomitted yesterday. Tell him I'm choking now blood. Light red blood, I think that's the most positive infromation. And tell him I'm gonna pass out. Drive me to the hospital. No ambulance, please. Drive me to the hospital." I say to her, "There's an emegerncy bag in my room. It has everything I need."

The blonde nodds before she disappears. Seconds later I hear her talking on the phone. Talking to Dr. Ross.

I get up from my knees to wash my mouth. I don't look good as I see my image in the mirror. I'm pale. Really pale. My eyes are swollen and my body... Well my body didn't react normally to alcohol. Of course it doesn't act normal. Why should it?

I feel everything spinning and try to hold onto the skin. No luck. I feel myself falling to the ground. Seconds later everything is black.

I wake up to an familiar sound. The beep. My eyes slowly open and I see a familiar room. A room in the hospital. My head doesn't hurt anymore. I look to the left. I'm connected to several infusions. One is yellow, probably vitamins. One is clear, saltine solution and one is red, blood. That's the mixture which is going to make me feel better. Which _already_ makes me feel better. I sigh and brush through my hair as I notice the blonde sleeping in the chair across me. I have a single room. I've never had a single room. And it has dark wood and bright yellow walls. A combination I would never dare to make. The room does look better than the normal hospital rooms, but it still sucks being here.

I move a little to get to the glass on the nightstand which is filled with water, but I wake Sharpay.

The blonde quickly opens her eyes and smiles at me.

I return her smile, although mine is weaker.

"You're awake." Sharpay notices with hope in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her as I try to reach the glass.

Shar gets up and hands me the glass, "You passed out in the bathroom, just like you predicted. I drove you to the hospital, so no ambulance. No one knows what happened. I didn't inform your parents, which you probably want. But I had to inform your professor, to tell him you won't be getting your diploma personally today. As soon as we reached-"

"What do you mean by _today_?" I ask her confused. "Our graduation is _today_?"

"It was. I got my diploma thirty minutes ago. But I couldn't get your's. You have to get it yourself."

I look at her shocked, "H-How...Why? Does this mean...?"

"Dr. Ross didn't say anything to me. Well, he did say that you're okay and that you will recover, which calms me in a way. A nurse took a little blood from you earlier, for tests she told me."

I nodd, "Okay. Thank you, Shar." I say and hugg her.

"No problem. After all, it's not the first time I'm doing this."

"You shouldn't be driving your best friend to the hospital so often at all."

She shruggs, "I kind of like it here. Cute male nurses, you know."

I laugh as the door opens and Dr. Ross enters. He looks so old. _Of course he's old, stupid_ my subconsciousness remarks dryly, _last time you saw him was a couple of years ago._

"Oh, Gabriella, you're awake." the man in the lab coat says smiling. He has warm brown eyes and grey hair. And a beautifull smile. _I bet he was a womanizer in earlier times_, my inner goddess says grinning.

"Is it back?" I ask him worried, "Is my leukemia back, Dr. Ross?"

He sits down on the side of my bed and takes my hand. Bad sign. _Really _bad sign. This isn't good. Oh no. "No, Gabriella, it's not back. You fought the cancer twelve years ago and you won. We're making tests every six months to make sure it is still gone, which it is. You're cancerfree."

I let out a big sigh, "Oh thank god."

"But that doesn't mean you are allowed to drink like every other student. Your body can't handle so much alchohol at once."

I nodd, "I noticed. Choking blood is always a bad sign."

"As I guideline I would say not more than three glasses of wine at an evening." he says and I nodd.

"When am I able to go?"

He smiles, "In a couple of hours. Once you have all the infusions in you, you're able to go. About two more hours."

"Good... And thank you."

"Thank your best friend for calling me." Dr. Ross says his eyes focused on the blonde.

"Already did that." I say smiling as I watch him leaving the room. As soon as he closes the door I feel relief. Happiness. I look at Sharpay. "You should go celebrate with your parents. It's your big day. I'm gonna get out of here pretty soon anyways. I don't need a babysitter."

"But-"

"No buts, Shar. Go out with your parents and have fun. But don't drink so much. You've heard what the doctor said." I say and we both laugh.

"Okay." she says nodding, "But call me once you get home. Oh speaking of home, it's almost just boxes in there. I packed up the kitchen, livingroom, bathroom and my room. Your's is nearly done as well. The moving truck is already on it's way to Manhattan."

I nodd. "Okay. I'm going to pack up the things this evening then."

"No. You will do nothing but rest. I'm going to do that." she says before she huggs me. "I'm so glad you're alright."

It's the first time I notice the flowers. White and pink lillies. "Are those your flowers?" I ask her.

The blonde shakes her head as she gets up from the bed, "No. They were already here when I returned from the bathroom. No idea who sent them."

"And you really told no one about my situation?"

She nodds, "No one but your professor."

I shake my head, stupid idea. "Okay. Go out with your parents and celebrate. Have fun!"

"Call me when you're home." she says as she walks to the front door. She stopps at the flowers, "Hey, there's a card!" she gets the card out of the flowers and hands it to me.

_"Get well soon. Troy Bolton_." I read out confused and then I look at the blonde. She's just as shocked as me. "I thought you only told my professor."

"Guess he told Mr. Bolton at the ceremony." the blonde says and shruggs, "But isn't it sweet that he sent you flowers?"

"It's not sweet. It's confussing. Very confussing." I remark and glance at her, "Shouldn't you be with your parents right now?"

She nodds, "Yes. I'll see you later." she says before she leaves me alone in the big hospital room.

I sigh as I read the message on the card again. Why did he sent me those flowers? Why does he care, when he clearly showed me that he doesn't? Why is this all so confussing? Why can't it be easy?

Stupid, Troy Bolton. Already messing with my head again. Damn it.

I close my eyes to get some more sleep. I dream of bright blue eyes. Stupid, Troy Bolton. Even in my dreams I can't run from him.

I get out of the taxi which drove me from the hospital to my apartment. The whole house is empty, every student is out, celebrating the graduation with their parents. I sigh, I shouldn't have drunk anything that night. It would have saved me a lot of energy. Well, lesson's learned. I pick up my bag and slowly walk over the building, passing carefully a street. After all, I do seem to tend to have accidents with driving cars or so. As I reach the building, I get out my keys.

"How was your stay at the hopistal, Miss Montez?" I hear a voice behind myself and let the keys fall to the ground. I turn around and see him reaching for the keys. _What_ is he doing here?

"Relaxing." I answer in a cool voice. "Who told you I was at the hospital?"

"Your professor did. Dr. Hamilton told me that you've had an incident." he explains as he hands me back the keys. As our fingers touch I feel the electricity again. Damn it.

"Well, I am feeling much better now. Thank you for asking, Mr. Bolton." I say as I open the door. "And thank you for the flowers." I add in a polite way as I pick up the bag and make my way into the building.

"Gabriella," he starts.

"No." I say to him dryly. He rejected me. Twice. I can't handle a third time.

"Let me at least carry the bag to your apartment. You shouldn't be carrying something this heavy." he offers and I sigh.

"Okay." I say handing him the bag.

We walk silently up the stairs to the apartment. "I'm sorry for calling you in a drunken state. It was very inappropriate." I apologize for my behaviour.

"We've all experienced this once. Maybe not in such a dramatic way..." he says to me. "You gotta know your limits, Gabriella. Do you drink more often?"

"No. And I don't intend to repeat this."

He nodds, "So you've learned your lesson."

"The hard way, but yes I did." I say as we reach the apartment, "Thanks for carrying the bag, but I think I can take it from here." I say, opening the front door.

"You're welcome." he says smiling. Gosh, this eyes!

I shake my head as he hands me the bag. "Goodbye, Troy." I say as I walk into the apartment.

"Goodbye, Gabriella." I hear his voice before I close the front door. I lean against the wooden closed front door. God how embarrassing! _Why_ can't he leave me alone? Does he _have_ to put salt into my wounds?

I hear a knock on the front door and turn around to open it. There he stands. Still looking perfect. Unlike me. I look horrible. Weak. Pale.

"Your diploma." he says, holding up a black leather quadrat.

I nodd, "Thanks." I say, taking the quadrat from him.

He nodds. "Gabriella," he starts again. "Can we talk?"

I shake my head. "No. There is nothing to talk about. You've rejected me. Twice. There's no need to reject me a third time. I have no intention to talk to you just to be rejected again. You've sent your signals. You clearly aren't into me. Which is okay. It's fine. I mean-" I stopp due to his perfect lips on mine. He kisses me softly, but I am too amazed to return his kiss. Too amazed by the situation and too amazed by his wonderfull lips. He lets go and my innergoddess yells a big loud _NO!_

I look at him confused and shocked. Did that just really happen? I touch my lips. It did. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask him confused.

He shruggs, "It's the only way to get you silent."

I don't response. Instead, I still look at him shocked.

"Besides, I still owe you a kiss." he adds in a flirty voice.

"That's not an answer." I remark, "Why are you constantly sending me those mixed signals? I mean one time you want me and in the other second you are rejecting me. What's-" I feel his lips against mine again. This time it doesn't take me by surprise. Well, I'm not as amazed as before. This time I return his kiss, not wanting it to stop. Our tongues start to battle as I let my hand brush through his perfect chestbrown hair. He lets go of my lips, causing my innergoddess to yell again.

"You should stay away from me, Gabriella." he warns me, his eyes are dark. "I am no good for you."

I look at him confused, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." he says before turning around.

_No! Don't you dare walk away from me!_ My innergoddess yells. My body agrees as it grabs his right arm, causing him to stop. He looks at me confused, his eyes first focused on my hand, then he looks me in the eyes.

"Gabriella, I'm not a man for sweetie pie and flowers... Romanticism, that's nothing for me. My taste is special. You should stay away from me." He closes his eyes, "But surely you've already noticed that I can't stay away from you. I can't keep my hands off of you."

"But yet you've sent me flowers and you've saved me from driving cars. If that's not romnaticism then I don't know what is." I say to him, "And you don't have to stay away from me. I can take care of myself. I'm a grown up woman who knows how much she can handle."

"You surely won't be able to handle what I have." he says to me.

I shrugg, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But I have to try to find out. I deserve this chance. _We_ deserve this chance."

"You have no idea what you're in for."

I look away. Maybe he's right. But I want to. I need him. Badly.

"Explain it to me, then." I say to him, my eyes focused on his dark blue ones.

"Okay... I'll explain it to you tomorrow evening."

"Why not this evening?"

"Because you're straight out of the hospital. You need rest. You need sleep."

"I've told you that I can handle a lot. Explain it to me today. This evening. I will be able to handle it. I can handle you."

He smirks at me. "Stubborn, Miss Montez."

"Yes." I agree and can't help but return his smirk.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight. I have the papers in my apartment."

I nodd smiling. _Wait, papers? Apartment?_ "See you at eight then, Mr. Bolton."

"Go get some rest now." he says sounding like my mother. "See you later, Ella." he says before I close the front door again. I lean against the closed front door again, this time I feel happy. A date. A date with Troy Bolton. A date! My inner goddess smiles and dances salsa on the dancefloor flawlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I slept the whole day. I wanted to pack some things from my room, but I was way too tired to do way I didn't have time to think about Mr. Confusing.

Then there was Juan. He left me six messages and called me about seven times. But I didn't pick up. Mostly because I was too tired to move an inch. But truth is, I'm not in the mood to talk to him. Not now. Not when my mind is this close to thinking of him again.

He has said something about paperwork. Was it a joke? Perhaps it wasn't. I don't know. I don't think he _can _joke.

I hope I will see his apartment tonight. No, I just really want to sleep with him. In his car, in his apartment - it doesn't matter. I want him. I need him. Badly.

Last time I wanted a man so badly it didn't really turn out so well. His name was Jake. Second year of College. Four weeks. He broke up with me, by saying he wouldn't be able to fullfill my needs. I had no idea what that meant. Until a couple of days later, when I found out that he had spread rumors about me. Calling me a sex addict. I am _not_ a sex addict. I have a normal need of sex. Sex is an essential part of a relationship. But he really was horrible in bed. I've only had one orgasm in four weeks. I thought he was like some Adonis. He looked good. Really good. He was the best looking guy on campus and I should felt lucky to call him my boyfriend... Yeah, but he _really_ wasn't _that_ good in bed.

As I walk out of the apartment building, I already see his car in the parking lot. He gets out and smirks at me as he sees me walking towards the car. I can't help but return his smile. Damn it, Troy Bolton you really are under my skin.

"Good evening, Miss Montez." he says, holding the door open for me.

"Mr. Bolton." I say nodding before I get in.

Taylor is driving the car. "Good evening, Miss Montez."

"Good evening, Taylor." I say smiling at him.

"You look better. Did you get some rest?"

I nodd, "I slept the whole day. What did you do today?"

"I was at the beach with Adam today."

"West Haven?"

"No, in Florida."

_Florida?_ "Oh."

"I had a business meeting there."

I nodd.

"Why were you at the hospital?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say and look out of the window. We're in another parking lot. "Where are we?"

"You'll see." he says, getting out of the car.

"Why are you so mysterious?" I ask him as we walk down a long hallway.

"Me? Mysterious? You're the mysterious one." he says as we reach an elevator.

I'm not mysterious. It's not me who doesn't want to talk about my parents.

"Gabriella, meet my helicopter Savannah." he says as we step out. And indeed, Savannah is something special. I stand on the roof of a Skyscaper and look at Savannah. Amazed by his size. Amazed by the wealth. I see the logo of Bolton's industries. On a helicopter.

"Wow..." I say to him as we walk over to it, "But Savannah, _seriously_?"

"Good evening, Mr. Bolton." A man says to him, "Everything's checked and ready for take off. Have a nice flight, Sir."

"Thanks." he says smiling. Oh, a man worth for a thank you. A premier.

Troy takes my hand and we walk over to Savannah. I get in first, getting seated in front. As I put on my belt, I start to feel a little nervous. "You know what you're doing right?"

"I have the pilot's license since five years, Gabriella. You're save with me. At least as long as we're in the air." he promises me.

Again, I wonder if he keeps his promises. Then he starts exchanging some informations with others. I hear them talking as I put on my earphones. It sounds professional. Very professional. Before I can think any further, we start. It's a loud start. I didn't imagine it being so loud. After about five minutes we fly over New Haven and I smile. All the lights in the night. New Haven looks amazing.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" he asks me.

I nodd, "Yeah..." I say, not able to take my eyes off of the shining lights under us.

"Is that how you get all women to fall for you? By taking them on a trip with Savannah?" I ask him after another good ten minutes.

He frowns, "No. I've never taken a woman with me here. Another premiere, Miss Montez."

I don't know if that's good. Maybe he's breaking his own rules. For me. That would be good.

"Another good ten minutes and we will be in Manhattan."

_Wow_. Thirty minutes from New Haven to Manhattan. That's fast. No wonder people rather fly than drive.

"Everything alright, Gabriella?"

"Yes." I say as I see a little shiny spot - Manhattan - getting bigger. It looks _so_ amazing. _So_ breathtaking. _Wow_. We pass several Skyscrapers until I suddenly see a helicopter airfield. I also see the word One57. I guess that's the name of the building. The house he lives in. I also notice that this is the biggest skyscraper in New York City. Of course he lives in the biggest building. He's Troy Bolton.

"Why did you call your helicopter Savannah?"

"Because that's where I got this beauty. It's a rather small city in Georgia."

"It's not custom made?" I ask him surprised.

"Why so surprised, Miss Montez?"

I shrugg, "I didn't expect that, Mr. Bolton."

We slowly land and out of the sudden I am not nervous again. I trust him. He makes me feel safe. Or at least he can land a helicopter properly.

We get out of the helicopter. Feeling the cold wind clashing against my face, I take his hand and he leads me to the entrace. He types in a code and the door opens. It's warm and cozy right away. The long hallway has walls made of glass, this way you could enjoy the New Yorker Skyline by night. He is silent as I watch the amazing skyline.

We reach another elevator and he pushes the button, smiling at me.

I can't smile back, I'm way too amazed to react in any kind of way. We walk into the glas elevator and he pushes the PH button. The button for penthouse. Of course he lives in a penthouse. A penthouse which is worth a fortune. Considering the location, the amazing view and the modern style of this building, a penthouse would cost more than I could ever earn. Ever.

The doors of the elevator open and we stand in his penthouse. I get greeted by a glass hallway. A hallway with full view of Manhattan. I just stand there and stare out of these windows like a five-year old who stands in front of an ice cream parlor, wanting to have chocolate ice cream._ Wow_. Manhattan at night is nearly as beautifull as it is by day.

"May I take your jacket?" he asks me, ripping me slowly out of my amazement.

"Yes." I say, taking of my black blazer.

"Would you like to drink something? A glas of wine maybe?" he asks as he hangs the jacket tidily on a satin hanger, which he then places in a wardrobe, also made of glas.

I frown. A glas of wine? _Seriously?_ I shake my head, "I don't think so. After that night..."

"Oh don't worry. I'm here to have an eye on you." he says, walking pass me. My glance slowly moves away from the amazing view. I follow him with my eyes, this penthouse really does match him. It's just breathtaking. Really breathtaking.

I shake my head. _Get yourself together, _ my subconcsiousness says to me, _we're on a mission. The mission to unravel the mystery Troy Bolton._

I nodd, as I follow Troy. I walk down a glass hallway, having full view of Manhattan. Damn it, this penthouse is a dream. As I passed the hallway, I get greeted by white marble floor. The living area. It's a huge room. A room in which you could play tennis and golf at the same time. I also notice the _amazing_ skyline of whole New York! All windows are french windows. It's a 360° view of New York City by night. My breath gets stuck. _Wow_.

I see a leather sitting area on the right, a couch on which probably ten people could sit. Then there is a cupboard and I see a dinning table, with sixteen chairs. I turn around and see the fireplace, made of platin, and a small couch in front of it. The fire is burning, giving the huge cold room a cozy feeling. I walk into the room a little more and notice that there's a black piano in the corner of the left side. I bet he plays piano as well.

"What do you think about a Pouilly Fumé?"

"I have no clue about wine. Give me any wine, I don't care. I bet it's good, Troy." I say and bite on my lip. I shouldn't call him by his first name. He doesn't like it. And I don't want to upset him. Not tonight. Not when I'm on a mission.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn around. He is walking towards me, holding two glasses filled with white wine. The kitchen is right behind him. There are white cupboards and everything looks clean. As if the kitchen has never been used before.

"Here." he hands me the glas. It's made out of crystal. Of course.

I take a sip and continue looking at the kitchen. Marble working plates. Five chairs in front of the island.

"You're very still. You haven't said a word since we landed. Plus you didn't blush. I believe, I've never seen you so pale, Gabriella." he notices. "Are you hungry?"

"No." I say as I turn my head slightly to the right to see the view which the kitchen offers. Breathtaking. Just like the rest of his penthouse. "You have a big penthouse." I say noticing.

"Big?"

"Yes, big." Even the word 'huge' wouldn't satisfy the size of the penthouse. So I decide to stick to big.

"Yes." he agrees. His eyes are grinning, as if he enjoys seeing me so speechless.

I drink another sip of the wine. "Do you play?" I ask him, nodding at the piano.

"Yes."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Would you play something for me?" I ask him.

He frowns. "Now?"

_Uhm... Yes._ My subcounsciousness says confused. "Not if you don't want to."

He takes the crystal glas out of my hand and places it on the island in the kitchen. Then he takes my hand and we walk over to the piano. He sits on the music stool in front of it, "What would you like to hear?"

"Something I might know." I say smiling. Then I notice the guitar next to the Piano.

He nodds and starts to play.

"May I take the guitar?" I ask him, this guitar is worth a fortune. Probably more than this penthouse. I know what song he plays right away. It's one of my favorites. But the guitar is missing.

"You play?" he asks me as I pick it up. A guitar made out of pure luxury...

"Yes, Mr. Bolton."

"Good?" he asks me, stopping with the song.

"Of course." I say, repeating his answer only seconds ago. "Why did you stop?"

"What else do you play?" he asks me curiously. Is music the way to his soul?

I sit next to him on the music stool, placing the guitar carefully on the floor. You don't want to break a guitar this amazing. "I play the violin. And the piano, just like you."

"And the guitar. Very impressive, Miss Montez."

"Oh I believe you are able to play the violin as well."

"Of course, Miss Montez." he says a little amazed by my skills, "Where did you learn it?"

"I taught it myself. I started with the piano at the age of six. Then I taught myself how to play the violin with ten. I learned how to play the guitar from my first boyfriend. He was such a rockstar..." I say and laugh a little. "My parents definitly didn't like him."

He smiles at me. A smile which yet disappears way too fast for me to read it completely. He's a mystery. A pure mystery. Which brings me back to why I'm here.

"You've said something about paperwork earlier. What kind of paperwork?"

He frowns, as if he didn't want this moment to come. _Boy, it's bad_. He gets up from the music stool, "I'll be right back." he mumbles as he disappears in the hallway again. I look at the keys and start to play the very same song he just played - Lightning strikes by Snow Partol. I get lost in the notes and start to sing to the piano. It's an amazing piano. I feel like I'm on stage, having whole New York City to my feet. Well, while I'm not on stage, I actually do have whole New York to my feet. As I reach the bridge, I hear someone clapp. My hands swings to the side, seeing Mr. Troy Bolton leaning in the doorframe. He has papers under his arms. He is smiling. A smile which he finally lets me read. A smile which lasts long enough so I can interpret it. He's amazed. Shocked maybe. But positively touched. I didn't know I had such an effect on him.

He takes the papers in his right hand again and walks over to me, "You forgot to tell me you could sing, Miss Montez."

"I can't sing." I say and blush.

"There is the redness on your cheek I know so well." he says as I get up from the music stool.

"Back to business. Explain to me why I'm here." I say, trying to look as professional as possible.

He nodds and hands me the paper he was holding to. "A confidentiality agreement." he says as I take the paper from his hands.

I frown, "What does it say?"

"Basically that you won't breath a word. You will not say a single word about us. To no one."

I look at him, totally gobsmacked. What the hell? I feel sick. Really sick. But now I really want to know.

"Okay, I'll sign. Hand me a pen." I demand.

He hands me a pen. A heavy one. Probably worth a fortune as well. Worth at least one monthly rent.

"You don't want to read it before you sign?"

"No."

"Gabriella, you should read the agreement before you sign it." he warns me.

"Troy, I wouldn't talk to anyone about us anyway. Not even with Sharpay. So it doesn't matter whether I read it or not, because I won't talk about us. I'll sign." I explain to him as I sign twice on the dotted line.

He nodds, impressed.

I give him one agreement and put the other one in my purse. I brush through my hair, "What's next, Mr. Bolton?" I say a little pissed off, "You said it was a lot of paperwork."

He nodds before he takes my hand. The adrenaline is running through my veins as he pulls me closer to him. His lips touch mine and I run my fingers through his perfect chestnut brown hair. I return his kiss, wanting more, but he lets go. "Now we can go on with the paperwork." he says to me, leading me through the glass hallway of his penthouse.

"Where are we going?"

"To my office." he says, his hands still connected to mine. We reach a white wooden door and he opens it. Of course I get greeted by an amazing view of New York. Everything is clean. His furtinure is either made of dark wood or black. His desk is right in front of the french windows. "Sit down." he says, pointing to my left side. It's a couch. A black leather couch.

I sit down, feeling my pulse rising. My heartbeat is insanely high as he gets papers out of his folder.

"You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide."

"Just hand me the freaking papers, Troy."

He hands them over and I gasp as I see the cover. _Contract between Gabriella Maria Montez and Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey._ I frown and raise an eyebrow at him, "A contract?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Read it."

"I don't want to read it, Troy. Tell me why?"

"Because I'm a polyamorist."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My chin falls down. "A _what_?"

"It's someone, who-" he starts to explain.

"I know what it is!" I snap at him. _OH boy_. I didn't expect this. "I thought you were a sadist or something. Maybe a killer. Or a mafia boss. But not a polyamorist." I say amazed. I can't look at him. I look away. Out to the New Yorker skyline. I get up and walk over to the window.

"You should read it fully before you sign." he says, still sitting on the couch. At least he's giving me my freedom. Even this view can't make this situation any better. Of course he had to have some flaws. Guess I found the first one. How am I suppose to combine the polite Troy with _this_ one?

"How many women are you currently in a relationship with?" I ask him.

"Seven."

_Seven_. Even my subconsciousness is speechless. Let alone my inner goddess. "How many live in Manhattan?"

"None. I am monogamic in a city."

_Oh at least he is monogamic in one way, _my subconsciousness remarks, rolling her eyes_._ "Do the women knew that they are not alone?"

"Yes. The contract explains it."

"I won't read it, Troy!" I snap at him again. "Do these women all live in the United States?"

"No. I have two in Europe. Two in Asia. One in Austrlia. One in Africa. And one in the States."

"But not in New York?"

"No. She lives in Florida."

_Florida._ "Did you see her before we met? Did you see her when you were in Florida?"

"No. She had to work."

"Do you have any children with any of these women?"

"No. I don't like children. I have no intention to expand my family. I thought you already knew that. I've told you that, Miss Montez."

"Stop being polite!" I nearly yell at him, looking at him. "Why me?"

"Because you've charmed me." he says, getting up from the red couch. "From the very first second I felt the need to have you."

"Me and seven other women."

"Yes."

"Do you love them? _All_ of them?"

"I don't love, Gabriella. The relationship I have with each woman is based on sexual amusement only. For pleasure and for pleasure only. No love." he explains, walking closer to me.

"I need a sip of my wine." I mumble, storming out of his office. I walk down the hallway at a fast speed, even the New Yorker Skyline which passes me can't make me feel better. I pick up the glas from the island and take one big sip, drinking out the whole glas. This is too much for me. Too much for one evening.

"Gabriella, " he starts and I look at him.

"I won't tell anyone. I've signed the freaking paper, so don't worry." I say, for once able to read his eyes.

He nodds, "Another glas?"

"Yes, please." I say, leaning against the island, holding the contract in my hands. "Am I gonna ask how high when you ask me to jump, now?" I ask him as he fills up my glas with white wine.

"You haven't signed yet."

"What if I do?"

"Then that's pretty much how it's going to be. There are expections of course. Birthdays, weddings, funerals... All that jazz."

"Does that mean we won't attend any social event together?"

"If it's public, no we won't. If it's private, maybe."

I nodd. That explains him attending charity events all by himself all the time. "And people think you're gay." I say smiling. Damn it, this man is anything but gay! "How long is our relationship going to last?"

"For three months at least. We can expand, in case it's working."

"How many times will you be in New York City in those three months?"

"Depends on my work. But this is my main station. Usually about 8 from the 13 weeks." he says as he hands me the glas back.

I nodd again, "How much time will we spend on sex in those eight weeks?"

"That depends on you and me. And our chemistry." he says smirking.

"Ah." I say and take a sip. "What's the longest relationship you ever had?"

"It lasted four months. We decided to expand it after three months to six. It didn't made it until six."

"What was her name?"

"Natalie."

"Did she live in Manhattan?"

"No. She lives in Buffalo."

I am silent. I don't response. Instead, I drink another sip of the wine.

"You need to eat something or you're gonna vomit again." Troy says before he opens his fridge. Food. How can he think of food right now?

"Do you take care of all of your partners?" I ask him as he takes out a plate filled with grapes and cheese.

"Yes. You should really read the contract. It answers all of your questions." he says to me.

I take a grape, "What if it doesn't?"

"Then you ask me." he says with a calm smile in his eyes.

I nodd and look down at the contract. I won't be able to talk to anyone about this. About him. About me. About our deal. About us.

"Remember you can leave anytime." he says to me.

I don't look at him. Instead I take another grape. "Show me around. I need to see what is expecting me here."

He nodds before he takes my hand again. We walk out of the kitchen, through the living area and down the glass hallway. I just now notice that the floor in the hallway is made out of glass as well. I feel my shaky legs. "Is there any chance you could place a carpet in the hallway?"

He looks down as well, seeing New York City under his feet. Then he looks at me, "No. Take me the way I am or you get nothing at all. It's all or nothing, Babe."

I smile as he says babe. Not my favorite nickname, but coming from his it's lovely. We pass his office and he stops in front of a wooden door. "That would be your room." he says as he opens the door. It's amazing. I get greeted by the same amazing view of Manhattan. A king size bed is on the left, everything is colored in a light beige tone. It looks amazing cozy and welcoming. A room I could live in. Wait, _I_?

"We won't share a bed?" I ask him as I walk into the room.

"No." he says and opens another door. "But your bathroom is connected to mine."

I walk into the bathroom and see the southern side of Manhattan. I see a sink right in front of the window and a mirror. The shower and the toilet is to my right. Everything's made of marble. A tube is to the left side, separated with a closed glass door.

"It looks the same from my side." he says, pointing through the glass door.

I nodd again as I walk out.

He follows me and opens another door. "Your walk-in closet." he says, switching on the lights. My breath gets stuck. This room is three times the size of my room and Sharpay's together. _Amazing_. Everything's white and perfect. I nodd again.

"Where's your bedroom?" I ask him.

He takes my hand again, leading me out of the bedroom. "I'm right next to you." he says and opens the door. _Breathtaking_. That's pretty much all you can say to this room. A view you could die for! A room so big that a whole family could live there. "It's a nice bedroom." I remark, already walking out of the room. The room I will never sleep in. Not with him.

I look down the hallway, seeing several more wooden doors. "What is in the other rooms?"

"One libary and three other bedrooms."

"For other women?" I ask him amazed. I thought he was monogamic.

"No." he says to me, "In case I have any guests here. Like friends or my family."

"Oh." I say and blush. _Stupid me._

"And?"

"And what?" I ask him back, turning around so I face his beautifull face. He doesn't look polyamoristic. He looks perfect. His beautifull blue eyes stare back at me. They are light. Light as the sky when the sun is shining. "What about the sex?"

"What about it?"

"Are into... You know, BDSM stuff?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"Group sex?"

He laughs, as if I was joking. "No..."

"Threesomes?"

"No. I like to concentrate my passion on one woman. Besides, I don't like sharing. But I mean if you..."

"No." I say simply and nodd. At least he's no sadist. That calms me in a way. "How am I suppose to share you?"

"You won't even realize that I'm sleeping with other women. You will only know."

I raise an eyebrow at stare at him for second, before I turn around.

"Gabriella, where are you going? Are you leaving me?" Do I hear panic in his voice?

"No, "I say casually as I reach my purse, "I just want to put this contract into my purse before we will have sex. I don't want it to get dirty. And yes, I will read it. At home." I say as I push the contract into the small purse. I should have picked out a bigger one. Damn it.

I turn around and look into the most beautifull eyes I've ever seen.

"You're a demanding woman."

"Yes."

"And I'm a demand man, Miss Montez." he says, puting a strand of hair behind my ear. "I wonder if that's ever going to work out."

"Let's find out then." I say before I kiss him passionately. _Finally!_ My inner goddes yells, dancing a flawless rumba. He returns my kiss, stronger, with more passion. I feel his hands moving down my back as our tongues start to battle. We continue kissing as he leads me slowly down the glass hallway. We don't stop kissing until we reach the wooden door. He kicks the door open and we walk in, our lips still touching. He takes a step away from me, opening my blouse. I feel my heart nearly jumping out of my chest, as I let the blouse fall to the ground. He grins at me, satisfied by the image he's seeing. Then he takes off his shirt, revealing his perfect chest. He doesn't even give me time to look at him half-naked standing in front of me, instead he presses his lips gently against mine. Damn it, this man is an amazing kisser! While our tongues are still exploring each other's mouths, I feel his hands on my jeans, unbuttoning it. They fall to the ground and I step out of them, before I kick them away. He starts to kiss my neck and I moan. Oh boy, kisses have never felt so good... I rise my hand to touch his chest, but he takes a step back.

"Don't touch me."

Confused I glance at him, before his kisses get me back to paradise. He presses his hips against mine, making me feel his errection through his jeans. _Wow_.

He takes his jeans off, not stopping with his kisses on my shoulders. I have no idea how he does it. Absolutely none. But it feels _amazing_.

We fall on the soft king size bed in his bedroom. The bedding is made out of silk, I feel it against my almost naked body. He kisses his way down to my navel as I feel the heat inside of me rising. "You have a piercing." he says, noticing my belly piercing.

"Yes." I say, lifting my head so I face him. "Is that a problem with you, Mr. Bolton?"

"No. No problem at all, Miss Montez." he says before I feel his lips against mine. We continue kissing as I feel the heat inside of me rising. I want him. I need him. Inside of me. _NOW!_ My inner goddess yells.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask him between our kisses.

"Always prepared." He says before kissing me.

I hear the cupboard on the nightstand opening, but his insanely good kisses stop me from looking. I feel his hands removing my panties. _Oh, his perfect hands..._

He opens the package and puts on the condom. Then he kisses me again and I feel him entering, filling me completely. _Oh god!_

I return his kiss as he starts moving in and out, building my oragsm. _Oh god!_ It feels amazing. Him inside of me. _Amazing_. He starts to move faster and I feel I'm at the edge of the oragsm. I grab the sheets, ready to come. He pushs in once more and I explode, screaming his name. Only a second later he explodes in me. What a _man_! _God that was insane. Insanely good_.

He pulls out of me, having the same satisfied grin on his lips like me, our breathis are irregular. His glance is dark, very dark. He kisses me softly, before he leans on his elbow. "Did I promise you too much?" he asks me with a grin on his lips.

I shake my head, my breath is still irregular. "I think we should do that more often."

"Does that mean you will sign the contract?"

"Not so hasty, Mr. Bolton. I said I would like to do it again, not regular." I say, "After all, you gotta try on the shoes before you buy them."

"I get mine tailored." he says to me.

_Of course_. "Oh."

"But I know what you mean. You want to try it out first, before signing."

"Yes." I agree with him and yawn.

"All of it?"

I nodd, "That would be good."

"A week then. I give you a week to decide." he says, his eyes smiling.

I return his smile "I thought you don't sleep with women in your bed."

"Who says that we're going to sleep?" he asks with a smirk on his lips.

I return his smile and feel his lips on my shoulder seconds later. "Mhm... Your lips are amazing."

He kisses me again, this time with more passion. Then I feel his hand on my back, opening my bra. I return his kiss and arch my hips against his. I feel his erection against my hips right away. _God this man is a sex machine!_ - just like you, my subconsciousness says. My inner goddess starts to cheer me up with pompons, _another round!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As I wake up, it's already dawn. I have no idea how long I've slept. I stretch myself under the beige silk bedsheet and I feel how sore I am. Sore because of Troy Bolton. I smile and turn around in the bed. No Troy. I lift myself and look through the french windows. I see whole Manhattan in dawn. _Amazing_. It's amazing to watch Manhattan waking up in front of my feet. I smile. _What a view!_

Then I notice the music. I hear someone play the piano. Not someone. It's Troy. And he plays amazingly well. But yet it's a sad song. Bach, I believe, but I can't remember the name of the song.

I wrapp the silk beige sheet around my upper body, before I get up and slowly walk out of the room. I really am sore. Sore because of him. I stop in front of a mirror in the hallway. I have messy hair. Very messy hair. I sigh as I notice how pale I am again. But I smile before I walk down the glass hallway which leads to the livingroom, from which the melancholic sound is coming from. Troy is sitting at the paino, having Manhattan behind him. It's an epic picture. Troy Bolton at the piano with Manhattan in the background. I lean against the wall and observe him. He's only wearing a pajama trouser. God, he looks _so_ sexy! He seems like he's in his own world and it's impossible to reach him.

Yet I try to reach him, as I slowly walk over to him. Fascinated I observe his long fingers on the keys. The fingers which I felt only hours ago on my skin. The very same fingers which make me go crazy. I feel my face getting red, remembering his fingers on my skin.

He looks up at me. His bright blue orbs face my chocolate brown one's.

"Sorry." I whispers, "I didn't want to disturb you."

He frowns, "I should say that to you." he replies, stopping playing on the piano and resting his hands on his thighs.

"You should sleep."

"It was wonderfull. Bach?"

"A transcription from Bach, but it's originally from Alessandro Marcello."

"Amazing, but yet very sad."

His lips from a small smile, "Get back to bed. You're gonna be tired in the morning." he says, placing his hands on my shoulders and leading me back to his bedroom.

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I have trouble sleeping and I'm not used to share my bed." he says in a whisper.

"How long are you already playing?"

"Since I'm five."

"Wow..." I say amazed as we reach his bedroom.

"How are you?"

"Sore." I answer truthfully as he opens the door of his bedroom.

"Get to bed." he says as I look at him.

I reach out, wanting to touch his perfect chest. He steps back - just like earlier.

"You need sleep." he says to me in a sharp tone.

I smile at him and start to play with a hair strand, "What I need is you."

He smirks back at me. But his smile fades too soon for me to interpret it.

"Get into the bed." he says in a sharp tone. "I'll lay beside you." he adds in a soft tone.

I lay down, trying not to think about why he doesn't want to be touched by me. I feel him behind me, fondling my cheek.

"You're choosing sleep over sex? _Seriously_?" I ask him surprised.

"You need sleep. Not sex." Then he kisses my hair, "Sweet dreams, Gabriella." he whispers before I close my eyes and fall in a deep sleep.

The bright sun wakes me up the next morning. I open my eyes slowly, seeing Manhattan by day. It was more breathtaking by night, but yet I couldn't help but feel amazed. I turn around only to see that he's gone. His side on the bed is tidy. The pillow is where it's suppose to be, just like the sheet and the blanket. Is it always going to be like this? Me waking up in his bed... Alone?

Feeling a little sad, I slowly get out of the bed and look around. My clothes are no longer on the floor. Where are my clothes? His clothes are no longer visible as well. Did he clean everything up? Is this another one of his tics?_ You call being a polyarmist a tic?_ My subconsciousness asks me.

I shake my head and open the door to which I think is the bathroom. I really need to pee. But instead of getting greeted by beige marble floor, I get greeted by an enourmous room with white closets. His walk-in closet. A room in which you could easily use as a kitchen _and_ a livingroom. _Wow_.

I forget my bleb and open a drawer. The least he could do for me is give me a shirt to cover my skin. I get out a dark grey Rolling Stone shirt with the classic red tongue to cover my upper body - and a little bit of my butt, since he's taller than me. Then I walk back into his bedroom and suddenly notice my clothes on a chair - all folded together, all ironed and probably washed. I get into my underwear and decide to keep on the shirt - it really does suite me. I walk into the bathroom to empty my bleb. Then I decide to wash my face with icy cold water to wake me up and make me look a little less pale. My body really doesn't react well to alcohol - I am as pale as a lynch. I sigh as I put my hair into a lose ponytail and walk out of the bathroom. My feet feel the floor changing, from a warm stone floor to a very soft carpet. I yawn as I leave his bedroom and walk down the long hallway to the living room. _Shit._ _Sharpay!_

I walk a little faster, hoping that Sharpay didn't call me a thousand times already. I see my purse next to the music stool and lean down, to get out my cell phone.

"Would you like to have some breakfast, Miss Montez?" I hear a female voice and jump up, letting the phone crash to the floor.

My head turns around and I see a female, about forty with dark brown hair and locks, probably from the Philippines, looking at me, standing behind the stove. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, Miss Montez."

I look at her confused, then amazed as I understand who she is. Or might be. Or probably is, since this is Troy Bolton we're talking about. "No... It's... I was just surprised to find out that I am not alone, I guess." I add and smile politely. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Santos. Mr. Bolton's housekeeper." she explains and smiles shyly, "I'm _so _sorry for scaring you, Miss Montez."

"Gabriella. And it was no big deal. Really." I say and pick up the phone from the floor. It didn't break into a thousand pieces - but then again, this isn't a 30$ phone. "Do you know where Mr. Bolton is?"

The Filipino lady nodds, "He's at the pool. He told me he had left you a message, but you probably didn't find it."

"I didn't see a message." I say, trying to remember if I overlooked it.

Mrs. Santos smiles again, "It's on the left nightstand, right next to it is a brown bag for you as well."

I nodd and walk out of the living area, "Thanks."

As I walk down the glass hallway I hear Mrs. Santos saying, "Oh, what about your breakfast, Gabriella?"

"I'm not hungry!" I yell back before I reach his bedroom. I open the door and walk in. My eyes scan the room and stop as they see the card and the brown bag right next to the right next stand. Why didn't I notice it earlier?

I walk to the nightstand and pick up the card. _"I'm at the pool. Join me if you want. There's a bikini in the brown bag, which should fit you. Troy Bolton"_

Confused, I read the message again. He brought me a bikini? Just like that?

I open the brown bag only to see a plain - but yet beautifull - white bikini. A bikini worth a fortune as I see the label: Chanel. _Yeah that man surely knows how to spend the money the __**correct way**_, my subconsciousness says in a sacastic way.

I shake my head as I get the bikini out of the brown bag. Damn it, this bikini really does have something special. _Get into it and jump into the pool with him!_ My inner goddess yells.

With his grey shirt covering my bikini body, I walk into the elevator and push the pool button. There are also buttons for the gym, the restaurant, the parking garage and the lobby. It's probably a private elevator, since there are no button for other floors. Of course.

The elevator doors close and I feel my pulse rising as the elevator starts to move. I close my eyes, trying to _not_ think of Troy Bolton in swimtrunks, his hair is wet and he... The elevator doors open and I walk out. _Wow_.

It's an amazing room with dark grey flagging and white canvas chairs. With wide eyes I slowly walk to the right, getting greeted by an even more fascinating image: Troy Bolton in swimtrunks. My inner goddess feels how her mouth fills up with water - just like me.

"How nice to see you decided to join me, Miss Montez." he greets me with a killer smile.

_Don't throw your hands around him_, my subconsciousness warns me. I return his smile, although mine isn't as nearly as amazing as his smile. "Well I just couldn't resist." I say as I walk closer to him. "Besides, I couldn't dare to _not_ try on the bikini."

"Of which I don't see anything." he says, eyeballing me as I reach him. "But my shirt, really does suite you, Gabriella." he whispers into my ear.

I blush lightly and feel his fingers removing a hair strand from my face before placing it behind my ear. "I didn't think you would like the Rolling Stones."

"I have a wide taste of music, I've already told you that." he says to me as I feel his hands around my waist. "Besides, who doesn't like the Rolling Stones?"

I decide to not answer to this question, although I know a couple of people who actually doesn't like them. I smile at him, not wanting this moment to fade away.

I couldn't help but wonder how many women already were in my position. How many women wore this shirt? How many women were standing right next to the pool? How... How could a man like him be a polyarmist?

"What's on your mind?" I hear his soft voice slowly ripping me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head and smile softly, "Nothing." I lie. I don't want to destroy this moment.

He fondles my cheek softly, "You're not a good liar."

I release myself from his embrace and look out of the french windows. I wonder if they can see me as clearly as I can look into the building across this. "Can they look into this building just like we can?" I ask, staring at an office. A man at the age of thirty is working at his desk, staring into space... Or looking directly at me.

"No. The windows are mirrored outside. It's impossible to see what's going on in here from outside." he explains and I nodd. So the man is staring into space. I wonder if he has the same problems as me. _Well, probably not since he's not really thinking about starting a relationship with a polyarmist_, my subconsciousness says to me.

"What were you thinking of earlier?" I heard his voice behind me. Seconds later I feel his hands on my hips. Gosh, his wonderfull hands...

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to ruin this moment."

"Does it have something to do with your stay at the hospital?"

I shake my head, "No..."

"Okay." he says, accepting my decision to not tell him. Then I feel his lips on my neck...

I turn around and stare into his blue orbs. How can this man be a polyarmist?

I can't read his eyes. He doesn't let me. I wonder if I will ever be able to do so. Would he allow me to read this eyes in the future? I don't know. He's a mystery. Still a huge mystery to me.

I would like to wrapp my hands around his waist. I would like to touch him, feel him in my arms. But it's not possible. He doesn't want me to. And I have to respect that. At least for now. "Why don't you like to be touched?" I ask him softly and carefully. I don't think he will answer my question, but I have to ask him anyway.

Of course he doesn't answer my question. He looks at me for another second, his eyes are as dark as the sky in the night. Then he kisses me roughly. A kiss I can't help but return. I turn this kiss into something more soft... Maybe even into something more.

I let go of his lips, causing my inner goddess to protest. I decide to let it go. I don't want to force him to tell me the reason. I'm not in the position to do so.

I get out of his dark grey Rolling Stone shirt and see his eyes focused on my body. I know that look from a lot of men. A lot of men stare when they see a woman like me in a bikini. A lot stare, but not many have the bravery to talk to me.

He takes my hand and leads me to the pool. The heated pool, I notice as I slowly walk down the steps.

"When did you wake up?" I ask him as the water touches my upper body.

"At seven. I was at the gym for a good hour, before I decided to jump into the pool." he says to me while my eyes are focused on the working man in the building across us.

"And he really can't see anything?" I ask him, with my eyes still on the man.

"He sees his reflection." he says before he kisses my shoulder.

I turn around and face his blue orbs. I get lost in this new mixture between a turquois and a bright blue. It's better than any ocean in the Caribbean Sea. I've never seen eyes as beautifull as his. _Amazing_.

"What?" he asks me as I still stare into his eyes.

I don't response. I don't say anything and continue staring into his eyes for another second, before I kiss him gently. He returns my kiss and I feel his hands on my back, wanting more than just kissing. I feel the wall of the pool behind my back as we're still kissing. As I feel my body temperature rising I stop kissing him. "Wait, "I say a little breathless. "What if someone walks in while we...you know."

He smirks at me before he kisses my lips softly once more. I feel his hot breath against my neck as I hear him saying, "Don't worry. This is a private pool. No one has premission to enter this pool expect for you and me, Miss Montez."

_Miss Montez_. The way his tongue is caressing my name is making me go crazy in more than one way. Why does he have such an effect on me?

I smile at him, "Any more surprises, Mr. Bolton?"

He smiles back at me before he kisses me passionately. I return his kiss and feel his hands on my hips, removing my bikini bottom. I want to touch him, but once again I warn myself that he doesn't want it.

"I hope you're on the pill." he says to me between our hot kisses.

"Yeah..." I moan out as I feel his kisses on my neck.

"Good." he says to me, making me feel his hot breath against my skin. "Wrap your legs around my waist." he demands and I do so.

He kisses my lips softly as I feel him entering me. Once more he fills me completely and it takes a second for my body to get used to him inside of me. I place my ellbows on the edge of the pool as he starts to move and I let out big moans, feeling pleasure inside of me.

I watch him opening a window in the bathroom, to let out the hot steam. He is wearing a white cashmere towel around his waist. I lean against the glass wall of the shower and observe him. I can't help but show a little smile as I look at him. He smiles back at me before he throws a towel in my direction. I catch it and wrap it around my upper body before I step out of the floor planar shower.

"You are a wonderfull woman, Miss Montez." he says to me as I walk closer.

I blush lighty as I reach him, not knowing how to describe the effect he has on me.

"You should learn how to take a compliment, Miss Montez." he says to me, putting a strand of my dark brown hair behind my right ear.

"I _know_ how to take a compliment, Mr. Bolton. I just..." I search for the right words, "I can't take a compliment from you, I guess."

"You should learn it then." he says to me and moves closer to my ear, "Because I won't stop." he whispers before he kisses it lightly.

I giggle as his lips on my neck titillate me. Then I feel his lips on mine, kissing me gently. "You see how well we consort with each other?" he asks me as I stare into his bright blue orbs, "And it well get better once you've signed. I promise you, Gabriella."

_Gabriella._ Oh, the way he says my name makes me want to throw myself at him again. I open my mouth to answer, but his index fingers stops me.

"Sh, there's someone in the apartment." he says to me, his eyes widen.

I look at him confused for a second before I hear the voices as well. It takes me another second to really hear what is going on outside of this bathroom.

_"In case he is still in bed, he has to be sick. At this time he is always away. He doesn't oversleep."_

_"Mrs. Grey, please."_

_"Mrs. Smith, you won't be able to keep me from getting to my son."_

_"Mrs. Grey, he is not alone."_

_"What's that suppose to mean: He is not alone?"_

_"Someone is with him."_

_"Oh..." _I hear the amazement in her voice.

Troy blinks in panic. "Shit! My mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I glance back at him, with the same amazement in my eyes. Well no, he is shocked and I am... Panicing. _His mother!_ Holy shit. That's... A surprise. _How_ am I suppose to meet his mother? God, I bet she's just as perfect as he is.

"We should get dressed - that is, if you want to meet my mother." he says to me in a calm voice. _HOW_ can he be calm about this?

"I...I..." I am way too shocked to give him an answer. _Do _I want to meet his mother? I bet she's just as intimidating as he was in the beginning.

He doesn't wait for an answer. "I give you five minutes to get dressed." he says to me as he leaves his part of the bathroom. Through the open door I see him walking into his walk in closet and getting dressed. I gulp.

"But I have nothing to wear." I say with a little panic in my voice.

He faces me with his back as he gets into his jeans, "There are already enough clothes in your closet. I believe Taylor has bought everything I asked him for and Mrs. Smith put everything into the cupboards." his voice is still calm as he puts on a plain white shirt. He turns around and faces me. He is dressed while I am still standing in his part of the bathroom, only wearing a cashmere towell around my upper body.

"Five minutes."

I shake my head, trying to focus. "I need ten. I have to blow dry my hair."

"Seven." he says and smirks, "If you don't come out in seven minutes I will personally drag you to my mother." he adds as I see him walking out of his bedroom.

_Seven minutes_. Panic overcomes me. _Fuck, his mother!_

I storm out of the bathroom and walk into my walk-in closet. I turn on the lights and get greeted by an uncountable amount of clothes hanging on the clothes hanger. The clothes are sorted by length first: Jeans, long dresses, Cocktail dresses, skirts, blazers, long sleeve shirts, T-shirts and tops. Then they are sorted by color: beginning with white and ending with black. All expensive designer clothes._ Wow_.

But I have to time to be amazed. I need to get dressed. I pick out a dark skinny jeans and a white shirt. That should do it. I don't want to be too fancy. As I get into my jeans, I notice that there are drawers for jewelry as well. I quickly put on the shirt over the new silk bra and open one drawer. _Amazing_. Every earing, every necklace and every bracelet shine back at me. All with real diamonds or real perls, I notice. _Wow_.

I pick out stud diamond earrings and put them on to give the outfit something fancy. Then I decide to pick out a pink and yellow scarf from Hermes - there are scarves from Hermes in every color in one drawer, scarves from Chanel and Gucci are in other drawers. I look at myself in the mirror. Even my subconcsiousness nodds, yeah that should do it.

I look at my hair and see a big wet mess on my head. God, how am I suppose to _tame_ my hair? I walk into the bathroom and try to comb through my dark brown locks. Then I put on the blow dryer and try to dry them as flat as possible. Somehow, it worked. _That would be the first time, _my subconsciousness remarks dryly. I look at my flat hair, it almost looks like silk. It's shiny and healthy and... No wonder all rich kids have silk like hair. The shampoo and the conditioner is worth a fortune, but hell it does work!

I look at myself in the mirror for the last time and smile. Yeah, that should do it. With a confident smile on my lips and a nervous stomach I leave the bedroom and walk down the hallway.

His mother faces me with her back. Both Boltons - or Greys, or Bolton and Grey - sit down on the black leather couch, talking happily. I see that she's wearing a dark cardigan and dark matching jeans her sandy blonde hair has highlights in it. Her hair is shoulder length and just as soft as mine is now. She seems pretty normal. "Actually, I wanted to ask you for..." her voice disappears as his eyes lock with mine. It's such a pretty bright blue which look into my soft brown orbs. He looks at me, as if asking whether I was ready. I nodd and try to smile confidently.

"Mother, " Troy starts, getting up from the couch, "I'd like to you to meet Gabriella Montez."

The woman gets up and turns around, facing me for the first time. She has a warm welcoming smile on her lips as she holds out her hand.

I shake hands with her, noticing her bright blue orbs. Just as amazing as Troy's.

"Gabriella, this is Dr. Meredith Grey." Troy's voice rings in my ears as I still stare at his mother. She _could be_ his biological mother. They really look like biological son and mother. I didn't expect this.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Grey." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

The woman smiles at me, "I'm only at the hospital Dr. Grey. Call me Meredith or Mer."

"Meredith then." I say smiling.

His mother looks at her son for a second and smiles confidently. Troy returns her soft smile and her beeper interupts the comfortable silence. She gets it out of her purse and looks at the display. "It's the hospital. I need to go." she says before looking at her son again with sorrow.

"Of course." he says a little sad.

Meredith picks up her coat and I notice her shoes for the very first time. Converse sneakers. This woman is nothing like her son. At least when it comes to clothing.

We escort her to the elevator and the blonde woman pushes the button, "That reminds me, your Dad and I want to host a family dinner tomorrow evening. Kelsi is coming from Paris tonight so it would be a nice way to catch up with her. I asked Adam earlier and he wanted to bring a woman with him. Sharlotte or Sharadon or something. Shar..."

"Sharpay." Troy and me say out of one mouth.

The woman smiles, "Yes. Sharpay. That is her name. Do you know her?"

"She's my roommate. But I have no idea how these two met." I say and wonder. _How_ did they met?

"They met at a bar. Harry's bar in New Haven." Troy explains and I look at him confused.

_Harry's bar_? That's the same bar I was and got drunk... Hold on, "Did you-"

"Yes." he answered already knowing my question. _Holy shit_. I didn't expect him to actually get there and... _Oh boy_.

"Anyways, since Adam will be attending with Sharpay I thought maybe Gabriella would love to attend with you." she says, looking at me.

"I don't know, mother. Gabriella's a very busy woman and I don't think she has enough time to-"  
"I would love to have dinner with your family." I interupted him as the elevator doors open.

The woman smiles at me, "Good. See you both tomorrow evening then." Meredith smiles as the elevator doors close.

"Well, that was..."

"interesting." he finishes me sentence.

"Yes." I agree looking at him. "And you really were at the bar that night?"

"I've already ackowledge it, Miss Montez." he says as he walks back into the kitchen. "Come on, I'm driving you back."

"Back to New Haven?" I ask him, following his steps.

"No, to your new apartment in Manhattan." he adds.

"Wait, who told you-"

"Adam called me this morning. He's at the apartment with your roommate, Miss Evans." he says as we reach the kitchen. Mrs. Smith is already cooking in the kitchen, making a delicious breakfast.

"I didn't know what you like, so Mrs. Smith is doing a little something from everything."

"Oh. Well, thanks." I say a little confused and amazed at the same time.

"No problem, Gabriella." Mrs. Smith says and Troy shoots a look at her. She looks down and focuses on cooking again.

"Mrs. Smith, would you mind leaving Gabriella and me alone for a second?"

"Of course not, Mr. Bolton." the woman says with her head down before she leaves the kitchen.

Troy turns around and I look into very dark eyes. Oh no, he's mad at me. "Why is she calling you by your first name?"

"Because I told her to. I don't like to be called Miss Montez by her. That's... I am not her boss."

"Yes you are. When you are at my home, you _are_ her boss."

"But it makes me old! I am _way_ younger than she is. Twenty years at least!"

"It doesn't matter, Gabriella!" he says in a strict voice to me. "It's a sign of respect."

"I am in the same position she is!" I say back with a loud voice.

"No you're not! Look around yourself. You're not cleaning or cooking or-"

"It's not about her freaking job, Troy!" I yell at him, "It's about her status. We're on the same level."  
"She didn't go to college."

"Yet I am not wealthier than she is."

"Oh so that's the problem?" he says back to me, "It's the money?"  
"It's not the freaking money!" I yell at him and sigh before I brush through my hair. "I just... I know how it is to be working like her. I don't fit into your world, Troy. I am not wealthy. I don't have the right education. I mean, your sister lives in France for Christ's sake! I only had four years of French in my high school. The only language I speak besides English is Spanish and a little Russian. I mean, I bet you-"

His index finger on my lips stops me from speaking, "Stop. You may not be able to speak seven langauges fluently, but that doesn't matter. You may not be as wealthy as your roommate is, but that doesn't matter either. _I_ want you in my world and I don't care who doesn't, although I have to admit you agreeing for a family dinner will probably be suicide but you chose your destiny. Nevertheless, I have the feeling my mother likes you. My sister will like you as well, because you're so down to earth. That's refreshing. Adam already loves you because Sharpay has told him probably the best stories of you. Stories I want to know as well." he says to me in a soft voice and fondels my cheek. His eyes are as bright as the New Yorker sky in the morning.

"What about your Dad?"

The softness in his face disappears, "He will hate you."

"What?" I asked him shocked. That's not good.

"You should eat something before we I drive you back."

"I'm not hungry." I say, still shocked.

"Well then, get your purse and let's hit the road, Miss Montez." he says with a little smile on his lips.

_How _can he smile? His father will hate me! That's not a reason to smile. At least not for me.

I nodd and pick up my purse from the chair, "Why will your father hate me?"

"Because just like you said, you don't fit into this world."

"Oh how calming..." I answer, rolling my eyes as we walk to the elevator. I notice Taylor standind there, wearing a suit.

"Which car will you take, Mr. Bolton?"

"The Mercury." Troy answers, getting the keys from Taylor.

"Nice choice, Sir." Taylor says smiling as he pushes the button and the elevator doors open. "Have a nice ride, Mr. Bolton."

We walk into the elevator and I return Taylor's smile as the elevator doors close again. "Maybe I shouldn't attend the dinner with your family."

"There's no way back now, Gabriella."

"I could get sick overnight!"

"Or you could get drunk again and end up in the hospital." he says and raises an eyebrow.

I look away, "No way back - got it."

"Mhm..." he says as the elevator doors open again and we walk into the parking area. I see an uncontable amount of cars. Sports cars, Oldtimers, Limousines - all avaible in different colors. "Wow, are those all your cars?"

"Yes, since this is my private parking garage." he says as we pass several Mercedes. These cars symbolize the wealthdom I will never have, no matter how hard I will work. This is pure paradise. Every man would die to even drive one car. _Amazing_.

And then I see it. I see the Mercury Comet from 1963. A black convertible with bright red seats. A car which takes away your breath very easily.

Troy opens the front passenger's door for me and I get in, still a little speechless.

"Nice cars you have here, Mr. Bolton..." I say as we drive out of the parking garage.

"Indeed, Miss Montez." he says with a tiny smile on his perfect lips as we breath in the Manhattan air. "There are two Baseball caps and sunglasses in the glove compartment."

The sun in shining brightly down at us. Too bright for me. I get out the two Baseball caps and hand him one. One baseball cap has a big T stiched on it, the other one a K. While he puts on the T baseball cap, I still wonder what K stands for. Katherine? Kate? Kaitlin? Kassandra? Karin? Kimberly?

"The K stands for Kelsi." his voice explains my unasked questions, "My sister, remember?"

I look at him before putting the cap on.

"I don't have things from my ex-girlfriends." he adds, making me nodd again.

"Good to know..." I say as I look around. Wow, Manhattan is amazing. I can't believe that this is my new home. Suddenly I notice the people staring at me or us or... The car. They are staring at the car. Of course. You're always in the spotlight when your name is Troy Bolton.

My ringing phone interupts my thoughts and I pick it up without looking at the display, "Hello?"

"Gabriella, listen I am so sorry for friday night!" Juan. Damn it.

"Juan, I can't talk right now. I'm kind of busy..." I say looking at Troy, whose eyes are focused on the road.

"Oh." he says surprised. "Are you with him?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So you are. Well, I gave the invites for my vernisage to Sharpay and I still hope you will attend. Bring him along if there's no other option." he adds before he hangs up.

I stare at the phone for a couple more seconds, surprised by his reaction. Why is he so pissed? _Because he's freaking in love with you, stupid!_ My subconsciousness says to me, rolling her eyes.

"The photographer?" Troy asks me as we stop at a red light.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't forgive him. He seems a bit reckless."

"Is that another warning, Mr. Bolton?"

"Just... Taking care of you, Miss Montez." he says smirking at me before we continue driving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Twenty minutes later we walk into the stairway of a New York building. We slowly walk up the stairs, saying no word. The whole drive was silent as I kept wondering about whether or not he treated all of his girlfriends the way he treats me. These questions are slowly killing me. I don't know if I can be with someone when these questions appear all the time in my head. It's not easy.

We stop in front of the locked front door of my new apartment and we already hear Sharpay giggling. I smile as I unlock the door and we both step in.

"Stop it! That's _not_ funny!" the blonde says laughing herself.

Adam laughs his heart out but stops as he sees us walking in, "Well, that's a surprise."

Sharpay turns around and eyeballs me before she walks over to me and huggs me. "Hi Gabs!"

"Hi, Shar."

"Mr. Bolton." Sharpay says and smiles shyly. So she feels just like intimidating as I feel when I'm around him.

"Miss Evans."

"Her name is Sharpay, Troy." Adam gets up and looks at his brother.

"Sharpay." Troy says nodding with another killer smile on his lips.

"I see you have nice company." I say looking at Adam. He is tall has dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Nothing like his brother. The man walks over to me and holds his hand out, "I'm Adam."

"Gabriella." I say shaking hands with him. He seems nice. Besides, he makes her laugh, which is a good sign.

Adam hugs his brother and both men smile at each other.

"Well, I should get going..." Troy starts, looking at Adam.

"Yeah, we should." his brother agrees with him before he walks over to Sharpay to kiss her passionately. I wonder if Troy would ever kiss me this way - in front of them.

"Laters, babe." the green eyed man says to her smiling.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight in the morning." I hear his voice ringing in my ears.

"Why so soon? The dinner will be in the evening, won't it?"

"Yes, but I have plans with you before the evening. I want to show you around, Miss Montez. Do you like horses?"

Confused, I turn around. _Do I like horses_? "Uhm... Yes, I guess."

"Good. Tomorrow morning." he says as Adam and Sharpay stop kissing. "Goodbye, Gabriella."

"Goodbye, Troy."

"See ya Gabs!" I hear Adams voice as Troy closes the front door behind them.

"Wow." Sharpay says touching her lips.

I turn around and walk over to her, "Yes. Wow."

"Isn't he _amazing_?" she asks me as we sit down on the couch.

"You seem... Tamed. I never thought I'd say this, but boy you are falling in love with him, Shar."

"Yeah... I really am falling for him. Crazy, huh? How can you fall for someone you only know for a couple of days? Is this normal?"

"Is anything normal when you're a Bolton?"

"He's a Grey."

"Oh. _Really_?"

"Yes, but I know what you mean. They live in a whole different world."

"A world with housekeepers and private elevators..." I say and she looks at me confused. "Troy. He has... It's just crazy."  
"Seems like you found your prince."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Do you like him?"

"Sure not as much as you like Adam, but yeah I am attracted to him."

"Did you guys already...?"

"Yes."

"Was it good?"

"Undescribable good. Beyond words, really... It was just..." I stop as I remember his hands around my waist, "Amazing."

"Yeah, these Bolton or Grey men surely know how to treat a woman..." Sharpay agrees with him. "But I think he likes you. _Really_ like you."

"He's not as crazy about me as Adam is about you."

"Maybe he is. But unlike Adam he doesn't show it."

"Gosh, being with Troy Bolton is way too complicated." I say and get up. "Oh and thanks for packing _and_ unpacking my stuff."

"No problem. Adam helped me." she says smiling as I get up my purse.

"I wonder if Kelsi is as amazing as these two guys..."

"Probably. We will meet her tomorrow to find out for sure." the blonde says to me grinning.

"Yeah..." I say as I walk into my room.

As I close the door of my room I take a deep breath before I get out the papers from my purse. I take another deep breath as I start to read the first page of the contract.

Contract

Indented on _ 2012 ("beginn")

Between

**Mr. Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey**

157 West 57th Street

New York, NY 10019, United States

(Partner A)

and

**Miss Gabriella Maria Montez**

120 West 116th Street

New York, NY 10026, United States

(Partner B)

Both parties agree on the following arragements:

The following executions imply a committing relationship between Mr. Bolton (in the following called Partner A) and Miss Montez (in the following called Partner B).

**Beginn And Duration**

1. Partner A and B committ to this contract from the day they set one's hand to the document. In addtion, they agree to comitt to the contract without _any_ exceptions.

2. This contract lasts from the beginning, three calendar months. After termination both parties talk whether or not the agreements are satisfying. Each party is allowed to suggest changes about the duration or the agreements stated in this contract. If there won't be an agreement this contract ends and both parties are allowed to live their lifes separately.

**Availability**

3. Partner B is available at all times Partner A asks her to ( for exceptions see section "exceptions")

**Location**

4. Partner B is available at any time and willing to change locations if Partner A wants her to. Partner A defrays any costs of any journey.

**Conditions**

5. The following conditions will be sticked to without any exceptions. Both parties accept that some conditions need to be talked about, if necessary changed or deleted. The added sections need to be documented, signed and be mentioned under "attachments".

**Partner A**

6.1. For Partner A the health condition and safety of Partner B have highest priority. Partner A is not allowed to let Partner B do activities at any time, which are listed in attachment 2, or those acitivities, which are seen as dangerous from any party.

6.2. Partner A is obligated to arrange a stabil and safe sorrounding for Partner B at any times.

6.3. In case the health condition of Partner B declines, Partner A has to take care of her and degreays any costs for such as medicine or hospital stays.

6.4. Partner A ensures his own health condition and makes, if necessary, any test to ensure riskless sexual contact.

6.5. Partner A won't share Partner B with any third party.

**Partner B**

6.6. Partner B accepts all the already mentioned conditions and agrees to the following.

6.7. Partner B comitts to the rules which could be found under the attachment "rules".

6.8. Partner B is doing anything possible to have a healthy lifestyle and asks for medical help if necessary. Furthermore, she informs Partner A about any changes of her health status.

6.9. Partner B caters for contraceptions to prevent a pregnancy.

6.10. Partner B will not touch Partner A without his premission.

**Ending**

7. We, the signatories, read the conditions of this contract and understood it. We accept all the conditions which are written down and confirm this with our signatures.

Partner A: Troy Bolton

Date:

Partner B: Gabriella Montez

Date:

**Attachment 1**

**Rules**

**Sleep:**

Partner B sleeps for at least eight hours a night, at times she is not in Partner A's company.

**Eating:**

Partner B eats regulary but only according to the lists of nourishments (attachment 3), in order to stay as healthy as possible. Apart from fruits, Partner B is not allowed to eat anything between the meals.

**Clothing:**

During the term of the contract Partner B agrees to wear the clothes, which Partner A buys her. Partner A therefore gives her a weekly budget for such occasions. In addition, Partner A accompanies Partner B, when she wants to buy new cloths.

**Physical Training:**

Partner A gives Partner B a Personal Trainer for the duration of the contract, to excersise at least three times a week and at least one hour a day - if not more often.

**Hygiene/Beauty:**

Partner B is at all times waxed and clean. In addtion for her normal beauty ritual, Partner B is visiting a beauty parlor at times which Partner A tells her to. Full costs are being paid by Partner A.

**Personal Safety:**

Partner B does not drink any alcohol, does not smoke or does not take any drugs and does not put herself in danger.

**Personal Behaviour:**

Partner B does not have any other sexual partner but Partner A. For any deeds she commits, Partner B has to inform Partner A. Partner A is then allowed to punish her in an for both him and her appropriate way.

**Attachment 2**

**List of erstwhile partners:**

Melissa EganLinda SimmonsSusan JacksonJessica AdamsCarol FeurgusonLaura HillMaria TorresVera PutinJulie CooperRebecca CohenPamela SteeleKathleen WilliamsSharon LeeBrenda WalkerDiane HallAlice KingAmanda YoungSerena HarrisBlair WhiteJenny ClarkKelly AndersonSutton MooreHeather MillerBrooke DavisPeyton SawyerEvelyn ParperEva PhillipsMonica CollinsNaomi EdwardsLois StewartJoan CarterAshley MitchellVanessa GreenHilary ScottGiovanna LopezJennifer WrightRachel BakerHolly BaileyJullie MorganKristen MurphySara CookAndrea SanchezLauren TurnerPayson KeelerAnnie JamesJulia SandersDenise PriceAlexsandra BennettPaige HendersonMelinda BarnesJennifer ColemanBilly JenkinsAlyssa Watson Phoebe SandersNatalie Cohen

_Holy Shit!_ After this I can't even look at any further attachtments. I'm No. 56? His 56th relationship? That man is 26 years old! Some don't even have ten relationships! _I_ didn't have ten relationships - I mean serious relationships. I gulp and re-read the papers.

My head is spinning. Holy crap. _How_ am I suppose to agree to something like this? Just three months - is that the reason for _so many women_?

That's too much for me. I have to be available at all times? That would mean I would barely have time for Sharpay or other people I might meet at my job. I should at least have one weekend a month for myself - when I have my period, yeah that sounds... Logical.

_Why the hell am I thinking about this? _This is crazy. Insane. I won't sign. No!

I get up from my chair and stare out of my window. The view is not as amazing as it is from Troy's penthouse, but you have a pretty nice view of... The next skyscaper.

_I'm not allowed to touch him_. How crazy and insane is that? At least, he's taking the rules seriously. I don't know if that's a good sign. I can't really imagine what's going on in his head but _this_... This is beyond insane. _How_ am I suppose to have a relationship with him?

I am exhausted. The last twenty-four- hours really took all of my enegery. As much as I enjoyed it, I am dog-tired.

I change into an old shirt and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stare at my reflection. _You can't be serious_, my subconsiousness warns me. She sounds cool and reasonable. My inner goddess on the other side, claps in her hands and smiles like a five-year old. _Please sign... Otherwise we'll end up with a lot of cats._

The only man which really fascinated me wants to have a "sexual agreement" with me. _Why_ does this always happen to me? I close my eyes and feel his hands on my hips again. Then I almost feel his hot breath against my skin and feel a beautiful dragging pain inside of me. I definitely can't miss the sex.

I walk back into my bedroom. So much to think about. I need a clear head. Tomorrow the world will be differnt. Tomorrow I will know what to do. I put the contract back into my purse and get into my bed. I stare at the ceiling. _Why_ did I have to meet him?

But I've never felt _so alive_. He makes me _alive_.

I fall asleep and dream of turqouis eyes, a killer smile and wonderfull hands on my body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Sharpay wakes me up.

"Gabi, I called you. You must've slept pretty deep."

I open my eyes and stare at the blonde figure, which leans above me. She is not only already awake, she was already jogging as well. I growl and look at my alarm. Six thirty in the morning. Oh god, I slept nine hours!

"Why are you already awake?!" I ask her as I slowly get up, "And why the hell did you go running?!"

The blonde shruggs and smiles at me, "I was in the mood."

"You never go running."

"But you always go running. Come on, get up and run a couple of rounds in the Central Park. It's _amazing_."

I nodd and yawn as I strech myself, "Yeah, I should run a couple rounds in the Central Park... I haven't been running for almost two days."

The blonde laughs, "You're a real junkie!"

I shrugg as I change into my running clothes. "Yeah, maybe... But it keeps me fit. As healthy as I can be in my condition."

"Which reminds me, Dr. Ross called yesterday evening."

"Really? What did he want?" I ask her as I get into my running shoes.

"He just wanted to know if you were okay..."

"Good... That's good." I say and smile reliefed. I look at the watch again, 6:45 a.m.. Enough time to at least go running for a good thirty minutes. "See you in thirty minutes, Shar."

"Yeah..." the blonde agrees as she walks into the bathroom.

I put the headphones in my ears as I start running in the middle of the already awake city. The asphalt under my feet feels good. With every step I take, I feel better. My head gets clearer with every new step. The music from my BlackBerry makes me want to run faster, clearing my head even faster.

Thirty minutes later the sweat is running down my body as I unlock the front door of the apartment. I get out of my shoes and open my ponytail to let my hair fall losely on my shoulders.

"Hi." Sharpay greets me, sitting at the dinning table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"You already made coffee?" I ask her as I reach her. I take out a cup from the cupboard and pour coffee in it. I take a sip and close my eyes, yeah I really need coffee right now.

"You usually don't drink coffee. What's wrong?" Sharpay asks me worried.

"Nothing's wrong." I lie and take a sip. My head is clear now. I know what to do.

"You got mail." she says, holding up a letter.

I get it from her. It's from AC Architectures. I applied there for an internships months ago. "I thought they already forgot me."

"Guess not." she says as I open the letter, "What does it say?"

I smile, "I got it! I got the internship! I have the freaking internship!" I say grinning.

She huggs me right away, "That's great!"

"I know, right?! Thank god I got it."

"When will you start?"

"On monday." I say reading the letter again. I smile before I remember that Troy will pick me up soon. "I'm gonna shower." I inform her before I walk into my room again.

I put the BlackBerry on my table and get out clean cloths from my closet. Then I walk into the bathroom and get out of my sweaty clothes. As I let the water drop on my skin, I close my eyes again. I won't sign. This is crazy. The contract is crazy. This man is insane. I can't be with a man like him. There is no way I will sign this contract. Here's what I'll do: I won't sign the contract, I will stop seeing him and I will concentrate on my intership at AC Architectures. That sounds good. That sounds like a plan.

A knock on the door interupts my thoughts - or plans. "Gabi, Troy is already here."

_Shit._ I am not anywhere near getting done. "Tell him I'll be ready in five minutes."

I quickly finish showering and put my hair in a towel, before I get into my robe. I open the bathroom door and quickly walk into my room. I hear Sharpay giggling as I walk through the hallway. Hm, is Troy making jokes?! That's insane.

I get into my clothes as quickly as I can before I try to brush through my hair. Drugstore hair products definitly aren't as good as high end products. I sigh and decide to put my hair into a messy bun before I walk out.

I smell hot coffee as I walk into the kitchen. Troy and Sharpay are both sitting at the table, having breakfast. The hot steam of their coffees is making it's way into my nose as I watch them for a second.

"Well that was fast." Sharpay says smiling as I walk over to them.

"You are early." I say to Troy, who is taking a sip of his coffee.

"Better early than late, Miss Montez." he says and smiles at me. _Gosh how am I suppose to resist that killer smile?!_ I _have_ to sign!

I return his smile and pour fresh hot coffee into my blue cup. "True." I agree before I take a sip of my coffee.

"I thought you don't like coffee." he says a little confused to me.

"Things change."

"She already drank a cup earlier." Sharpay says, just as amazed as he is. "Troy brought bagels and muffins."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks for the bagels and muffins."

"You have to eat something."

Right, the eating rule. Damn it, I already hate those rules. I wonder how he will punish me? "I'll eat something on the road then." I say and get up, "When is Adam going to pick you up?"

"I still have good three hours before he will show up." Sharpay says and I recognize the goofy smile on her lips. The very same smile I had on my lips when I went out for coffee with Troy. Stupid men. They are making us all smily and fall in love with them... Only to leave us heartbroken in the end.

"Well we should get going then." I say to Troy who rises from his chair.

"Yes. It was nice to have breakfast with you, Miss Ev- Sharpay." he adds a little smile. It must've been hard for him to call her by her first name.

"It was indeed, Troy. You're welcome anytime." she says to him before she huggs me, "See you this evening."

"See you." I say and smile slightly at her. "I'll just get my purse really quickly from my bedroom, be right back."

"Take your time. I'll be waiting downstairs." he says to me before he kisses my cheek and I turn around, having another goofy smile on my lips. Stupid, Troy Bolton!

I walk into my room and pick up my purse from the floor. I get out the contract and lay it on my table. Stupid contract. It's you who makes it all complicated and hard for me.

"He's _so_ into you, Gabs." I hear Sharpay's voice and turn around.

"He's not that into me. We're having a good time, that's all."

"You like him."

"Of course I like him, otherwise I wouldn't be having dinner with his parents this evening." I say as I walk out of my room.

"_I_ think he is falling in love with you."

Troy Bolton doesn't love. He told me that. I shake my head, "No one's falling in love with each other. Beside you and Adam of course."

"I know. Crazy, huh?!" she says grinning.

"See you tonight then."

"Yes." she says as I close the front door behind myself.

He is _not_ falling in love with me. He is just a good actor. And I will not sign this crazy contract. I won't. I can't. Signing is definitely not an option.

I walk out of the building and see Troy Bolton leaning casually against his sport car. An Audi R8. He smiles at me as I walk closer. I look down, hoping to hide my goofy smile. Stupid contract. I have to sign. I should sign. I've already- his lips on mine interupt my thoughts. It's an intensive, I-was-longing-for-you-since-you-left-me kiss. God, now I really have to sign.

"Hi." he says softly as I feel his hand on my cheek.

"Hi." I add, sounding like a five year old who just entered paradise - a shop filled with just dolls. "Where are we going?"

He holds the passenger door open for me, "The Hamptons, there will be a horserace in a couple of hours."

So that's why he asked me if I liked horses. "Do you own a horse?"

He nodds as he starts the car, "Two actually. They are both very good and wil race against each other today."

"Well that sounds like fun." I say smiling. But my smile fades as I notice what I'm wearing. _So_ not apropriate for the occasion.

"What?"

"I don't think my outfit-"

"Everything's already arranged, Miss Montez. Don't worry you have something to wear - for both the horserace _and_ the dinner."

The dinner. I almost forgot it. "Your mother seems very down to earth."

"She is. I mean she's somehow like you, I guess. You have the same taste in clothing. She is stubborn and very good at her job. She loves surgery."

"Does she go to horseraces or any other social events?" as soon as I asked this question something clicked. A horserace. That's a social event. An event Troy usually attends alone. Without any female escorts. Is he breaking his rules for me?!

"Well she attends dinner for charity events. Especially for cancer. But horseraces... No, that's not her thing."

"But it's your's."

He shruggs, "Maybe. I like the atmosphere. And I like winning."

"Did you lose once?"

"No. I never lose, Miss Montez." he says and smirks at me.

Mixed signals again. How am I suppose to interpret them?! "Good to know, Mr. Bolton." I say and brush through my hair with my fingers.

"Did you bring anything to eat?"

_Shit_. "No. I forgot."

"We should stop by at a diner then. We have a long drive ahead of us, Miss Montez." he says to me, with no smile at all on his lips.

Twenty minutes later we are sitting in a diner, Hamilton's Inn. The diner is nearly empty. There are only four other people in the diner beside us. An old man is sitting at the bar, he looks like he either went fishing or is about to. He's wearing dark jeans, a dark hat and an old shirt - they all seem like fishing clothing. Then there is a teenager couple only three tables away from me. A blonde girl with pretty green eyes with a guy with black hair - I don't see his eye color, since he's facing me with his back. A woman, about my age, is sitting at a single table, reading the newspaper. She's wearing a black blazer and a skirt, it seems like she's a laywer, considering her bag beside her. She eating an omlet with orange juice.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asks us.

I didn't even had time to look at the menue. I was too focused to scan my surroundings.

"I uhm..." I start and open the menue.

"One coffee and one orange juice for a start. We haven't decided what to eat yet. Thank you, Mrs..." he reads her name tag, "Johnson."

"Good, coming right up." the waitress says. She's a redhead and chews chewing gum.

I look at the menue and know pretty quick what I want: a simple omlett. That would keep my stomach from protesting at least till lunch.

"You know what you want yet?"

"Yes." I want you. No matter what is in my way. "What about you?"

"Nothing for me."

"I don't like to be stared at when I'm eating. Order something. Anything." I say and he looks surprised at me for a second before he smiles softly.

"Okay."

The waitress comes back at our table, carrying a cup filled with coffee and a glass with orange juice in it. "You know what you want yet?"

"Yes." I say smiling, "One omlett."

"Make that two." he says and shows her his killer smile.

The woman, about forty, blushes almost right away before she turns around and walks away. He seems to have the very same effect on every woman - regarding her age.

"What did you do this morning?" he asks me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I read the contract." I say in one breath, as if I was confessing a crime. Is it a crime to start a relationship with a polyamorist? If so, I am a criminal. Most likely.

He nearly choked on the coffee, "Well, I didn't expect you to do this so soon."

"_When_ exactly did you think I would read it?"

"After the week. The week with me."

"Are you now going to stop trying?" I ask him in a hushed voice.

"I am not trying to win you over or anything, Gabriella. _This_ is my world. I just want to show it to you. All of it. All shades of my world."

"How come I only see the shiny shades, then?"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

The waitress walks up to us and places the omletts in front of each of us.

"Could we pay right now?" I ask her, causing his eye to snap open.

"Sure. That would be16,20$. Or 8,10$ for each of you."

I get out my wallet and hand her a 20$ note, "Keep the cash."

"Thank you." the redhead says to us before she walks away.

"You shouldn't have paid."

"Let's face it, that's probably the only time I will be able to pay. So leave me this part of my dignity to myself." I explain and start eating.

"Gabriella," he started.

"No. Let's eat. We have - what did you say? - a long ride ahead of us."

I lean my head against the window of the moving sport car, trying to collect my thoughts. I can't sign. My subconsciousness agrees with me. It would be reckless and risky and full of surprises... But I _have_ to sign. My inner goddess nodds. He is wonderfull and caring and sweet... Plus he kind of breaks his own rules for me. Maybe he...

No. I can't sign. I mean, this is just- "What are you thinking about?" he asks me as we drive along the beach coast of New York.

"I won't sign the contract. Not if we don't change some phrases." I say and look at him. His eyes are blue, but it's not bright. It's rather dark. A pacific ocean blue.

"We'll discuss it when the time is right, Miss Montez."

"I guess." I say and look out of the window again.

He turns on the radio and Snow Patrol starts to sing one of my favorite songs - Shut your eyes.

"Hey, " he starts and I feel his hand on my left tigh, "could you do me a favor?"

I look at him, stare into his blue orbs. I will never be able to read them. Never. "Sure."

"Forget the contract for the week, alright? Let's just take it day by day."

I nodd as he squeezes my hand, "Okay..."

"Good." he says, locking eyes with me for a second before he focuses on the street again.

I smile as I decide to stare out of the window again. It's beautifull in the Hamptons. The beach, the ocean, the beautifull houses...

He holds the door open and I walk into the suite of the Sole East Hotel. It's a nice white room, with a king size bed at the end of the corridor with white beddings and green pillows. Everything in this suite says beachy - from the wooden floor to the plaited sitting area.

"It's nice..." I say, walking into the bedroom. There's a hallstand standing to my left, with clothes on it. Cocktail dresses in every color and every cut, which would suit me. Beneath the clothes are shoes - high heels to be exact. Then there's a closet and I open it. It's filled with more clothes - for both him and me. But these clothes are more casual. So that's what he meant when he said everything's arranged. Amazed, I touch the dresses, feeling real silk between my fingers for the first time. I smile, that's what is expecting me when I sign. A whole different world. I turn around and my smile fades as I see him leaning casually in the doorframe, his thumbs are tucked in the pockets of his jeans, he's smiling. Observing me.

"It's not polite to stare, Mr. Bolton." I say as he walks over to me.

"Guess, I couldn't resist, Miss Montez." he says with that killer smile on his lips.

I return his smile and feel his hands around my waist seconds later, "When's the horserace?"

"In two hours." he says, locking eyes with me. Gosh, he's _so_ perfect - yeah, if he weren't a polyamorist, my subconsciousness says in a strict voice to me.

"Which means I should get ready." I say, already planning my time in my head, releasing myself from his embrace.

"Gabriella, " he says and I feel his hand on my arm, twisting me around and back to him before I feel his lips on mine.

I grin against his lips, feeling his forehead pressed gently against mine. "I should get dressed."

"Mhm..." he says kissing me again.

"Really." I add before he kisses me again.

"Maybe I should help you get undressed then." he says and kisses me passionately before I can response. I run my fingers through his hair as I press my hips lightly against his errection. _Oh stupid men._ They always make you wanna do things which aren't planned. Especially a man like Troy Bolton.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Okay, I'm done." I say checking myself in the mirror. The white cocktail dress from Prada was just the right choice. Along with the black Louboutin shoes, I look apropriate for the event. My hair is up in a rather messy up-do. My diamond earings are sparkling in the light of the sun which shines into the bedroom. I take one last breath before I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room.

He is sitting on the couch, watching the waves crashing against each other through the window.

"Come on, we have to get going." I say and his head turns around.

He smiles softly before he gets up, "You're not done yet."

"What? Should I change? It's the dress, isn't it? I should have picked out another color! Or cut. It's the cut, isn't it? Way too sexy for such an event, isn't it? Or is it the earings? Maybe I should-" his index finger stops me from continueing.

"What you need is a hat."

"A hat?" I ask him confused. Why would I need a hat? It's hot outside!

"Yes. Women wear hats to these events. _That's_ the most important part of your outfit." he explains and turns me around. "Pick one." he says as I notice the collection of hats lieing on the kitchen table.

I walk over to them and look at each hat very closely. "Do I _have to pick one_?!"

"Yes."

"But they are all ugly!" I protest.

He laughs softly, "It's the dress code, Gabriella. Now, pick one. We don't want to be late."

I sigh as I pick up a black crinoline fascinator with feathers, "Fine. Let's go."

He chuckles again as he puts the hat on my head. "Nice choice."

"It's ugly."

"It's not ugly. Not when you wear it, Gabriella." he says to me before he takes my hand and leads me out of the suite.

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this stupid hat. I can't even see through this black crinoline!" I say as we both get out of the limousine.

"They are _all_ wearing such hats." he says, taking my head and walking with me over to the turf accountant. I notice that all eyes are on him as we slowly walk through the swathed meadow. Then I notice that they are not only staring at him - they are staring at me as well, since all eyes seem to move to him, then to our laced fingers and up to me.

He was right. _All_ women are wearing those stupid and ugly hats. Lots of them are even bigger than mine is. I have absolutely no idea how they can bare having so much weight on their heads! And some are even uglier than mine is. Which I didn't think was possible to be honest.

"I can't believe this is your world." I whisper to him as we pass a couple of tables.

"Why? Because there are only old couples around?"

"No. Because all women are wearing those ugly hats." I say as we reach a wooden door. A waiter stands in front of it and smiles as he sees us, "Mr. Bolton, how nice to have you here again." he says and helds the door open for us.

"Nice to be here again, Tony."

"The usual, sir?" he asks him.

Troy nodds before we walk into the cabin with enourmous windows, which offer the perfect view of the racetrack.

I sit down on a chair, my eyes focused on the racetrack. It kind of is amazing, yeah. "Is this your private cabin?"

"Do I really have to answer this question?"

No, I guess. "Which two horses are your's?" I ask him as I see the horses walking up o the racetrack.

"The black one - Abbey- and the bright brown one - Randy." he explains, pointing on the window to show me exactly which one he means. Number one and two.

I nodd, "They seem like they are fit."

"I have special trainers who keep them fit. It's their job." he says to me before the door opens again.

Tony, the waiter, walks in, holding a bottle of champaign. He fills up two glasses with the sparkling liquid.

I look up at Tony, "Uhm, is it possible to get me a glass of water?"

"Of course, Miss." Tony says to me before leaving.

"This is an excellent champaign."

"I'm sure it is, Mr. Bolton. I just rather skip the alcohol." I say to him and smile politely.

"Has that something to do with your stay at the hospital?"

I bite my lip, "Yes. Actually it does. No alcohol, today."

"Okay..." he says sounding worried.

Tony walks in again and places the glass of water on the table, before he leaves us again

Before I can say another word a loud sound appears and the horses start running down the racing track. At first a white horse with the number 45 on the side leads. The other horses seem to be far behind the white beauty. I feel my pulse rising. This is pure adrenaline. Pure insecurity. These feelings are amazing. It's the perfect mixture.

Suddenly number two starts to run faster, being the leader now. Even number one passes the white beauty, making it now a race between colleagues. After about 30 seconds the race is over, number two won.

"Yes!" I say like someone who just won in the lottery.

Troy smiles satisfied.

"We won!" I say hugging him. I feel his tensed body around my arms for a second before I release my arms from his body. It took him by surprise.

"Indeed. We just won about 200."

"200 $?!" I ask him shocked. Just like that?!

He smiles softly and places his hands around my cheeks, "No. 200 thousand dollar, Gabriella."

My chin falls down, "What?"

"This is a horserace. A horserace of the upper class. 200 thousand dollar are like twenty dollar. It doesn't really matter who wins and who loses."

"But we won!"

"Yes, Gabriella, we won." he says before kissing me softly.

I return his kiss but let go as soon as the very same sound appears. My head turns to the racetrack again and I see that number one is racing again. "It's such a beautifull horse..." I say amazed by the beauty of this horse as it starts racing against eight other horses. It leads the race by far, leaving the other horses meters away. I feel the same mixture of feelings as before. Pure adrenaline. Pure insecurity. And then I feel something like warmth, as I feel his strong chest against my back and his arms around my waist. "It's your beautifull horse." he whispers into my ear and I look up, to see his blue orbs.

"What?"

"I brought this horse for you."

I shake my head, "Oh no, you didn't just-"

"Yes, I did. It's your's. This horse is your horse."  
"Troy, with all respect, you can't give me a horse as a present. I _can't_ take that from-" his index finger stops me from talking once more.

"You can't give it back. It's a present from me to you."

"But I-"

"No buts, Gabriella." he says and smiles lightly at me.

I sigh, you can't say anything against this smile. "Thank you."

"That's what I wanted to hear. It's hard to get a thank you out of your mouth, you know."

I laugh softly, "I can't refuse you anything."

He fondles my cheek and locks eyes with me. Such a beauitfull color.

"But I can't even ride a horse." I confess, staring into his blue orbs.

He kisses me softly before he takes my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you how to ride a horse."

"_Now_?!" I ask him surprised. The sound appears again, "But the race isn't even over yet!"

"It is for us." he says as we leave the cabin.

"What about the after-party?"

He laughs, "You have no idea what to wear to a horserace, but you know that there's an after-party?"

"Well, there's _always_ an after-party. It's a logical conclussion."

He nodds, "Well we either attend the after-party or go horse riding. Your choice."

"My choice?"

"Yes. I am going to do what you want, Miss Montez."

Tough choice. Stay here with all these crazy people and ugly hats or go away with him and ride amazing horses. "Let's go." I say to him smiling.

He returns my smile and takes my hand, to lead me out of this. We walk through a crowd of people. All women are wearing ugly hats, all men are talking in their little groups - just like their wifes. All are gossiping. Well, all women. The men are talking about sport and cars. No matter where you are, the topic of a conversation never change. No matter how much money you have.

"Troy!" I hear a female voice cry.

We stop walking and I see a blonde making her way through the crowd.

"Eva, " Troy breaths out with a soft smile on his lips. Wait, _Eva_?! Eva as in Eva Collins from his list?

The woman reaches us and kisses him on the cheek, "So nice to see you here again. It's been a while." She has perfect soft blonde waves and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes. She's not wearing a hat. She's wearing a headband with feathers in it.

"Yes, it's been a while." he says, returning her smile.

"I see you have company with you." The woman says, smiling at me. I notice the wedding band around her left ring finger.

He clears his throat, "Yes. Eva, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Eva Collins."

"Nice to meet you." I say, shaking hands with her. It's weird to meet a woman who was in my position. A woman who _knows_ what he's doing. _Who_ he is. Who I am. What we're doing. But I haven't signed yet. I would like to tell her that. Yell that into her face to set the record straight. But I can't. Not because I would make a horrible big scene - no, because I've signed a confidentiality agreement.

"Mommy!" we hear a childish voice and seconds later a little boy at the age of three runs up to us, stopping behind his mother, Eva.

Eva bends down to him, "Jack, say Hi to a friend of mine."

The green eyed boy looks at Troy, who smiles at him. "Hi." Jack says, waving his hand and returning Troy's smile.

"How old is he?" Troy asks, looking at Eva.

"He's _so cute_." I add as I watch the little boy running away.

"He's twenty nine months. And he's not so cute when he's crying because he doesn't get the chocolate ice cream he wants. Such a drama queen." the blonde woman says and smiles.

"Oh there you are!" I hear a male voice behind myself. "We've been looking for you."

"Thomas, look who I just ran into!" Eva says smiling as the man passes me. "Troy, I'd like you to meet my husband, Thomas Anderson."

My breath gets stuck as I hear that name. Seconds later I see the matching man to the name. I stare horrified at the green eyed man as I remember him. His eyes are filled with horror for a milisecond as well - he remembers me.

"...And this is Gabriella Montez." I hear Eva saying my name.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Montez." Thomas says to me, shaking hands with me.

My heart skips a beat as I feel his hands touching me. I reject my hand right away. I never thought I'd see this man again. I never want to _feel_ his hand again.

"Yes." I say and force myself to fake a big smile.

"How long have you guys been married?"

"Nearly three years." Thomas says, his eyes focused on me.

I smile and look away. Gosh, could this be more akward?!

"Mr. Bolton," a photographer suddenly appears, "May we take a picture with you and your friends?"

"Of course." Troy says smiling. A smile he is faking. He doesn't like that. But he can't back down now.

We all move a little closer. Eva is on the left side, Troy and me are in the middle. Thomas is on my right side. I feel Troy's arm around my waist, as we all smile into the camera. A flash appears and I feel another hand pinching my bottom. Not Troy. He wouldn't do it. I look to my right. Thomas grins at me. A dirty grin - a grin I sadly know all too well.

Suddenly a second and third photographer appear, all wanting to take pictures of us. Maybe because it's nearly impossible to take a picture with Troy Bolton.

"I see you upgraded from me to him." I hear Thomas's voice in my ear.

I look at him horrified, "You're a horrible man." I whisper back.

"Mr. Bolton, may we take a picture with you and the brunette lady?"

Thomas walks back to his wife and Troy and me smile into the cameras. A flash appears and suddenly I feel the need to get away. Run away.

Four more photographers walk up to us, all wanting to take pictures. No one has interest in Thomas or his wife.

"I want to go." I whisper into Troy's ear, "I feel sick."

The man nodds at me, "Of course." he whispers back before he puts on a smile. "Gentlemen, it's been nice here, but we have to get going now."

"Already?" Eva asks him.

"Yes. It was nice seeing you again, Eva. Thomas." Troy say nodding.

Thomas nodds at him again and smiles at me, "Miss Montez."

I fake another smile before Troy takes my hand and we leave the horserace. As we walk on the meadow I feel my stomach turning around. I hold it in, not wanting to throw up on a public event.

"Are you okay?" Troy asks me worried.

I start to choke and quickly run behind the bushes, as far away from the people as possible. I vomit on the meadow, feeling my sick stomach getting better.

"Here." he says, handing me a handkerchief with his initials stiched on it in a dark blue.

I wipe away the vomit and take a deep breath, feeling my legs shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asks me again.

I turn around and take another breath before I nodd. "Yes."

"Come on, I get you a glass of water. You need to drink something." he says, taking my hand and leading me back to the crowd.

"What I need is to get away from here." I say to him, stopping. "Get me away from here, Troy." I add in a softer tone.

He looks at me, reading my eyes. He locks eyes with me for nearly a minute before he nodds, "Okay. I'll get you away from here."

"Thank you." I say as we walk along the sandy way.

We say no word. The whole walk back to the parking spot, we say nothing. I don't want to talk. Not about this. Not now. Not so soon. Not with him. Not with anyone.

I still feel his hands on my butt. I still feel his dirty little hands on my skin. And I still see his freaking drity grin on his lips. I still feel his disgusting hot breath against my skin, telling me how...

We stop as we reach the parking area. I see cars worth a fortune parked. Bentleys, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Prosches, Mercedes, Audis, BMWs...

But I feel way too sick to be amazed. Of course, I kind of am amazed, but the recent catch up with Thomas is still making me feel ill.

Troy lets go of my hand and walks over to one of the parking workers. He says something to the man whose wearing a bright orange vest with "Stuff" written on it in black letters. The guy, about sixteen, nodds and hands him the keys.

"Come on," Troy says, taking my hand again.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we pass the cars. "We came in a limousine."

"Yes, but we're leaving with a Davidson." Troy says as we stop in front of a Harley Davidson.

I look shocked at the scooter before I look at Troy again, who's already getting on it. "Is this even legal?"

"You asked me to get you away from here. This is the fastes way." he says with a smirk on his lips.

"You're stealing a Harley for me?" I ask him shocked.

"Not stealing... Just borrowing." He says, holding out his hand.

I shake my head as I take his hand and get seated on the scooter. "This is crazy."

"You will love it. Hold tight around my hips, I don't want you to fall of this thing." he says before he starts the Harley.

I put my hands around his waist, feeling his muscles right away and for the first time as we drive off. I feel the wind blowing at us and feel my hat, which isn't really holding up so well. Seconds later it falls off, "I just lost my hat." I said to him as we drive through the sand way, away from the horserace.

"It was ugly anyway." he says back.

I laugh, he is right. It was ugly. Suddenly it hits me. He's breaking his rules again. Rule break number two: He's letting me touch him. Rule break number three: We're both doing something dangerous.

I wonder if he knows it. If he knows that he's breaking his rules for me. _Again_ as we escape the crowd.

We stop at the beach. He turns of the scooter and gets off of it. I follow him, my eyes focused on the ocean. It's _so_ amazing. The salty air blows through my dark brown locks, as we walk down to the beach. It's a warm tuesday afternoon. No one but us is at this beach. I wonder if it's private. I wonder if this part of the beach belongs to Troy. I wonder how many more surprises he has for me.

"You look better." I hear his voice ringing in my ears as I get out of my shoes.

"I feel better." I say and even smile a little as I get out of the other shoe. With my shoes in my hands I walk over to the ocean.

"What are you up to?" he asks me.

I turn around and grin, "What'cha think?"

He returns my grin before he gets out of his shoes as well. He walks up to me, still smiling.

I let the water touch my feet and take a deep breath. The salty air fills me up as I take another deep breath. It doesn't get any better than this.

I feel his arms around my waist and his muscular chest pressed again my back, I smile.

"The water is warm." I say in a whisper as I close my eyes, enjoying this moment like it's our last one.

"It's not warm." he says before he kisses my cheek.

I release myself from his wonderfull embrace and turn around. Then I grin as I slowly walk backwards into the water.

"Gabriella, you're going to get sick."

"I won't." I say, although I probably will. He's right, the water is not warm. It's cold, although it's in the middle of May.

"Get out of there." he says as I feel the water already touching my knees.

"What if I don't, Mr. Bolton?" I ask him seductively.

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you out of the water." he says before he starts running over to me.

"No!" I say giggling, trying to run away from him. I'm slightly faster then him, feeling the resistance of the water. I should swim more, I say to myself as I run through the now icy cold water. Seconds later I feel his warm and strong hands around my waist, lifting my body from the cold water.

"Got you." he says into my eyes before he kisses me softly. I run my fingers through his hair as I return his kiss. I feel the dry sand under my feet again, as he slowly lets me down again - our lips still touching. We continue kissing more passionately as I feel the cold breeze against my wet legs.

He lets go of my lips and looking at me, "We should get going."

I smile at him before I touch my swollen lips, "Yes." I agree with him.

He takes my hand and we walk back to the Harley Davidson, "After all, I don't want you to be late for the dinner which you want to attend so badly you would die." he adds causing me to smile as I get on the Harley again. I almost forgot it again. _Shit_. The dinner. The dinner with his parents. "How much time do we have left until that _amazing_ dinner?" I ask him as we drive off.

"Three hours."

"That's enough time."

"We will drive for an hour from the hotel to their mansion." Troy explains and my breath gets stuck, "Besides, you will take a bath first as soon as we are back at the suite."

"Only when you're with me in the tube." I whisper into his ear as I feel the air blowing through my hair again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Okay, you need a little family history for this dinner, I guess." Troy says as we are on the road, driving straight to his parents house.

"Yeah, that would make me feel a little more...secure." I say with a nervous smile on my lips. _Why do you care? You won't sign this freaking contract anyway, _my subconsciousness says. _Oh yes she will! Because she doesn't want to end up with a zillion cats!_ My inner goddess protests. I shake my head and look at Troy.

"As you already know I was adopted. At the age of six. Meredith Grey and Micheal Hamilton adopted me, making me part of their family. Adam is adopted as well. They weren't able to have any children - that is until Kelsi was born. She's the only biological child in this family. But that doesn't matter. Because biological or not - we are one family. Not a big one, but as I already said-"

"You don't want to expand your family." I finish his sentence.

"Yes."

"Why is your last name Bolton?" I ask him confused.

"That's my father's name. My _biological_ father."

"Oh. Have you met him?"

He shakes his head, "Until this day, I wasn't able to find him."

"But he is still alive?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"What about your mother? Biological mother, I mean."

"She's not worth to talk about." he says, his dark eyes looking at me.

"Okay..." I just crossed the line. I got the message.

"Anyways, you should also know that my family... Well, nothing's as it seems."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I've told you my mother loves surgery, didn't I? She loves her work. Not only does she love it because of the surgery, but because my father doesn't work in that hospital. She also loves her mentor - Dr. Shepherd."

"What?" I ask him shocked. She's having an affair.

"Yeah, and he is Mark's best friend on top of that. They were at med school together in New York."

"That's..." I am speechless, "I thought your Dad is a laywer."

"My mother got divorced. New husband: plastic surgeon, Mark Sloane. Old husband: Lawyer, Micheal Hamilton."

"Was it a messy divorce?"

He shook his head, "They had everything arranged. It was a short and clean cut."

I nodd, "This is good... I mean, it is, isn't it?"

He shruggs, "I don't know if she's better off now. I mean, it's not like she's the only one with an affair in this marriage."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Mark is having an affair with her sister, Lexie."

"Does it get any crazier than this?" I ask him after a second.

He smiles, "Her son is a polyamorist."

I laugh, "No wonder you turned out this way..."

"The reason is another..." he stops. He doesn't want to talk about it. Not yet anyways.

"So will Mark hate me or was it the laywer who would hate me?"

"No Mark's... I guess, Mark's alright. At least, I hope. I don't know. I mean, I don't know him good enough to... I've only met him a couple of times."

"Weird family you have there." I say as we pass sevaral mansionmansions.

"Oh, I'm sure your family isn't normal as well." he adds as we stop in front of a mansion.

No it isn't. Anything but normal. Especially when... I shake my head and turn my eyes out of the window. _Wow_.

It's a huge European Mediterranean mansion with French and Spanish influences. It's _so_ beautifull. Big enough for a whole family to live in.

"This house is... _Amazing_." I say as we get out of the car.

"It's their summer residence." he says as I notice the ocean behind the house.

"A pretty nice residence, if you ask me." I say as he takes my hand and we walk up the stairs to the front door.

"Ah, Adam and Sharpay are already here." he says, his eyes focused behind me. I turn around and stare at Adams white Ferarri. Of course.

"Ready, Miss Montez?" he asks me, his finger on the bell.

"Wait, " I say in a shaky voice. I look down myself. Maybe the dress was the wrong choice. Maybe I should have chosen the peach colored Cavalli instead of the mint green Gucci dress. Or maybe I should have left my hair open - instead of in a lose braid.

"You are perfect, Gabriella." he ensures me with a soft smile on his lips before he kisses me softly.

"I knew I heard voices!" I hear a female voice and abruptly let go of his lips.

I see a woman standing in the open doorframe. A brunette with soft waves and icy blue eyes. She is smiling at us and I feel my hot face. Damn it.

"Kelsi," Troy says, hugging his sister.

"Troy!" the woman says, smiling. "Gosh, I missed you."

"You have to tell me everything about Paris."

Kelsi nodds, "I will." she says, her eyes focused on me.

"Kelsi, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is my little sister Kelsi."

"Well, I'm not so little anymore..." the woman says rolling her eyes before she huggs me. "Nice to see you can bring women home." she says and I gulp. If only she knew.

I smile at her as we both step into the Grey/Sloane/Bolton mansion.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Dinning room with Adam and Shar... Sharlotte or something."

"Sharpay." we say out of one mouth.

She smiles at us in relief. The same smile as Meredith, "Yes. That's her name. Sharpay. Of course."

"She's Gabriella's roommate, you know?" Troy says as he leads me through the amazing hallway. I can't help but stare at the five feet tall hallway with a huge candelabrum. _Amazing_.

"What, are you guys still in college or something?!" Kelsi asked dismissively.

Troy glances at her.

"I mean, it's awesome that you two are living together." she says in a nicer tone.

"We lived together at Yale. Then we decided to move to Manhattan." I explained as we walked through the amazing living room. French windows showed me the amazing ocean view. _Wow_.

"Oh. That explains it." Kelsi says and puts on a smile again as she walks ahead of us into the dinning room. "Look who I found kissing on the stairs, outside. Troy and his _girlfriend_." she says to the already eating group. I see Sharpay decided to put her blonde hair in an up-do. She's wearing a bright yellow Cavalli dress with black Louboutins. Adam himself is sitting right next to her, wearing a black jacket with a white oxford shirt beneath. The blonde smiles at me comfortably as she notices me standing behind Troy.

Kelsi gets seated as Meredith and her new husband - Mark - get up. The woman walks over to me. She's wearing a beige colored dress and her hair falls losely on her shoulders. Mark is blonde as well and has dark blue eyes. He's hot, definitely attractive. I bet a lot of women want to have a plastic surgery as soon as they see the surgeon.

"Gabriella, how nice to see you again!" Meredith says before he pulls me into a soft hugg. _Oh_. So many huggs.

"Mark, I'd like you to meet Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Dr. Mark Sloane." Troy says and I shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Call me Mark." the man says and smiles softly, "Well, let's get seated and have dinner then."

I nodd before we walk over to the table. I get seated between Kelsi and Troy. Across me sit Sharpay and Adam. Meredith and Mark sit on the end of the table.

"What, you won't greet your roommate?!" Kelsi asked me, "Did you argue or something?!"

"Kelsi!" Meredith hissed at her.

"Sorry." the blue eyed woman apologized, "But did you?"

"We did not argue, Kelsi." Sharpay ensures her in a soft voice. "We just..."

"Yeah." I say a little insecure.

"Well, what are the big news?"

"You mean, beside Adam showing up with a sudden blonde bimb- girlfriend and you showing up with a brunette whor- girlfriend?"

"Kelsi!" Mark warns her.

"Oh come on, like you have something to say in this family!"

"Kelsi, you really wanna do this?" Adam asks her worried, "You really want to turn this family dinner into-"

"Fine."

"Thank you." All Bolton/Grey/Sloane members say at once.

I glance at Sharpay, who shruggs.

"Troy told me that you live in Paris. It must've be amazing there."

"Sure, you probably never went there." she hissed at me. Ouch. Troy shot a look at her. "But it is indeed really nice in France. So nice that I decided to study art there."

"No more cooking?" Adam asks her.

"No more cooking." she announced as proud as possible with a huge grin on her lips.

"Oh thank god." Meredith says in relief and we all laugh a little, "You were a horrible cooker."

"Coming from you, mother." Kelsi says, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I might not be the best cook, but that's why we have Mrs. Jefferson." the blonde woman announces. Seconds later the woman appears, holding a plate filled with delicious food on it. I wonder if I'm allowed to eat anything. I should've taken a look at the nourishment attachment of the contract. Damn it.

"So how is Paris? How are French boys?" Sharpay asks as we all start eating.

"French boys are _so_ lame! Plus, they all have a horrible accent when they speak English! But they're good in bed, I must confess." she says and we all laugh again.

"Yeah, that's Kelsi. Not going to mince matters." Troy whispers to me. "She's just a little pissed that Adam and I brought company." he explains his sister.

I nodd, "Of course. I understand."

"So, Paris?" Mark asks her.

"Right, so the men are totally horrible. My cooking class was alright. I mean, I really learned a lot and..."

I stare at her confused as she continues to tell the story in a flawless French. I look around myself and notice that every other member on the table is still listening closely. They all speak French fluently, I assume.

I have no idea what she's talking about and look helplessly at Troy. He understands my look right away and asks Kelsi to talk in English again, so every member would understand it. Then she says something with my name in it, but I don't understand it. My three years of French in High School weren't enough for that.

I look at Sharpay who glances at me for a second before she rises from the chair, "I'll be right back." she looks at me. She wants to talk.

I rise from my chair as well.

"Oh come on, are you guys doing everything together?!" Kelsi asks, making the whole group laugh again.

I roll my eyes, before I follow Sharpay into the hallway.

"This is torture." I say to her as we are out of earshot.

"It wasn't before you guys showed up. She turned into a beast." The blonde says before she huggs me, "She hates you."

"Oh thanks for saying that out loud. I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise." I say and roll my eyes.

"You can do this. Just another hour and it'll be all over." she ensured me. "Good, you wanna go back now?"

"No, because unlike you, I really do need to pee. Where's their bathroom?" I ask her confused about where I am. This isn't the same hallway.

The blonde smiles at me, "Follow me."

"How long are you already here?" I ask her, following every step she takes. We walk through another huge room filled with books and an open fireplace.

"About thirty minutes. Adam wanted to be here a little ealier."

"To not be late, I guess." I say and she stops in front of a wooden door.

"I'll wait for you."

"Thanks." I say before I disappear in their guestbathroom.

I wash my hands and stare at my reflection. Who am I trying to fool? I don't fit into this world. I am not rich. I am not nearly as wealthy as he is. I don't have the right clothings. I don't have the right attitude. I don't even have the right education. I don't fit and Kelsi seems to notice it. Just like me she knows I will never be a part of this world.

God, this dinner is a disaster!

I take one last deep breath, before I open the door and step out.

"You're okay?"

"As okay as I can be." I say and put on a smile. "But this dinner is a disaster!"

"Look at the bright side..."

"Which would be?"

"I don't know. I thought something would come from you. There is no bright side, honey." Sharpay says and I fake a laugh.

"Exactly." I say as we slowly reach the dinning room again.

Suddenly I hear Kelsi yelling something in French.

Sharpay raises her hands, "Wait here, okay?"

"What, why?!" I ask her confused, still hearing Kelsi yelling in French. Then I hear Troy trying to calm her down in soft French. Meredith is trying to do the same. Mark says something causing them all to stop. Then I hear Sharpay walking in, saying something in French as well. Adam says "Nothing." the only English word.

Kelsi mumbles something in French again. The next thing I hear is someone rising from a chair. Then I hear fast steps. Steps into my direction.

Confused I watch Troy walking into my direction. He's angry. More than angry. He's furious.

"Troy get back here!" I hear Meredith saying, her footsteps follows. I hide behind a wall.

"She's unbelievable!" he nearly yells at his mother.

"Don't go. Please."

"No!" He says in a loud voice. "How dare she say this?! She doesn't even know Gabriella!"

They were talking about me. In French. The whole time?

"Troy, she just wanted this dinner to be a little more private."

"What, so Adam can bring along his girlfriend, but I can't?"

"She just wanted to be alone with us."

"Well that's her bad." he says and I can see him running his fingers through his hair in his shadow. "She called her a whore, mother!"

"It was inapropriate and she will apologize."

"She might apologize for it but I won't accept her apology." he says to her. "She crossed the line. She has no right to call her that... She..."

"Christopher,"

"Don't go all Christopher on me, mother. She is your daughter. You should educate her correctly." he says in a warning tone.

"Troy, please."

"She said she would never be a part of this world. She said that Sharpay would be the better choice. She- Gabriella!" he yells.

I wait a couple of seconds before I walk into their direction. His nearly black eyes glace at me as soon as he sees me.

"What's going on?" I ask innocently, trying to hide the pain inside of me. Gosh, his family hates me!

"We're going!"

"What?"

"_No_w!" he says walking into my direction.

"Troy!" Meredith calls after him as he takes my hand.

The man stops and turns around, "No. I'm saying no."

The woman nodded, her eyes filled with sorrow. "It was nice to see you again, Gabriella."

"Yeah, you too." I say and smile sadly. Then I see Kelsi walking up to her.

She starts yelling in French, saying words like whore. That's pretty much the only word I understand.

Troy tears the front door open, "Go to hell, Kelsi!" he says to her before he drags me out of the house. I feel his strong hands almost hurting me as he walks away in a fast speed. He unlocks the car with his key and I stop as I realize what he's about to do.

"I'm not getting into that car." I say in a calm voice.

"What?" he shoots an angry glace at me.

"Give me the keys." I say, holding out my hand.

"Ella, do you want to fuck me up as well?!" he hisses at me.

"Car keys." I demand, still holding out my hand.

He sighs and hands me the keys, "Fucking evening." he says before he kicks the car, making a pretty big bump into the sport car. I jump up in fear of what he might do next. At least he won't drive. He looks at me, surprised by my reaction. "Let's get the hell away from here."

I get seated into the sport car and start the motor. As I drive of, I see Meredith, Mark, Adam and Sharpay standing on the porch. All sad.

I don't ask what the destination is. I just drive. We pass the sevaral beautifull mansions and I wonder if they have the very same problem as we. Perhaps not, since the wealthy people like to stay among wealthy people. Why does this have to be so complicated?

Then we hit the highway. I press down the gas pedal as far as possible, feeling the speed beneath me. The whole twenty minutes from the mansion to the highway Troy says nothing. Then out of the sudden he starts mumbling something in French. Abusive French words.

I give him another twenty minutes until he starts mumbling in English. Still abusive words.

"What's our destination?"

"I don't fucking care." he says, staring out of the window.

I nodd. Good. At least he's talking in English now. Perhaps a good sign. We drive by the ocean and I put on the turn signal.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" Troy asks as I drive into a parking area.

I turn off the motor and sit there for a second. Then I get out of the car. I look out at the ocean in the middle of the night. The sun has already set an hour ago, leaving the sky with bright stars. I sigh and notice the stones on the floor, surrounding the parking area. I start to collect a couple. Then I wait for five minutes until I walk over to the passengers seat. I open the door and lean down, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out of the freaking car!" I say in a more violent way.

He mumbles something in French before he gets out of the car. "What are we doing here?"

"Get a stone." I say to him.

"Why the hell should I-"

"Pick up the god damn stone, Troy!" I yell at him. His aggressivness is making me aggressiv as well.

He picks up a stone and looks at me. His eyes are still black, "And what now, Mrs. Know-it-all?!"

"Throw it into the ocean. With all the strength you have." I say and he looks at me confused. "Go ahead."

And with all his powers he throws the stone into the stone.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Good. Do it again. As long as you don't feel better you keep throwing the fucking stones into the ocean, got it?!" I ask him.

He nodds and picks up another stone. "Where are you going?"

"You do your thing, I do mine." I say before I leave him behind me.

I sit on a stone and watch the waves crash against each other in the darkness. The cold satly ocean air blows through my hair and I shiver lightly as I look up in the sky. I hear the stones dropping into the ocean every now and then. If only the stars could tell me what to do. Or what not to do. That would be good. I have no idea what to do. _How_ to handle this situation. Can I be with a man like Troy? Am I able to be in a relationship which... Isn't a relationship at all? A relationship based on sex? A relationship he had with 56 other women before me? A relationship he has with seven other women at the same time he is in a relationship with me? Am I able to share him? Let him be with other women? Can my _heart_ bare this? Or will he break it into a thousand fucking pieces?

I sigh and get up from the stone. I turn around and slowly walk back. There is no sound of stones dropping into the ocean. I scan the area in front of me and only see the car. No Troy. _Oh fuck!_

In a milisecond my eyes move to the ocean. _Oh no! _"Troy!" I yell.

"What?" his voice appears behind me. I jump up.

"Fuck! Never ever scare me this way again!" I warn him, feeling my pulse rising. I take a deep breath, "You're feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Miss Montez." Oh so he _is_ feeling better.

I nodd, "Well, we should get back to the hotel then." I say as we walk to the car.

"But I will drive." he says, taking the keys from my hand.

"Why?" I ask him surprised. I'm not that bad for a driver.

"You're a horrible driver."

"I am not! It's the shoes." I say and look down at my Louboutins. Pretty shoes but not good for driving.

"Mhm... Yeah. Whatever you say, Ella." he says as we get into the car.

I shake my head and smile as he starts the car. I stare out at the stars as we drive by the ocean.

"Don't you want to know why I am so mad?"

"Not now."

"Why because it would upset me again?"

"No because you're driving and I don't want you getting mad with 525 PS beneath you." I answer, my eyes still focused on the sky.

"Hey, look at me." he says to me, placing his hand on my right thigh and I do as he says, "I can control myself."

"Oh your car definitely approves." I say talking about the bump.

"Well, that was..."

"You being mad."

"But I am not mad at you."

"Oh really? You seemed awfully mad as you kept mumbling abusive words in French. Every now and then you would mention my name. You _are_ mad at me."

"I am mad at Kelsi, that's all."

"And you're mother."

"Yes, I am a little mad at her as well."

"For what?"

"For raising a daughter like her." he says, pushing the gas pedal down.

"Troy," I say in a warning tone.

"I can control myself. Trust me. Do you trust me?" he asks me, taking my hand.

I nodd, "Yes. I trust you."

"Good." he says and kisses my hand. I feel my heart skip a beat as we lace our fingers together. He focuses his eyes on the road again and I observe him. He has such perfect hair. Such perfect lips. So _beautifull_ eyes. He's caring and protective. He would never do anything to hurt me. He wouldn't even think that far. He would do anything to make me happy. To make me laugh. I have goofy smiles on my face when I see him. I blush whenever he makes a compliment to me. I feel my pulse rising whenever he looks at me. I want to feel his arms around me 24/7. I can't help but think of him all the time. I even dream about him!

"_Fuck._" I breath out.

"What?" he asks me confused, his dark blue orbs staring into mine. My pulse is rising again. My heart stops beating for a second as his eyes lock with mine. I feel my cheeks blush and look away.

"Nothing." I lie. Although, I know what's really going on.

I am in love with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I lay awake in the bed. I stare at the ceiling. _How_ am I suppose to be in love with him? How the hell did that happen?! How the hell can I love a man like him? A polyamorist?!

_Fuck!_ Why did this had to happen to me? Why can't I be all icy-cool-feelings-like? You know, why can't I just _not care about him_?! Why does he have to be so freaking perfect?! Why does he have to do such loving and perfect things to me? Stupid me! Stupid me for falling in love with a guy who is in a relationship with seven other women as I lay in this bed with him! This is wrong. _So_ wrong.

But why does it feel right then?

"Can't sleep either?" I hear his voice beside me.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking. You?"

"The same. What about?"

"Everything, I guess. You?"  
"My fucking family."

I am silent and continue staring at the ceiling. Would he have done what he did for every woman? Or did he just do it for me? I don't know. I have no comparision. No one has ever been in the Bolton/Grey/Sloane mansion. I wonder if that's a good sign. I mean, he must've broken another one of his rules to get me in there. Damn it.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really. You?" I ask him back.  
"Don't you want to know what Kelsi said about you?"

"Horrible things, I assume. I'll ask Sharpay when we're back in Manhattan."

"Don't you want to hear it from me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It'll make it only painfuller coming from you. Sharpay on the other side... She can't hurt me."

"What do you mean by that? She's your best friend."

"Yes. That's why. We've been through so much together that we're unable to hurt each other - no matter what we do or say." I explain and look at him for a second.

"I understand. She's like family."

"More than family, actually." I say and stare at the ceiling again.

"I'm fucked up, you know." he says after a minute of silence.

"You are perfect. Not fucked up."

"My mother was a crack whore." he says in a cool voice. My eyes move from the ceiling down to him beside me. "See? I'm fucked up."

"I'm more fucked up." I say and look a the ceiling again.

"Your turn to tell." he says to me.

"I got raped at the age of fifteen." I say and feel his hand on mine only a second later. The electricity runs through my veins as soon as he touches me. Damn it.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, wait for it, it gets better. I got raped by husband number two and his best friend Thomas."

"That's-"

"Wait for it, it gets even _more_ better. I got raped by the very same Thomas we just met a couple of hours ago. Eva's husband." I say and continue staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to say. To say I'm sorry is not enough for what they did to you."

"That's already water under the bridge."

"Is that why you wanted to leave the horserace so soon out of the sudden?"

I nodd, "Yes. I can't bare his dirty little hands on me. With that pathetic little grin..." I shiver. "See? I am more fucked up than you are."

"There are still some stories which are untold, Miss Montez."

"For both of us, Mr. Bolton." I say and close my eyes. I dream of Thomas, husband number 2 and Troy, who spanks up their asses. In my dream, I smile.

The next morning I got woken up by the beautifull smell of hot coffee and fresh baked bread. I strech myself in the bed and notice that it's already empty. I get up and look out of the window. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the bright sun, which is sunning above the ocean. I yawn as I walk into the bathroom. I close the door and wash my face. Then I look at my reflection. I look horrible. I have huge dark circles under my eyes. My hair is a mess - as always. I sigh, last night was a bad night, before I start to brush my teeth.

I put my hair into a messy bun as I walk down the hallway, following the smell of hot coffee. I yawn as I reach the dinning room. Troy is already sitting at it, reading the New York Times and drinking hot coffee. He also already ate. Pancakes. He's wearing a dark pair of jeans and a dark grey shirt - way too casual for him. I usually see him in grey suits. I have to blink, to see if I see him properly. Yeah, he is dressed casually.

"Morning." I say as I walk over to him. I sit next to him and pour hot coffee into my cup.

"Good morning, Miss Montez. How did you sleep?"

"Horrible. Can't you tell by the huge dark circles under my eyes?" I say, taking a sip of my coffee.

"There are no circles under your eyes."

"Oh of course you have to be perfect. Look all Vogue-like." I say and roll my eyes, "It's such a shame, I don't."

He chuckles and smiles, "You should eat your breakfast, I have something planned for us before we drive back."

"Another roadtrip to your parents?" I joke.

He doesn't seem to understand my joke. "No." he says in an icy voice.

"It was a joke."

"Too soon for that."

I nodd as I start eating my pancake. "Good to know."

He takes another sip of his coffe before he focuses on the newspaper again.

"What are we going to do?"

"I will teach how to ride a horse. Like I originally wanted to do yesterday." he says in a cool voice and I look over his shoulder as I see his widen eyes.

_Fuck_. "Is that... I mean, are we really...?" I ask him shocked. No doubt. There's a black and white picture printed in the newspaper of Troy and me from the horserace. There's a whole article about us. Under the picture it says: Troy Bolton and girlfriend. Am I his girlfriend? If so, I am only one of seven.

The article on the other hand says something different. It says that it's the first time Troy showed up with a woman beside him. That it must've been something serious and blah blah blah. Then one word caughts my eye: pregnant. They accuse me of being pregnant, since some journalists must've seen me throwing up. And I only drank water - which is the ultimate prove, according to them. Yet they wondered why there wasn't an engagement ring on my finger. Stupid media.

I stare shocked at Troy. He looks just as surprised as me.

Then he closes the newspaper, "Now you know why I don't have any female company with me at social events. I hate rumors."

I nodd, "Will you still teach me how to ride a horse today?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm pretty sure some paparazzo will find us and take pictures of us."

He shruggs, "I promised you. I don't break my promises."

I nodd and wonder if he really did promise it to me.

"So where are we driving to?" I ask him as we pass several fields. It's a beautifull sunny May noon.

"To my ranch."

"_You_ have a ranch?" I ask him surprised.

"I told you I like horses."

"Yes, but liking horses and owning a ranch are two different pairs of shoes." I say shocked and shake my head, "You're full of surprises, Mr. Bolton."

"So are you, Miss Montez." he says smiling as we slowly reach the ranch.

"How many horses do you own?"

"Sixteen. No wait, fifteen. One died a couple of months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It was old. Frank's time was up." he says with a shrugg.

"How can you be so cool about death?"

"They're just horses."

"Not when you grew up with them. They are like cats or dogs - you have them a whole lifetime."

"Fifteen to eighteen years."

"That's a whole lifetime for me." I say to him and he smiles.

"Well, I didn't grow up with them. Neither did I ever own a cat or a dog."

"No pets?"

"No pets." he says as we drive into a parking spot. "You?"

"No pets for me either. But I had a friend in kindergarden who had a dog. I was _so_ jealous of her for that dog. It was an Australian Shepheard. The most beautifull dog if you ask me."

"Does it still live? The dog, I mean." he asks as we get out of the car.

I shrugg, "She moved when I was six. No idea if the dog or she is still alive. I like to belive they are." I say as we walk over to the stables. "So, which horse will I ride today?"

"You get the easiest one, Amy. A beautifull black horse." he says as we reach the stables. "She's very tamed. She hardly does anything inapropriate. It's the right horse for you."

"Why don't I get to ride...uhm... Number two from the horserace? It's my horse anyways." I ask him.

He laughs, "Randy. And you won't get to ride him because he's just there for horserace. There are professional trainers for them."

I nodd, "So no Randy."

"No Randy." he says as he opens a stable. I see a beautifull black horse staring at me.

"God, she's amazing." I say, totally in love with her already. _Just like with the owner_, my subconsciousness remarks. I shake my head, "You sure she won't throw me off or something?"

"She won't hurt you, I promise." Troy says as he leads her out of the stable.

"Good. And if she does-"

"She won't."

"But _if_ she does, then it will be all your fault and you will owe me one extra night with you." I say as he puts on the underlayment for saddle.

He grins at me before he puts on the saddle, "Deal."

"Which one will you ride?" I ask him, looking around. It's beautifull here. All these horses. But the smell makes it kind of horrible again. Horse dung.

"I'll teach you first and then we'll have a ride at the ocean. I'm going to take Jackie. She's the rebell." he explains as I walk around in the stable.

I stop at the stable on which it says Jackie and peek through the metal bars. I see a beauty in white standing there, staring into my eyes. Then she neighs at me, lifting her head before I hear her hooves scratching on the floor. She's definitely ready for a ride. And definitely a rebel.

"Why is it so silent here?" I ask him as I walk back. "Don't you have stuff members to take care of them?"

"I do. But I already informed them that I would be coming up today and I wanted to be left alone. With you." he says with a soft smile on his lips and I see that the horse is ready for me.

"I do have to admit, I have a handfull of respect for this huge animal." I say as I reach him.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" he asks me as he holds up his hand for me.

I take it and he helps me to get on Randy. "Once. I was twelve or thirteen. Pretty young. Seems like ages ago, if you ask me." I say as I get seated, "Pretty high." I say, looking down at him.

"You'll get used to it."

"Lucky me, I don't suffer from acrophobia."

He laughs, "Yeah that would be a real problem." he says as he slowly leads me out to a field.

"You sure she won't throw me off?" I ask him respectfully.

"And if she does, I know what to do to make it up to you, Miss Montez." he says with a soft smile on his lips.

I return his smile right away - only mine being goofier, in love.

"Okay," I say confidently, "what do I have to do next?"

An hour later I feel the air blowing through my hair as we gallop at the beach. Of course, Troy is slightly faster than me, since he has Jackie and I only Amy. Who is beautifull and really nice to re-learn how to ride a horse and anything, but on speed... Yeah Jackie is definitely the better choice. It's beautifull at the beach. Being on the horse it feels like you're flying. An amazing feeling.

Troy lowers the speed of his horse and I do the same, until we meet.

"You're a fast leaner, Miss Montez." He says as we trot next to each other.

"I've had a good teacher, Mr. Bolton." I say to him with a smile on my lips. "It's amazing. The horse riding, the ocean, the air... Everything."

He returns my smile, "We should eat something before we head back."

I nodd, agreeing with him as I already feel my hungry stomach.

He stops his horse and I do the same with Amy. He gets off of Jackie and helps me getting off of Amy. Getting on and off a horse is a little difficult. Then we take the horses by their reins as we continue walking down the beach.

"How long have you been riding?" I ask him as I feel the wind blowing through my hair.

"Since I'm twelve." he explains and I smile at him before my eyes focus on the horizont again. Suddenly I see a single table at the end of the ocean. A table with plates on it. Amazed I look at Troy, "Really, more surprises?!"

"Not a surprise. We just need to eat something."

"We could have gotten hot dogs at one of the diners at the beach." I say to him.

"But I don't like hot dogs."  
"You live in Manhattan and don't like hot dogs?"

He shruggs, "Never been a fan of them."

"Ever tried them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Because if you never tried them then you can't even judge." I say to him as we slowly reach the table.

"I'll try one when we're back, then."

"You will love them."

"Oh I doubt it. I don't love, remember?"

That felt like a stich into my heart. Of course, I remember. I do. All to well. "Uhm, yeah. But you know what I meant. You will really like him."

"Maybe." he says as he ties the horses unto a metal bench.

"They won't run away?" I ask him, unsure about this.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now, let's eat. I bet you're starving."

"I am not-" my stomach protests, "Fine. Maybe I am."

"Good. I have oysters on the menue."

I frown, "Oysters?"

"Don't you like them?" he asks me as we get seated.

"No, I... I've never eaten one. I have no idea how to open them."

He smiles at me softly, "They are already a little bit open. Crack them open and then pour the flesh into your mouth. Don't bite on it, otherwise it will taste bitter."

I nodd and do as he says. I crack the oyster open and pour it into my mouth. It taste good. Salty. Not like anything I've ever taste before. There's absolutely nothing I can ever compare it to.

"And?"

"It's good. Delicious." I say to him.

He smiles, "I knew you would like them."

Maybe he knows me better than I do. I have the feeling actually. All these new experiences. A horserace, a family dinner, horseriding, these oysters... He knew that I would love the horserace, the horseriding and even the oysters. He also knew that the family dinner would be suicide. I should have listened to him. After all, he does know me better than I do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hello?" I ask into the silent apartment as I close the front door behind myself. Everything's so still. So totally not normal.

"Gabi!" I hear Sharpay saying. Seconds later she runs out of her room and into my arms. "You're back."

"Of course I'm back. What, did you think I eloped with Troy and got secretly married to him?"

She shruggs, "Could be an option. But I thought you killed yourself and then Troy."

"Which is impossible, but no I did not. We're still alive. Although after yesterday evening, I'd rather not." I say as I place my purse on the table.

"I know, it was horrible. Adam and I left just five minutes after you and Troy did." Sharpay explains and throws herself on the couch.

"What... What did she say about me?"

"Who?"

"Kelsi."  
"Horrible things. About both of us. I didn't understand everything, since my French is not nearly as perfect as her's or Adam's or Troy's is. But what I did understand sounded horrible." the blonde says, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Tell me. I have to know."  
The blonde sighs, "She said you're just some whore Troy found at the corner of a street. She said you don't fit into this world and never would. It may have worked out in _Pretty Woman_ but this is no movie. This is real life and he should find himself someone better. Someone in the same... Someone wealthy, I guess."

"Someone like you." I say and she looks at me for a second before she continues.

"She said you're probably after his money and can't wait to get more presents from him. She said you're a slut for showing up there, dressed in a Gucci dress you could never afford to buy. She called you a hoe for being with him and she said she knew everything. When you guys were in the door frame, at edge of leaving she yelled after him 'Go and fuck your whore. She's the only thing you have left.'."

_Wow_. Ouch. "That hurts. She's a real bitch." I say, not knowing how to handle this situation. "What happened after we left?"

"She apologized right away. She had no idea what has gotten into her. I guess seeing Troy with you freaked her out."

"Do you think she's in love with him? Her own brother?"

Sharpay shakes her head, "No. She's sick."

"What?"

"She's bipolar."

"Oh my God. Does Troy know?"

"No. That's why he freaked out. Only Adam, Meredith and Derek know."

"Not Mark?"

"Well, he obviously knows it now. Kelsi is one of Derek's patients. That's why she's here. She needs to get new medications."

I nodd, "Well, it makes sense."

"She's a nice girl."

"To you."

"She will be a nice girl to you in the future as well."

If there will be a future. "Why doesn't Troy know the truth?"

Sharpay shruggs, "I don't know. I guess, the time was never right. When he's with Kelsi, the woman seems to be always happy. Always normal. Herself in a way. But yesterday... She ran out of her meds. Guess that's one reason why she freaked out as well. She couldn't control herself anymore. She felt like you were taking him away from her. The only one who understands him."

I nodd, "Wow."

"I know. A lot to digest." she says to me, running her skinny fingers through her blonde hair, "I didn't want to believe it at first. But then I saw how she changed in a milisecond from the nice girl to Cruella de Vill."

"When did Adam tell you all this?"

"Before dinner. He told me their whole history. You know, that Kelsi is their own real biological child and stuff. I'm sure Troy informed you about this as well."

"Yeah and their affairs. This family definitely isn't as normal as they all seem."

"Whose family is that? We all have our stuff to carry." Sharpay says before she gets up, "You want a tea?"

I nodd, "That would be nice."

"How did Troy react after you guys left?" she asks as she lets the water into the electric kettle.

"He was mad. I just drove for twenty minutes, saying nothing, letting him cool down. He started to mumble something in French. Then in English. After forty minutes I parked the car near the cliffs. I let him throw stones into the ocean. It was the only way I could think of to make him feel better."

The blonde nodds at me, "I would have done the same. Most probably."

"Yeah..." I say smiling and look down. "What about you and Adam?"

"We drove back to the hotel and had amazing sex. The only thing which we could do to have at least a good night."

"I didn't sleep. Neither did Troy."

"Did you guys talk?"  
"Yes."

"What about?"

"I told him I got raped."

Her chin fell down, "You've never told that anyone. I mean, beside me of course."

I shrugged, "We kind of got to the subject. I met Thomas earlier. At the horserace."

She nodds as she fills up the cups with hot water, "I know. I saw the picture of you and Troy in the newspaper today. You guys look like a real couple."

"Yeah... Anyways, how long are you already home?"

"Just got in a couple of minutes before you showed up. What did you do today?"

"We went horseriding." I explain as I take a sip of my tea.

"Horseriding?"

"In the Hamptons, yeah. Troy owns a ranch."

"Is there anything this man does not own?"

I shrugg, "I don't know. He's doesn't own me."

The blonde smiles at me before she puts her hand on mine, "Honey, he already has your heart. He practically does own you."

I gulp, "That obvious?"

"Gabi, you are a good actress, but when it comes to losing your heart you're a worldchampion."

"Oh shut up!" I say laughing before I hit her slightly, "It's not like you didn't fell for Adam."

"I did and he knows it. He fell for me as well. Instantly. Which is why this is so easy. We know how we feel for each other."

"But I have no idea what Troy feels for me." I say and brush through my hair, "He's going to rip my heart into a thousand pieces. I know it, Shar. I can't be with him."

"Yet you don't seem to be able to stay away from him."

I shrugg, "He's like my drug."

"And you're a junkie." she says and I nodd, "When will you see him again?"

"Not today. My legs are all sore from the horseriding."

She nodds, "You should tell him."

"It's not that easy, Shar."

"It was for me."

"Because Adam loves you as well. It's easy to say I love you to someone you know he exactly feels the same way. But Troy he... He's a mystery. A sealed book."

"Then you have to unravel the mystery."

"Easy to say, but hard to do." I say and take another sip of my tea.

"Oh that reminds me, your cousin Aundrea called just a minute before you walked in."

"What did you want?"

"She said that the wedding got moved two weeks forward."

"Which means it's in two days." I say horrified. _NO! I will lose freaking two days with Troy Bolton! You can't do this to me, freaking universe! _- my inner goddes protests. My subconciousness smiles on the other hand, _it'll take your mind off of him, give you a taste of your life without him - your real life._

"Will you attend with Troy?" she asks me slowly.

I shake my head, "No, I don't think so. I mean, he's probably busy with work anyways."

"Will you ask him?"

"Should I?"

"Yes. And then you should tell him how you feel about him. In the setting sun at the Californian beach in Santa Barbara."

I smile and shake my head, "Not likely to happen."

"Why?"  
"Because they're getting married in Laguna Beach."

"Doesn't matter. Beach is beach. Words are words. Feelings are feelings." she says and smiles at me. "Call him."

"No!"

"Call him!" she demands.

"Sharpay,"

"You do it or I will."

"Please. Leave me and my fucking love life alone. I'll handle it. All of it. But my way."

"Urgh, fine. You're no fun, really!" the blonde says, rising from the chair, "I have to get ready now."

"Why?"

"Adam is picking me up in two hours. He wants to go to the movies."

"How down to earth." I wonder if Troy would ever do something like that. Probably not.

"Yeah, I know right? He's _so_ perfect." the blonde says before she disappears in her room.

I wonder if those two will get married. Probably. And probably pretty soon. They are _so_ in love with each other. They are so right for each other. No problems. For sister who hates me. No contract. No confidentialitly agreement. No freaking seven relationships at the same time. No, everything's average with them. Perfect.

I wonder if I ever will have the privilege to say that about my lovelife.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Wow." I say breathless as he pulls out of me. My heartbeat is still irregular, my body is dripping from the sweat, my pulse's still at it's best and my mind... My mind is in paradise. I try to catch my breath, staring at the white ceiling of his bedroom. Six orgasms in just one hour. Pure paradise. "I mean... That... Was... Just wow." I say again, rolling over so I lie on my stomach. I face him and see his huge satisfied grin which is shown on his perfectly swollen lips. I touch my lips, they are just as swollen.

"Yeah..." he agrees, trying to catch his breath as well. Then his hands moves to my face and wipes a strand of hair of out my face, behind my ear. "How can a petite figure like you be so full of passion?"

I respond with a grin, "Oh you'd be surprised what I still have inside of me, Mr. Bolton."

He returns my grin before he kisses me softly. I still feel his lips on mine as he has already let go. The sun starts to set, turning the sky in a perfect mixture of pinks and purples. Troy looks amazing in this lightning, although it's impossible to not look amazing with such a view in the background.

"Will you stay the night?" he asks me, tracing his fingers down my exposed back.

"If you want me to, yes." I say, getting goosebumps from his touch. "But I have to leave very early in the morning."  
"Why's that?"

"I'm flying over to California. My cousin is getting married tomorrow." I start to explain and feel no longer his fingers on my back, "My flight departs at six a.m."

"When will you leave?"

"Five. Maybe four thirty. I have my luggage at my apartment."

"Taylor can bring it here." he suggests, "You can replace some clothes if you want to." Replace my clothes with expensive Designer cloths. Oh why not.

"Five it is, then." I say before I feel his lips on mine again. "You know," I start as I let go of his lips, "I would have asked you to join me but... You're probably busy and stuff." I didn't want to mention the rules. Not now. Not while I still have a couple of more hours left with him.

"You're right. I am busy. Work is killing me." he says, lacing his right hand with mine.

I smile at him, "Then I should do something to make you feel better." I say as I unlace my fingers from his. Then I lift myself, ready to leave the bed. His arms around my waist stop me from leaving. "Does it require leaving the bed?"  
"Yes. But only for a second, I'll be right back." I say smiling as I feel his kisses on my shoulders again.

"I really hope it'll be quick." he says, letting me go.

"Quicker than you think." I add as I walk into the bathroom. I open a cupboard and get out the massage oil, which smells like lavender and camomile. With the bottle in my hand I walk back, seeing Troy lieing on his stomach, watching the view from the french windows in his bedroom. He seems deep in thoughts, as he doesn't notice me walking into the room. He only moves when I get back into the bed.

"Back already?" he asks me with a killer smile on his lips.

"Told you I'd be quick. It wasn't so bad to be alone for a second, was it?"

"Unbearble." he says to me as I reach him.

"Don't move." I say as he wants to lift himself, "I'm giving you a massage. You're all tensed."

But he doesn't listen. He lifts himself and smiles at me, "How about _I_ give you a massage?"

I return his smile and lie on my stomach. It's the getting-touched-fear. I wonder if he would ever let me touch him. Most probably not. I sigh and feel his hand on my shoulder, massaging me gently.

"You're tensed as well." he says as I feel his soft hands on my back, relaxing me already.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" I ask him slowly. He stops massaging me.

"Because I'm a thousand shades of fucked up, Gabriella." he says in a soft voice to me.

I close my eyes as I feel his hands on my back again. A gentle massage. A _relaxing_ massage. "Why do your relationship end after three months?"

"I've already told you that."

"Why doesn't it work out?" I ask him slowly.

"Because they always fall in love with me." he explains.

_Shit_. "Well you make it pretty easy to fall in love with you." I say in a whisper, almost to myself. "What makes you think it's different this time?" I ask in a louder voice.

"I have a feeling it will be different. And I trust my instincs. They never fool me, Miss Montez."

Maybe, for once, they will. I roll over and face his bright blue orbs. Gosh, those eyes are pure perfection. It's impossible to _not_ get lost in those beautifull eyes. I stare at them for several seconds before I lift myself and kiss him gently. He is surprised as he doesn't return my kiss right away. But then he places his hands on my cheeks, returning my gentle kiss, turning it into something more passionate. I feel his body weight on me as he continue kissing. I let go of his lips and lock eyes with him. I feel like it's the last time I ever get the chance to do that. To just be with him.

"What?" he asks me, still staring into my eyes.

I don't say anything. I want to. But what I want to say would ruin this moment. Ruin this special relationship. Ruin us. So I kiss him, passionately and lay my feelings for him beside me. Instead, I give into him. Give myself into his hands. Give myself to the man I trust. More than I trust myself.

I wake up and look at the alarm next to me on the nightstand. Five a.m. Time to go. I yawn as I get out of the bed, I haven't left the whole evening. I cover my sore body with the silk blanket as I slowly walk out of his bedroom and into mine. I let the blanket fall on the ground as soon as I reach my walk-in closet. I turn on the lights and yawn, as I pick out my outfit. I quickly get dressed and open my suitcase. I put out some of my clothes and replace it with some expensive clothes from the closet. My eye caughts a light beige floral dress. I walk over to it and put it off the hanger, to put it into my suitcase. Ten minutes later I am done. Ready for take-off. I close my bright green suitcase and drag it behind me to the elevator. Should I just leave him? Just like that?

I sigh, no I can't do that to him. Wearing a plain white shirt, dark jeans, black ballerinas and a dark blue Hermes scarf around my neck, I walk into the his office.

I switch on the lights, get a heavy pen and a blank sheet of paper. I sigh as I start writing.

_Dear Troy,_

_The last couple of days have been amazing with you. I enjoyed every second of it - well, maybe not every second since the dinner with your family was really suicide. I should have listented to you. I know that the week is already coming to an end, meaning I have to make my decision. I would have loved to spend the rest two days with you as well, but cousin's wedding tops sexual relationship. Family tops everything, you know what I mean. You love your family more than anything else - even hot dogs._

_See you in two days._

I hesitate. What signature should I use? Sincerely, Gabriella? Love, Gabriella? Xoxo, Ella? He's so confusing. Complicated. I will never be able to understand him. Never. I sigh and write: _Sincerely, Ella._

I fold the letter and slowly walk out of the office. I switch of the lights and look at Manhattan at night. I sigh as I make my way back into his bedroom. I lean against the doorframe as I carefully observe him. He's sleeping. He's in a deep sleep. I walk over to him, carefully since I don't want to wake him up. I place the letter on the nightstand, next to the sleeping Troy. Why does this feel like good-bye?! I ask myself as I carefully close his bedroom door. I take a deep breath, trying to pretend the tears from falling. I brush through my dark brown locks as I walk into the hallway again. I notice Taylor suddenly standing next to my bright green suitcase.

"Taylor, " I breath out in a whisper.

"Good morning, Miss Montez. Mr. Bolton asked me to drive you to the J.F. Kennedy airport." the man in the grey suite says to me with a smile on his face.

"That's really not necessary, Taylor." I say with a polite smile, "I can easily take a cab to the airport."

"Oh. Okay." he says a little surprised.

He woke up just for you, Gabriella. Let him drive you to the freaking airport. I hear Troy saying in my mind. "But since you're already awake... It'll be nice to have a ride to the airport, actually."

"Good." he says smiling as he picks up the suitcase. The elevator doors open and we step in. As they close and elevator moves down, I feel like I am leaving a whole world behind me. A lifestyle I wasn't meant for. A lifestyle I don't deserve.

"Thanks for the ride, Taylor." I say as he gets my suitcase out of the Bentley.

"No problem, Miss Montez. Have a nice flight." he says, handing me the suitcase.

"Thank you. Goodbye." I say to Taylor and he nodds at me, before he drives of. I turn around and walk into the airport. It's filled with people, even this early in the morning. I walk into the check in and stand behind the huge queue. I should have come here earlier. A man, wearing a yellow vest which has the name STUFF printed on it, walks up to me. "Miss Montez?"

"Yes?" I ask him confused. Should I know him?

"Your flight got upgraded. You're no longer flying economy class."

"Oh." I say a little more confused now.

"Follow me to the VIP Lounge please." he says, taking my suitcase.

"Wait, VIP Lounge?" I ask him confused as I follow the man into a room.

"You're flying first class."

"But I didn't book..." I silent myself as I realize what's going on. It was him. He upgraded my ticket. He wants to make sure I get the best treatment possible. My breath gets stuck. _Why_ is he doing this to me? Playing hot and cold all the time? _Why_ is he playing poker with me, the stakes being my heart and his fucked up soul?

As I get seated on the most comfortable couch, I realize Sharpay was right. It is easy. Easy to be with the person you love. Easy.

Then why did it feel so hard to be at the airport, getting served caviar and oysters before a three hour flight?

I shake my head, I don't belong in his world. Although his world is tempting, it's not right for me.

"Miss, would you mind handing me your passport?" A female said, she was a stuff member as well.

"Of course not." I say to her, handing her the passport.

"Hey, aren't you Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" she asks me out of the sudden. "I saw the picture with you and him at the horserace in the newspaper. Wow, you must be lucky."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know a man named Troy Bolton."

It's true. I don't know Troy Bolton. I know nothing about him. Nothing about the man I am in love with.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You ready?" I hear a male voice before I hear the door opening.

"Yes. Let's go to the wedding, Carlos." I say with a soft smile on my lips, before checking myself in the mirror once more. The floral dress was the right choice. My hair is in a half-up-half-down style. I wear the diamond earrings from Troy and matching shoes.

"You look good." he says with a smile on his lips.

I return his smile, "So do you, Carlos." I say as we leave the hotel room, "Where's Mom?"

"Already there. Making sure everything's running smoothly."

"Making sure bride and groom actually attend the wedding this time." I say and roll my eyes. "Their third try."

"They say all luck comes in three." Carlos says as we walk down the hallway. "How are you?"

"Okay." I say and fake a smile.

"Maria,"

"I am fine." I ensure him. He's the only one who gets to call me that way - well one of the few from my family.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Still healthy." I say as we get into the car.

"Good."

"How's Mom? How are you?"

"We're both fine. We got a little worried when Sharpay called us and told us we shouldn't come to your graduation..."

"Oh well..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Maria,"

"Fine, I was at the hospital because I drank a little too much alcohol. No big deal, everything's okay. I know my limits now." I ensure him.

"I hope you do."

"I do." I say as we slowly reach our destination.

"So, any more news?" he asks me as the car stops.

"No, no news..." I say and bite my lip as we get out of the car.

"You sure? No boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking?" I ask him suspiciously as we walk over to our seats. Almost every guest is already seated. Just kids are playing at the meadow.

"Your mother and I saw the picture in the New York Times. Alexa called us, saying that you were in the newspaper with some very wealthy man."

"No boyfriend." I say as I notice my mother.

"So you don't have male company with you? You sure?"

"He's in Manhattan. He has to work. No male company. And no boyfriend."

"No boyfriend?" My mom asks me before hugging me.

"No."

"But what about the picture in the newspaper?"

"We're not in a relationship, mother. Let's change the subject please. Is Bella still here?"

"Yes."

"Andreas?"

"Also."

"Good. So we will have a wedding this time."

"Most probably, yes. Now let's get seated." my mother says as we all sit down in the front row.

"Really, no boyfriend?" Carlos asks me amazed.

I roll my eyes, "I should know, shouldn't I? No boyfriend."

"Weird." he says and I am silent.

The music starts to play and we all rise from our chairs. Bella, my cousin, - the bride- walks down the aisle, wearing a beautifull pompus white dress. Her hair is up and the veil hides her face just slightly. She looks breathtaking. She is smiling like crazy, finally ready to get married.

I can't help but wonder if I will ever have a wedding as the ceremony starts. Will I ever get married? Sharpay, most probably to Adam. They seem to harmony just fine. But me? I really doubt it. Sharpay would look stunning in a wedding dress. But she wouldn't wear white. She would wear a champaign colored dress or even beige. But not white. Her hair would look amazing. Adam would be blown away. Yeah, those two would really make a good married couple.

I take a sip of my water and start playing with my food. The ceremony was beautifull, but I am just not in the mood to dance and be all happy. Why is Troy Bolton so difficult? Why can't he be easy? Make it easy for me? Stupid men!

My mother turns to me, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I lie.

She doesn't believe it. Why do mothers always know when something's wrong? "Men trouble?"

I nodd, "Why are men always so difficult?"

"They're pretty easy, actually. They mean what they say and they are uncomplicated. Trust me, I should know."

"I hope Carlos will be your last husband."

She nodds, "I know he will." she says with a soft smile on her lips, "Is it Troy?"

"That obvious?"

"Well it could have been someone else, but I've seen the picture. A pretty nice picture actually. He's charming."

"Not only that." I say and grin.

"Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince, Maria."

"I've already kissed a lot of frogs, they never turned into a prince." I say and sigh, "Now, I've kissed a prince and I sincerely hope he doesn't turn into a frog."

She smiles softly at me, "How about you dance a little bit? You get him out of your head."

I shake my head, "You go for me."

"Alright. Just... Don't waste your time with him if he's not worth it, Maria." she says and leaves the table.

I wonder if she's right. Is he worth it? Am _I_ worth it? Are we doing the right thing? Is it really possible to have a whole life living such a lifestyle? Is it healthy? Normal? No, it's definitely not normal. Not even average. This is special. A special lifestyle. A special lifestyle I may not be ready for.

"Hi." I hear a voice beside me. I look up from the plate and recognize the man who just sat next to me. Daniel Rodriguez. A friend of my cousin.

"Hi." I say and put on a smile.

"You seem unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy."

"This is a Spanish wedding. Everyone is dancing. Even very old people. Except for you. You're sitting here and playing with your food."

"Fine, I may be a little upset."

"Why's that?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." And I can't.

He nodds, "You should dance then. Dance it out. All your anger. Dance with me."

"Daniel,"

"Come on, it's just a dance."

I sigh and smile before I get up, "One dance."

"One dance." the man says looking at me with his dark brown eyes. We walk on the dancefloor and a soft, slow song starts to play. Oh perfect.

"So, what are you doing nowadays? I heard you graduated from Yale." Daniel starts the conversation as we start to dance slowly to the music.

"Yes. I've moved to Manhattan with Sharpay. You know the blonde girl you saw when you visited me in freshmen year."

He nodds, "Yeah, I remember her. She's a sweet girl. Still single?"

"Sorry to upset you, but no. I think she may found her prince actually."

"What about you?"

"Are you referring to the newspaper picture?!" I nearly snap at him.

He shruggs, "Everyone saw it. It's no secret. Yet you're here alone."

"I am not pregnant and Troy Bolton is not my boyfriend. We are not in a relationship. We've had a date."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"Since when do you date such wealthy men?"

I shrugg, "I guess I was lucky, that's all."

"Pretty lucky if you ask me. You know, back when we were in High School I always thought we would end up together."

"Well things change." I say and smile politely. I knew he wanted us to be a couple since we were sixteen. But I was not interested. I still am not interested. "What are you doing now?" I ask him.

"Going to Law School. Harvard, actually."

I nodd, "Impressive."

"I'm surprised they took me as well." he says and smiles gently at me.

I return his smile, "Well I have an internship in Manhattan. I'll start on Monday. AC Architectures."

The music ends and I smile at him, "Thanks for the dance. It really did cheer me up."

"Thank _you_ for dancing with me. God knows, I'm a horrible dancer."

"You did just fine." I say and laugh a little.

"You want a drink? I'll get us something."

"A glass of water, that's all."

"No champaign?"

"No. You know due to the chemos my body doesn't really react that well to alcohol. Any alcohol really. I overdid it one time and landed straight in the hospital. Dr. Ross told me to not overdo it again, or I might end up worse."

He nodds, knowing exactly what I am talking about. "What's the limit?"

"Three glasses of wine at one evening."

"How much have you already drunk?"

"Nothing. I want to stay alcohol free as much as possible. Besides, you can have fun without any alcohol." I say and smile.

He nodds, "Wise words, Maria."

I nodd, "Learned it the hard way, I guess."

"How about I get us something to drink and you wait for me at the beach?"

I smile at him, "Sounds like a plan to me."

He returns my smile and walks off. I sigh as I make my way to the beach.

"Gabriella," I heard someone say my name and I turn around. Her name is Aylin. A friend of the groom. A pretty blonde with bright green eyes and the perfect figure to work as a Victoria's Secret Angel. I wonder if she does work as a model...

"Hi." I say smiling at her.

"Someone asked for you."

"Who?"

The brunette turns around and scans the area, "He's gone." she says surprised, "But he was here. A second ago. I swear."

"It's must've been not important then. He'll find me again." I say to her smiling.

"You know, he looked like the man in the newspaper."

"The man in the newspaper is in New York right now. It's impossible for him to be here. He's not even on the guestlist."

"Yeah, you're right. Nevermind. Have a nice evening." she says before she walks away from me.

I fake a smile before I reach the sand. I take off my shoes before I continue walking down the sand path. I smile and breath in the salty ocean air as I reach the water. I let it touch my feet only a little bit. I shiver right away. Although the sun is just setting, the water is freezing cold. I open my eyes again and stare into the setting sun. It's amazing. The sun turns the sky into purple as it's slowly disappearing, I smile.

"Your water." I hear Daniels voice behind me.

I turn around and blink a couple times, to see him properly. The sunlight was a little too much for my eyes, "Thanks." I say and take the glass from his hand.

I notice the brown liquidness in his glass, "Scotch?"

He nodds, "You may be able to live alcohol-free, but not me."

"Just don't overdo it, Daniel." I say, turning my face to the sun again.

"Never. I know my limist." he says smiling. "It's a beautifull evening, isn't it?"

"The sky looks amazing." I agree with him.

"You like him, don't you?" he asks me and I turn around to look at him again.

He means Troy. I nodd, "He's a fine man."

"He's lucky."

"We're not in a relationship."

"Yet. It's just a matter of time until he realizes his luck. Trust me." he says to me and I smile. My smile fades as I recognize a figure on the horizon. A figure wearing a light beige jeans and a white oxford shirt. A figure who's just standing there, observing me with his dark Ray Ban sunglasses.

"What?" He asks me confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

I shake my head, still shocked. This must be a dream. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks with me again. I blink a couple times and still see the same figure. Gosh, he looks so perfect in the lightning. Like an angel.

_An angel who has seven relationships at the same time, eight if you sign_, my subconsciousness says to me.

I hand my glass to Daniel, "Would you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure." he says and turns around as I pass him. "It's him, isn't it?"

I don't response, I just continue walking into his direction. And indeed, it _is_ him. With amazement in my eyes I walk up to him. He is just standing there. Casually. As if he was watching the sun. Waiting for his girlfriend to return.

I stop a couple of meters in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi."

"You should be in New York."

"No."

"You should be working." I say into his eyes. Still confused. What does this mean?

"I am just right, where I am right now, Miss Montez." he says, walking closer to me.

I take a step back. It helps me to think clear. And I need to think clearly. He looks at me confused.

"Why are you here?" I ask him confused.

"Because I didn't want to waste two days working when I can spend them with you."

"Oh so that's why you decided to crash the wedding of my cousin. Just like that?!" I snap at him.

"You're mad."

"Yes, I'm mad. I thought I would attend alone. I needed to do this alone. I need time to think."

"About the contract." He sounds disappointed, although neither his eyes nor his face have changed.

"Yes, about the contract." I say to him.

"Well, then I should leave you and your little flirt alone." he says and turns around. Is he jealous? Is this his way of showing me he's jealous?

I sigh and brush through my locks, "Wait!" I call out and once more brush through my dark brown locks. "Don't go."

He stops and turns around, "It was a reckless decision to show up here just like that."

I nodd and slowly walk up to him, "It was indeed, Mr. Bolton. I thought you weren't the kind of guy who takes risks."

He shruggs, "I do anything to get what I want."

I nodd, his way of telling me he wants me. He wants me to be part of his world. His polyamoristic world.

He fondles my cheek, staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I never thought I'd hear this from you, Mr. Bolton." I say before I feel his lips kissing mine softly.

"Sorry for ruining your evening."

I smile softly at him, "You did not ruin my evening. If anything, you made it better."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He squeezes my hand as the plane touches the New Yorker ground again. The last two days have been amazing. More than amazing actually. The cherry on the top.

After the wedding, we walked at the beach until it was dark. Then we watched the stars before we decided to head back into his suite.

The next day we went hiking in Los Angeles. It was intense, but all the hard work paid off when we saw the view. It was amazing. More than breathtaking.

After our hiking, we walked down the Hollywood Boulevar. Every now and then a Paparazzo would appear, taking pictures of us. We didn't care. We enjoyed every single moment of the last two days, like it would be our last ones.

The day ended with dinner at the beach. No oysters this time. I was glad. Early in the morning we got into his private jet.

My head turns towards him and I smile softly.

"You're okay?" he asks me, squeezing my hand. His touch gives me the same electricity as always.

"Flying back with a private jet is so much better than economy class." I say grinning as the plane stops moving.

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Montez." he returns my grin as we open our belts. Gosh, why can't he just stop giving me those feelings? Sending me those signals? Confusing me.

We get out of the jet and I notice Taylor already waiting for us in the night of New York. He puts our suitcases into the trunk of the black Bentley.

"Hi, Taylor." I greet him with a smile on my lips.

"Hello Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton. Nice to see you again." he says, closing the trunk. Then he helds the door open for Troy and me before we get in.

"Can you drive me home?" I ask Taylor.

"Of course, Miss Montez." he says before we drive off.

"You don't want to stay-"

"No." I interupt him. "It's time to make the decision." I say my eyes focused on the moving images of the J.F. Kennedy Airport.

"Okay..." he says a little sad.

It only takes a couple of minutes until we reach my apartment. The whole drive is silent. No one talks. Not Taylor. Not Troy. And not me.

Taylor stops the car in front of my building. He turns off the motor and gets out of the car, to get my suitcase out of the trunk.

My head moves over to Troy. His icy blue orbs stare into mine. I smile a little at him.

"I don't like this part, Miss Montez." he says to me with sadness in his voice.

"I know. Neither do I." I say and kiss him softly. "I'll inform you as soon as I have decided."

"How about dinner tomorrow evening?"

I nodd, "Okay."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll rather take a cab." I say before I get out of the car.

"Thanks Taylor, but I can take it from here." I say as he places the suitcase in front of me. "See you, Taylor."

"Goodbye, Miss Montez." Taylor says and returns my smile.

I open the door of the apartment and get greeted by great silence. Sharpay isn't home. She's with Adam, I assume.

I drag the suitcase behind me into the apartment and kick the door closed with my feet. I let myself fall on the couch, closing my eyes. God, how can I be in love with him? How can I love him? How could I be so stupid to fall in love with him?! How stupid and crazy do you have to be to fall in love with a polyamorist?!

I have to sign. There's no other way. No other option. I love him and this is the only way I can have him. The only possible way.

But why does it feel so wrong and right at the same time?! This is pure torture! I should have never met him. I should have said no to Sharpay when she asked me to do the interview with him. It's all her fault.

It's her fault I met him. Her fault I fell for him instantly - no, wait that's mine.

Urgh, stupid Troy Bolton! Stupid men! Stupid Sharpay!

What the hell am I suppose to do?! Should I sign and slowly feel my heart breaking every time he leaves New York? Or shouldn't I sign and break my heart once and for all?

Whatever I decide I will be heartbroken in the end. So maybe I should just end it. Once and for all.

The front door opened and I heard Sharpay walking into the apartment.

"Gabs," she breathed out, surprised that I am already here.

"Hi." I say opening my eyes.

"You look sad."

"I don't feel sad."

"Gabi," she starts.

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"He was in California, wasn't he?"

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, "Adam told me. He told me that he called... Anyways, he canceled all of his appointments to be with you. He's in love with you as well, Gabi."

I fake a laugh, "Thing's ain't so easy with Troy."

"But he is."

"I don't think so. But thanks for trying to cheer me up. In your way, I guess." I say, getting up from the couch.

"You want something to cheer you up? Bunglaw 8. Amy is throwing her birthday party there tonight."

"Right. Totally forgot about her. You're going?"

The blonde nodded, "And so are you."

"I don't have a present."

"I bought one from both of us."

"Shar,"

"You need to get him out of your head. At least, for a couple of hours Gabs." she says to me, begging me to go in her own way.

I nodd, "You're right. Is-"

"No, Adam is staying at home. It's going to be a ladies-night. At least, for the both of us. Amanda is coming in an hour along with Taylor."

I smile at her, "Thank you."

"I am your best friend. You'd do the same for me." she says to me before I close the door of my room.

The club is full of human beings, wanting to forget the day and celebrate the night. The music is bursting out of the boxes, filling the club into an atmosphere which only Bungalow 8 has. Bodies are pressed against each other, as couples are moving to the beat.

In the sitting area drinks are sold like they are pure water: Champaign, Vodka, Comos... You name it, they have it - no matter the price.

After having dinner in _Le Bernadin_, some French restaurant, we girls decided to end the birthday bash at Bungalow 8. Of course Amy had made a reservation - otherwise you wouldn't get into this high-end club.

"Okay, what do you girls want to drink?" Amy asks us as we sat down.

"Comos!" We all yell at the same time with grins on our lips.

The blonde birthday girl returns our smile and raises her hand. A waiter is at our table within seconds.

"Seven Comos please." she says grinning, wearing a Tiara which Ashley brought for her as a birthday gift of both of us.

"Are you the birthday girl?" the waiter asks, John is his name - at least according to the name tag. He's tall and blonde. Cute even.

She nodds, "I'm wearing a Tiara. Who else would wear a Tiara if it's not on your birthday?"

"This is New York City, hun. They _all_ wore Tiaras once, trust me I know." he says smiling, "But happy birthday!"

"Thanks, although technically it is not my birthday anymore..." she says grinning. She's right. It's already past midnight, but who cares.

The man nodds before he walks away.

"Okay, who wants to dance?" Amy asks smiling.

All girls get up and we walk to the dancefloor, feeling the heat already. The song changes to "Looks Like Sex" by Mike Posner and we start to move along with our bodies, letting the beat be our leader. I felt many pair of eyes, observing me completely. Of course, women at our age, with our looks, wouldn't be dancing alone for long in a club such as Bungalow 8. Our skins are glistering with sweat as we move to the beat and the lights from the club makes our skin glow seductively. Only seconds later I feel the first male dancing behind me. The song changes again to "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida. I let myself go, forget all the worries I only had hours ago and I decide to just have fun. A good time. With a stranger. But hell that stranger is hot! I can't see his eyecolor, but what I can see and _feel_ impresses me. He's wearing a plain white shirt and dark jeans. He is tall with a brown hair color. That's all I can see in the constantly changing lights.

Thirty minutes later I walk off the dancefloor, needing something to drink. I slowly make my way through the dancing crowd, feeling every men's look on me as soon as they notice me. Some whistle, some whisper something like "Hey, Babe.", some wink and others just stare. I ignore it. All not good enough.

Was he good enough?

All not who I want.

I want him.

As I reach our table I see Sharpay already sitting there. She smiles at me as she notices me.

"Hey."

"Which one is mine?" I ask her, looking at all those Comos.

"The only one which is still full." she says picking up the only not empty glass.

I take it from her and take a sip from the pink liquid. Yeah, I can definitely smell the alcohol.

"You seem like you're having fun." she says to me.

I nodd, "I am."

"What's his name?"

I stare at her confused, "Who?"

"The guy you were dancing with. He was into you. He wouldn't mind taking you home. In fact, he's staring at you right now."

"What?"

"Three o'clock." she says, nodding behind me.

I turn around and see the man standing at the bar. He's leaning against it casually. He notices me and nodds towards me.

I turn around, "No idea who is he. But he's a good dancer, that I can tell you."

"Mhm... I saw that."

"Where's Amy?"  
"Somewhere on the dancefloor."

"Amanda and Taylor?"

"Taylor went home. Amanda is at the bar, getting herself something stronger."  
"Is she okay? I know that she usually doesn't drink a lot."

"She's fine. She ensured it when I asked her. Trust me, I was just as worried as you are now. She just wants a good time as long as she's in Manhattan."

I nodd and take my clutch, "I'll be at the Ladies Room. How long will you stay?"

"As long as you will."

"Oh come on, Shar. Don't do that to me."

"Fine, I'll be going at around three maybe."

I nodd, "Good. I'll come with you. I'm pretty exhausted anyways."

"But you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

I nodd, "Yes. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much."

She smiles, "Good to hear."

I return her smile before I start making my way to the Ladies room. There's no queue. Probably the first and only club which doesn't have a queue before the Ladies room. I wonder why. As I enter the bathroom, I see a couple of women - or shall I say teenagers?- getting the last touch-ups for their make-up. Two blondes, one brunette and one redhead. All under 21, I assume.

I get into the cabin and close the door. Then I hear the girls talking.

"You've seen him? Seriously?!" one asks in disbelief.

"Yes! I've said that already. Don't you believe me?"

"No." they all answer in a choir.

"Anyways, I know what I've seen. He's here. Not alone."

"Of course he's not alone, Brittany!" one says and I can imagine her rolling her eyes. "He's never alone."

I push the flush.

"Women are like flies around him. He's their magnet, the only bloodbank in the whole world."

I open the door and hear my cellphone ringing for a second. I just got a textmessage. I smile politely as all girls turn their heads to me. They eyeball me before they turn around, ready to put on some more blush.

"Anyways, we so totally won't have a chance to talk to him."

"Although this is his favorite club."

"Yet he hasn't been here in like what eight weeks?"

"Ten. Ten weeks. Most definitely. It was the last time I've seen him here anyway."

"Did your Dad's employees say anything about seeing him?"

I wash my hands and try to ignore them. Which is nearly impossible.

"No, they haven't seen him here as well. Which is odd." the redhead says, putting on lipgloss on her lips. "You all done?"

All girls nodd, look at me once more as if I was the ugliest woman in the world and walk out. Boy am I happy that High School is over for me, I think as I dry my hands.

I open my clutch and get out my Blackberry. A textmessage. From Troy.

_You're having fun tonight?_

Confused I re-read the text. Then I press reply.

_Uhm, yes. Thank you for asking._

Seconds later my phone vibrates again.

_So, I guess deciding on whether or not you will sign, is a decision you like to make on the dancefloor in one of New York's most hot clubs?_

What?!

_Are you following me or something? Shall I be afraid to out of the sudden have a stalker?!_

I look at myself for a second in the mirror. What the fuck is going on with him?! I shake my head. No, I won't get him into my head tonight. Not tonight. This is my night. A Bolton-free night. I deserve a night without him. Although, I'd rather be with him.

I walk out of the Ladies Room right straight into the dancing crowd. I slowly make my way back to the table. The teenage-girls have disappeared in the crowd, getting lost in the music. As I reach the table I see Sharpay and Amanda sitting at it.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask Amanda as I get seated.

"Totally." she answers in a drunken voice.

"Really?"

"Just maybe a tiny little bit drunk, but only-" she puts her index finger near her thumb, "this much."

I nodd and look at Sharpay, who suddenly looks like she's seeing a ghost. "What's wrong? Is Adam out of the sudden here?"  
Her head moves to me, "Uhm, no. He's not here." She looks behind me again, her eyes widen.

"What's wrong?"

"Adam's brother is here." she says to me in one breath.

"_What_?!" I ask her shocked.

"Hey, who's Adam?" Amanda asks us confused.

"Sharpay's boyfriend."

"And who's his brother?"  
"Troy Bolton." I answer and turn around. I see him sitting at the other end of the club. I don't see much since the dancing crowd is blocking my view. But just like an eagle, my focus is suddenly on just him. I blend out the music, I blend out the dancing crowd, I blend out the many men who stare at me... I only see him.

He is clearly enjoying himself. With a lot of women. And a lot of champaign. But he isn't the only male at the table. There are two other men. One with dark hair, who's rather small, maybe Italian or something. And then there is a man wearing a plain white shirt and dark jeans. He's tall and -

"Hey, isn't that the guy you just danced with?!" Amanda asks us.

I gulp. Indeed he is the very same one I just danced with. I wonder if Troy saw us. Maybe that's why he's so pissed.

And then I see a blonde walking up to them. Two brunettes follow her, occupying the other two men Troy is with. The blonde herself, walks straight to Troy and starts flirting with him like crazy.

Oh I wanna rip her head off. Or fight with her all animal like. He's mine! That blonde _whore_ won't get him. _No!_

I rise from the couch, without even knowing.

"Gabs, where are you going?" Amanda asks me as I pass her.

"Oh no..." I hear Sharpay as I leave both of them behind myself.

I make my way through the crowd, not caring if I accidently bump into someone. All I care is about that blonde slut, who thinks she can have everyone just because she's wearing a light green mini dress and black Louboutin heels. No she can't. Not with me, hoe.

I reach his table and I see that the guy in white, already noticed me. So did the Italian boy, who's attention suddenly turns towards me instead of to the brunette, who's standing right in front of him, only wanting to be kissed. The song changes to "Where have you been" by Rihanna as I pass the four human beings. The blonde faces me with her back, having Troy totally melting in her hands. Or so it seems. He doesn't notice me. His focus is all on her, his mind probably already imagining what the night holds for them.

"You're having fun?" I ask him over the music.

The blonde turns around, totally shocked by me. Or by the fact this woman has it so easy to get the chance to talk to him.

"We're having a conversation here. Would you mind?" the blonde says to me. Her way of showing me to piss off and that he is her's. She looks at me, her piercy green eyes shooting killer-looks at me.

I ignore her. Instead of responsing, I move pass her and kiss him gently. A kiss he wasn't prepared for. A kiss he didn't expect, I notice as I feel his tense body for a second. But then his body relaxes as he returns my kiss.

"Fucking bitch..." I hear the blonde mumbling, before she walks off, I assume, as I still feel his lips against mine. With my fingers, I brush through his lightly gelled sandy brown hair as we're still kissing.

He lets go of my swollen lips, "I was wondering when you'd come up, Miss Montez."

"Oh so you're provoking me?" I ask him shocked, "_Seriously_?!"

"No, not-" I stop him by kissing him once more. Suddenly, that's all I want to do and more. Everyone and everything around us disappears. I want him. I need him. I _have_ to have him. I can't share him. With no one.

Then how am I suppose to have a relationship with him while he's with seven other women?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Morning." I grumble as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning. You seem like you've had fun last night." the blonde says grinning. "Coffee?"

I hold up a cup, "Yes please."

She pours in the coffee, "When did you get home?"

I shrugg, "Somewhere between three and four. You left at two." I say, giving her a look.

"I missed Adam. I mean, you had Troy at least. Plus, I thought you guys would go home together. I'm surprised to see you here this morning, actually."

"I was a good girl last night and did not go home with him." I say and smile. Mainly because I still need time to think. To decide.

"But you guys are okay, aren't you?"

I shrugg, "I don't know."

"He's in love with you, Gabs. And you were insanely jealous last night. I've never seen you like this. It's like he brings out the worst in you."

I shrugg, "Maybe he does."

"Then you shouldn't be with him."

"But I can't be without him. I can't be without my heart."

She smiles softly at me before she places her hand above mine, "I know how that feels, honey, but if he's no good for you then maybe..."

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. All I know is that my heart stops beating when he touches me. Every time he looks at me I blush. I've lost my freaking heart to that man. A man I barely know. And while my heart feels save with him, my mind is going crazy. Being with him is anything but..." I stop. I shouldn't talk to her about this. About him. Us. The contract.

She nodds, "Okay. I won't say listen to your heart, because he obviously owns your heart. I'll say listen to your inner voice instead, okay? If it feels right, then it probably is right."

What if it feels right and wrong at the same time?

* * *

The elevator doors open and I step out of it. I hear soft piano music as I walk down the glass hallway of his penthouse. I lean against the wall as I watch him playing at the piano. He's wearing a dark grey suite with a white oxford shirt. Seems like he had been working the whole day. He looks a little tired. No, not tired. He looks worried. Afraid even.

Although he lets me read his emotions for once, he still is perfect for me. Pure perfection.

I smile and feel my aching heart beating in my chest.

I walk over to him and he stops as he hears the echo from my heels on the marble floor.

"You're already here." he says, looking at me surprised.

"Yes." I say with a little smile on my lips.

He gets up from the music stool and walks up to me. "Dinner's already ready." he takes my hand and I feel my heart skipping a beat once more before he leads me to the dinning table.

"How are you?" I ask him as I get seated.

"Good."

"Yeah, me too." I lie into his eyes.

"You're a bad liar. Horrible, actually."

"So are you." I say back before I start eating. Lasagne. "Did you cook?"

"Yes. I send Mrs. Smith home ealier. I didn't want anyone but me in this apartment."

"You're unsure what I've decided." I say my thoughts out loud, a little touched. Maybe, just maybe, I kind of have an effect on him as well - a little one, but yet an effect.

"Yes. But you've decided?"

I nodd, "I did. It wasn't easy, but I've made my decision."

"Let's have dinner first." he suggests, pouring wine into my glass.

I nodd again, "Okay." I say and take a sip of my wine. "It's good wine."

"Yes." he agrees with me.

Why is the atmosphere so cool out of the sudden? We eat in silence. Pure silence. The only noise comes from my fork touching the porcelain dish. I put the fork beside me and take another sip of my wine. My third glass already. I remember Dr. Green's words: don't overdo it, Gabriella. I ignore them. This is an exception.

I look at him. He observes me closely. I get up and walk into the bathroom. He says nothing. I say nothing. The atmosphere is tensed.

I wash my hands and look at my reflection closely. God, why is this so hard?! Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't it be easy like choosing an ice cream flavor. I always choose yoghurt. Sure, I've liked strawberry and vanilla once, but in the end I've always sticked to yoghurt. Plaine, simple yoghurt.

I take a deep breath as I walk out of the bathroom. I see Troy standing in front of one of the huge french window, he's staring at the Manhattan skyline in the night. He seems deep in his thoughts. I get out the contract from my purse before I carefully walk closer to him and stop as I stand behind him.

"What did you decide?" he asks me.

I'm surprised he noticed me. I hold up the contract. "See it yourself." I say to him.

He turns around and opens the contract. He looks at it for a second before his eyes move up to me. Then he looks down at the contract again.

"You sure?" he asks me.

I nodd.

"You signed."

"I did."

"You're really sure?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have signed, Troy. I'm ready for this adventure." I say smiling at him.

"Okay." he says, his eyes locked with mine.

"But I have some conditions." I say to him.

"Conditions?" he asks me surprised.

"I need one weekend for myself. At least one."

"Okay."

"About the food rule... I promise to eat regulary and mostly healthy, but I won't keep the nourishment attachment in my mind."

"Fine... Whatelse?"

"You don't have to buy me so much. I can take care of myself. Plus, take back the horse. Reynold or something is the name."

"Randy."

"See? You know her better than I do. I don't even know what to do with a horse."

"But-"

"Troy..."  
"Okay."

"And I need to talk to Sharpay about us."

"Just don't tell her about my-"

"Of course not."

"Good because Adam's very nosey." he says and I smile.

"I'd like to get to know you better."

"You already know more than every other women before you, Ella. You even met my parents."

"I'd like to know more. More about you."

"Will you tell me more about yourself?"

"In exchange, yes."

"Then we have a deal."

"I do have one question."

He looks at me, "Go ahead."

"What about the punishments? I mean, _how_ exactly will you... I mean, will you hit me or anything?"

"I won't abuse you, Ella. I prefer sensual punishments."

I look at him confused.

"You'll see if you break one of the rules."

"Any more questions or conditions?"

I nodd, "Just one."

"What?"

"Kiss me." I say to him before I feel his soft lips on mine. I return his kiss, turning it into something more intensive. I feel the glass window against my back, as he returns my kiss, filling it with even more passion. His hand moves up my legs and I feel him lifting up my black dress before I feel him opening the zipper on the side of my dress. The strapless dress fall down my body, like it never really belonged there. He gets out of his jacket before he kisses my neck, making me moan as I already feel the heat inside of my rising. I feel his lips on mine again and hear his trousers falling down the ground. He kisses my lips softly before he rips his oxford shirt open. I smile as he gets out of the shirt. Gosh, I wish I could touch his perfect chest. He kisses me softly as I feel his errection pressed against my body.

He lets go of my lips and I look at him confused. Did I do something wrong? Did I already break a rule? Did I- his soft lips interupt my thought.

Did I upset him?

He smiles at me before he puts a strand of hair behind my right ear, "Gabriella, you need to stop thinking. You're thinking way too much."

I blush and look away. It's true.

His fingertips lift up my chin, causing me to directing look into his bright blue eyes.

"Listen to me. Closely." he says.

I nodd, unable to say anything. I'm too fascinated by the new color I see in his eyes.

"I will never hurt you, Ella." he promises me before he kisses me softly.

And just like that, I stop thinking. It's like he found the key to my heart. The heart he already owns.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sunlight on my eyelids, wake me up. I strech myself in the still warm bed and realize that once again, I am the only human being in the bed. I lift myself up and look around. My dress and my underwear is laying folded on the chair. Ironed and washed, I assume. At least, it's his bed. I yawn as I get out of the bed, before I get into my underwear and carefully totter into the bathroom. Gosh, he's the only one who's ever made me feel _so_ _sore_. I wonder if he feels as sore as I do. Probably not.

I open the bathroom door and get greeted by warm steam. The shower stops running as I close the door behind myself.

"Mind handing me a towel, Miss Montez?" I hear his voice.

I turn around and get a towel out of the cupboard before I walk over to him. He's standing in the floor planar shower in all his glory. I grin.

He bends forward to get the towel out of my hand, I step back. "Is this your way of saying _Good Morning_, Mr. Bolton? Because if so, then you'd have to do some work to get this towel." I say smirking, playing with a strand of hair.

He returns my smirk and steps out of the shower to put his hands around my hips, "What's on your to-do-list, Miss Montez?"

"Well, that's actually a pretty long list, Mr. Bolton." I say as I feel his forehead against mine.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm..." I say before I kiss him softly.

He returns my kiss and lifts me up, to place me next to the sink, causing me to let the towel drop to the fall. We continue kissing heavily before he removes my panties. He kisses me softly as I feel him entering, filling me completely once more. We breath intermittently as he starts moving in and out, building my orgasm. I moan as I feel his hot kisses on my neck, making it's way down to my breasts. God, morning sex is_ so_ good with Troy Bolton!

I wrap my legs around his waist as he speeds up, feeling at the edge of my oragsm. He gives one more thrust and I close my eyes as I explode inside of him, screaming his name. Seconds later he follows me off the edge.

He kisses me softly as he exits me, causing my inner goddes to protest.

"I think you've earned your towel." I say, trying to catch my breath. I point to the ground, "Down there."

He bends down and I can hear his irregular breath as he wraps the towel around his waist. "You should shower."

I nodd, unable to talk as I still try to catch my breath. "How about you join me?"

He grins at me before he kisses me softly, "I can't. I have to go to work."

_Work_. Shit. "What time is it?" I ask him in panic.

"Early."

"Meaning?"

"Six thirty. You have plenty time to get to your internship."

"How do you know about my internship?" I ask him as I get off of the sink.

"Adam. I told you he's nosey and that he likes to talk a lot." he explains as he walks out of the bathroom.

Surprised, I stand in the bathroom a couple more minutes, before I let my bra fall to the ground. I step into the shower and turn it on, letting the water touch my sweat soked skin.

* * *

With freshly new clothes on and dry hair I walk out of my room and follow the smell of hot coffee. As I walk down the long glass hallway, I notice the carpet on the floor. A beige fluffy carpet, which causes me to smile. Maybe Sharpay's right. Maybe he's in love with me as well.

"Coffee?" he asks me as I reach the kitchen.

"You're a worldsaver!" I say grinning.

He returns my grin as he pours fresh coffee into a bright blue cup.

"I'm kind of missing Mrs. Smith already..." I say as I take the cup from him.

"Why? Am I that bad at cooking?"

"No, not at all. You're a good cook. A really good cook. Better than me, actually. I'm a horrible cook. I'm good at cleaning. Sharpay cooks and I clean, that's why we survived four years in an apartment together. That's why we still live together." I say and he chuckles.

"Well, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." I say smiling.

He raises an eyebrow on me, "Pancakes?"

"Hey, you asked."

"Let me rephrase the question then: I can make omlettes, is that alright?"

I giggle, "Sounds perfect."

I watch him crack the eggs into a pan and wonder if that's how it's always going to be. Every morning with him in the kitchen, making me omlettes. An image I could get used to.

"It kind of surprises me that you can cook, actually."

"Why's that?" he asks me, his eyes focused on the pan, his back faced to me.

"Because of Mrs. Smith. I thought you were totally unable to even find a cup for your coffee."

He chuckles again, "I didn't grow up with such a service, Miss Montez. I earned it. All of it."

I nodd, "I wish I was so lucky."

"You are."

"I mean, I didn't earn it."

He turns around, "You _did_ earn it."

"How?"

"By making me happy." he says before he turns his head to the pan again.

I smile, I am making him happy. Am I the only one? Probably not. He has seven other women who make him happy. Who satisfy him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh it's never good when you say that, Miss Montez."

I shoot a look at him.

"Alright, ask."

"Why didn't you find your father yet? Biological, I mean. Is he dead as well?"

He shakes his head, "No he's alive. Somewhere in the States."

"What's his name?"

"William."

"How long have you been looking for him?"

"Three years."

I nodd, "I have a feeling you will find him soon, Troy."

"You know something I don't?"

"I have good instincts. I trust my instincts." I say smiling.

"I'm flying to Russia this evening." he informs me as he places the omletts on two plates.

My smile fades. "Oh."

"Moscow." he says and I remember his list. The fourth attachment to the contract, actually. The list on his _current_ relationships. One woman lives in Moscow. Her name is Irina Pawlov. He's leaving me for Irina. Replacing me with her.

"For how long?" I can't hide my disappointment. Not anymore.

"Three weeks."

I nodd, "So that's how it's going to be."

"I just got informed this morning."

"Don't justify yourself, Mr. Bolton. I know what was expecting me here. I just thought it wouldn't be so soon." I say as I start to eat.

He's silent as well and eats his omlette. Which is delicious by the way.

"When does your flight depart?" I ask him after five minutes of pure silence.

"Ten p.m." he explains.

I take a sip of my coffee and nodd. "How long will you work today?"  
"Till six."

I nodd again, "We'll see each other this evening then." I say before I get up.

He follows me as I walk out of kitchen, straight to the elevator.

"Are you mad?" he asks me as I push the button and we wait for the elevator.

"Why should I? I knew this was coming. Down the road, you'd replace me."

"I don't replace women, Gabriella. You're irreplaceable."

I nodd, "You definitely know what to say, Mr. Bolton." I say as I walk into the elevator.

He brushes through his hair, confused.

"I'm not mad." I say before the elevator doors close. The elevator moves down, leaving a confused Troy Bolton. I didn't even know I could confuse him. Make him feel that way. I seem to have an effect on him as well - if only, it would be the same effect he has on me.

* * *

I sigh as I walk out of the glass building. The morning sun of Manhattan clashes against my eyelids as I slowly make my way down the streets with hundrets of other people. I look at my Blackberry to see the time: 7:15 a.m., I still have fourty-five minutes.

I cross the street and walk straight into the Central Park to relax a little bit. To get my thoughts organized again.

I've made the right decision, didn't I? I chose what my heart wants, not what my mind is telling me to do.

An old couple passes me. At the age of eighty maybe. Walking hand in hand. They probably spend their whole lifes together. I wish I'd have this someday. But most probably not with Troy, I have to admit to myself. I feel my aching heart beating in my chest.

My ringing phone ripps me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I ask the unknown caller.

"Gabriella? This is Kelsi Grey. Troy's sister." I hear her saying.

_What?!_ "Kelsi. Who gave you my number?"

"Adam did. He has it from Sharpay."

Of course. Little noesy Adam couldn't keep his nose out of... Whatever. He's just trying to help. "What do you want?"

"Apologize actually. In person. It would be inpropriate to do this on the phone. Especially after what I've said about you."

I remain silent. I let her work. Do the best she can.

"Anyways, how about Lunch at the Russian Tea Room today?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you at one then."

"Goodbye." I say and hang up. Maybe I was too harsh. She just wants to apologize. She's sick. Bipolar. It could have happened anytime. I was just there at the wrong time.

I get up as I notice I only have ten minutes left. I walk down the roads of New York City until I finally reach the glas building.

I take one deep breath before I step into it. I pass several security members in suits. I run into an closing elevator and push the fourth button. The elevator is filled with good dressed human beings.

The elevator doors open up again and I step out. I get greeted by a big hectic scene: People running around, holding five folders in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. The phones are ringing non-stop. Then I hear a female voice, yelling all over the noise, directing the running people. The boss. My aim.

I walk up to the blonde and smile.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" she asks me. She has hazel brown eyes and full lips.

I nodd, "The new intern. I hope I'm not too late."

She fakes a laugh, "It's always like this here in the studio. You'll get used to it."

I nodd, "Wait, did you say studio?"

"AC Studios. The recording label."

"But I applied for an internship at the architectural department."

The women's mouth drops, "Oh. Well, that's... Perhaps someone in the application's department made a mistake. But you fit completely into our industry. I mean you play the guitar, the piano and the violin. You studied Music at Yale. You're actually overqualified for this internship."

I smile, "Well, I could help you out today... But this is not really my scene. I've never done anything like this."

"Oh it's easy." she says smiling, "I'm Kelly by the way."

"So, what do I have to do?" I ask Kelly just before her phone starts to ring.

"Ryan?!" she calls into the working crowd.

Within seconds a blonde man with crystal blue eyes appears, "Yes?"

"Gabriella, Ryan. Ryan, this is Gabriella our new intern. Show her around. Then make sure she does something usefull."

"Oh that'd be hard..." he jokes before Kelly leaves us alone.

"Is it always so hectic?"

"Pretty much. Six days of a week: yeah. On Sundays, no. We like to have at least one day to ourselves." he jokes before he starts walking, "Follow me. I'll show you all the studios. Maybe you even get to meet some celebrities." he winks at me and I wonder if this hectic world is really the right choice for me.

* * *

I pass a street in Manhattan, blended in with all the other humans who want to eat something for their lunchbreak. I walk down the road to the Russian Tea Room, which is just across One57, the building in which Troy lives.

I take a deep breath, not ready for what is coming, as I walk into the Russian Tea Room, one of the finest restaurants in New York. Usually you have to book a table three weeks in advance. But I guess when you're a Bolton or Grey, you never have to care about something like this. What you want is what you get. It's that easy.

I get greeted by an almost exclusive atmosphere. Red seats, white dinning tables, a warm lightning...

"May I help you?" the man at the reception asks me.

"I'm looking for Kelsi Grey."

"Right, this way, Miss." he says nodding.

I follow him and see Kelsi sitting at a table, "Thank you." I say and smile before I walk over to Kelsi.

"I'm so glad you made it." she says and smiles at me as I get seated.

"Hi, Kelsi." I greet her and smile.

Her bright blue eyes are filled with sorrow, "Listen, about the family dinner... I'm really sorry."

Seems like the word sorry leaves her mouth easily. More easy than Troy, that's for sure.  
"You see, I have a disease. Nothing big, but-"

"Sharpay informed me about your condition, Kelsi. I hope you are feeling better."

She smiles at me a little confused, "I am feeling better, thanks for asking."

"And I accept your apology. I wouldn't if you weren't sick."

She nodds, "Did you-"

"No, I did not inform Troy. He should hear it from you. Not from Adam, not from Mark, not from Meredith and not from Sharpay. It's your job to inform him."

She nodds, "I will."

"When did you get the diagnose?"

"A couple of months ago. In Paris."

I nodd, "It must've been quite a shock."

"No, it wasn't like that at all."

A waiter walks up to us, "What would you like to eat?"

"A cesear salad, please." Kelsi says.

"I take the same and a glass of water."

He nodds before he walks away again.

"As I already said, it wasn't a shock. I was reliefed to finally know what was wrong with me."

"So I assume you got your medication."

"I did. Stronger medication, this time." she says and I recognize the same bright blue in her eyes which Meredith has. "My behavior at the family dinner was really inapropriate. I overreacted, big time."

"It's water under the bridge, Kelsi. Let's say we have a fresh start and forget what happened?"

She nodds and smiles at me, "I'd like that."

The waiter appears again and places the water in front of me.

"Thank you." I say and smile a little.

He returns my smile before he walks away again.

"So how did you and Troy meet?" she asks before taking a sip of her juice.

"I had an interview with him. For Yale's student paper, actually. Sharpay should have done it, but she got sick on last minute. I did her the favor and made the interview."

"So it was faith."

"I wouldn't go so far, but it definitely happened under abnormal circustances."

"He has never brought a woman with him to a family dinner, you know. I mean, Adam on the other hand lets us be part of his lovelife. A lot of girlfriends got introduces into the Bolton/Grey/Sloane family. But with Sharpay... She's different. It's like they make each other happy by just staring at each other. It's nice to see him so happy." she shows me a little smile. The same smile Meredith had when I told her that I'd be coming to dinner.

"I can say that Sharpay has just as strong feelings about him as he has for her."

"With Troy on the other hand... He has always been very introvertive when it comes to women. We all knew that they were there, I mean no woman can resists his looks to be honest. But... It was quite shocking to see you with him that night. It really took me out of the blue. You must be something special to him."

I smile, "We enjoy each other's company, that's all."

"Sooner than you think you'll no longer just enjoy each other's company. It's going to get serious pretty soon between you guys - then you'll find each other in the same position as Adam and Sharpay."

"Nice theory you have there, Kelsi." I say and smile a little. It's impossible to have something serious with him. Impossible to have him for yourself. It's impossible for him to love. I'd like to tell her that, but I can't. I won't ruin this whole phantasy she has about her brother. The only one who really understands him.

* * *

"Well now if that wasn't worth skip the last hour of your work, then I don't know what is..." I say in a breath, feeling the sweat dropping down my chest as I stare at the blank ceiling.

He responses with a huge satisfied grin.

"You know, " I start and roll over so I can face him, "I knew someone who had a mirror on the ceiling. I would have expected the same from you."

"Why? Because I'm a polyamorist?"

"No, but because you love sex so much."

He chuckles, "Funny how I can love the only thing which seems to work without any emotions involved in."

"So, you do love something. You're able to love."

"I never said I wasn't able to love. I just said that I don't love, Ella."

"You love sex."

"Sex isn't a person."

"But it's a really good activity to get your head off of things." I say and feel his hand on my cheek.

"Got nothing to add." he says smiling as he looks at me. His smile fades as his eyes move pass me. "Time to go."

"What?" I ask him surprised. "Already?"

"Yes. I don't want to miss my flight." he says, getting out of the bed.

"You're flying with your private jet."

"With or without a private jet, you don't want to miss your flight." he says as he walks into his closet

"True." I say and get up myself. As he gets dressed I put on his oxford shirt.

"It suits you." he says as he walks back before he kisses me softly. "You know, you can use the penthouse while I'm gone. It's closer to your work."

I nodd, "I know." I say as I follow him out of the bedroom.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd tomorrow. At eight p.m."

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"

"Your new gynecologist."

"But I have one. Dr. Green is my gynecologist."

"Not anymore. You need a check-up and you deserve the best."

"But I-"

"You also may need a new form of contraception."

Before I can protest, he continues talking.

"You can also use the black Amex Centurion card. I left it on the nightstand in your room. It has no limit, so you can-"

"Troy, " I start.

He smiles at me, "See it as an emergency card then. For dinners on the Upper East Side and shopping trips then. I assume Sharpay or Kelsi will want to go shopping pretty soon with you."

"Why?"

He shruggs, "Women usually bond while shopping, don't they?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "No, not that I know... Did Kelsi call you today?"

"No. Why would she?"

"Oh no reason..."

"No, she did not call me." he says in a hissed voice.

"Are you mad?" I ask as we reach the elevator.

He turns around and looks at me for a second before he kisses me softly. A goodbye kiss. At least it's a good kiss.

I smile at him, "Go and have breathtaking sex with Irina." I say as he steps into the elevator.

"Good sex but not breahtaking sex. I only have breathtaking sex with you, Ella." he says as the elevator doors close, giving me no chance to respond.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

My internship occupied me pretty much all the time. When I wasn't working, I could usually be found in Troy's apartment. It really does have a lot of adavantages living in the middle of the city. But instead of ordering something from the deliverly services, I cooked for myself. Or at least tried to.

The first week was weird. Although I didn't have time to think about Troy in the morning, I did miss him in the night. I feel lonely in such a huge penthouse, with only Mrs. Smith coming in every thursday and monday.

Troy's birthday is in exact three weeks. Two of them he still will spend in another country. I thought about his birthday present. But what can you give a man who already has everything he wants? It's impossible to give him something he will like.

And then it hit me. There's one thing he doesn't have. One thing he hasn't seen yet. Someone he had been looking for a long time now. His father.

I looked for documents about his father in his office. Every folder, every drawer... I looked everywhere. Then I saw it: his safe. I didn't know the combination. For the whole second week I thought about combinations, which could open the safe and therefore the way to his father. But no combination I tried was right. In the middle of the second week I gave up and started to search for him on my own. I only knew his name: William Bolton. I didn't know his birthdate, neither I knew the way he looks. A night filled with google and callings, I finally had a birthdate and even some locations where he had been. At the moment, he was in California. But how am I going to get to California before Troy returns? I couldn't take the bus or the train, it would take too long. And for the plane... Well, I don't have the money. Then I remembered the Black Amex card. For emergencies, he said. This definitely was one.

So, I booked a redeye to California. He has several vineyards in California and he was currently there to pick out some wines. So that's why Troy loves wines so much. It's in his blood I guess. But as soon as I got to the vineyard, his housekeeper told me that he had left two days ago. He was now in a small town in Nevada. At the airport, I booked another flight - this time to Nevada.

I decided to stay in a small motel for the night. The next morning I asked the motel owner if he knew William. I was lucky, because he did know him. He directed me to a local diner, in which he has breakfast when he's in Nevada. With a smile filled with victory, I walked into the diner. He wasn't there. I didn't see him. I asked the waitress and she said that he had left the State yesterday evening to fly back home. As I asked her where "home" was, she shrugged. She didn't know. She said that he lives in Illinois. But she didn't know the city. Crap. I was stuck.

As I left the diner with his picture in my hand, a voice called me.

_"Hey, I heard you're looking for William Bolton."_

_I turned around and faced a man with a beer in his hands and a leather jacket. A jacket I own myself. "Yeah. You know where he lives?"_

_"What will I get from you if I tell ya?"_

_I shrugged, "What do you want?"_

_"You're from New York, aren't you?"_

_"How do you know?"  
"This is a small town, honey. News travel fast."_

_I nodd._

_"I'd like to have a bus ticket from Nevada to New York City."_

_I nodd, "Deal. Where does William live?"_

_"In Chicago. I don't have an adress, but I'm sure you'll do fine once you're there."_

_"How do you know William?"_

_"We met in High School..." he traveled off. "My bus ticket?"_

_"Where's the nearest shop?"_

_"Follow me." he said before he walked off._

_I followed him, "What do you want in New York City?"_

_"I'd like to visit someone there."_

_"Long lost love?"_

_"No."_

_"Mother?"_

_"No."_

_"Father?"_

_"No."_

_"Daughter?"_

_"A hundret points." he said as we reached the shop. He held the door open for me._

_I walked in and ordered the busticket. 300$. I took out the black Amex to pay for it. Another emergency._

_"You're pretty rich, huh?" he asked me as I handed him the ticket._

_I put the black Amex back into my purse, "No. But my boyfriend is."_

_He nodds, "You're pretty, it must've been easy to find some rich men in New York City."_

_"It was a little more different than the usual Cinderella Story." I said as we left the shop. "What's the name of your daughter?"_

_"Amanda. Amanda Biels."_

_My mouth fell open, "Seriously?!"_

_He looked at me confused, "Why would I lie about that?"_

_"I know her. I know Amanda. We studied at Yale and worked together. She said that you left her at the age of two."_

_He shruggs, "Had my reasons..."_

_I nodd, "Good luck finding her."_

_"Good luck finding William."_

I bought a ticket to Illinios by plane - a redeye again. I couldn't sleep on the plane. Well, I slept for a couple of hours, but I don't feel rested.

As soon as I touched the ground of Illinois, I started looking for him again. Within one day I had his adress. He was living in a huge expensive building. But I couldn't bother him now. Not in the middle of the night. I sighed, so close and yet so far away.

I slept in a local hotel, not far away from his building. In the morning, it was a sunday, I walked out of the hotel - straight into his building. The concierge told me that he was actually at home right now, which would make me pretty lucky since he seems to be on the road most of his time.

I smiled as I walked down the thin long hallway on the third floor of the building. I stoped in front of apartment number 3452. I knocked and took a deep breath.

That's what brought me here. To his apartment door.

The door opens only a couple of seconds after I knocked.

"Yes?" A man with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes looks at me. His age about fifty, but he is in good shape.

"William Bolton?"

He nodds, "I'm sorry, should I know you?"

I shake my head, "I'm Gabriella Montez. I know your son."

"Troy? You know Troy?"

I nodd, "He's the reason why I'm here."

He holds the door open for me, "Come in, Gabriella."

I walk into the luxury apartment. It's not as big as Troy's penthouse, but therefore it is more homelyhomely.

"Take a seat." he says, pointing to a comforable beige couch.

I sit down and smile at him, "It took a while to find you, Mr. Bolton. I'm glad I finally did."

"Call me Will."

"Will, then." I say smiling.

"So, you said you know my son Troy?"

I nodd, "Yes. He lives in Manhattan. He has been looking for you for quite a while actually. Three years. But he couldn't find you yet."

"I've been looking for him as soon as his mother informed me about him. Do you know how Lilly is?"

"She's dead, sadly. She died when Troy was four years old. Two years later he got adopted by a very nice family. Meredith Grey and her husband adopted him. She's a surgeon, so they have no financial issues."

He nodds, "If only I knew... I would have gotten..."

"Why haven't you found him yet? I mean that was twenty years ago."

"I couldn't find Lilly. I didn't know he got adopted. Lilly told me that she was pregnant with my child just two days before I had to leave the country with my family. My father was a Marine, which meant we had to leave the country more than we wanted. When I got back, Lilly was gone and I had no idea where she was. I didn't know where she went with my child."

"Did you know that she took drugs?"

His shocked eyes answer my question.

"Troy told me that she took Crack. It was her biggest addiction."

"She was a fine lady when I met her. We fell in love right away. The only thing which devided us was our social status. I was wealthy, always had been since generations, but she... She was a simple normal girl. My parents didn't agree to our relationship. They did everything to keep us apart."

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet."

He smiles, "Yeah. Only that she died in the end..."

I place my hand over his, "I'm sorry you got to know it this way. I thought you were informed."

He smiles sadly, "I'm glad I at least got informed. But why isn't Troy here?"

"He's in Russia at the moment. He doesn't know I'm here. He also doesn't know that I've been looking for you since the last three weeks."

"When will I be able to meet him?"

"His birthday is at the end of the next week. On Saturday."

He nodds, "His twenty-seventh."

"Yes."

"So I'm going to be your birthday present?"

I shrugged, "I think he would like it. You both would."

He smiles at me, "A fine girlfriend he has there..."

Yeah and seven other girlfriends. "How did you and Lilly meet?"

"In summer break. As always I've spent it in Florida - on Fisher Island. Me and my friends had a blast, we went surfing from the morning 'til the evening. Then we usually went to parties at which we met more girls than we could have counted. Unlike my friends, I wasn't a womanizer, although I had the right look and the right kind of money for it. One day, I went into a diner to get something to eat after a long surf section... Lilly was my waitress. I fell in love with her right away. Her smile, her blonde locks and those amazing green eyes... She was perfect. Perfect until I introduced her to my parents - they clearly told us that we shouldn't be together. We're not from the same status. But we kept seeing each other for the whole summer. Then, after four amazing weeks, we got separated as we both went to back home - me to New York City and she to Los Angeles."

"And then what happened?"

"We saw each other in our free time. Spring Break, summer break... Thanksgiving, we just kept seeing each other. But one day, my father told me that we had to move to England. His job required it. So we moved, although it broke my heart. I wrote her a letter, since it wasn't enough time for me to fly over to LA."

"What's your last memory of her?"

He smiled softly, "Her running at the Californian beach, wearing a white summer dress. Her locks flew in the wind... Her smile was filled with so much happiness."

"Did she tell you that she was pregnant?"

He nodded, "Her reponse letter was filled with that information. But I couldn't tell my parents - neither could she tell her's. As soon as she graduated, she left Los Angeles behind herself and moved to Chicago. She didn't give me an adress. She didn't even give me the name of my son. All she said was that she was happy - happy because a part of me stayed with her."

"And you? I mean... Didn't you search for her?"

"Of course I did. But there wasn't a Lilly Clark living in the States anymore. She changed her name. I've spent years looking for her - ten to be exact. But..."

"You didn't find her." I finished his sentence with a sad smile on my lips.

He nodded.

"It was pretty hard to find you, actually. There are many Boltons in the States..."

"Yeah, I do have a pretty big family." he says, "I'm glad you found me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He's coming home. Tonight, he's coming back. Back to Manhattan. Away from _her_. He left _Irina_. The last couple of days, since I left Chicago, I couldn't help but imagine him with other women. Other _hot_ women. I don't like this thought. I don't like the fact that my mind is playing tricks with me, making me dream about Troy betraying me.

Jealousy is a strong emotion. An emotion I didn't feel until I met him. Until he left me. Replaced me with her. _Irina._

In real life, when I wake up from my nightmares, I realize that those nightmares weren't nightmares. They're reality. But he doesn't betray me. That's the way he is. The polyamorist.

I sigh as I sit down on the music stool which is placed in front of the piano. The least I could do is welcome him properly. Since I don't really know him - my conidtion about getting to know each other a little more is something I have to discuss with him again - I prepared a couple of options. Including one sensual.

I brush through my dark brown locks, which are falling loosely on my silk dressing gown, which covers option number three, as I start to play. I'm letting my feelings transform into notes, which form a soft melody.

I've stayed in contact with William the whole rest of the week. In many ways he reminds me of Troy. You can definitely see and hear the blood relationship. He has the same smile as Troy when the situation gets a little more intimate. He has a sparkle in his eyes when he talks about Lilly. A woman I now know as lovely and caring. A woman who took the wrong road when her relationship to William got torn apart. A woman Troy claims to be a crackwhore. I wonder if I will ever see the same sparkle in Troy's eyes, maybe even when he's talking about me or to me. An absurd thought.

I let my fingers glide over the music keys, filling the huge penthouse with a soft music. I wonder if he has changed. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. Maybe I am not enough for him anymore. Maybe I am not worth for hi- _Stop it!_ My subconsciousness warns me. No, I won't walk down that road.

I stop playing and stare out of the french windows in front of me. The sun is already setting, filling the sky in beautifull pink, purple and orange tones. The view is amazing. Breathtaking even.

Out of the sudden I feel like someone is observing me. I feel his eyes burning it's way through my skin, awaking my synapses. I turn my head to the left and feel my pulse rising as soon as my glaze meets his.

He is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his god-like body. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a simple white - the first two buttons are open - oxford shirt. His hair is gelled up, his lips from a soft smile as he is still observing me.

"Hi." I say, smiling like a five year old. Gosh, this is like travelling back in time - right into my teenage years!

He says nothing. He walks over to me glamoursly, my eyes follow his every step, fascinated by the way he moves his body. He sits down next to me, still without any word.

"What?" I ask him confused by the mixture of feelings he gives me when we're so close. I inhale his scent and get lost in his eyes. Damn it, he's like my very own Opium, my very own Troy-Bolton-intoxicant.

He doesn't reponse with words. He places his wonderfull hands on my face and kisses me genlty first. Then passionately.

"Hi." he adds, his turqouis eyes filled with sparkle.

I smile at him softly, feeling complete again. "How are you?"

"You cooked."

"You didn't answer my question." I say as he wipes a strand of hair away from my face. I feel my cheek blush right away.

"You're beautifull, you know that?"

"So, you're not going to tell me how you feel..." I say and get up from the music stool. He's making me crazy. Being so close to him makes my pulse rise, makes my synapses go crazy, it makes my body go crazy. I need air to breath or else I'm going to be all over him within a milisecond.  
"How was your flight?"

"Good. No complications."

I nodd before I smile at him seductively, "I have three options for you to choose from."

His eyes follow me as I lean against the piano. Gosh, how much I want to kiss those lips.

"Option number one: A cozy bed in case you want to sleep."

"I've slept on the plane. I'm not tired." he explains, rising from the music stool.

"Option number two: my pasta. And it's the best pasta in the world." I say and smile a little.

"I'm not hungry. What's option number three?"

I grin at him before I slowly walk over to him. "Option number three: Me and what's beneath the dressing gown."

He returns my grin before he places his hand around my waist, making me feel a soft chill going through my veins. "Very seducing, Miss Montez. But how about option number four?"

I don't have option number four. "And that would be?"

"You and me in front of the open fireplace with a delicious red wine." he explains to me.

I stare at him confused for a second. A fireplace with wine? No... Sex?! God, Irina must've _really_ satisfied him. Oh now I hate her even more! Fucking bitch!

"You said you wanted to get to know me a little more. Here's your chance. What do you say?"

Wow, I didn't except this. I nodd, "But I'm going to change then..." I explain as I pass him.

I feel his eyes on my back as I leave the living area.

"Miss Montez?"

I turn around, "Yes?"

"Won't you show me what you're covering with the dressing gown?"

I smile at him, "One day you'll see. Until then, no."

He returns my smile, "I'll get the wine then."

As I change into more comfortable clothes, I can't help but wonder why he has changed so much out of the sudden. Maybe something happened in Russia. Perhaps it did. He's still a mystery to me. He will _always_ be a mystery to me.

With a comfortable jeans and a plain white shirt I walk back into the living room. He has lightened the candles around the open fireplace and soft classic music is playing. But where is he?

"Troy?" I ask into the empty living area.

He walks out of the open kitchen, holding up two bottles of wine, "The 1998 Petrus Pomerol or the 1997 Romanée-Conti? Your choice."

I answer with a shrugg.

"The first is a Merlot, the other one a French Burgundy." he explains as if this kind of information is helpfull for me - someone who has no clue about wines.

"Troy, " I start.

"The Burgendy it is, then." he chooses and opens the other, older looking bottle with a glamourous gesture before he poures in the wine into two crystal glasses. It's a deep red color. A nice red.

With two glasses in his hands, he walks over to me to hand me a glass.

"You should get informed about wines."

"Maybe... Or you will continue choosing the wine we're drinking." I say and take a sip of the wine, "Because you're excellent at it."

He doesn't response, instead he gets seated on the comfortable couch. Even in an unbottoned white oxford shirt and dark blue jeans, he still looks sexy. There is no outfit which doesn't fit him - doesn't make him look irresistable.

He takes a sip of his wine, before I sit down next to him. "How was Russia?"

"A lot of work." he explains as he places our glasses on the table next to the couch.

"What exactly is your job?"

He smiles, "That's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"You could say I kind of am a doctor. I help firms who are sick, nearly dieing. I gave them medicine, by buying stocks or by becoming a part of the firm. My company helps them to get healthy again with advertisments for example. Sometimes they leave the hospital all healthy, sometimes the funeral director picks them up..."

"How many times did the funeral director have to come?"

"Not that many times. But still, bad investments are never good." he says with an icy face.

"How much money have you lost with bad investments?" I ask him before I can really overthink this question. Should I talk about this? About... His finances?

He shruggs, "Maybe 100 million $, not that much."

My jaw falls open, he calls one hundret million dollar not much?! How much must he have earned then?! How freaking rich is this man?!

He chuckles and closes my jaw with his fingertips, "I've told you, I'm a wealthy man. My life is in the high society and I am on top."

"How much... I mean, not that I care... It would be just nice...you know." I close my mouth. I shouldn't have asked him that - or even _try_ to ask him.

He smiles at me softly and fondles my cheek, "80 billion. For now."

My eyes widen. Freaking 80 _billion_ U.S. Dollar?! That's... I can't even find words to describe such wealth! Probably because there are_ no words_ to describe human beings who are so wealthy.

And _for now_?! What's that suppose to mean?! Is he getting even wealthier?! Is it even possible?! What can you do with so much money?! What _can't_ you do with so much money? Gosh he could help _so_ many freaking people! He could-

His soft lips on mine interrupt my brain from overworking. The lips I have missed _so much_. The tongue I have missed more than I could have ever imagined. I return his kiss automatically, like I always do - as if my body can't get enough of him. I feel his hands moving down my body, as our tongues continue to battle. Gosh, kissing him is like paradise. With one movement from him, I am sitting on his lap, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. His warm, wonderfull hands help me out of my shirt, revealing my black lace bra. His ringing cellphone interrupts our hot kisses.

"Fucking phone, won't even be silent for an hour..." he mumbles as he lifts me up and places me next to him.

I touch my swollen lips, still trying to catch my breath. He doesn't seem to have this problem.

"And that on a fucking friday evening..." he says as gets up and walks over to the ringing phone, which is placed on the kitchen island according to the sound.

"Do you have to pick up?" I ask him as I slowly am catching my breath.

His back doesn't move, but I'm pretty sure he's smiling right now. "I always have to pick up, Ella. That's part of my job."

_Ella._ I missed him saying that. Missed him calling me that. Missed the way he walks, smiles, kisses... I missed him. All of him. Every of his fucked up shades.

He looks at the display of the still ringing phone. Then he picks it up, "Troy Bolton." he says into the BlackBerry Bold. I get into the white shirt again, knowing that sex won't happen now.

"Right..." he nodds.

"Tell Tony I'll get on it on monday.

- Yes on monday.

No, mail me every detail of the problem.

No more interuptions for the weekend.

Of course I talked to Nikita about this.

Yes, he's informed. He'll contact me when he's made his decision." and then he hangs up.

"Problems at work?" I ask him as he slowly walks back.

"Nothing I can't deal with on monday." he explains as he gets seated next to me again, "This weekend is just for the two of us."

I smile at him softly before I kiss him quick. "Tell me something about your trip to Moscow."

"Well, " he starts, hugging me with one arm, "Moscow is a beautifull, huge city. But it's nothing compared to New York City, of course. I was there to get a new...patient. I talked to the owner and he'll inform me as soon as he has decided - which in my eyes is just as saying that he wants to get into the hospital, but he wants to have a couple of more days at home first."

I nodd, "Did you even have the chance to see something of the city?"

He sighed, "Sadly not a lot. I was...occupied."

"With Irina?" I ask him out of the sudden.

"Yes, with her as well." he says in a calm voice, creating pictures in my mind I don't want to see. I don't even know how she looks like. Is she tall? A blonde? A brunette? This is freaking me out even know. This _insecurity._

"Who showed you... You know, how to be a polyamorist? I mean, someone-"

"Sasha Jenkins introduced me to this lifestyle. It was at Yale - first year." he says and chuckles, as if he's remembering a funny situation.

"Did you... Like it right away?"

His smile fades, "No, of course not. Just like you, I thought it was crazy - insane to have such a lifestyle. But Sasha didn't gave up on me, since every woman on campus wanted me. And this would be the best way to not hurt all of them. Sasha said I should choose some, carefully. Sasha did the rest."

"Do you know what Sasha did?"

He shruggs, "No. Sasha never told me what exactly had been 's a secret Sasha still has."

"What happened after college?"

"After college I ended the relationships - fifteen, I think. By then Sasha had introduced me into this lifestyle - and with it the business."

"Business?"

"Just like for BDSM or prostetutes, there is a business for polyamoristic as well."

I nodd, "Somehow, it does make sense."

"There are... Auctions, I guess you call them. And websites and all that jazz."

"So you get all of your women with... Auctions?" I ask him carefully, using the same word as he did.

"Yes. And to save me from any inappropriate situations, I have made the contract - with a lawyer of course."

I nodd, "Why did you choose me then? I am not from the business."

"That's what scared me at first. You reacted the same way I did in the past. But unlike me, you understood the lifestyle pretty fast. Which impressed me, by the way. Nevertheless, I didn't think you would have signed. Choosing you was like choosing a risk."

"I'm glad you chose the risk."

"Just like you did." he says with a small smile on his lips. "Oh and by the way, what did you do in Nevada and Illinois while I was gone?"

_Oh crap!_ "I...was there to visit some friends." I say, biting my lip.

He rises an eyebrow, "Friends?"

"Yeah, you know old High School friends..."

He nodds before he smiles, "Well I'm glad you used the Amex... Which reminds me, how was your appointment with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"

"Well, it was kind of weird that you've sent me to Shepherd's wife, who totally is clueless about her husband's affaire with Meredith Grey."

He shruggs, "She's the best."

"But the appointment was good. We decided on shots, rather than the pill." I explain to him, leaving out her questions on why I'm taking such a 'light' version of the pill. Leaving out the information that I am a former leukemia patient.

He nodds, "When will you get the next shot?"

"Next month, on the 25th." I say, feeling a little uncomfortable to talk about such private things with him. But then again, he's my sexual partner - he deserves to know. He _has_ to be informed, that's written in the contract. "My blood test was clear by the way."

"I wouldn't have it expected any other way."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about your blood test?" I ask him.

He pulls me closer to him and whispers into my ear, "There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Ella. Absolutely nothing." he says and kisses my ear, causing me to smile.

"How's your internship?"

I fake a laugh, "Turns out A.C. Architectures doesn't need an intern - but A.C. Studios does. There were problems at the application's department. They mixed up some applications, I assume."  
"So how's AC Studios? I mean, you're qualified for that as well..." he says, lacing his long fingers with mine.

"A lot of work but also a lot of fun. I got to meet some really nice people."

"Are you going to stay at AC Studios when the internship is over?"

I shrugg, "I don't know. I mean I love architecture but... Music is my heart. I love being part of a song - whether it's writing it, adding some beats or bringing coffee to the singer."

"Sounds like you should be a songwriter instead of an architect." he says, fondling my cheek with his free hand.

I smile, "Maybe. I don't know."

"You still have time to decide... No need to rush."

I take a sip of my wine, "Troy?"

"Mhm?"

"It's the last time I'm going to ask you that and I really would like to know the reason, but if you won't answer then I'm letting it go."

"Okay..." he says, sounding very worried and confused.

"What's the reason for your haphephobia?" I ask him slowly, really carefully.

He is silent. His body tensed. He won't answer. I know it. I shouldn't have asked. He rises from the couch and walks over to the piano. I don't know what to do. I just sit on the couch, anxiously. He stares out of the french windows and combs with his long fingers through his dark blonde messy hair. Is he _considering_ telling me?

He takes a deep breath before he turns around, his eyes are a mixture of a dark turquoise and dark blue. He walks back to me, his body is still tensed.

"Come on," he says, holding out his hand for me.

I take it and he helps me getting off of the couch. Hand in hand we walk out of the living area. I feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. I try very had to ignore them. It's nearly impossible.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we walk through the glass corridor.

"To my office." he says and stops in front of the white double wing door.

He opens the door and we walk in. Once again, I get greeted by a breathtaking view of Manhattan at night. Then he opens up several cupboards, looking for something special.

"What are you looking for?" I ask him as I get seated on the cozy couch. It's the first time I notice all these folders in his cupboards.

He continues opening cupboards, "Got it." he says holding up a picture.

"Who's on the picture?" I ask him as he gets seated next to me.

Without a word, he hands me the picture. I recognize her right away.

His mother. Lilly. She's beautifull. It's a close-up, showing her curly bright blonde locks and bright green eyes. The woman has beautifull clear bright green - cat like - eyes. Her lips are full and pink. She's only wearing blush and mascara. She smiles into the camera like she is the sun in person. She is heart-shaped. She's breathtaking.

"Your mother." I say in one breath.

"Yes."

"You have her cheekbones." I say, my eyes still focused on the beauty. "And her nose." Now I know why this man looks like a walking god. His mother was a godess and his father... I'm sure he looked like a good catch as well in his younger days. I mean, he still looks like a walking god at the age of... Well, he looks like he's in his mid-fourties.

"That's a picture from her better days. Before she started using. The only picture I own of her." he starts explaining.

"That your mother was using Crack is only half the story, isn't it?" I ask him, having a bad feeling in my stomach. I feel like I've just hit the bullseye. Something, I'm not sure I want to know. But at the same time I _need _to know.

"Yes." he admits, running his skinny fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me..." I say in a soft voice. I would like to put my hand on his shoulder, but that would freak him out.

He is silent. For minutes, neither of us say anything and just let silence fill the room.

He stares out of the french window, looking at the skyline of Manhattan "I killed her." he says in one breath.

My breath gets stuck. _What_?! He _killed_ his own mother?! How can he... How is this... It's his mother! I look at him with widen eyes.

"I knew you would react like this." he says in a calm voice. How can he be so calm?!

"H-How did you k-kill her?" I stutter. My body is tensed. My pulse is rising - this time not from the pleasure I am experiencing with Troy. This time it's because of the fear. The fear of sitting next to a murderer. Or possible murderer.

"She was drunk. A September night. She had just taken Crack. I was home. Alone. Scared. I was sitting in front of the television, watching some childish series. I can't remember the name. Something with a cat. She was working, as always at this time of the day. She worked in the morning as a waitress at the local dinner. In the evening she earned her money by selling her body.

She opened the front door and tottered in. She nearly fell as she was trying to close the front door behind herself. Then she walked up to me and started to talk to me. Mumble rather, I really had a hard time understanding her. I smelled the alcohol out of her breath right away - it was a horrible smell I won't ever be able to forget. She raised her hand and hit me, like she always did when she got home late, drunk and on drugs. Out of the sudden she placed her hands around my neck and started to tighten them. I felt the air getting thinner. I was scared. I tried to scream, tried to make her stop. With my little fingers, in which I didn't really have any feeling in, I picked up a lamp and threw it at her. It cracked abover her head and she let go of me. She didn't fall like in all those series, I thought. She should have fallen to the ground. But she didn't. As soon as she realized what I did she tried to grab me, but I ran away. Into the kitchen. She ran - or rather tottered- after me as fast as she could. She grabbed me from behind and placed her hands around my neck again. I grabed a knife and stabed it into her heart with all my strength." he stops for several seconds, as if he was remembering the whole evening. As if, travelling back in time was possible. In your thoughts, it surely is.

I give him time. I say nothing. I do nothing. I don't want to scare him. I don't want to freak him out. I give him time. Time to decided whether or not he wants to continue telling me his story. The story of how he killed his mother.

"I remember her shocked face. Her wide pupils, filled with fear. Then I remember her hands on the knife and her white shirt getting soaked in blood. I didn't understand what I did in the beginning. I didn't understand that I had injured her deathly. She fell on the knees before she fell on the ground completely. The last words she mumbled to me were 'son of a bitch'. Thinking back, she couldn't have been more right." he says and laughed, "She was right.

After I stabed the knife in her chest she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. A huge blood-puddle was around her body, which I had to clean. I didn't want to do that. Clean that mess up - like I always had done. So I kneed down beside her and waited. Waited for someone to come. Someone to notice. Someone to care.

I waited for two days. I didn't move. I didn't eat. I didn't drink. I didn't even had to use to the bathroom. It was like my body shut down completely. I was only there." he stops and takes a deep breath, "After two days the front door got torn open by the police. They walked over to me and took care of me. They called a hearse and a social worker. The brunette lady took me out of the one-bedroom apartment. She got me away from my dead mother. She got me away from this hell - or so I thought. I went to six orphanages in two years. Each time I got raped. Of course I hit back, defended myself the best I could... But the kids were older, stronger than me. Then Meredith Grey and Daniel Reynolds adopted me. I got into this very nice family, I didn't deserve. The first time I walked into their house, was like walking into lubberland. I was in heaven. I got everything I wanted - although it wasn't much. I needed a bed and a bathroom, that was it. No toys. Nothing. I was simple. Fucked up.

Two years later Adam got adopted. Another year later Kelsi was born."

_Fuck!_ Holy shit, this is... I can't even describe how this story makes me feel. Shock and pity are both words which do not nearly describe my feelings."It was self-defense, Troy. You didn't kill her." I say in a soft voice. The best I could do now. I try hard not to cry. I try hard to not imagine a four year old Troy sitting in that apartment. Getting choked. Killing his mother. Sitting next to the lynch. For. Fucking. Two. Days.

I try hard to not imagine him getting hit by others at one of the six orphanages. But I can't help but feel the images building up in my mind. All these images come into my mind at once. All showing me pictures, scenes rather, I don't want to see. The fragile side of Troy Bolton. The fucked up side of Troy Bolton like he would call it.

His head turns around, facing me. His dark blue eyes are filled with tears. Yet, no tear seems to find it's way down his cheek. "I know what I did."

"You did nothing wrong. If you hadn't killed her, she would have killed you. Without a doubt." I say to him in the same soft voice.

"I..." he is speechless. Troy Bolton is speechless. Never thought I would see that. What am I suppose to do now? Will he start crying? Will he start yelling? No, probably not. Why would he yell at me? I don't know. Maybe he would. I don't know what I'm getting myself into with Troy Bolton. I never know what to do... That's my risk. The risk I chose. The risk of insecurity, while I've never felt more secure.

I pull his tensed body into a warm, long hug. "You did nothing wrong. You saved your life." I whisper into his ear, with my arms wrapped around his body, which slowly relaxes. "You saved your life..." I say again and feel his arms around my body seconds later. We stay in this position for minutes. More than a few minutes actually, I notice as I stare into the skyline by night. "Do you have someone you can talk about all this?"

He releases himself from my embrace, "Dr. Flynn is doing an excellent job. I'm paying him more than enough to fix me up for years now."

I nodd, "Does it help?"

He shruggs, "It made my nightmares stop. Not completely, but it made my sleep a lot easier."

"That's why you have trouble sleeping. That's why you won't share a bed with another person. You're afraid you're getting hurt again."

He says nothing. But I know I'm right. I never thought I'd see this side of him. The fragile side of him.

"Thanks." I say to him.

"For what?"

"Thanks for opening up to me. It must've been hard."

He nodds, although he seems like he's somewhere else. Back in the past. Troy Bolton the CEO. Troy Bolton the timetraveller. "I've never talked to someone about this. Beside, Dr. Flynn of course."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The sun shines on my face and it ripps me out of my dream the next morning.

A dream so horrible, I want to forget it as fast as possible. A dream of the four-year-old Troy Bolton and his Crackwhore of mother. A bitch who fucked up his son. But at the same time she was just a woman who took the wrong turn on the road which is called life. One wrong turn and everything falls apart. Her pregnancy was definitely not planned. But then again, neither was her falling in love with the rich and good looking William Bolton. Their lovestory is so epic, so special it should have had a happy ending.

Maybe the happy ending will be William meeting his son. Troy meeting his father.

My eyes slowly open, looking into the bright sun which is putting Manhattan in an amazing light. I yawn, it's too early for me to wake up. I feel his arm on my shoulders and turn my head around. Surprised by the image I'm seeing, I can't help but feel my lips form a huge grin. He's still here. Still in this bed. Still sleeping. So unlike Troy Bolton. But yet here he is.

I want to touch him _so_ badly. Brush through his sexy dark blonde hair. Kiss his nose. But I can't. I won't. Not after what he told me last night. I won't provoke him. I won't do anything to hurt him.

I slowly get out of the bed, carefully so I don't wake him up. He grumbles a little and turns around, to continue sleeping. Gosh, he's _so_ perfect and fucked up at the same time. The perfect mixture.

Dressed in my underwear, I put his white oxford shirt on before I leave his bedroom. With bare feet, I feel the marmor under me as I walk into the kitchen. On my way, I stop at the mirror and look at my reflection for a second. My hair is a mess, but at least the rest seems okay. I put my hair into a ballerina bun as I walk down the glass corridor and into the kitchen. Although this man surely doesn't cook very often, his kitchen is a dream for every cook! It has everything - and that everything is newest and best on the market. I open the fridge and get out fresh blueberries. I wash them before I place them on a dish. Then I get out flour, sugar, baking powder, milk, an egg and butter. I mix the ingredients together before I pull olive oil into a pan. Then I pour the pancake mixture into the pan and let the pancakes get golden on each side. While the second pancake is baking, I'm turning my attention to making coffee.

I feel the water filling my mouth, as the smell of hot fresh coffee with pancakes make it's way into my nose. I get out the fourth pancake and place it on the dish. Then I pour the rest of the pancake mixture into the pan. Suddenly, I'm feeling hands around my waist. Strong, very muscular arms hugg me from behind. Then I feel his head resting on my shoulder, "Mhm... Smells delicious, Miss Montez." he says before he kisses my cheek.

"You ruined the surprise." I say a little disappointed as I turn around.

"You already surprised me by being able to make pancakes. I can only make omlets, remember?" he says into my brown orbs. Then he opens my hair, by unwrapping my bun. "You should wear your hair open more often."

I turn around and flip the pancake over. "And lasagne, don't forget that."

"Of course, how could I forget my perfect lasagne..." he says and I chuckle.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"No nightmares?"

"No, mother, no nightmares." he says, giving me a look as he pours coffee into a cup.

"Don't give me that look, Bolton." I say and roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Montez." he echoes me before he kisses me softly.

This time, I don't return his kiss. Instead, I let go and get the pancake out of the pan.

"Marple syrup?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No. I don't like that sweet stuff..."

"Me either." I say and smile a little.

"Coffee or orange juice?" he asks me as I place the two plates on the island.

"Juice." I say as I get seated.

He pours fresh orange juice into a glass and hands me the glass, before he gets seated as well.

"What's your favorite colour?" I ask him as we start eating.

He thinks for a second, "Maybe blue. I don't really have a favorite. You?"

"I like purple."

"Purple suits you."

"Favorite book?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Really?"

"I've read it with four. It was the only thing I brought along to the orphanages. It was me and Alice against the world."

He could already read with four? Four_?! Seriously?! _I mean, that makes him like a little Einstein or something.

I nodd, "Well, I don't have one."

"Do you have a favorite author?"

"Franz Kafka. A German author."

He nodds. Of course he knows who he was. "He writes fucked up story. He was fucked up as well. I can definitely see your predatory-pattern, Miss Montez."

I smile a little and look at the plate, "You're not fucked up. You've been through a lot of shit, Troy. That didn't make you fucked up."

"It did. You don't even know the whole story."

"Will I ever?"

His eyes turned black, "No."

I nodded, "At least I know something about you..."

"That's more than the other women can say about me." he says to me, his eyes in a bright blue again.

"What do the other women know?"

"Everything that's in the contract." he says causually.

"Nothing more?"

He shruggs, "Maybe more if they googled me. But I doubt that google has a lot of informations about me. I rarely give interviews. And if I do, the questions are always about my work, not my private life."

"But you've let me ask you personal questions."  
He nodds, "You're the exception. The big exception."

I blush sightly, hoping that I could be the exception which will change him. But I know that I won't be able to. Still, there is hope...

"I invited Adam and Sharpay this evening." he interupts my thoughts.

I look at him surprised, "Why's that?"

"I thought we could do a movie's night. Something... Normal."

I fake a laugh, "Normal? We are anything but normal."

He smiles at me. "True." he agrees with me.

"What are we going to do today?" I ask him before I put the fork with a piece on pancake into my mouth.

"I thought we could do some shopping together."

"Your closet is filled with a zillion suits. You don't need any more clothes." I remind him. "Where should you put them anyways?"

"Not for me. For you."

Oh. "What?"

"I mean-"

"No." I interupt him, "You bought me enough clothes, Troy."

"You need a new dress."

"There are more than enough dresses I could choose from."

"I want to buy you a new one."

"They're all new. I've never worn a dress from this closet."

"Gabriella..."

"Troy..."

"I have no idea what you like."

"I like your oxford shirt." I say grinning.

"But that's no outfit to go to a Gala."

"Gala?!" I ask him confused.

"Tomorrow evening. For Cancer. At the Met."

"So your mother will be there."

"Yes. With Mark."

"Will Adam attend with Sharpay?"

"Most probably. It's going to be a family thing. Including Kelsi."

_A family thing_. "And you want me to come?" I ask him surprised.

"My family thinks you're my only girlfriend. Since Adam is going to be there with Sharpay, I should be there with you. Just so my family doesn't... You know."

I nodd, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll attend."  
"And I thought you want to go shopping with me."

I grin at him, "You really don't have to spend money to make me happy, Troy."

He takes my left hand and laces his long fingers with mine, "I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

I sigh, "I'm not big on shopping, you know."

"Yes. But Sharpay is. Maybe you could go shopping with her - if it's not me you want to go with."

"It's not because it's with you, Troy."

"You should get used to taking my money then. I have enough of that."

Eight billion _is_ enough. "I... Fine." I say, giving in.

He smiles at me, "Right decision."  
"Oh, like you would have stopped if I said no. You're stubborn, Mr. Bolton." I say and roll my eyes.

"Just like you, Miss Montez." he says smiling.

"We're not _that_ alike..." I say.

"We're pretty much alike."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You're fucked up - I'm fucked up. You hate paparazzi - I hate paprazzi. You love sex - I love sex. You're stubborn - I'm stubborn. And that's just a brief comparison, I could go on, you know."

"You're not fucked up... Just broken." I say and brush through my dark brown locks.  
He nodds, "And you're the glue which holds the pieces together."

I look at him, trying to read his bright blue eyes. A blue so beautifull, I can't help but get lost in them again. But like always, he won't let me read his eyes. Then I rise from my chair and walk over to him. "How come you always know the right things to say?" I ask him, placing my forehead against his, my eyes staring into his bright blue orbs.

He doesn't say anything. He stares back into my brown eyes as he places his hand on my cheek before he kisses me softly. I return his kiss immediately and brush through his dark blonde hair.

After minutes, he lets go of my swollen lips, "Let's go shopping." he says before he takes my hand.

* * *

"I can't believe you just bought me a fifteen thousand dollar dress." I say as we leave Versace and walk down the Fifth Avenue. "Besides, it was weird being the only ones in the boutique."

"It's called private shopping."

"Still, it's weird."

"There were no queues in front of the changing rooms and the checkpoints."

"Like there are _so many _people, who can actually afford going shopping at Versace." I say, rolling my eyes.

He chuckles and takes my hand, "You'd be surprised by how full this store gets at this kind of time..."

"Oh I doubt it." I say with a soft smile on my lips, "What's next on your list?"

"Well we have a dress and shoes. What's left is jewelry."

I sigh, "I could just-"

"No."

"But-"

"Your jewelry is going to be sold at the auction."

"No, it's not."

"Fine, it's not. But I'd like to buy you new jewelry. Jewelry you will actually wear."

"Oh. But isn't it..." I grin as I realize his intention, "You just want to see my taste, don't you? Although you already know my taste..."

"Classic, I know." he says as we stop in front of Tiffany's.

"Really I..."

"You know, most women would jump off a bridge just to go shopping with a man like me."

"A man as charming as you or a man as wealthy as you?"

He grins at me, "Both." he says before he kisses me softly.

"Fine." I agree and brush through my dark brown hair.

A man in a suit holds the door open for us and we step in.

"Mr. Bolton, how nice to have you here." A woman in a dark dress says to us, smiling. Her look changes as soon as she really recognize me. She's... Well, surprised.

"What can I do for you today?" the blonde asks.

"We need a necklace and earrings. For her." Troy says in a buisness-like voice. A voice he has used all the time we weren't alone. The same voice he had when we met. The voice which makes me feel protected. The voice - along with his pokerface- which makes me feel insecure.

She nodds, "Any style?"

"Well-" I start.

"Classical. Something with diamonds."

She nodds, "Follow me, please, Mr. Bolton and Miss..."

"Montez." I say and smile a little.

She nodds, "Miss Montez." she says with a smile on her lips as she walks off.

"Where are we going?" I whisper to Troy as we follow the blonde.

"To a private showing-room."

I look at him confused, "A what?!"

He smiles at me, "You'll see."

"Okay..." I say insesure as we reach a room.

The blonde, her name is Miss Alexson according to the nametag, holds the door open for us. "We'll have a collection for you in just a few seconds, Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodds as we walk into the massive room, in white and a bright turquoise - the typical Tiffany's colors.

"A glass of champagne?" she asks us, showing her bright white teeth.

"Water." he says and Miss Alexson nodds before she closes the door and walks away.

"They're going to bring the jewelry here?" I ask him surprised, "But don't they just do it for the really wealthy custom..." I stop talking as I realize that it's non-sense. He is wealthy enough. He is super rich. Of course he enjoys such services all the time. Why? Because he can.

"Promise me you won't think about the price."

"That will be hard. I might even be looking for the pricetag." I joke and smile.

"There are no pricetags."

Of course. "Right."

"You know, I think I should meet your parents. Or at least your mother and husband number... Which number?"

"Three. Carlos's his name."

"Maybe I should meet the one who raised you... Jack was his name, I believe?"

"Ray. Jack was the one who... You know, did that thing with Thomas."

"Ray then." he says, his eyes in a black color. His body is tensed.

"But my mom's current husband is Carlos."

"So, it was your Dad, then Ray, Jack and then Carlos?"

I shake my head, "No. It was my Dad, to whom she wasn't married to. Then it was Ray, as husband number one, Jack, as husband number two and then Carlos."

"Confusing."

"Your family is more confusing." I answer back as the door opens. A young brunette walks in, holding a plate with two crystal glasses on it. She smiles at us and places the glasses in front of us. Her face turns red as her eyes lock with Troy's for a just a milisecond. Then she turns around and walks away.

"No matter the age, they all want you, Mr. Bolton." I sing with a smile on my lips.

"Well for now, my eyes are on you." he says, returning my smile.

Before I can say anything more, two ladies walk in, holding velvet plates with jewelry on it. Diamonds sparkle at me as they place them in front of me.

"I hope this is appropriate." Miss Alexson says as she gets seated across us.

I'm breathless. Damn it, this is like every girl's dream! Diamonds! Freaking diamonds in every shape, every color, every... And platnum, silver, gold... Wow.

I mean, _diamond!_ Real diamonds! Not that cheap stuff you get at Forever21 or H&M! _Real_ diamonds! Wow...

"She has to chose, not me." I hear Troy's voice ringing in my ears.

I nodd, slowly trying to find words. "That's definietly my taste." I say, my eyes still amazed by the beautifull stones who shine back at me. I look at every single set of earrings: Studs, Hoops, Dangles and Huggies.

My eyes caught the diamond drop earrings right away. Without even looking more closely to the other one's. I know it. "Those." I say in kind of a trance. I pick them up and place them near my ear, to see how they would look like. In the mirror, I see my reflection: beautifull.

"I would have chosen those as well." Troy whispers into my ear.

"Good, then we have the earrings. Next's the necklace." the blonde says smiling.

I return her smile and my smile widens as I see the beautifull diamond necklaces. Once again, there's only one item which gets caught in my eyes. A beautifull diamond necklace, with a yellow diamond. "That's the necklace."

"Seems like you have no hard time choosing, Miss Montez." Miss Alexson says.

Troy smiles at the blonde, which makes her blush immediately. "Indeed, Miss Alexson." he says before he smiles at me.

I return his smile. "I think that's all."

She nodds, "Good, I'll wrap the jewelry up." she says before she takes Troy's black AMEX.

"Thanks." we say out of one mouth, before the blonde leaves us.

"You're easy to go shopping with." Troy says to me as we rise from the chairs.

I shrugg, "I know what I want. I stick to my decisions."

"Oh I really hope you do, Miss Montez."

* * *

"So, what movie will we watch?" I ask Troy as we wait for the popcorn to pop in the microwave.

He shruggs, "Adam chose. Some horror movie, I guess."

I nodd, "I like horror movies."

"I thought you'd like chick-flicks." he says grinning, as he leans against the island.

I raise an eyebrow towards him, "What else do you think of me?"

He shruggs, "Don't know. But you're not a typical girly girl. Not like the other's I've dated."

"Is that good or bad?"

He shruggs again, "I don't know yet. But it is... refreshing."

The microwave stops, showing us that the popcorn is done. "Would you ever consider living monogamic? I mean... Completely monogamic?" I slowly ask him as I get out the popcorn.

"No. Never." he says in an icy cold voice.

I nodd as I put the hot salty popcorn into a bowl. "Do you like salty popcorn or sweet?"

"Salty. I don't like sweetness."

"Sharpay likes sweet popcorn."

"So does Adam."

"A bowl with sweet popcorn it is..." I say as I put another paperbag with sweet popcorn into the microwave. Then I feel his strong arms around my waist, embracing my petite body.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask him slowly, feeling his muscular body behind me. Gosh, he's giving me these feelings again. He's making me feel like I'm on the doorstep to heaven.

"Once." he says to me. "You?"

"More than once." I saw as I look out of the french windows, seeing Manhatten in beautifull purples and pinks. "What's her name?"

"Alyson."

"Was she one of your...?" I don't even know how to call them. His _girlfriends_.

"She was my High School sweetheart."

"What happened?"

"She betrayed me."

I nodd, "She broke your heart."

"What about you?"

"His name was Alex. It was a summer-romance. A short, but intense relationship. We were _so_ in love. It was insane."

"Why did you separated?"

"There was no way we could be together. He moved to Australia to go to College there. I went to Yale. It was an easy decision. Easy but hurtfull."

"Did you guys stay in contact?"

"In the first few weeks, yes. But then college took all of our time."

"What would you do if you'd see him again?"

I shrugg, "I don't know. But what I do know is that he has a fiancé in Australia. He's going to get married in a few weeks."

"Did he invite you?"

"Gosh no! That would so _werd_!" I say and laugh a little, "We had a good relationship, but I've moved on."

"What about that rockstar-boyfriend?"

I shrugg, "I didn't love him. I thought I did... Do you still believe in love?"

Before he can say anything more, I hear Sharpay and Adam walking into his penthouse.

"Gabi, where are you?" I hear Sharpay's voice.

"We're in the kitchen!" Troy calls back as he release me from his embrace.

I get the popcorn out of the microwave and put the sweet popcorn into another bowl.

"We brought Nachos and pretzels!" Sharpay says grinning as she reachs the kitchen. She mouths me a _WOW_ before Adam reachs us behind her.

"We have sweet and salty popcorn." I explain, handing Adam a bowl with sweet popcorn. "You guys are sweet and we are salty."

Adam nodds and walks with Sharpay over to the couch.

I pick out the bowl with salty popcorn and look at Troy before I walk off.

His hand on my shoulder stops me from walking. He turns me around and gets the bowl out of my hand. Confused, I watch him as he places it back on the island.

"Wha-" he stops me from talking by placing his soft lips on mine. He kisses me passionately and lifts me up, so I sit on the island, without me even really realizing it. I return his kiss and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

We continue kissing like two teenagers, who just escaped their parents house to be together.

"Hey, are you guys coming?!" I hear Adam's voice calling us.

As soon as Adam's voice reachs Troy's ears, he lets go of my lips. But instead of stepping away, so I could hop of off the island, he places his forehead against mine.

"I still believe in love, Ella." he whispers and locks eyes with me. "I still hope that one day, the one will walk into my life, turning my world upside down."

I smile at him before he kisses me softly.

"Gabi! Troy!" I hear Sharpay's voice.

_Damn it, Sharpay!_ I cruise in my thoughts and sigh.

Troy chuckles as if he knows exactly what I am thinking, before he steps back and helps me get off the island.

"Which movie will we watch?" he asks as we reach Sharpay and Adam, who already lay on the couch.

"Chernobyl Diaries." Adam says smiling to us.

I nodd and get seated on the couch, "Sounds good."

Troy places the bowl with the popcorn on the table before he gets seated behind me.

Adam pushes the start button and the movie begins. As the opening credits show, Troy pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his muscular chest. I look over to Sharpay who watches the movie carefully. Adam hugs her with one arm, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. I smile as I feel Troy's fingers playing with a strand of my hair.

"If you're bored, we could have _not chosen to do a movie's night_." I whisper into his ear as the movie really begins.

"I'm not bored." he whispers back and kisses my cheek, "Something normal remember?"

"Nothing's normal when I'm with you."

"Bye!" Troy and I say out of one mouth as Sharpay and Adam step into the elevator.

"Well that was..."

"Normal." he finishes my sentence as I turn around to face him.

I nodd, "They're a cute couple."

"Well their personalities definitely match..."

"You think those two will end up getting married?" I ask him as we walk back into the living room.

He shruggs, "I don't know. Adam had many girlfriends. Some I liked, some I hated."

"What about Sharpay?"

"She's your best friend."

"That shouldn't influence your judgement."

He smiles, "She seems a little...talkative."

I laugh, "Yeah because you make her nervous."

"Me?"

"Sure. You're intimidating." I say and throw myself back on the couch.  
"Really?"

I nodd, "I felt intimidated by you, actually."

He sits down next to me.

"You have that effect on me... I can't really describe it, but you seem to have the effect on every women so far." I start to explain, "But as soon as I got to know a little bit more, I..."

"You what?"

I brush through my dark brown locks, "You don't make me feel insecure anymore - at least not so often."

He nodds, "Well you have an effect on me as well."

"Me?!" I ask him surprised.

"Well -" he stops as we hear the elevator doors opening again. "Are you expecting anyone?"

I shake my head and he gets up.

"Troy?" I hear Kelsi's voice asking.

_Oh crap_. This is going to be intense...

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Troy yells as he walks down the glass hallway.

The blue eyed brunette stops in the middle of the hallway, "I'm here to apologize."

"Go to hell!" he says back to her, but this time he's not yelling.

"Troy, please. There's a reason for why I overreacted that evening."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Maybe you should." I say to him as I walk over to him.

His head turns around, his eyes are black - he's furious. "Oh, so now you're on her side?!"

"I think you should at least let her explain. Give her a chance, Troy."

He brushes through his hair and sighs, "Fine. But you better have a freaking good explanation, Kels."

"I do." she says as she walks passed him. She smiles at me softly as she passes me and gets seated in the dinning area.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." he says, getting seated across her.

I feel a little... Out of place. "I'll leave you guys alone, then."

"No!" he says, grabbing my wrist.

_Fine_. I get seated next to him.

"There's no easy way to explain this, so I'm just going to say it: I'm sick. Mentally."

He looks at her confused and shocked at the same time. "What... What do you mean?"  
"I'm bipolar."

"_What_?!"

"That evening, I ran out of my meds, which was the reason why I was in New York City. My doctor - Shepherd - prescribed me a stronger medication."

"But why didn't-"

"They all knew. Meredith knew, Adam knew... Sharpay knew as well, I assume. Mark knew it as soon as my mood changed so rapidly."

"But why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I am fine. At least when I take the meds."

"When did you found out?"

"In Paris. Nearly a year ago. But I'm fine. All good."

He brushes through his dark blonde hair and sighs, "I don't know what to say to you, Kels. You should have told me earlier! You had more than _one opportunity_ to tell!"

She nodds, "I know. But I couldn't tell you. We're as close as it can be. When I'm with you, I'm myself. You make me feel safe. I didn't want you to look at me like you are now."

"Like what?"

"A look filled with pity. I don't need pity from you. I need to you treat like I'm normal."

"You're bipolar."

She fakes a laugh, "Like I don't know that."

"So, what do you expect from me now?! Act all nomal, like nothing ever happened?"

"I-"

"Look, I don't care if you're sick or not, Kels. But what you did and _said_ was... Way below the belt."

She nodds, "I know."

"You should apologize to Gabriella as well."

"Oh she already did." I say and smile at her.

His icy blue eyes shoot a look at me, "What?!"

"We met three weeks ago for lunch. I wanted to explain it to her first."

"Why, because you didn't think I would...?!" he stops and rises from the chair. "You guys are unbelievable. _You_," he says to me, "could have told me."

"But-"

"And _you_," he says, looking at Kelsi. "should have talked to me first."

She nodds, "I know. And I'm sorry."

He sighs, "I'll accept your apology. But I'm still going to have a bone to pick with you, Gabriella."

I gulp, what does he mean by that?!

"That's my cue to go." Kelsi says and gets up. "Good luck." she whispers into my ear as she passes me.

"I'll escort you to the elevator." Troy says and walks away with Kelsi.

_I'm still going to have a bone to pick with you, Gabriella_. Shit. What does this mean? Did I break any rule? Am I going to be punished now?!

"See you tomorrow evening, Troy." I hear Kelsi says goodbye. Then the elevator doors close again.

"Miss Montez?" I hear Troy's voice calling me.

Uh-oh. This sounds bad. "Yes?" I say in an insecure voice as I walk out of the living area.

"You should have told me." he says in a strict voice.

"But I-"

"I'm not finished, Miss Montez."

I nodd and close my mouth.

"You should have informed me, no matter what Kelsi told you. You had three weeks to tell me about her health status. Three weeks in which you could have called me and tell me this. Three weeks in which-" he stops and sighs, "Stop biting your lip."

I stop biting my lip, "Sorry."

"I thought I could trust you. I thought we don't have any secrets."

I fake a laugh, "No secrets?! You're kidding me, right?! You're full of secrets, Troy! You're this whole mystery to me! You play hot and cold with me _all the time_! Do I like it? Certainly, not. And I have absolutely no idea what I'm getting myself into here. But I am here." I say into his face. "And let me say, I did not break any rules here. It's her part to tell you. I was in no position to inform you, Troy. I didn't keep a secret from you, I was just waiting for Kelsi to show up and tell you herself, just like she should." I say and bite my lip again.

His bright blue orbs stare back at me, "You're right."

"Oh I know I am and there's no way you tell me I'm wrong." I say and brush through my dark brown locks.

"But you really should stop biting your lip."

"Why?"

"Because it turns me on." he says with a grin on his lips.

"Oh really, Mr. Bolton?" I ask him seductively and bite on my lip.

"Yeah, really." he says before he kisses me passionately. I return his kiss automatically and he lifts me up. I feel my pulse rising as we exchange hot kisses. He kicks the double wing door open, without leaving my lips. I start to moan between his kisses, feeling the heat inside of me rising.

"You have the most perfect body, have I ever told you that?" he says as he places me on the bed.

I smile at him seductively, "Well you are in good shape as well, Mr. Bolton."

He kisses me quick before he helps me get out of my shirt. I feel his kisses moving it's way down to my navel and I arch my back up, moaning.

He gets out of his shirt, revealing his perfectly muscular chest. I bite my lip as my eyes eyeball his half naked figure. I feel my irregular heartbeat as his hands slide my pants off of my legs. I lift myself up and kiss him softly - something I would have never done if he didn't tell me the reason for his getting-touched-fear. But somehow, we bonded. Bonded in a way, I didn't think was possible. He returns my kiss and our tongues start to battle. I hear him opening his jeans, while our lips are still touching. His lips leave mine, so he can get out of his jeans. _Gosh, he's fucking hot!_

I lick my lips as I get to see Troy Bolton once more in only an Armani boxer. This is it, Gabi. This is the man of your dreams. The only one for you.

He smiles back at me, "What?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"You sure?" he asks me as he gets on the bed, "I mean if you don't want to..."

I smile slightly, "Do I look like I am not willing to have sex with you right now, Troy?" I ask him back, "I'm sitting here in my underwear, my pulse is at it's best and my mind... Well my mind can't wait to be back in paradise."

"Good. Because I don't think I could bare a rejection right now." he says before he kisses me passionately again, letting me feel his errection against my pelvis.

I pull back, "But I..."

"But you what?" he asks me softly, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'd like to touch you, Troy. _Feel_ you. Not only, you know, feel you..." I explain a little helplessly.

He kisses me softly, giving me no answer. I return his soft kiss and he lets go of my lips. I can smell him, I inhale the perfect mixture of expensive shower gels and sweat. The familiar pull is there, all my synpases goading me toward him. He places his forehead against mine and locks eyes with me. I want to touch him. _So badly_. He's so close, but he doesn't let me touch him. His heat is warming my skin. He stares back at me for a second before he kisses me passionately, his hands containing my cheeks. I return his kiss and let my body fall on the soft bed. I moan as he kisses his way down my body, stopping at my panties. "Oh God..." I moan as I feel the heat rising in me once more. He's an artist. A magic-man.

"You have no idea what you're doing with me, Ella." he says to me as I feel his hands removing my panties.

If it's anywhere near close to what he's doing with me then I still have hope for us to be an us. Without seven other us's.

I kiss him passionately as my hands remove his boxers from his muscular body. I feel his errection on my naked pelvis as we continue kissing and we fall back on the bed.

I groan as he enters me.

He gasps, a strangled moan as he starts to move in and out faster.

I feel my orgasm rising right away, building with every second he is inside of me, filling me up like it's suppose to be.

"You're a god..." I say in a breathless voice as he speeds up.

"You're amazing." his voice mixes up with the loud pulsate in my ears. All my senses are alive. All my nerves just waiting for him to perform one last movement. I'm ready. From the first nerve in my fingers to my spine, I feel him everywhere. I'm on fire.

And then I feel the most amazing rush ever. A feeling _so_ good, it's undescribable. A feeling so rare, I've only felt with my first love. A feel _so intense_, I'd give anything to have it again. A rush of adneraline and my mind is in paradise. Every single muscle down there contracts and realeases pleasure, sending me into heaven. But for the first time, it's not only me who climaxes. This time he climaxes with me, crying out my favorite nickname before he collapses, his full weight pressing me into the soft mattress.

He pulls out of me, kissing my nose and rolls over next to me.

For minutes, neither of us talk - we both have to catch our breaths.

"We just climaxed at the same time." I hear Troy's voice ringing in my ears.

I can't talk, I can't think. All I can do is smile at him. So I show him the most satisfied smile on my lips.

He returns my smile and kisses me softly. "You're an amazing woman, Ella."

"You're not so bad either." I say as I caught my breath. "I have no idea how you do it, but you bring sex on a whole new level."

He smiles satisfied at me before he kisses me passionately, "Well I hope you're ready for another round then, Miss Montez."

I close my eyes as I feel his kisses on my neck, ready for another trip to paradise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Ella, are you don-" I hear his voice stop and I turn around.

He's wearing his usual clothes - a dark suit with a white oxford shirt and black tie. His hair is gelled up and his eyes sparkle in a bright blue - matching the color of my sleeveless long dress.

"What?" I ask him confused as I look into his...breathless face.

"God, I _so _want to rip this dress off of you." he says to me as he walks over to me.

"Is this your way of saying I look good?" I ask him as I feel his hand on my cheek.

"It's my way of telling you, that you look _beyond _amazing, Miss Montez." he says before he kisses me passionately.

I let go of his lips and smile, "We have to go. We don't want to be late." I say as I feel his kisses on my neck. "Troy, please... If you don't stop, I'll..."

He stops and looks at me, "You'll what?" he asks me with a dirty grin on his lips.

My eyes focus on his lips. His perfect, soft lips. _Damn it_. I kiss him with all the passion I have, giving into my inner urge. He returns my kiss and slowly leads me over to the bed.

I fall on the softly lips and grin at him between his kisses.

"We..." A kiss. "should..." Another kiss. "stop." I say to him, or at least try to.

"Mhm..." he agrees as he kisses his way down to my breast.

"I'm serious. I don't want us to go solo to the Gala. All eyes will be on us then."

He stops kissing me and looks at me, "All eyes are on us anyway. It doesn't matter if we arrive on time or not, every step will be watched tonight."

Talking about no pressure. "We should still be on time."

He sighs before he kisses me softly once more, "Fine." he says and holds out a hand for me, to help me get off the bed. "But I'm going to get an extra night filled with sex with you then."

I show him a dirty grin as I adjust his tie, "No problem for me, Mr. Bolton."

"Oh I know that..." he says as he adjusts my necklace.

"It's a pretty necklace."

"A pretty carrier." he says to me and takes my hand to lead me out of my bedroom.

"Are really all eyes going to be watching us?" I ask him as we walk to the elevator.

"You think I'd be lying to you?"

"No, I just... I have a hard time believing that _all_ the attention is going to be on us..."

"You don't like the spotlight, do you?"

"Not so much." I admit as we reach the elevator.

"Okay..." he says, nodding.

I have no idea what he wants to tell me by that. "What's that suppose to mean?" I ask him as the elevator doors close.

He pushes the lounge button, "That we will use the backdoor."

"I... We don't have to."

"Ella, " he starts, "If you feel uncomfortable walking down the red carpet then we don't have to walk down that fucking carpet."

_Red carpet_?! "Your family will walk down that carpet. Meredith, Mark, Kelsi, Adam and Sharpay will _all_ walk down the carpet together. You're part of the family. You should walk down the carpet as well."

"I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's very noble of you to say so, but..." I stop. Maybe I mean something to him. Maybe even a lot. I sigh, "Let's walk down the freaking carpet with your family."

"If you-"

"I said we'll walk down the carpet, Troy. I've made my decision."

He nodds and takes my hand, "You surprise me everytime."

I blush slightly as we step out of the elevator and walk down the marmor hallway.

"Have a good night, Mr. Bolton." Erin, the porter says with a smile on his lips.

"Thanks." Troy says as we walk out of the One57 building and into the already waiting limo. He holds the car door open for me and I step in.

Kelsi, Sharpay and Adam are already sitting in the limo - all looking gorgous. Sharpay is wearing a long dark red colored dress, her hair is falling loosely on her shoulders. Kelsi is wearing a long dark green dress, her hair is up and her bright blue eyes are sparkling. Adam is wearing a black suite.

"Hi guys." I greet them as we get seated.

"Mom and Dad are already in the Met." Adam says to Troy, who gets seated next to me.

"A solo?" Troy asks him.

"A solo." Adam says smiling.

Kelsi hurmphs, "Not really, since you have your girlfriends in tow."

Adam rolls his eyes, "And we have you of course, Sis."

She smiles at him as the limo starts to move.

"Any information about the media?" Troy asks.  
"Fifteen camera crews and about one hundret photographers." Sharpay answers.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ My wide eyes look at Troy, who smiles at me.

"I told you it would be a big event."

"There's absolutely no reason for you to be nervous." Kelsi tries to calm me down.

"Unlike Sharpay, I don't really love the spotlight."

"Well I don't _love_ the spotlight, but I enjoy being in the spotlight every now and then." the blonde corrects me and shoots a look at me.

I shrugg at her and feel Troy's strong arm around my waist.

"Just imagine them all naked, I heard it should help." I hear Troy's voice whispering to me.

I fake a silent laugh before I lean over to his ear, "If I imagine you naked, all I want to do is throw myself at you. And I won't care about how many photographers will be there when I'm rocking you."

He smiles dirtly at me, "Such dirty thoughts, Miss Montez."

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me." I say to him before I kiss him quickly.

The car stops, "Showtime." Kelsi says as she gets out of the limo first. I hear all the camera's click and photographer screaming her name as soon as she steps out. It's insane.

"I'm _so _excited!" Sharpay says grinning, before she and Adam get out of the limo first.

"We can still use the backdoor, Ella."

"No, let's do this." I say to him.

"Okay." he agrees as he gets out. He holds his hand out and I take it as I step out. I get greeted by flashlights and people screaming Troy's name. Then there are camera crews, who would do anything to have an interview with him. It's _so_ intimidating. Everyone wants something from you. Everyone wants a picture from you or an interview.

Hand in hand, we walk down the red carpet. Unlike Sharpay and Adam, we don't stop to let the photographers take pictures of us. We pass them and quickly walk into the Met, where I see Kelsi, Meredith and Mark already waiting for us.

"You didn't stop to let the people take pictures of you?" Meredith asks Troy as we reach him.

"I'm not big on the spotlight, you know me, mother." Troy says and Meredith nodds.

"Well, I'm _so glad_ you brought Gabriella with you." she says and huggs me again.

"Good to see you as well, Meredith." I say smiling, "And Mark of course." I say and shake hands with the plastic surgeon.

"So where are we sitting?" Sharpay asks as she and Adam reach us.

"Follow me." Mark says smiling before he walks off.

"See? It wasn't even so bad." Sharpay says to me as we follow the Bolton/Grey/Sloane family.

"Yeah, I'm still no big fan of the red carpet."

"You should get used to it. Because as I can see, Troy is not planning to let you go any time soon, Gabs." she says to me.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "You think so?"

She nodds, "Told you he's into you. That man might even be in love with you, Gabi."

Troy Bolton and _in love_ with me?! That's impossible. Although, I would like to believe it. Like to know that it is _possible_. But it's not. Because he doesn't love. At least he hasn't loved one of his ex-girlfriends. Like it would change with me.

Yet, something is different with me. Yet, I am the exception as he calls me. The exception to what? His life? Am I the one he could possibly fall in love with?

We get seated at a round table with red flower arrangements. There are nametags on in front of each seat: Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Mark Sloane, Kelsi Angela Sloane-Grey, Adam Matthew Grey, Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton, Sharpay Elizabeth Evans and Gabriella Maria Bolton-Montez. I stare at the nametag shocked. _Bolton-Montez_?!

"Looks like they've made a mistake with the last name..." I say to myself as I get seated.

"They did indeed." Troy agrees with me and I feel something break inside of me. Was it the hope to one day get married to him? Was it the hope to someday have him all for myself? I shake my head and try to not think about it again.

"What can I get everyone?" the waiter asks us smiling.

"Two glasses of champagne." Mark says to the waiter for Meredith and him.

"Make that three." Kelsi says smiling.

"Two glasses of the Château d'Yquem." Adam orders for him and Sharpay.

"Red or white wine?" Troy asks me.

I shrugg, "Still not big on wine, Troy."

He sighs, "We'll take the same."

"Good, the drinks will be served in a few minutes." the waiter says before he walks away.

"Would you like to dance?" Adam asks Sharpay.

"Yes." she says smiling as she takes her hand and the two walk on the dancefloor.

Mark shares a look with Meredith, before those two rise from their chairs and walk to the dancefloor as well.

Troy looks at me, his bright blue eyes having the same color as my long sleeveless dress. "Come on." he says, grabbing my hand softly.

"You know, normally you'd have to ask me if I wanted to dance with you." I say to him as he leads me to the dancefloor.

"We're anything but normal, Ella. You said it yourself." he says as we reach the dancefloor.

I smile at him as the orchestra starts to play soft music. He places his right hand just below my shoulder blades and the other one holds my right hand. I place my left arm on his upper arm, letting him lead me on the dancefloor.

"You're a good dancer, Miss Montez." he whispers as we start to swing with the music.

I smile at him, "Thank you. Although you're doing all the work, by leading me."

He returns my smile before he kisses me softly. I hear cameras clicking right away as our lips are still touching. Oh please don't let them take pictures of us kissing! I don't want to be in the newspaper _again_.

"Please tell me they didn't just take a picture of us kissing."

"I'm pretty sure they did." he says to me and I blush slightly.

"I'm not made for the spotlight."

"You'll get used to it."

"Maybe."

He smiles at me, "I'm going to fly down to Florida tomorrow evening."

To Alexsandra. His way of telling me he's leaving me again. I nodd and try to show my best faked smile, "For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay."

"Okay." he echos me before he kisses me softly again. Once more, I hear cameras clicking.

"Oh come on! Again?!" I say pissed off and look around. The photographers grin back at me - some even nodd, others mouther me a thank-you. I roll my eyes.

"Hey," I hear Troy's voice, "Look at me."

I sigh, before I look at him, "They are annoying."

"I know. But for now it's just you and me. Okay?"

I nodd. "Only you and me."

"You and me." he agrees with me smiling.

"_Gabriella_?" I hear someone calling me and I turn around.

"Oh my God, Alex! Alex White?!" I say shocked as I stare into his emerald eyes.

"Never thought I'd see you here." He says smiling before he pulls me into a long hug.

"Me neither." I say as I eyeball him. His dark brown hair is short, his facial features haven't changed a bit. He still looks like four years ago. Still hot.

"How are you?" I ask him as we walk off the dancefloor.  
"Great. I... I'm good." he says and for a second I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's..." I stop as I feel Troy's eyes burning it's way into my back. "That's Troy Bolton. Troy, this is Alex. Alex White." I introduce the two men.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. White." Troy says with icy cold eyes. His face is tensed. He gnashs his teeth. Is he mad? Jealous, even? What the hell has just happened?!

"Mr. Bolton, wow... I... I mean, I never thought I'd meet you. This is such a pleasure. To meet you... Sir." he stutters out.

I raise an eyebrow. Troy Bolton is jealous and Alex White is speechless. Impressed. Intimidated. Wow. What an embarrassing situation!

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm sure you have enough topics of conversation." Troy says in a buiness-like voice before he kisses my knuckles.

I smile at him. A goofy smile. The fucking same goofy smile I had on when he picked me up for our trip to Long Island.

He walks away from us - all glamorously and irresistibly. All Troy Bolton like.

"You and Troy Bolton... Who would have thought? I mean, that's like winning the jackpot at Poker _and_ winning the jackpot at the lottery." he says to me as we get seated at an empty table.

I shrugg and smile. "How are you really? Is Claire somewhere around?" I ask him, scanning the ballroom already.

He is silent, showing me what's going on inside of him. "We... We separated."

"I'm sorry." I say and place my hand on his. I feel Troy's eyes on me right away. His jealous eyes, which burn it's way into me. Then I hear photographers taking pictures of us. Damn it.

He shruggs, "She betrayed me. Turns out, she... She wasn't ready for the rest of her life."

"Who is he?"

"Pablo... Our cook."

My chin falls down, "What?! That fucking _whore_ betrayed you with your cook? Your _cook_?! Seriously? I mean that's... Boom, that's like a slap right into your face."

He nodds, "Pretty much how I felt."

I show him a soft, but sad smile. "That sucks."

"It does." he says and smiles a little. "But you and Troy Bolton, that's like... Wow. I've never seen him with any woman beside him and then you. Out of the sudden, he is showing himself in the spotlight... With you. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and you two clearly seem to have some deep connection, which we never had but..."

I smile, "Yeah, I was also wondering what I'd do when I meet you. And now we're here."

"Yeah." he says and smiles at me, before his eyes move away from me. "I think you should go back to your boyfriend. He's eating me alive right now..." he says and chuckles, "Let me tell you, if looks could kill... I had already died a hundret times in the last five minutes."

I look over my shoulder and see Troy's head turning around before he talks to a red haired women. She seems all happy that he talks to her. She's stuttering and flirting with him, giving the best she can. Oh but he's mine. Well, almost. Or at least for another two months.

I turn my head around again and smile at Adam before I pull him into another long hug, "It was good to see you again. Give me a call whenever you're in town again."

He nodds and smiles at me, "Now go back to your boyfriend, or otherwise that redhead gets her hopes up."

I show him one last smile before I get up and walk over to Troy and the redhead. They're talking eagerly and she touches his shoulders. It doesn't seem to bother him. No, it doesn't bother him at all. Why is she allowed to touch him?! _Why_ doesn't he show any... Any reaction?! Why can't I touch him? Why won't he allow me to touch him?! What does she have that I don't?!

Troy's eyes shine as they notice me walking over to him. The redhead touches his shoulders again and he laughs a little as I reach him.

Automatically he embraces me with one arm, "Gabriella, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Natalie." he says introducing the redhead.

My chin falls down. _Natalie_?! As in Natalie, the longest relationship he ever had?! As in, my forerunner?! Fuck, is she pretty! She's staring all top-model like back at me! Grinning with her perfect white teeth and cognac colored eyes. Damn it!

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella." she says and holds out a hand.

I smile and shake it, she has perfect skin. Damn it, she's like a godess! Then I realize that she's not a natural redhead. She's a brunette. A brunette like me.

Her face turns to Troy again. Her eyes show pure attraction. Pure lust. They're glowing. She smiles at him and hugs him, "It was nice to run into you again, Mr. Bolton." she says before she whispers something into his ear.

Something which causes him to smile and roll his eyes before she walks away from us.

"Natalie?!" I ask him as we're alone. "Natalie, as in your longest relationship? As in my forerunner?!" I ask him, placing my hand on my hips. "Seriously?!"

He shruggs, "You met your ex and I met mine." But his eyes are full with jealousy. His bright turqouise colored eyes show me that he's not taking it as easy as he looks like. Is he really letting me read his eyes right now?!

I roll my eyes, "Alex and I are long over."

"So are Natalie and I."

"Oh no, not by the looks she giving you. She still wants you. She would fuck you in the ballroom if only those stupid photographers weren't here!" I hiss at him in a whisper tone.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Fuck me?! Seriously? I thought you have more class than that, Miss Montez." he says before he walks away from me.

I stare at him as he leaves the ball room. More class?! Seriously?! I'll show him all my class! I quickly walk after him, closing the door of the ballroom behind myself as I see him walking down a long thin hallway. An empty hallway. "More class than that?!" I yell back at him. "Seriously?"

He stops in the middle of the hallway and I know that he's smiling right now. He shruggs, "I can only hope that Alex was an error in taste, Miss Montez."

_What?!_ "Alex White has nothing to do in this conversation!" I say in a loud voice as I walk over to him. "Besides, I could say the same for Natalie. She doesn't really seem like a jackpot, Mr. Bolton."

He turns around, his eyes are black. He's mad. Beyond mad, actually. "Leave Natalie out of this."

"Why?! Because she fucked you before me?! She must've been not all too good, I mean if you-" his hand on my wrist pulls me into a room.

He kicks the door close and pushs me against the closed wooden door. I feel the erotic tension right away between us. I bite my lip to prevent myself from kissing him.

His dark eyes quickly change color. They stare back at me in a bright blue. It's amazing to see his eyes change color within seconds - just like his mood.

"You're jealous." I say into his eyes. He's so close to me, that I can almost touch him. His body warms mine. I inhale his scent, the perfect mixture of sweat and showergel. "Why?"

"Because he met you first."

"I've signed the contract. I'm your's. At least for another two months." I say into his eyes, feeling the electricity going through my body as his fingers move up my bare arm.

"Yes. You're mine." he says before he pulls me into a passionate kiss and I hear him locking the door as our tongues start to battle.

* * *

He's leaving me. _Again_. That's all I can think about. For the rest of the evening, my mind is playing tricks on me. Imagining him with Alexsandra. Him being with her. Enjoying her. Having more fun with her than with me. Kissing her as passionately as he kisses me. Laughing his heart out with her. Letting her touch him, just like he lets Natalie touch him.

_Natalie._ Oh, I already hate that bitch! She seems so... So not over him. So ready to be one of his girlfriends again. So ready to be with him.

"Are you okay?" I hear Troy's voice ringing in my ears as I watch the moving images from inside the limo.

I don't answer. My aching heart doesn't let me answer. I can't share him. My heart won't let me. I can't _bare_ him being with another woman. I can't...

"Ella?" I hear him asking. Gosh, this voice is breaking my heart.

The limo stops in front of the One57 building and I step out. Without any words, I walk into the elevator and push the penthouse button as soon as Troy steps into the elevator as well.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, his bright blue orbs looking into my brown ones. Gosh, how can this man be a polyamorist? Why can't it be easy with him? Why can't he be like a normal man?

I can't share him. It's ripping me apart. He's breaking my heart everytime he leaves me. Everytime he replaces me with another woman. Another woman out of his eight relationships. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. Who doesn't like me enough to decide to change his lifestyle. I can't be with someone who doesn't return my feelings. I can't be with someone who...

I step out of the elevator, trying hard to avoid the tears from falling down my cheeks. I can't be with him. I can't be with the one I love, because he has seven other women.

"Gabriella," he turns me around by placing his hands on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I wipe away the tears and take a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" his eyes show me the confusion which he is feeling right now.

I shake my head, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. Although I _know_ that being with him is painfuller than being without him, my mind tells me to stay. But my aching heart says no. "I can't do this. I can't be with you, Troy."

"Ella, I-"

"I'm sorry." I say and kiss him softly.

"Why?" he asks me as I walk back to the elevator.

I sigh, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Because I love you and I can't share you." I say as I step into the elevator.

He doesn't say anything. He's silent.

The elevator doors close and he lifts his head. His dark blue orbs are filled with tears as well. I can't look at him. I look down as the elevator starts moving. So, I'm leaving him. Leaving the man I love. Leaving my heart with him. My heart which shatters into a thousand pieces as soon as I step out of the One57 building.

I pick up the bright blue dress and start to walk down the streets of New York. I let the tears fall down as I stop and hold out my hand, to catch a cab.

Within seconds a cab stops and I get in.

"Where to, Miss?"

"120 West 116th Street." I say and look at the moving images of New York as the cab starts driving. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I try not to cry too loudly.

A couple of minutes later the cab stops and I get out a couple of dollars to pay him for the ride.

"No, you don't have to pay me, Miss." he says and smiles at me.

I nodd and get out of the cab. I walk into the building in which my apartment is. With every step I take towards my apartment, I feel my heart cracking a little more.

I open the door and get greeted by silence. It's good that Sharpay isn't home. At least she's having a good time. Enjoying herself with Adam. Having a normal, solid relationship. A relationship based on love. Something I will never have with Troy.

I close the front door and lean against the wall, breathing heavily, letting my sorrow take control of me. As my legs can't hold me up, I sink on the floor, crying heavily. Black, mascara colored, tears roll down my face and ruin the light blue dress. It's such a beautifull dress. But I can't stop crying. I can't stop.

After minutes I hear the front door unlocking.

"Okay, I'll just throw some clothes into the suitcase." I hear Sharpay whispering as she walks into the apartment.

"Gabi?" she asks me shocked as she notices me sitting on the floor in the hallway.

I sob and wipe away the tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks me, kneeing down.

"Nothing." I lie and wipe away the black tears. Damn it, I just can't stop crying!

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." she says and gets seated next to me. "What happened?"

I rest my head on her shoulder and cry everything out. All the complications. All the disappointments. All the missed love. Everything I want and he doesn't.

"Sh..." she tries to calm me down, hugging me softly.

I sob into her dark red shirt, filling it with black spots as the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Everything's going to be alright..."

I look at her and she wipes away my black tears, "Would you like a cup of hot tea?"

I nodd and let the tears just roll down my cheeks.

"Come on, get up. I'm going make you a cup of tea." she says and holds out her hand for me.

"What about Adam?" I ask her as I calmed down a little bit, "I mean, he's waiting for you."

"You're more important to me than Adam. We're like family." she says as she gets me seated. "I'll explain it to him."

I sob, "Didn't you guys want to fly away?"

She shruggs, "Paris can wait."

"Shar..."

"No, Gabriella. Paris will wait. I'll be right back." she says before she walks out of the apartment. I hear her whisper something to Adam and see him nodding before he kisses her softly. Then the blonde walks back into the apartment.

"You didn't have to send him away. You guys could fly to Paris anyway. I'll be fine."

"You call crying black mascara tears and sitting sobbingly on the floor, being fine?!" she asks me back as she fills the electric kettle with water.

"Well, I would be fine eventually..."

"No, I won't leave you, Gabs. I can't leave you just like that." she says as she gets seated across me. "What happened?"

"I broke up with him." I say sobbing and feel her hand on mine seconds later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

I told Sharpay to fly to Paris with Adam anyway. After a week of comforting me, she finally agreed. But only if I called her every day, which I of course would never do.

While Sharpay was all for talking about it - which I couldn't really do, since I don't want her to know what Troy is _really_ _like_ - I am all for taking comfort in work.

A week later, Sharpay's still in Paris. With every day passing, I feel my heart somehow getting better.

I miss him. _Badly_. I miss his voice. I miss his arms around me. I miss his smile. His eyes. The way he walks. The way he talks to me. These _feelings_ he gives me. The effect he has on me. But I can't be with him. I can't be with someone who will never love me back.

I feel like a junkie who's on detox. With every day it gets better, but my thoughts will always be on my favorite drug - Troy Bolton.

I unlock the front door of the apartment and switch on the lights. As I put the keys into a bowl, I hear fast steps getting louder, walking into my direction.

"Gabi!" I hear Sharpay's voice calling my name. She's already back?

I turn around and see the grinning blonde running over to me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I ask her.

"I'm _engaged_!" she says to me, showing off her ring into my face. A beautifull diamond engagement ring. No, a _very big_ diamond ring.

"Oh. My. God." I say as soon as I have my thoughts collected. Then I hugg her, "I'm _so_ happy for you!"

"Can you believe it?! I'm fucking engaged! Getting married! I mean, _married_! How insane is that, huh?!" she asks me as we get seated on the couch.

"Tell me everything. How he did it and-"

"We had like the most amazing hotelroom in whole Paris! We had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the day before we wanted to fly back he popped the question. There were roses and candles and everything. It was _so_ romantic!"

"I can imagine." I say smiling at her. "Gosh, engaged. Future Mrs. Grey!"

"I know, right?!" she says grinning at me. "Fucking amazing, huh?"

"You got it." I say smiling before I hug her again.

"You're going to be maid of honor. I won't accept a no as an answer."

"You didn't even ask me."

"Like you would say no."

"Of course I want to be your maid of honor, Shar."

"Great! We're going to go wedding dress shopping pretty soon!"

"Do you guys already have a guestlist? Or a date?"

"We just got engaged two days ago."

"I know, that's why I'm asking. Because I know you, you already have everything planned out."

She smiles at me, "Okay, so I want it to be in the winter, this year. We don't have a date yet, but I've already made a guestlist from my side."

"And where?"

"I thought maybe the Plaza?"

"Oh good luck getting a date." It's impossible to have a wedding there on such short notice.

"I thought Troy could, you know, use his contacts and... You know."

"Maybe. If you ask him really nice, he will do that."

"Maybe you could do that for me?" she asks me with puppy eyes.

"Uhm, no. Definitely not. We're no longer together, remember?"  
"I know, but I thought... You guys were such a cute couple! I mean..."

"It's over."

"Do you know what day it is?"

I nodd, "His birthday. 27th."

"You're not coming to the party?"

"Surely not." I say and sigh, "But you should go."

"Yeah, but Adam and me will keep our mouths shut about the engagement. It's his day."

"I'm going to see him today anyways." I say and get out my BlackBerry.

"Why's that?"

"I want to give him my birthday present."

"What did you get him?"

"I found his father. His _biological_ father. His name's William. He's staying at the Plaza and I'll pick him up in a few minutes."

"Oh my God! This is like the best birthday present _ever_. Compared to what Adam and me got him, your's is like... Wow. Boom - You will blow him away."

"I really hope so." I say as I start typing.

_I need to talk to you. In an hour near the River Café._ I hit send and the BlackBerry Bold sends the message to another BlackBerry. _His_ Blackberry.

Seconds later I get the reply.

_I'll be there, Miss Montez._

I sigh. Miss Montez. Gosh, how much I would give to hear it out of his mouth.

"What did you got him?"

"A yacht."

"A _what_?!" I ask her shocked.

"Adam said he's into yachts. And he doesn't have one yet. He only has a catamaran or something..."

"Sharpay, this kind of..." I stop as I realize she is not me. She is wealthy. Not as wealthy as Troy, but wealthy enough to give him a yacht as a present. "I hope it's a good looking yacht."

"Hey, I have style!" she says and hits me slightly.

I laugh before I hug her again, "Engaged. I can't believe it."

"Me either. It feels so surreal."

"I have to get going now. I'm going to pick William up."

She nodds and smiles at me. "Maybe you can even talk to Troy. About the two of you, I mean."

"Nothing he could do will change my mind."

"Maybe he'll surprise you."

* * *

I brush through my hair as I reach the Plaza. One of the most luxury hotels in the world. A hotel in which a room for one night costs a fortune. A hotel only the high-society stays in.

I walk into the pompus huge building.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes. Could you tell Mr. Bolton that I am waiting for him in the lobby?"

"Of course." the man in the suite says smiling at me as I get seated. Maybe I should have changed. Of out the sudden my outfit - a dark skinny washed jeans, a white shirt and a dark red scarf with black boots - seems to not fit to the occasion. After all it's his birthday.

"Gabriella," I hear William's voice ripping me out of my thoughts.

I rise from the comfortable chair and hugg him, "Hi, Will."

"Where will we meet?" William asks me as we walk out of the Plaza.

"Near the Brooklyn Bridge. In case you're too disappointed of how your son turned out, you can easily jump into the river."

He laughs at my joke. Troy has the same laugh. "Okay and when?"

I look at my watch, "In forty-five minutes."

He nodds, "How about we get a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds nice."

* * *

"So, how have you been?" William asks me as we sit in the nearest Starbucks.

I smile at him, "Good. I mean, I've been better but... You know."

"Yeah." he agrees with me and takes a sip of his hot coffee, "I'm still sad that you guys are no longer an item."

"It just didn't work out." I answered with a shrugg. I can't tell him that his son is a polyamorist and that his eight relationship at one time is not something I support. Not anymore.

"I know it's none of my business, but why did you guys break up?"

It really _is_ none of his business. I sigh, "Troy has lots of walls you need to break down, Will. I really hope he lets you in your heart, but it's a long time until you reach it."  
"Have you been able to break down all his walls and reach his heart?"

I shake my head, "I didn't have the perseverance."

He nodds and takes my hand, "I'm actually looking for an apartment right now."

"Here in Manhattan?"

"Yes. My firm decided to move it's main station to New York."

"Well, I'm sure Troy will be a big help for you. He surely has his contacts in the real estate branch."

He smiles at me and looks at his ROLEX, "I think we should slowly get going. Are you sure he's going to be there?"

I nodd, "Positive."

"Okay..." he says as we walk out of Starbucks.

"Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? I haven't seen my son in 27 years and I'm not sure if he will like me - hell yes I am nervous!"

I laugh as I catch us a cab, "He'll love you, Will. You're his father."

"I still have my doubts." he says as we get into the cab.

* * *

"Is he already here?" William asks as we walk down the streets in Manhattan.

I scan the area, seeing the beautifull Brooklyn bridge surrounded by a bright blue sky. The River Café is as always beyond full.

Then I notice a black limosine standing far away from the Restaurant.

"He's here." I say and feel my pulse rising.

"Where?" William asks anxiously.

"I'll get him." I say and smile at William, "Wait here."

The man in the dark brown jacket nodds at me, "Okay."

I brush through my dark brown locks, trying to keep them away from my face as the cold wind is blowing in my direction. I see the car door opening and he steps out.

Troy is wearing a light grey jacket above his suite and a black scarf - and he still looks beyond sexy.

My broken heart still skips a beat when he looks at me. I still feel my pulse rising when his piercy blue orbs look at me. Gosh, the effect is already there...

"Hi." I say as I reach him.

"Gabriella,"

I close my eyes. _Gabriella_. How much I've missed him saying this. How much I've missed his voice. His beautifull voice which rings in my ears.

"You look way too skinny." he says as I open my eyes.

I did lose a couple of pounds the last weeks, but I remain silent. "Look, I know you're a busy man and especially today I shouldn't -"

"I'll always have time for you, Miss Montez." he interupts me. "Ella, I-"

"I'm not here to talk about us, Troy."

His icy blue eyes look at me confused, "Then why did you want to meet me?"

"To give you your birthday present." I say into his confused blue orbs. "You can come over here now!" I yell to William.

"I don't understand..." he says to me still confused.

I turn around and see William walking over to us, "You will. You will, Troy."

"Who's he?" he asks me and for a milisecond I can see jealousy in his eyes.

I smile at Troy as William reaches us, "Troy, this is your father William. William this is your son, Troy." I introduce both men to each other.

Both Boltons stand across each other for at least ten seconds, both saying nothing. Both overwhelmed by shock. The shock of how much they actually look alike.

Then, after what seemed eternity, they hug each other. A long, much too late, hug.

"I made a reservation for you two at the River Café." I say smiling.

"Gabriella, I... Thank you." William says to me, hugging me.

"No problem, Will." I whisper into his ear.

"Maybe you'll find your perseverance, again." he whispers before he lets me out of his embrace.

"There are still several hours left before your birthday-party and I thought you might want to spend it with your father." I say to Troy.

The dark blonde hair colored man nodds, saying nothing. He's too overwhelmed. I can see it in his eyes. His eyes are surprised. Shocked. Amazed. Amazed by what I did. I can even see the shock and joy in the way he walks arm in arm with his father over to the River Café. An epic picture.

"Won't you join us?" William asks me, turning around halfway.

I shake my head, "I'm only the deliver. It's up to you guys, to make something good out of it."

* * *

I sit in front of the television, watching an episode of _Vampire Diaries_. Really, that Elena has it so much easier than me. She only has to choose between two brothers. Me on the other side had to chosse between two whole different lifestyles - both feeling like hell right now. I couldn't be with him because it breaks my heart. But I barely can be without him, because it breaks my heart as well. Fucking love. Why do you have to exist?!

The sun has already set and Sharpay left an hour ago with Adam, who was the most proud fiancé of the world.

My phone rings and I look at the display. A text message. From Troy.

_Can we talk?_

I sigh and push the reply button.

_It's your birthday. Celebrate it with your friends and family._

I hit the send button and get the answer seconds later.

_You didn't answer my question. I'll be waiting for you at my apartment._

I sigh as I get off the couch. I pass my reflection and look at it for a second. I look like crap. I can't face Troy Bolton, looking like crap.

I take a deep breath before I walk into my room and get dressed - as fast as I can and as best as I can. Although my heart screams out a big loud NO!, my body is moving. Getting dressed, getting the hair done, putting on make-up. I'm ready for my favorite drug.

* * *

The elevator doors open and I feel my pulse is at it's best. I hear my blood rushing through my body as I walk out of the elevator and into the familiar penthouse. Nothing has changed. The penthouse looks like it looked a week ago.

Dressed in a dark washed skinny jeans and a black lace top with black high heels, I walk down the glass way, once more I'm fascinated by the view of Manhattan at night. I almost forgot how amazing this penthouse is. How beautifull the view is. How _amazing_ the cut of the penthouse is.

Soft jazz music reachs in my ears and I smile as I walk into the living area. Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra is playing. Troy is standing in front of one of the french windows, looking down at Manhattan. He's wearing a dark jeans and a simple white oxford shirt. He looks breathtaking and sad, glamourous and intimidating, sexy and broken at the same time - a mixture only Troy Bolton embodies.

"You should be at your party. It's rude to leave your own party."I say to him as I slowly reach him.

He turns his attention from Manhattan to me. "I didn't even notice you walking in." Gosh, his eyes are amazing! It's a dark turqouise color. Amazing.

"You were in deep thoughts." I say with a shrugg, trying to not get lost in this new color.

"Yes." he agrees with me.

"So, why am I here?" I ask him as I stop, standing now across him.

"I want to thank you. For my birthday present. For finding William. For arranging the meeting with William. For giving me the chance to meet my father. For... Everything."

"No problem. I'm glad you're happy." I say nodding and force myself to fake a little smile.

"I'm not happy, Gabriella." he says into my chocolate brown orbs.

I turn my head away. I can't look at him. It hurts too much.

"Gabriella, I-"

"What do you expect from me, Troy?!" I snap at him, my eyes focused on the beautifull Manhattan skyline. "Nothing has changed Troy. I can't be with you because you're with seven other women. I have too much pride, too much dignity to give into this kind of lifestyle. I am not _made_ for this lifestyle."

"Ella," he starts and places on hand on my shoulder.

I step away, "Don't touch me, Troy. Please, don't touch me because I can't bare that. I can barely stand here in front of you. Being here is hurting me. More than you know." I say as the music changes to Like a Star by Corinne Bailey Rae.

"Gabriel-"  
"I don't even know what I'm doing here." I say and turn around, "I can't be with someone who will never return my feelings." I say and start walking away.

"Wait," he says and grabs my wrist.

I turn around and look into his turqouise eyes. "What?"  
"It's my birthday and I have a wish, Miss Montez."

"What's your wish, Mr. Bolton?" I ask him as I feel his hand fondling my cheek. I close my eyes and feel my aching heart telling me to go.

"Dance with me." he says into my eyes.

I sigh. It's his birthday. "Fine." I agree and take his hand. I feel the electricity running through my veins right away. It's an effect he _always_ will have on me. No matter the status of our relationship.

We start to swing along the soft music and I inhale his scent as I rest my head against his muscular chest. Gosh, how much I've missed him. Missed being so close to him. I inhale his scent once more - the most amazing scent ever. I want to be with him again. Feel him so close to me for forever. But I can't. I can't be with him because it's ripping me apart.

"Gabriella," he starts and I look up into his turqouise colored eyes. Gosh, I feel like I could stare into those eyes for a lifetime. A lifetime he doesn't want with me.

"What are we doing here, Troy?" I ask him as I release myself out of his embrace as the song ends.

"We danced."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." I say and pick up my purse. "As much as I would like this to go on, I can't. I'm sorry." I say as I nearly ran to the elevator.

"Gabriella, wait!"

But I don't stop. I can't stop and turn around to act like everything's normal. I can't pretend everything's okay when it's not. Not with him.

I get into the elevator and see Troy reaching me, "Happy Birthday, Troy." I say as the elevator doors close.

He places his hand on the glass doors and I see the tears in his eyes as the elevator starts to move. I turn around and look down, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. And once again, I feel like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest and is steping on it, grinning at me like crazy.

I wipe away the tears as the elevator doors open again and I step out. Gosh, why does this always have to be so hard?! Why can't he just love me the way I love him? Why can't I stay away from him although I should?!

I sigh as I step out into the streets of Manhattan. The leaves are falling down as the season's are changing. I shiver, it is getting cold as well. I take a deep breath, inhaling the smell of New York City, trying to calm me down. I walk down the empty streets, feeling more lonely than ever. While my best friend is having the time of her life, I am stuck with my feelings for Troy. Feelings he will never be able to return. Feelings I should never have developed.

The pedestrain light changes from red to green and I start walking again. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can't it be easy? Only once. Only once it should be easy. I mean why can't it- my thoughts get interrupted as I feel something hitting me. I feel my body spinning through the air before everything turns black.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

I keep having the same dream over and over again. Once the scene has ended, it starts again. It's like an endless loop. A dream, so beautifull, I don't want to wake up. A dream, so realistic, I wish it would happen. A dream so wonderfull, I don't want it to stop.

But before I can think any longer, the scene starts again.

_I park the black Range Rover in front of a huge beach house. I step out of the car and place my hands on my six months pregnant belly as I feel kicks. A soft smile reaches my lips as I slowly walk up the steps to the veranda. It's such a beautifull Spanish Colonial styled house in white. I unlock the front door with my left hand, a diamond engagement ring is sparkling back at me before I walk into the massive hallway._

_"Is anybody home?" I ask into the silence._

_No response._

_I brush through my long dark brown locks, which rest on the belly, as I walk into the winter garden. The huge glass front shows me that everyone is outside, having a barbecue. Sharpay, Taylor, Amanda and Kelsi are sitting on canvas chairs, while Troy is standing at the barbecue, making sure nothing burns. Adam on the other side, is in the pool, playing with his two daughters - both blondes with piercy green-brown eyes._

_"Okay, the burgers are all done!" Troy calls out._

_"Yay!" the both girls in the pool scream happily._

_Troy turns around and his glaze meets mine. He smiles at me and I feel my heart, once more, skip a beat or two as his eyes nearly undress me._

_I open the door, to step out, but I can't. Suddenly everything goes backwards and I am sitting in the Range Rover again._

What am I doing wrong? Maybe I should take another path. Walk around the house.

_I open the door of the black Range Rover and ignore the kicks coming from the unborn child inside of me. Instead of walking up the veranda and unlocking the front door, I walk around the house. I walk down a beige stone path, which is leading me through beautifull peonies, lillies and lavender - my favorite colors and flowers. The smell is so amazing that I nearly forget my mission. I open the huge white garden gate and walk through the perfectly trimmed grass. I see the same image as before: Taylor, Amanda, Kelsi and Shar at the canvas chairs, Adam in the pool with his daughters and Troy at the barbecue._

_"Okay, the burgers are all done!" he calls out again, causing the two girls to clapp happily. Then his glaze meets mine and I feel my pulse rising._

"Wake up, Gabriella."_ he says to me in a very strong and clear voice._

_I open my mouth, but before I can ask him anything the scene goes backwards again - until I'm sitting in the Range Rover again._

What the hell is going on?! Why can't I reach them? Why is he telling me to wake up?!

_I take a deep breath before I step out of the Range Rover. In fast steps I walk into the house again, this time I know my aim. I walk straight into the wintergarden, but this time it's not Troy's glaze I meet, this time it's Sharpay's._

_The smile on the blonde fades as she sees me standing in the wintergarden, watching them._

"Gabi, you need to wake up. Please. He needs you."_ she says to me, but the others don't seem to hear it._

_I open my mouth again, to ask her what she means. But before I can do anything more the scene goes backwards and I'm sitting in the Range Rover again._

Fuck! What the hell am I doing wrong?! How can I finally reach them?!

_I hit against the wheel before I step out of the fucking Range Rover. I unlock the front door and walk into the kitchen. There is no way I can reach them through the wintergarden, I know that now. So instead of going to them, I'm going to wait until someone walks into this house. I sit down on a bar stool next to the island and start waiting. And waiting. And waiting._

_After hours, I hear someone walking into the house. I quickly get off the bar stool and follow the noise I'm hearing. In the hallway, I meet Taylor._

_She stops as soon as she sees me. Then she smiles sadly, _"Gabs, we miss you." _she says into my face with the same clear voice as Sharpay and Troy before her._

_Before I can do anything, I feel the scene going backwards again._

What are they trying to tell me?! _How_ can I wake up?

_I sit in the Range Rover for minutes, trying to think of a way to communicate with them. But I can't think of any. I tried the backdoor. I tried waiting for someone to come to me. I tried it through the front door. I sigh and see Adam walking over to the Range Rover._

_I open the door and get out of it._

"Gabriella," _he breaths out, sounding surprised to see me here. _"we need you to wake up. Sharpay needs you to wake up. _Troy_ needs you to wake up."

_"But-"_ I feel the scene going backwards again.

_I'm sitting in the Range Rover again. Instead of waiting for them, I decide to drive away._

_The white Spanish Colonial styled house disappears in my reviewmirror as I leave them alone. The beautifull beach houses pass me as I drive down the streets of the little town. I stop at the closest parking lot and park the Range Rover._

_I get out of the Range Rover and walk down the empty beach. The wind is blowing through my dark brown locks as I walk through the sand. It's a warm day, the sun is shining down at me and I can't help but wonder, why the beach is empty at such a beautifull day._

_Suddenly a very young dog runs over to me. An Australian Shepheard._

_"Chloe, get back here!" I hear an familiar voice yelling._

_The Australian Shepheard stops in front of me and I bend down to fondle the dog. Her tail is moving like crazy and she licks my hand._

_Seconds later I see a shadow in front of me and I rise up._

"Ella,"_ Troy says to me and takes my hand._

_I'm surprised that he can touch me. Gosh, his touch is the same as it always was - he still makes my pulse go crazy._

"Troy..."_ I whisper and he places his forehead against mine._

"I need you." _he says to me and I can feel his tears rolling down against my skin, _"I can't be without you. _Please_, wake up, Ella."

_My aching heart causes me to share some tears as well as he takes a step back. He lets go of my hand and looks at me, his eyes filled with tears._

"Troy..." _I say out loud, happy that I can communicate with him._

"Wake up, Ella. I need you to wake up. I need you to be with me." _he says in a sad voice before he disappears along with Chloe in the air like a ghost._

_But this time the scene doesn't go back. I feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I brush through my dark brown locks. I stare at the ocean for a couple of minutes until I decide to continue walking._

_Every now and then, a black tear rolls down my cheek but I remove it with my hand. Suddenly I see a moving figure making it's way over to me. As the figure gets closer I recognize the person: Kelsi._

_The jogging woman stops in front of me, as if she's seeing a ghost._

_Shocked the brunette beauty with icy blue eyes looks at me, _"Gabriella," _she breaths out. _"you have to wake up. He can't live without you. You're the air he's breathing. Without you he's nothing."_ she says to me before she runs away from me._

_I want to call out her name, but my mouth doesn't form any words. I want to ask her how I can wake up. I want to scream, yell. I need to know how to get out of this world!_

_I scream, although no sound is coming from my mouth. I kick into the sand, letting out my frustration before I continue walking._

_On the horizont I can see a couple walking arm in arm down the beach. A blonde woman is smiling at her dark blonde haired partner. As they walk closer to me, I recognize the figures: Sharpay and Adam._

"Gabi, you _have_ to wake up."_ Adam says to me as they reach me._

"Gabs, he needs you."_ Sharpay says to me._

"But how do I wake up?" _I ask them both._

"He misses you, Gabi."_ Adam says instead. _"We all do."

"_How_ do I wake up?!" _I yell at them._

"Being without you is his personal hell."_ Adam says again and Sharpay nodds._

"Wake up, Gabi."

_"Tell me HOW!" I yell at them again._

"Just open your eyes."_ Adam says to me._

"Open your eyes, Gabriella."_Sharpay repeats. _"Open your eyes, Gabs. That's all you have to do." _she whispers into my ear and I feel a satly tear from her on my cheek before they both disappear in the air._

_Just open your eyes. _HOW?!_ How can I open my eyes when I feel awake already? How can I wake up from this? This never ending dream?!_

_I pick up a pebble and throw it into the ocean. _How_ can I wake up from this fucking dream?! How can I be myself again?! How can I wake up and be with him again?! Just someone finally tell me what to do!_

_I continue walking down the beach and stop as I see Amanda sitting on a bench. I walk over to her and sit down next to the brunette, who doesn't seem to notice me._

"Someone told me, that you should talk to the person normally, like nothing happened. Tell them what happened during the day. Tell them news. Here are my news: My father found me, Gabi. He said you bought him the ticket in San Clemente. He said you guys met as you were looking for a certain William Bolton, an old High School friend of him. I assume, William is Troy's biological father. Anyways, I was pissed at you for giving my Dad my adress. But now..." _Amanda stops and looks me in the eyes, _ "Now I just want you to wake up, so I can thank you."

_"How do I wake up?" I whisper at her._

_The brunette with bright blue eyes shakes her head, _"Wake up, Gabriella. We all miss you. We all need you."

_"But how?" I ask her again._

"Open your eyes, Gabi. That's all you have to do. Just open your eyes."_ the brunette says with tears in her eyes before she disappears into the air just like they all did._

How can I be stuck here?! What did I do to get stuck in this fucking scene?! What do I have to do to get out of this?! How can I just open your eyes?

_Suddenly my mother appears in front of me, _"Don't give up, Ella. You have to fight. You have to wake up. I know, we've been through a lot. A lot bad, but you finally found something good. Troy needs you. You need him. I believe he's your prince - a prince which surely won't turn into a frog." _she sighs and takes my hand, _"You deserve something good. I wish you could have met your father, he was such a fine man. I'm sorry for putting you through so much crap, Maria. I'm sorry for what Jack did with Thomas to you. I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother, Maria. But you _need_ to wake up, honey. You need to do this for Troy. For us. We're waiting for you." _We're waiting for you. Her voice still echos as she slowly disappears in the air._

_"Wake up, Gabi." _I hear the voices say to me in echos.

_"Open your eyes, Gabriella."_

_"I need you, Ella."_

_"Please wake up, Gabriella."_

_"He can't breath without you, Gabs."_

_"We miss you."_

_"We need you."_

_"_Please_, wake up."_

_"Just open your eyes." they all say in choir to me._

Suddenly everything fades around me until I'm in a big black nothing. I can't see anything. I can't hear anyone or anything. I'm here all by myself. All alone. Ready to wake up. Ready for my life again. Ready for everything. Ready to open my eyes.

And then the big black nothing turns into a light white something before I see the beige ceiling above me. My lips form a smile, I did it.

I'm awake.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update.**

**College just started for me and it's already intense (I'm studying Jura). So in the future the updates will come later than usually. But they ****will**** come. I promise :)**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

I move my head to the right and see that I am at the hospital. I'm lying in a typical hospital bed. But this is not a typicall hospital room. This room is decorated so stylish that it has to be a room for private patients. I'm not a private patient. It also looks like I'm in a single room, which must cost my health insurance a fortune! I can barely afford being in a normal hospital, but this... This is a luxury version of a hospital! I bet they even have delicious meals here.

My eyes move up to the EKG, which shows me that my blood pressure is a little low, but it's nothing to worry about. My heartbeat is regular as I hear every second a loud beep. My eyes wander from the EKG over to the side and I see beautifull bouquets of pink lillies. The room is filled with flower bouquets and in every second bouquet I can see that there's a card. My eyes slowly move from right to left as I follow the different bouquets: Peonies, Lillies, red roses, yellow roses, sunflowers, tulips and gerberas. My eyes stop at the biggest flower bouquet. A bouquet of peonies, white lillies and lavender. My favorite flowers in the world. I smile. Then my eyes move above the flower bouquet and I see a "Get well soon!" sign. How long have I been here? How long have I been sleeping?

Confused, my eyes slowly move down and follow the chain of bouquets. My eyes stop as I look through the window. I can see the Manhattan skyline. I am still in New York City. That calms me in a way. But it's already winter. The season has changed already. Snow flakes are falling down, coating Manhattan in a beautifull white blanket. My eyes move down from the window to the sleeping figure in the comfortable indigo colored arm chair. His body is covered in a light beige cashmere blanket. His hair is a mess and he hasn't shaved in at least two weeks... But that all doesn't matter. He's here. That's all what matters.

I smile at him, feeling my dry lips. I'm thirsty. My eyes focus the two glasses filled with water, which are standing just a couple of inches away from me. I lift my body and reach out for one glass, but the horrible pain in my chest keeps me from grabbing the glass.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see Troy shivering a little in the armchair.

My hand streaks the glass, shaking it until it falls off the nightstand and shatters into a thousand pieces on the ground.

"Damn it." I cruise and brush through my dark brown locks. Then I feel the stich on my forehead. I hope it doesn't leave a scar.

Troy jumps up, his eyes wide awake. He brushes through his dark blonde hair before he puts the blanket beside him. Gosh, he still looks sexy - even though I've just ripped him out of his dreams. Then his glaze meets mine.

For seconds, he doesn't move. He just stares into my chocolate brown orbs and I stare back. It's such a beautifull bright blue color. A color filled with hope. A color filled with happiness. And then I see it: The sparkle. The very same sparkle William had in this eyes, when he talked about the love of his life, Troy's mother, Lilly.

"Hi." I whisper to him with a soft smile on my lips, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ella," he breaths out, still looking at me like I am a ghost. He doesn't move an inch. For another minute he just sits there, not moving. Probably not believing that I am awake.

"Troy," I say back to him in a whisper tone.

He walks over to me, slowly and still glamorously. Even though he hasn't shaved and his light grey trousers show me that he has been here for several days already, he hasn't looked any sexier than just now. Gosh and _those_ eyes!

He stops next to me and takes my hand, "You're awake."

I smile softly at him, "Seems like it, Mr. Bolton."

He returns my smile and bends down to me, "I've missed your sharp tongue, Miss Montez."

"Hope that's not the only thing you missed." I say to him as his hand touches my cheek. I close my eyes as if I wanted to hold on to this moment like it'd be our last one.

I open my eyes and see that his eyes are focused on the floor. On the broken glass. "Are you thirsty?"

I nodd and he hands me the glass. I take a sip and feel better already.

"Gosh, you're awake..." he whispers as he buries his head in neck. I close my eyes. Being so close to him is all I want. All I need. I wrap my hands around his muscular upper body, feeling the pain in my chest. I try to ignore it. But I can't. It's too strong. Then I feel my nightgown getting wet. He's crying.

But only for a second he shows me how it really looks inside of him. Then he lifts his head and I look into bright blue eyes again. There are no signs of the tears. No signs of his true feelings. He could earn millions of dollars with his poker face. But then again, this man has more than enough money already.

"How are you?" he asks me in a soft way as he gets seated on a chair, next to me.

"My chest hurts and I really hope that the stiches on my forehead won't leave a scar." I joke, causing him to show me his best smile yet.

"I promise there won't be a scar. Mark stiched you up himself. He's one of the few surgeons who have a special technique, which doesn't leave a scar."

I nodd, "That's calming."

"But other than that you're okay?"

"I'm a little tired, to be honest. Plus, I feel a little weak." I say honestly.

"No wonder, they put quite a lot of medication cocktails into you." Troy says, his eyes moving to my left. I follow his glaze and see that I am connected to four different infusions. One blood transfusion, the other one is a vitamin mix and the third one is saltine solution. The fourth is liquid food, to keep me nourished.

"That doesn't seem so bad..."I say and smile a little. "Nothing to worry about." I say with a shrugg and feel the pain in my chest again.

His eyes move down to me again, "How can you be so calm? You just awoke from a coma, Ella."

_A coma_?! It didn't feel like I've slept for long. "H-How long have I been in the coma?" I ask him slowly, unsure if I really want to hear the answer.

"Sixteen weeks." he answers in a cold voice.

More than three months. Nearly four. "Wow... That's a lot... I missed a whole season."

"Yes. You were in a coma whole autumn long."

"That sucks, because I love autumn." I say and he chuckles.

"Gosh, how much I've missed your voice, Ella." he says to me, grinning.

I return his grin, "I missed you, too." I say as he takes my hand and laces his long skinny fingers with mine before he kisses my knuckles.

"You have no idea how fucking scared I was to lose you. We all were."

I smile at him, "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday night, by the way."

He looks at me like I am out of place, "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. If you want to give someone the fault, then give it to the fucking idiotic driver who hit you. It's not your fault, you hear me?"

I nodd, "Still I wish I weren't such a burden to you."

He smiles at me softly, before he rests his forehead against mine. "Taking care of you is not a burden. Being in the same room with you is not a burden. If anything, it's a relief. A relief because I know where you are. A relief because I know you're okay, or somewhat okay."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm not a burden to you." I say and smile a little at him.

"You could never be a burden to me, Ella." he says in a strict voice into my chocolate brown orbs. "I've missed you so much that it hurt." he whispers into my ears before he kisses my cheek.

I close my eyes, enjoying being so close to him again. I open my eyes again and look directly into his bright blue orbs. Gosh, if only once I could read his eyes. If only once I could really see how he is feeling.

"Did the doctors say anything to you?" I ask him, destroying the silence between us.

He shakes his head, "They are not allowed to. All they could tell me was that the surgery went well. You had some internal bleedings and your liver got damaged a little bit, but that would heal by itself. You also have several broken ribs, which explains the pain in your chest."

"Who operated me?"

"Dr. Hunt."

"Is this the hospital your mother is working at?"

He nodds, "It's the best hospital of whole U.S. and you deserve the best, Ella."

"Did your mother tell you anything about my health condition?"

"She only said that you should tell it myself. I have no idea what she meant by that and it drives me crazy - for sixteen weeks now."

I nodd and smile softly at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks me carefully, as if every single word could hurt me.

I sigh and brush through my hair, feeling the pain in my chest. There is no easy way to say this. "I am a former leukemia patient, Troy."

"Cancer?!" he asks me worried. "But you-"

"I am no longer suffering from cancer. I had it for five years. It started when I was six until I was eleven. I fought it and won. But of course I still have to get check-ups every six months. Due to the chemos, I am not able to consume alcohol like a normal, healthy, human being. My liver is damaged from the radiations." I explain to him, "The time in the hospital teached me a lot. Out of five years, I've spent at least four and a half years in one of these hospital beds. I know exactly what they're putting into me. I know exactly how all these transfusions look like, because I've been connected to them before."

He is silent. His eyes are filled with fear, worry and shock. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on him. "Who knows?"

"My family, of course. And Sharpay. They are the only ones. I told it Sharpay, after I passed out as I got home from a college party. She was beyond worried about me, but understood as soon as I explained her my health condition. From there on, she has always kept an eye on me. She knows exactly what to do when I look a little pale. She knows exactly what to say to my doctor when I'm chocking blood. She knows exactly how to react when I faint. Because she's like family."

"Is that why you were in the hospital during your gradutation ceremony?"

I nodd. "Yes. I chocked blood because I drank too much."

He squeezes my hand softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"As hard as it may sound, but we were just a fling, Troy. A short, but intense, fling. A relationship so fragile, that I didn't want to break it by worrying you."

He nodds and lets go of my hand before he rises from the chair to look out of the window. "You're right."

"I know I am." I ensure him and lift myself up, although it hurts like hell. "I can't be a part of your life, Troy. I don't _belong_ to your world."

His head turns around, but before he can respond the door opens.

A man dressed in a white lab coat walks in. He has red hair and green eyes. He looks Irish and he seems to know exactly what he's doing.

"Miss Montez, nice to see you're awake." he says to me, smiling a little.

I smile at him.

"I'm Dr. Hunt. I've operated you."

"What did you have to patch up inside of me?"

He smiles at me, "Your liver was quite damaged, but we managed to fix that. The same goes for your kidney. One liver collapsed because a broken rib slit it open, but it's fine now. Your pelvis was broken as well, but it healed already."

In sixteen weeks it _should_ have healed, since I've done nothing but... Sleep.

I nodd, "What about the scar at my head? What did the CT say?"

"No brain damage, thankfully. You've been thrown through the air quite a few meters."

I nodd again, "When will I be able to leave?"

He looks at my chart, before he looks at my EKG, "Your values seem to be all fine. How about we just watch you for this night and release you tomorrow morning if everything stays the same?"

I smile at him, "That sounds pretty damn nice."

He returns my smile and laughs a little, "Good. You should get some more rest." he says and looks at Troy, "Visiting hours have ended a while ago, Mr. Bolton."

Dr. Hunt sure doesn't like Troy. Maybe he knows about Meredith's affaire with Derek. Maybe that's why he doesn't like him.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes, Dr. Hunt." he says nodding, in a strict voice.

The Irish doctor nodds before he looks at me again, "A nurse is going to come soon to disconnect you from the transfusions. See you tomorrow morning then."

"Goodnight, Dr. Hunt." I say to him before he closes the front door. My eyes wander over to Troy, who picks up his jacket from the armchair. "He doesn't seem to like you."

"I've been ignoring the stupid visitng hours for weeks now, of course he doesn't like me. But the nurses love me, which is why I was able to stay overnight each night anyway."

"A lot of barries you had to break down there, Mr. Bolton." I say with a soft smile on my lips as he walks over to me.

"There's no barry I wouldn't break down for you, Miss Montez." he says into my chocolate brown orbs.

I smile back at him, "What time is it anyway?"

"Three in the morning." he says to me before he brushes through my dark brown locks. "I'll be back. Sooner than you think." he promises me before he kisses my knuckles. "Goodnight, Ella."

"Goodnight." I say watching him close the door of my room. With a smile on my lips, I close my eyes and fall fast back asleep. But this time, I don't dream of the same scene.

A bright light shining on my eyes, wakes me up in the middle of the night. My eyes flutter open as I adjust to the bright light strike. The door of my room opens up a little more and I see Troy walking in as the bright lights emoby him, in front of him he's rolling a wheelchair.

"Troy?" I ask him in a sleepy voice.

"Get up." he says in a whisper tone.

"What? Why?" I say as I lift myself. Ouch, not so good with the pain in my chest.

"I'm getting you out of here." he says as he closes the door behind him. Then he switches on the lights. Way too bright for me.

"Wait, what?" I ask him confused as he reaches me.

"Get out of the bed and into the wheelchair." he says to me.

"But I... I'm in a nightgown, Troy."

He rolls his eyes, "Get dressed then."

I smile at him as he gets out clothes from a drawer. He hands them to me and I change into better clothes. "Those kind of nightgowns aren't really sexy." I defend myself as I get into some comfortable sweatpants from Victoria's Secret.

He rolls his eyes, "Women."

I laugh a little as I put on a sweatshirt.

"You really think you don't look sexy in a nightgown?" he asks me as I finish changing.

"Oh I'm sure you'd look adorable in a nightgown, Mr. Bolton." I say as I get seated in the wheelchair.

He bends down behind me, "You looked breathtaking in that piece of clothing, Gabriella. No matter what you wear - or don't wear - you always look breathtaking." he whispers into my ear and I feel my cheeks blushing as he starts pushing the wheelchair. "We only have fifteen minutes to get out of the hospital."

"You bribed those nurses who love you, don't you?" I ask him in a whisper tone as we leave my room.

He nodds, "And I got two signatures which allow me to get you out of here tonight."

"Your mother?"

"And Derek." he says as we pass the nurse station. The nurses who got the nightshift today all blabber happily, that all their patients are alive and healthy. Then their glazes meet us and all the nurses look away as soon as they see us.

I laugh, "You're stealing a patient from the hospital, I hope you're aware of that, Mr. Bolton." I say as we reach the elevator.

He pushes the button and bends down, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Ella." he says into my eyes.

Before I can respond, the elevator doors open again and Troy pushs me in. "I wonder what Dr. Hunt will say when he notices that I am gone..."

"I don't care about him."

"Is he your mother's boss?"

"Yeah. But not Derek's. Derek's above him as chief of surgery. Whatever he says, or signs, is finale." he says as the elevator doors open again.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him as he pushes me through the lobby, which is completely empty. There are no security people - part of Troy's plan, I assume.

"To the closest hotel, because in one thing I won't argue with Dr. Hunt - you need rest. Lots of rest."

I nodd, "What about my finale check-up? Who will perform that?"

His face turns blank. Something he didn't think of. "I have Meredith do that tomorrow."

"You really have an answer for everything, don't you, Mr. Bolton?" I ask him as he helps me into a black Range Rover. No Taylor. No driver. Just him and me.

"Not for everything, Miss Montez." he says and smiles seductively at me as he gets behind the wheel.

"In which part of Manhattan are we?" I ask him as he starts driving.

"Hamilton Heights."

"And to which hotel will you bring me?"

"A hotel called home." he says into my eyes.

_Home_. It feels so good hearing this from him. I smile, "I like this hotel."

"So do I, Miss Montez. So do I..." he says as I rest my head on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asks me as we get into the glass elevator of the One57 building.

"It's the fifth time you've asked me that and my answer is still the same: I am fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks me worried as I push the Penthouse button.

"Positive, Troy. I am still healthy."

"You fell asleep on my shoulder."

"It was a twenty minute drive and I am tired, that's all I've got to say for my defense. Oh and that I got just stolen out of the hospital, of course." I say and roll my eyes as the elevator doors open again.

I step into a whole new apartment. The clean, sterile apartment has been transformed into something way more comfortable - homely, even. The white stylish hallway with marmor floor has now a soft beige carpet. The nude white walls, are now decorated with pictures and paintings. Surprised by the changes I don't even hear the elevator doors close.

"Come on, you need rest." I hear his voice reaching me through my amazement.

I nodd and feel his hand leading me to his bedroom. He opens the white wooded wing doors and switches on the lights. Nothing has changed in here. At least, nothing I become aware of right away.

"I'm not really tired." I say, but get into the bed anyways.

"You won't argue with me about this, Ella." he says to me before he kisses my forehead.

I sigh and let myself fall on the soft pillows, "Fine. But you have to lay beside me."

He smiles at me, "After I've put on something more comfortable."

I watch him walking away from me and over to his walk-in closet. He switches on the lights of the enourmous room, causing my breath to get stuck. His huge closet has gained size. The wall, which separated my walk-in closet from his, got demolished, connecting our both closets. My entry from the other side is no longer visible, instead my clothes are grinning back at me now.

I watch him change from his dark washed jeans and white shirt into sweatpants as well. With his nude chest, he switches off the lights and walks over to me. Gosh, he looks _so_ hot!

He smiles at me softly before he climbs into the bed - all glamourous and sexy, all Troy-Bolton-style.

"You've changed the hallway." I say as he lays next to me.

"Yes, I did." he admits as I rest my head on his chest. "But you haven't seen the rest yet."

_The rest?! More changes? _I gasp. "You've also connected our closets."

"Correct, Miss Montez." he says as he fondles my cheek.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I ask him, lifting myself up so I can look into his bright blue eyes.

"Because I care about you." he says into my chocolate brown orbs.

I smile at him before he kisses me softly.

I return his kiss and feel his hand on my cheek as he lifts himself. Our bodies touch and I let go, "Ouch." I say, feeling the pain in my chest again. But this time, it's not my broken heart.

"Sorry." he apologizes as he lays on the pillows again.

I smile at him, "No, you don't have to sorry. That was a pain I was happy to feel."

"Gosh, I can't believe I have you back." he says, searching in my eyes for something.

I rest my head on his chest again, "Oh I'm back with all my glory, Mr. Bolton."

He chuckles and I whine from the pain. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I say and brush through his dark blonde hair before I kiss him softly, ignoring the pain in my chest.

* * *

**A new chapter! :)**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

The beautifull sunlight wakes me up the next morning. I grumble as the light strikes my closed lids and I roll over, trying to get more sleep. My hand strikes the left side of the bed and I feel that it's empty. My eyes flutter open and they prove to me what I've already thought: He's gone. He left the bed already.

I sigh and lift myself up in the cozy bed. The silk beddings are still warm from him. I rub away the sleep in my eyes and look out of the french window, into the bright blue sky above Manhattan's white coat. For the first time, I notice that one window is tilted, letting in the fresh air and with it the twittering birds. I smile.

While my eyes are still focused on the view, which once again takes my breath away, I hear the double swing door opening.

"Good morning." I hear his voice greeting me.

I turn my head around and smile as I see him carrying a a tablet filled with straberries, raspberries, french toast, orange juice and a pink peony.

"Breakfast in bed, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask him as he walks over to me.

He places the tablet in front of me, "You're alive. That's reason enough."

I smile softly at him and eat a strawberry, "Tell Mrs. Smith that she did an excellent job."

"Mrs. Smith didn't do that." he says to me and I stare back in confusement.

"Wait a second, did Troy Bolton do this all on his own? Man, I must've missed a lot then." I joke before I start eating the french toast.

"While you were in the hospital, I worked in the morning for about four hours, since I wanted to spend most of my time with you. I only did the most important things and if there were emergencies, I usually got to them in the middle of the night next to your hospital bed. Usually I went back at one o'clock to this apartment, to check how the mechanics were doing with the changes. After that I went back to the Plaza, where I've stayed for about two months, to change and get a shower. I asked the chief cook to teach me some things and _viola_!"

"I hope the chief cook wasn't a hot blonde with shiny bright teeths and watermelone boobs." I say as I eat another berry.

He smiles softly at me, "Ella, you should know by now that I stick to my choices."

"You didn't answer my question." I say noticing, "But nice things you said."

He chuckles, "She was a he. And the he was a tall man, who rather prefers doing healthy meals than junk food."

"Has he teached you how to do a burger?" I ask him remembering my dream while I was in the coma.  
"I could do that before our meetings."

I nodd, "So from this day on, I'm always going to get breakfast in bed?" I ask him before taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Well not always, but when I have time then yes."

"When will you start working again? I mean, full-time."

He shruggs, "Not any time soon. We have three months to make up for."

"Oh I'll be getting on your nerves after three days." I joke and he chuckles before he smiles into my chocolate brown orbs.

"You have no idea how I felt each night I was sitting next to your sleeping figure." he says, fondling my cheek.

"The breakfast is delicious by the way. You must've been a good student." I say as I finish the breakfast.

"I'm a fast learner. Just like you."

"I've heard you, you know." I start explaining, "While I was in the coma. I've heard all of you guys. I've heard Sharpay, Taylor, Amanda, Kelsi... You."

"Kelsi? Kelsi was there?" he asks me surprised, "She doesn't go to hospitals. She hates hospitals."

I shrugg, "She was there. I'm sure."

"What did she say?"

"I can't really remember a lot. She said that I should wake up, that you guys needed me, that _you_ need me." I say and put the tablet beside me. "They all said you need me."

He pulls me on his tighs, "They say that coma patients can hear everything you tell them, but I didn't think it were true."

I shrugg, "For me I can say that I've heard you. I even felt you when you touched me. But only with you."

"Gosh, I've missed you _so much_." he says to me as he places his forehead against mine.

"I missed you, too." I say into his eyes.

He inhales my scent before he kisses my nose. "Meredith is going to be here in five minutes."

"I thought it was a joke that Meredith would come here." I say as he places me next to him again.

"I would never joke when it comes to your health condition, Ella." he says in a strict voice into my eyes as he rises from the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy." I say smiling.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Ella..."

"Fine," I say giving in, "I still have a little headache. But the pain in my chest is better. Way better."

"But it's not gone?"

I bite my lip, "Not anywhere near that, actually."

"Meredith is here." he says nodding before he walks away from me.

That's when I realized that our relationship will never be anything like Sharpay's with Adam. We will always be a little bit different. We won't turn into that happy-all-grinning kind of couple. We will never be showing our love for each other in public - at least not the way normal couples do.

The swing doors stay open and I hear Meredith's voice.

"Glad you could come." I hear Troy saying.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for my son." she says to him and I can imagine her smiling.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes. She has already eaten as well."

"Good." she says to him. "How are you?"

"Better than yesterday." I hear Troy's voice before the swing doors open up further.

"Good morning, Gabriella." the blonde woman says smiling to me before she closes the swing doors.

"Meredith, good to see you. But you shouldn't have come. I'm fine."

"It was right from Troy to call me." she says as she places a medical bag on the floor. I take off my sweatshirt. She gets out a stethoscope, "How are you feeling?"

"I still have a headache." I say as she starts putting the cold diapghragms on my bare skin.

"Deep breaths. What else?" she asks me.

"The pain in my chest is better. Not gone, but better."

She nods, "You still have a couple of bruises on your back." she says, "But the pain should be gone by the end of the week, if not ealier. Your ribs should have healed, just like your broken pelvis did. You're lucky. It hurts like hell when a broken rib or pelvis is healing."

I nodd, "Okay. That sounds good."

"Anything else?" she asks me as she observes my pharynx.

I shake my head, "Nope."

"No dizziness? No vomitting?"

"No, my body seems to be handling the medication cocktails quite well." I say as she finishes checking me up.

"No numbness in your extremity?"

"I'm all fine. No numbness, no dizziness, no vomitting. No pain except for a little bit in my chest and head. But that's fine."

"You want me to prescribe you some medication for the pain?"

"No. I'll be fine without any further meds."

She smiles at me before I get into my sweatshirt again, "Well then, you seem to be all okay."

I smile back at her, "Oh and Meredith,"

"No physical exertion until the pain in your chest is not gone."

I nodd, "Thanks for checking up on me."

She smiles back at me, "You're practically family now."

Am I? I've definitely made my way into his heart... Or I'm somewhere close to his heart. I broke down most of his walls. But am I family? I know that Sharpay will be. Soon.

"See you at the wedding in a two days then, Gabriella." she says before she leaves me again.

_Wedding_. Sharpay and Adam. Two days?!

As soon as she closes the huge white swing doors, I jump out of the bed and get dressed. I need to see Sharpay. I pick out a white cashmere sweater and dark washed jeans.

"Woah, Ella, what do you think you're doing?" I hear Troy asking me as I get into the sweater.

"Sharpay and Adam. The wedding. In two days! Couldn't you've told me that earlier?!" I snap at him, "I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need to throw her a bachelorette party. I-" his index finger stops me from talking.

"What you need is rest and not stress. Sharpay is informed that you are here with me. She told me that she would come by after her finale wedding dress fitting." he says to me in a calm voice. "Now, come on let's get you back to bed." he says and I feel his hand on my back, leading me back to the bed.

"No!" I protest and walk back into the closet to get into my jeans, "_I_ should have been there for her, Troy! _I_ should be the one who helps her pick out her wedding dress! How could I have missed all of this?! I am her maid of honor for Christ's sake!" I say as I close the button of my jeans.

"Where do you think you're going, Gabriella?" he asks me worried.

"I'm going to be there for her. Like I should have been all along."

"You were in a coma. There was no way you could have been there for her. She understands that you couldn't be there for her."

"Still, I can be there for her now." I say to him as I rush out of the closet. "Where's my purse?"

"Gabriella, you're in no condition to get outside now." he tries it the calm way now.

"My purse?!" I ask him in a rude tone.

He sighs, "Let me at least drive you to her."

"But I need my purse first. I have no idea where she is. I need to call her."

"I know where she is." he says and holds up a brand new Chanel purse.

"That's not my purse."

"It's your new purse."

I give him a look, "Troy..."

"Look, if this is going to work out, you _have_ to let me buy you things. It's part of the way I'm taking care of you. Okay?"

I sigh before I nodd, "Fine."

* * *

We stop in front of the Vera Wang store in New York City. A Vera Wang gown, that's what she wished for since she's a little kid. I smile. Her wish has come true.

It's a freaking cold day, I notice as I shiver in my warm UGG boots and Chanel coat.

"That's where she is." he says pointing into the store.

I look at him, "You won't get inside?"

He shakes his head, "No. I'll see the bride in her gown on her wedding day. Plus, while you're here I can do some work."

I nodd, "See you later then."

"Goodbye." he says and kisses my knuckles before he disappears in the limousine again.

I take a deep breath before I open the door of the store. A woman in a soft beige colored dress walks over to me. "This is a private showing. The store is not open for customers, I'm sorry."

I nodd and smile softly at her, "I know. I'm the bride's maid of honor."

She looks at me in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"That won't be necessarry." she says smiling at me. She must've seen me with Troy Bolton. You only have to see a Bolton/Grey/Slone family member and everything's clear. "Follow me please, Mrs..." she doesn't dare to say Bolton. Is it because no one has ever won Troy's heart? Or is it simply because I don't wear a ring around my left ring finger?

"Miss Montez."

She shows me her perfect teeths, "Miss Montez. Right, Miss Evans has mentioned you."

I smile at her, as I follow her through the glamorous store. Everything's in a light beige with soft pinks, blues and greens here and there. The soft white carpet makes you want to take your shoes off to walk barefoot, but of course I couldn't do that now. Although I _really_ would like to.

She stops in front of an open door, "Miss Evans is in this room with Miss Grey and Miss Hamilton."

I nodd, "Thank you."

"Would you like a glas of champaigne?"

I shake my head, "Water would be great, though."

She nodds at me before she walks away. I take one last deep breath before I walk into the room. There's a podest and a huge mirror in front of which Sharpay stands. She looks beyond breathtaking in her wedding gown. It's an ivory colored strapeless taffetta gown with asymmetrically draped bodice, scooped neckline and full ball gown tulle skirt with a floral sash. She looks amazing. Like a real bride. Her blonde locks are falling loosely on her bare shoulders and her dark brown eyes are sparkling.

"Shar, you look... Wow." I manage to say with tears forming in my eyes.

The blonde turns around in her huge wedding gown, "Gabi..." she breaths out, looking down at me from the podest. Then she picks up the taffetta gown, so she can walk down the steps before she runs into my arms. "Gosh, I'm so glad you're awake. Alive." she whispers into my ear as she wraps her skinny arms around me.

"You look breathtaking, Shar." I say and see the tears rolling down her cheeks. I laugh, "Stop crying, or your make-up will ruin this beautifull dress."

She laughs as well, "You're right."

"Gosh, Shar, this is amazing. You are a _bride_!"

She turns around and looks at her reflection in the mirror, "I know, right? It's crazy. In two days, I'm going to be Mrs. Grey."

"A damn good, Mrs. Grey." I say smiling to her.

"OhmyGod!" I hear voices say and I turn around.

Kelsi and Amanda stand in the door frame, both breathless.

"Gabi!" they say at once and hugg me tightly. Ouch. Not so good with my ribs.

I whine and they let go of me.

"Sorry." Amanda apologizes. "I can't believe you're here. As in, _here_!"

I smile at the two women, both blue eyed. "I'm glad I''m awake as well. But let's turn the attention to the bride again, shall we?"

"You look amazing."

"Best bride ever." Amanda says grinning at Sharpay.

"I'm just glad my maid of honor is here." Sharpay says and hugs me. Somehow her hugs don't hurt.

I smile at her, "So where will be the wedding?"

Amanda looks at me surprised, "You don't know?"

"I literally just woke up yesterday. All I did was sleep so far. Troy didn't really had time to inform me yet..."

"You're back with him?" Amanda asks me.

I shrugg, "I don't know. Maybe. It's complicated."

"He was at your bedside every night, Gabi." Sharpay says to me.

"Plus he felt pretty bad without you..." Kelsi says with a shrugg.

"I noticed..." I trailed off.

"There's something you don't want to tell us. What is it?" Sharpay asks me suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, "

"Really, it's nothing." I say with a shrugg and feel a little dizzy out of the sudden.

"Are you alright?" Shar asks me worried.

"A little dizzy, that's all." I say and feel the headache again.

"Sit down." Amanda says to me, pointing to a chair.

I nodd and sit down on the comfortable armchair. "So, what about the bridesmaid dresses? You've chosen them yet?"

"They are beautifull." Amanda says smiling.

"Color?"

"Pale pink, matching my flowers." Sharpay says.

"Cut?"

"Sleeveless and short."

"Fabric?"

"An organza dress with a tiered skirt."

"Sounds beautifull."

"Your dress is already laying in your closet. Troy picked it up four days ago." Kelsi says to me and I nodd.

"Well, I'm going to get out of this gown. It fits perfectly, there's no need for any more fitting." Sharpay says and disappears into a changing room.

"Did you already had a bachelorette party?"

"No, we decided to not do one since you couldn't be there..." Amanda explains to me.

"So, no bachelorette party?"

"We could have a get-together on friday night." Kelsi suggests.

"But no party. I don't think you could handle a party." Sharpay says, walking out of the changing room.

"You're right." I say nodding.

"Gosh, I'm so glad we have you back, Gabi." the blonde says hugging me softly. "We all are."

* * *

**A new chapter! Please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

I brush through my dark brown locks as I step out of the elevator and into his penthouse. I get greeted by soft soul music and damed lights.

"Troy?" I ask into the empty hallway.  
"Stay there! Don't move." I hear his voice from the living area.

"Or what?" I ask him back grinning, but yet I don't move an inch.

"Or you'll get in serious trouble, Miss Montez." he says as he walks towards me.

I smile as I eyeball him. Gosh, he looks _so_ hot!

He returns my smile and stops in front of me. "I hope you will like it."

"Like what?" I ask him confused.

"I've told that there were mechanics here while you were in the hospital, didn't I?"

I nodd, "What exactly did they do?"

He grins at me before he places his hands on my eyes, "That's the surprise, Miss Montez." he whispers as he leads me through the hallway.

"I swear if you'll lead me against a wall, you will suffer from a very long sex dry spell." I say and he chuckles.

"I don't want to risk that..." he says and stops. "Are you ready?"

I nodd, "I just really hope you didn't turn your apartment into a crypt."

"Sure that won't ever happen. One, two, three!" he says before he takes his hands away from my eyes.

My eyes flutter a little, to adjust to the lightning first. What I see makes my breath stuck. It's amazing what they did out of the former stylish penthouse. They turned it into a cozy home, yet it hasn't lost any of it's style. The white walls are now painted in a light beige tone, a champaign color really.

"Wow." I breath out, scanning the area in disbelief.

"Ready for a little tour?" he asks me before taking my hand and leading me to the right. He seems excited. Excited for someone who still has seven other girlfriends.

We stop in front of the open fireplace. Above it hangs a painting. A beautifull landscape. But as soon as I look closer at the painting, I recognize that these are pictures. A thousand little painted pictures.

"Is that...?" I ask him shocked.

"It's from the same artist as the painting in my office. Clayton. I remember you liked it when you first visited me in my office. For the interview."

I can't help but smile, "Something so unimportant shouldn't be remembered."

"It's not unimportant when it's coming from you." he says and returns my smile.

I turn around and get greeted by a new - dark red - couch. "A new couch."

"Not the only new thing here." he says as he leads me over to dinning area, where the piano used to be.

"Where's the piano?" I ask him confused. Did he throw it away? A _piano_?!

"You'll see. Just wait and see." he says before he leads me into a brand new kitchen.

The modern chrome kitchen has been replaced by white cupboards. While it still looks modern, the white cupboards give it something homely. On the island stand several bottles, wine bottles to be exact. Empty wine bottles without their bottle neck.

"Why are there wine bottles on the island?" I ask him confused. It looks werid.  
"These are the wines we've already drunk." he says picking up a bottle, "The Pouilly Fumé, was the wine we drank when you first visited me. A good white wine. You drank three glasses in total on the evening I showed you the contact." he says before he places the bottle back on the island.

I smile, remembering the day like it was yesterday. "It really was a good wine."

He picks up another bottle, "A 1865 Chateau Lafite, the wine we drank when I cooked for the first time for you. I made lasagne. The evening you decided to sign. The evening you chose me."

"It was a good lasagne." I say smiling as he picks up another bottle.

"A 1997 Romanée-Conti, the wine we drank when I got back from Moscow. We sat in front of the open fireplace and just talked. It was the night I told you, I killed my mother. It was the night I opened up to you - something I don't usually do. The night you earned my trust."

"It was an eventfull night..." I say, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"And this," he says holding up the last bottle without the bottle neck, "this is the Château d'Yquem. The white wine we drank on the night of the Gala. The night I chose to go public with you. With only you. The night which changed my life forever. The night you left me. The night I realized you mean a lot to me."

"But why are their bottle necks missing?"

He rolls his eyes, "Vases, Ella. They're vases."

"You should have put flowers in! I might have recognized the vases then..." I say to defend myself. "So, where's the piano?"

"Follow me." he says, taking my hand again, leading me out of the living area.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we walk down the hallway.

"You're nearly as noesy as Adam is." he says and stops in front of white swing doors. The white swing doors to my bedroom. Why are we in front of my bedroom? The room, I realize, in which I've never slept in. Not a single night.

"You should get used to it." I say and show him my tongue before he opens the doors.

The room got transformed into something new, something better. The former bedroom is no longer a bedroom. The cozy king size bed is gone, just like the nightstands. Instead there's a piano in the center, with a music stool in front of it. Then there's a desk with a stool. To my left is a violin. A _violin_?! How crazy is that? Those violines cost a fortune! I pick it up and notice that it is a Giuseppe Guarneri, so it must've been created somewhere between 1698 and 1744. That violin is worth more than four million US$! A Russian lawyer bought one for his son once and paid about four million. I've read about it in an article. I didn't think those kind of violins were still available. But then again, you can buy everything when you're Troy Bolton, so I shouldn't be surprised. Although I am pretty shocked.

"It was created in 1744 just before Guarneri's death." he explains to me.

I look up at him, "This is not something you just buy, Troy. This is a piece of history. Music history."

He smiles at me, "I knew you would like it."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Like it? This is something I _love_! But it's not a violin you play. It's something you just stare at, because you don't want to break it."

He nodds, "I know that. That's why you have that one." he says pointing to another violin. A Stradivari. _Wow_. A violin worth about two million $. A violin I should play?!

"You're kidding right? You bought me a Guarneri _and_ a Stradivari?!" I ask him shocked.

He shruggs, "They're good violins."

I smile like a five year old, "Yeah..."

"You could compose your songs here. Without any distractions. The walls are soundproof, so-"  
"I won't distract you?" I ask him.

"_No_... I was going to say, _I_ won't distract you."

"Mhm, right." I say and roll my eyes, "But seriously, this is amazing. You changed a lot for me. You changed your whole penthouse for me, Troy. Something I would have never asked for."

He nodds as he places his hands on my hips, "I know. That's why I did it. I want you to feel comfortable here. I want you to feel homely here." he says into my eyes before he kisses me softly.

I have no idea what that means. Would he do that for all of his girlfriends? Does each girlfriend, each in a different city, have an individualistic apartment, just created for her? Or is it just me who... Who gets treated differently?

I don't know. Do I want to know?

Another kiss from him rips me out of my questions. He smiles at me. A smile with only his eyes. A smile even beautifuller than with his lips. "You really should stop thinking so much.

He's right. I should. But I can't. Why can't I stop questioning his behaviour? Why can't I just accept it and live on? Because I want to be treated specially? Because I want to know I am more to him than just one out of eight? Gosh, this is _so_ frustrating!  
"But _you_ have to inaugurate this music room. Play something on the piano for me." I say grinning after I took a deep breath to clear my head.

"But only for you." he says and kisses my knuckles before he gets seated on the music stool.

I smile as he starts to play Adagio from Concerto No 3 in D Minor, BWV 974 by James Rhodes. I recognize the song right away.

I sit down on the floor, my back against the music stool and I close my eyes as I listen to him playing. The soft piano music calms me down. My heartbeat is regular just like my pulse. The millions of questions in my head have disappeared. I feel calm. I feel like I've arrived at my destination. This is exactly where I should be. Where I could be forever.

For the first time my heart and mind are on the same page. I am home. Home with him.

With him. And only him.

* * *

I roll over in the bed and look to my right. While Troy is sleeping, I can't seem to find any sleep at all. I sigh as I lift myself and get out of the bed. I put on a silk dressing gown before I leave the bedroom. I walk into the music room, which is right next to the bedroom.

I open the door and feel the atmosphere right away. The atmosphere of inspiration. The atmosphere where I can compose and write songs. An atmosphere of happiness.

I sit down on the music stool. He said the room is soundproof. Let's try it out then.

I let my fingers slide on the keynotes, letting my feelings transform into notes. Into a melody.

_I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage _

_I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars. _

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, _

_it beats only for you. _

_Cause when you've given up. _

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough. _

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, _

_Thats when you feel my kind of love. _

_And when you're crying out. _

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground _

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _

_That's when you feel my kind of love. _

It's like my mouth finds the right words without even looking for it. My heart tells me what to sing, what to say... What to write down. I smile as I continue playing.

_You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun. _

_I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One". _

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, _

_it beats only for you. _

My head turns around and I see Troy standing in the doorframe. Yeah it's only soundproof when I've closed the door. Shit, I woke him up. But man this man can sing! He has a beautifull voice! A voice so pure, so beautifull, I could listen to it all day long.

_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean. _

_I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve. _

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, _

_it beats only for you. _

I stare shocked at the blue eyed man as he walks over to me. He can sing! He _can sing_! Of course he can sing. Troy Bolton can do anything.

I stop playing and eyeball him. He doesn't seem tired. "I'm sorry for waking you up." I apologize as he gets seated next to me. "I should have closed the door."

He smiles softly, "You really think I can sleep when you're laying next to me, acting all "Sleepless in Seattle" like?"

I smile innocently at him and shrugg. "Maybe."

"It's a nice song."

"Speaking of the song, you should have told me that you could sing, Mr. Bolton." I say to him, feeling his hand on my cheek.

"I don't sing. Never."

"You just did."

"I helped you out."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

He sighs, "Fine. I only sing for you."

"Just like you only play for me."

He nodds, "Yes, Miss Montez, correct." he says into my eyes as he puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smile at him, feeling the very same effect he has on me every time he touches me. All my synapses are awake, my sense are all focused on him.

He kisses me softly and I return his kiss immediately, feeling his hands on my back. But then he lets go of my swollen lips, as if he was afraid to hurt me.

He fondles my cheeks, staring into my brown orbs. "You're beautifull."

I blush and look down. He lifts my head up with his long fingers, "But I can't change who I am."

I nodd, "I know."

"I'm a polyamorist, Ella. I'll always be a polyamorist." he says into my eyes, as if he wants to frighten me.

Truth is, he doesn't frighten me. No matter how dark and twisty he turns on me, I am not afraid. Not afraid of this man because my attraction to him overweighs everything - even my broken heart.

I nodd again, "I know."

"I'm not having normal relationships. A relationship like Adam has with Sharpay, will never be something for me. I don't do regular vanilla relationships."

I smile. _Regular vanilla relationships_. So that's what a normal relationship is called in the Bolton vocabulary.

"But I'm pretty sure you want this."

"A regular vanilla relationship?"

"It's normal. Average." he says with a shrugg.

I nodd.

"Answer me."

I look up into his crystal blue eyes, "I've had regular vanilla relationships, they all turned out to be bad." I say with a shrugg.

"There's something about you Gabriella, that calls to me on some deep level I don't understand. I've never had that before. It's a siren's call. I can't resist you, and I don't want to lose you. But I'm letting you go, if you want to. I can't hold you back. But I won't change who I am just because you're giving me these fucking feelings."

"Well then," I say and get up. "I guess, I should go."

I walk out of the music room, trying to keep the tears from rolling down my cheek. How stupid could I have been to beleive that he would change? Change for me?

I walk into the walk-in closet and start to throw clothes into my bag before I get dressed in something I just pull randomly off the hangers, I don't care how I look like.

I pick up the bag and my purse before I walk out of the closet. Troy is standing in the open swing doors, leaning casually against the door frame. He's watching me. Observing me.

"Ella," he starts as he makes his way over to me.

"How could I have been so stupid to start something with you again?! You and me don't belong together! I can't be part of your fucking lifestyle." I yell at him as I pass him.

He turns around and follows me, "Drop your bags." he says in a strict voice.

I turn around, looking into his nearly black eyes.

"You have no idea what you're getting with me. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Gabriella."

"You're kidding me, right?!" I yell back at him, letting the bags fall on the ground. "_I_ don't know you?! " I yell so strongly, that I can even hear an echo. Is this penthouse even bigger than I thought? "I know that you drink your coffee without sugar. You _hate_ sugar. That's why you rarely eat something sweet, no cakes, no muffins, no sweet popcorn, for Christ's sake! You always eat omlettes on working days as a breakfast - omlettes with cheese, tomatos, salt and pepper. You love your work, that's why you're always reachable. I hear your phone ringing in the middle of the night, when I'm pretending that I'm sleeping. I hear you picking up the phone and talking in freaking Chinese to the caller! Chinese in the _middle of the night_! Ever since Kelsi told you about her disease, you seem to be worried 24/7. I can see it in your eyes, that your thoughts are on her. That's how much you love your sister. Although Adam can be noesy, you enjoy being with him and love him no matter what. That's how much your family means to you. Plus, I'm pretty sure he asked you first what you'd think of him and Sharpay getting engaged. That's how he is. That's why you love him. And they love you." I say in a loud voice into his eyes, "I know that you prefer red wine instead of white. I also know that you prefer an expensive Romanée-Conti, instead of an average bottle from the store. I know that a bottle which costs 39,000$ each, brings you more pleasure than any of your cars. And yes I got informed about those fucking wines! You prefer to own sportscars, because you love speed. You love the rush of adrenaline. But you hate when someone's lying to you. You get furious when someone doesn't tell you the truth. Anger brings out the most aggressive side of you. I also know that your eyes change color when your mood changes. They adjust." I say in a softer voice now. "The first time I've kissed you, your body was tensed, I thought I just kissed a stone. But now... You let me kiss you. You adjusted to me. You trust me - although you haven't let me touch you yet. But that's okay. I can wait. But not forever." I say and brush through my dark brown locks, "So don't you ever say that I don't know you. I know _exactly_ what I'm getting myself into here. I know who you are and I accept it. All your fucked up shades."

He looks at me, his eyes filled with shock.

"But although I accept who you are and why you are the way you are, I can't be with you. I can't be with you because you will never be able to return my feelings, will you, Troy?" I ask him as I pick up the bags.

He doesn't say anything.

"I asked you something and I expect an answer."

He still remains silent. "No." he says, almost unhearable.

I nodd, "Thought so." I whisper before I walk to the elevator. I can't do this. I can't be with him. With someone who will never love me. Who will never just love _me_.

"Gabriella," he says as I push the button and wait for the elevator.

I sigh, "I'm tired, Troy. I'm tired of your little games. Tired of playing hot and cold and then hot again before you turn all cold on me." I say and brush through my hair, "So I'm ending this game. Once and for all. I'm putting my cards down, I'm leaving the table, not caring whether I won or lost." I say as I get into the elevator. "It was a good game, Mr. Bolton, but it's time to face reality now."

* * *

I unlock the front door of my apartment, before I open the door.

Sharpay is sitting in the living room, watching T.V.. I smile at her softly before I kick the door close.

"What are you watching?" I ask her as I throw myself on the couch next to her.

"What to expect when you're expecting."

"Is it good?"

"Ice cream?" she asks me, holding up Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Why are you eating ice cream, Shar? You usually don't eat ice cream."

The blonde woman shurggs, "I'm getting married in two days. I think I 'm allowed to eat ice cream now. It's not like I will get hyper belly fat from a little ice cream. I worked my butt off to have this figure. I earned this ice cream tonight." she says to me before she puts a spoon with ice cream into her mouth. "Why are you here? It's in the middle of the night. You should be sleeping."

"I could say the same to you."

"I'm way too nervous to get any sleep."

"You think you'll be able to sleep tomorrow night?"

"If not I'm going to take some kind of sleeping pills." she jokes and I laugh a little. "Shouldn't you be at Troy's?"

"Ah, well... It doesn't really work out with us."

"Why?"

I shrugg.

"There's gotta be a reason, Gabs. You don't just break up."

I sigh. The reason is his poylamoristic side. The reasons are his seven relationships. Former eight. But I can't tell her that. I can't inform her about his... His dark and twisted side. I bite my lip.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, you can tell me anything. I was the first student who got informed about your former leukemia. I can take a lot, you know." she says to me with worried eyes.

I shake my head, "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

Because I signed a confidentiality agreement. I look up at her. Should I tell her?

"I won't tell anyone. Not even Adam. We still have our secrets, you know."

I smile, "He doesn't know that you snore?"  
"Oh no, he quickly figured that one out. But he still doesn't know that I am a shoe maniac, with more than 500 pairs of shoes. Only the high heels."

I grin at her, "I'm sure he'll love every single shoe."

She shruggs, "He better. I won't throw them away."

I hug her, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

"Me, too. But what's wrong? What has _really_ happened between you and Troy?"

I sigh, "If I tell you, you're not allowed to tell it anyone. No one."

She nodds, "No one will know but you and me... And Troy."

"Yeah, I really hope he won't find out that I'm telling you what I'm about to tell you."

"Gosh, this is getting exciting!" she says and clapps in her hands.

I sigh and open my mouth but the ringing bell interupts me.

"Stupid bell..." the blonde mumbles, before she gets up. "I'll get it. Don't forget what you were about to tell me, Gabi!" she says before she opens the door. I see a postman on the other side of the door.

"It's for you, Gabs!" she yells and I get up.

"Package for Miss Montez." he says, holding up a brand new iPad.

Confused I take it, before I sign on a piece of paper.

"Good evening, ladies." he says before he walks away.

"Did you order the iPad?" Sharpay asks me as she closes the front door.

I shake my head before I open the package. As I get out the iPad a note falls out.

"There's a note." Sharpay says, before picking up the piece of paper.

She hands me the note, "It's from Troy."

Confused, I read the message on the note. _I can't tell you what you want to hear. But I can make you hear how I feel. There's a playlist on the iPad which might help you understand me._

I put the note on the table. Just like the iPad.

"You don't want to listen to the playlist?" the blonde asks me.

I shake my head, "No. No, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because if I listen to this playlist, I know that I'm going to be with him sooner than you can walk around the block. And I can't... I can't be with him again. I can't do that to myself. I can't... I just..."

"Can't?" she asks me.

I nodd, "Yes."

"Why?" she asks me as she gets seated.

I shake my head.

"Gabi, you can tell me." the blonde with the brunette eyes says to me.

I nodd, "Okay..."

"Okay..." she says smiling.

It takes me several minutes to open my mouth. "I can't be with him because he's... I mean, the reason for..."

"He's what?"

"Because he's a polyamorist, Shar." I say in one breath. There, I said it.

Fuck, I told her! I shouldn't have said that! I signed a freaking confidentiality agreement! Am I going to get sued now?!

"What?" the blonde asks me confused.

"That's someone who has more than one relationship at the same time." I explain to her slowly.

"Like polygamists." she says to me shocked.

"Yes. Only without marriages."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Like it changes anything."

She's right. It doesn't change anything. It's the same... Well almost.

"I mean, it's not like all these women live under one roof..." I say with a shrugg.

"You're defending him?! Someone like him shouldn't be-"

"Look, I'm not defending him... I'm trying to explain to you who..." I close my mouth.

"And you... You agreed to be with him? I mean, do these women even know what he's doing to them?!" she asks me shocked.

I nodd, "Of course they know about each other. Everything's explained in the contract."

"A _contract_?!" she almost yells shocked, "This is crazy! Insane! Gabriella, this man is-"

I shrugg, "It's his lifestyle. A lifestyle he has been living for the past years."

"But- fuck this is insane!" she says to me, I can still see the shock in her eyes. "Did you... You know, sign the contract?"

I nodd.

She hits me right away, "How could you do that! You're just as insane as he is!"

I chuckle. Maybe she's right.

"And what does... What does this contract say?"

I sigh, "Basically for how long the relationship will last. Then there are rules which both parties have to stick to. And then... Then there are attachments. Bloodtests which have to be made and all that jazz."

"You say it like it would be the most normal thing ever."

I shrugg. For me it was. At least for a month.

"How long do the relationship last?"

"Three months. If nothing goes wrong, it will be expanded."

"Did it ever got expanded?"

I nodd, "Once. Her name is Natalie. She was at the Gala."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You were three months in a coma, Gabi. Plus you guys knew each other a couple of weeks before the accident. That kind of makes the relationship which you guys had the longest. It would be six months in total."

I shake my head, "I must've been some kind of... Exception." I smile as I remember his words: _"You're the expection. The big exception."_

She looks at me like I am some kind of alien. "How could you have gotten into all of this crap?"

I shrugg, "I don't know."

"Why did you sign? I mean, didn't you use your head? You _always_ listen to your head."

"Guess I've listened to my heart once."

"So you fell in love with a polyamorist."

I nodd.

"How fucked up!"

I laugh, "Tell me about it."

"He loves you as well."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't love me. He has never loved any of his girlfriends, so why would it change now?

_"You're the exception. The big exception."_ I hear his voice ringing in my ears again. I shake my head.

"Maybe he didn't tell you yet but... It's the way he acts around you. The way you change him and the way he changes you. I mean, I may have not known how your relationship is really like but... Gosh, he seemed so in love with you every time I saw you guys." she says into my eyes, "I am not the only one who has noticed that. Adam has noticed the change as well. He says that Troy is a whole different person when he's with you. It's like you... You fix him."

* * *

**A new chapter. I know, it's been ****_so long_****! I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

I put on a big smile as I look in my reflection. No, too fake. I smile again, this time a softer smile - yeah, that should be good. It should get me through the day. My swollen eyes are hidden behind a concelar - amazing what the make-up indusrty could do for you!

My make-up is light, matching the pale pink bridesmaid dress I am wearing. My hair is half up and half down. I'm wearing his earings - one of the things I packed into the bag when I left him. This time for good. I won't get back to him again. I _can't_ get back with him. Not under these circumstances.

With one last look in the mirror I leave the hotelroom of the Plaza. I really hope she's still calm. Not already freaking out.

I nearly run down the hallway and into the already closing elevator. A hand between the closing elevator doors keeps them from closing.

"Thanks." I say as I reach the elevator and get in.

A man with bright green eyes smiles at me, "No problem, Miss. Bride or groom?" he asks me.

I shrugg, "Kind of both. You?"

"Groom." he says smiling, "I'm Kevin."

"Gabriella." I say smiling to him. He really has beautifull eyes. And a nice blonde hair color.

The elevator doors open again and I step out, "Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing your around, Kevin."

He grins at me, "It would be a shame to not see you again."

The elevator doors close and I see him licking his lips. Ugh, so not in the mood right now. Not after this night. The night which I spent crying. Crying because I listen to his playlist. The song he chose. The song he chose for me. For himself. For... Us?

But I can't. I won't. No matter how many times I've heard Try by Nelly Furtado or Let me go by 3 Doors Down. I can't. I can't be with him again.

I take a deep breath as I stop in front of the suite, to hide my feelings. I put them beside me. This is not the right kind of day to suffer. This is a day of happiness. A day of smiles and laughs and... Joy. No heartbreaks. No crying. No suffering.

I open the door and smile as Sharpay turns around in her breathtaking Vera Wang gown. Her hair is in a beautifull updo. Her make-up is perfect. She looks beautifull. She's a breathtaking bride. A bride who's ready to walk down the aisle.

"Sharpay, you... This... Wow." I say as I walk over to her.

My blonde best friend smiles at me, "I'm nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are a breathtaking bride, Shar." I try to calm her down.

She nodds, "I know... I know..."

"Do you have everything you need?"  
She nodds, "I think so."

"Something old?"

"The bobbypins in my hair."

"Something new?"

"My jewelry."

"Something borrowed?"

"The flower in my hair from my mother."  
"Something blue?"

"The garter."

I nodd, "Good, I think you're all set. You're ready to get married?"

She smiles at me, "Oh hell yes I am!"

* * *

During the ceremony I feel his eyes burning it's way into my skin non-stop. As I try to focus, try to not break down in tears, I can't help but... Want him. All of him. All his fucked up shades. Every single shade.

He's standing across me as the wedding rings get exchanged. He has his pokerface on. The face which hides every single emotion he has inside of him. He's smiling. Pretending to be happy.

Happiness. Gosh, it felt like eternity when I felt happy. I put on my best pokerface as well. All I can do now is be the best maid of honor for Sharpay and Adam.

For Sharpay Elizabeth Grey and Adam Franklin Grey.

As the couple kiss - their first kiss as a married couple - every single of the 400 guests clap. I clap along, pretend to embody pure joy.

I walk down the aisle behind Mr. And Mrs. Grey. Next to me is Troy. I link arms with him, which is expected from the maid of honor and the groom's best man. I feel my body temperature rising as we walk behind Sharpay and Adam. We smile. Try to smile at least for me. He hasn't tried to talk to me. Which is nice of him. His way of telling me he will leave me alone. Let me go.

The Greys/Sloanes look all breathtaking, just like the Evans family. You can cleary see that these families are from the same status. Guess, the rich really keep to themselves. What a surprise.

"Gabriella," he says as we get seated next to each other at the table.

I look at him. My chocolate brown eyes meet his dark blue ones. I don't know in what kind of mood he is. I don't care in what kind of mood he is. "What?" I ask him, my eyes focused on his lips. Gosh, what would I give to feel his lips on mine again...

"Can we talk?" he asks me and I almost see something like hope in his eyes. Hope for what? Hope for me to talk to him? Hope for us to be an us again? An us with seven other us's at the same time?

I brush through my hair. Stupid half-up-half-down hairstyle. "No. I don't think we have something to tell each other, Troy." I say as Sharpay and Adam - a.k.a. Mr and Mrs. Adam Grey - walk in before those two perform their first dance as a married couple.

* * *

"So, as the new - and hopefully last - Mrs. Adam Grey, I think I get to make a wish." Sharpay says into the mic before she looks at me, "And my wish is to hear Gabriella sing the song she's been writing for the past two days. The song she probably finished this night in the hotelroom."

My mouth falls open. She wants to hear me sing! _Now_?! I'm not made for the spotlight - let alone sing in front of 399 guests. Fuck.

"Gabriella, would you do that for me?" she asks me with puppy eyes

I fake a smile.

"You owe me this one, Gabs." she whispers to me.

I look at her confused.

"Because I haven't said a word to him, although I'd really like to rip his head off." she whispers into my ear before she smiles to me.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Fine. Everything for Mrs. Grey." I mumble smiling as I get up and walk over to the piano, which stands in the middle of the dancefloor.

_Fuck!_ I can't perform this song. Not that song. Not... I sigh, it's her wedding day. I pull myself together before I let my fingers combine a melody to which my voice finds the right words. Well, his words rather.

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try._

_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

I feel his eyes burning it's way into my back as he probably recognizes the song. The song he helped me write.

_I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage_

_I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun._

_I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One". _

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean._

_I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

_Cause when you've given up. _

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_Cause when you've given up. _

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

I stop playing and hear clapping seconds later, filling the ballroom, which was silent for a couple of seconds after I stoped playing. I smile, although I'd rather cry. I pull myself together once more before I rise from the musicstool.

I walk over to Sharpay and Adam and hugg both.

"Congrats, you two." I say to them smiling before I walk out of the ballroom.

I need air. Air to breath. I need time. Time to heal. I need... Him.

The tears roll down my cheeks as I walk down the thin beige colored hallway.

"Gabriella!" I hear his voice calling my name.

I continue walking. Walking away from him. Away from my broken, but yet beating, heart. He ripps me apart. With every new glance, with every smile... With every touch he's ripping me apart. Into a fucking thousand pieces.

"Gabriella, wait!" he calls again as I continue walking to the elevator.

My heart beats heavily under my chest as I try very hard to not cry. But I can't. I can't hide these feelings. The pain. The frustration. The anger.

"Gabriella," he says as he reaches me. I feel his hand resting on my shoulder as he turns me around.

"What?!" I nearly yell at him.

"I think we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have." he says as he holds a door open. A door to his hotelroom?

Surprised, I walk in. A simple hotelroom. No suite. So not Troy Bolton like.

"I don't think we should be doing this. I don't think we should be talking to each other. I mean, we both know how this is going to end. You still will be you and I will be me. Two persons who don't belong. Two fucked up souls. And it's clear that you will never be able to return these feelings I have for you. I mean, if you don't want me then-" his lips stop me from talking. Gosh, I never want to miss this feeling again. His _godlike_ lips on mine.

"Damn it, Ella, you really need to learn when to close your mouth and listen." he says in a strict voice into my eyes.

I gulp. Is he hot or cold on me now?

"I won't change because you want me to. I can't change because of the feelings you give me."

_Feelings?!_ I'm giving him feelings? But it doesn't matter. He won't change. I stare into his turqouise colored eyes. He is silent. He doesn't say anything more.

I nodd, "If that's all then I should go, Mr. Bolton." I say into his eyes before I turn around, trying hard to not cry in front of him. Gosh, being with him is breaking _and_ fixing me at the same time. How can this be wrong and yet... Right?

His hand on my wrist stops me, "But I... I can take baby steps." I hear his insecure voice saying.

I turn around, still feeling the goosebumps he's giving me by touching me. "Baby steps?" I ask him confused. What the hell is he trying to tell me?

He takes a deep breath, showing me the fear in his eyes. No, the insecurity rather. The fear of not knowing how I will react. "I broke up with Irina."

Uhm, that's not a baby step. That's actually a _huge_ step. A huge step for Troy Bolton anyways. "You broke up with Irina?"

"Yes." he says nodding. As if his nodd would strengthen his words.

"Why? Didn't she meet your requirements anymore?!" I say and roll my eyes.

"Yes." he says briefly, "Because she didn't have the same sparkle in her eyes as you, when you look at me."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out of it. He's making me speechless. As always when he says the unexpected. When he choses the risk.

"I also broke up with Alexsandra."

_The florida relationship._

"Because she doesn't have the same smile as you when you smile at me." he says into my eyes.

So there're six now. Six relationhips he has at the same time.

"And then I ended the relationship with Aubrey."

_Australia._

"Because she doesn't kiss the same way you kiss me." he says into my shocked eyes, "And then I also decided to end it with Rebecca."

_Germany._ That makes four. Four in total.

"But I can't give up on the other four..."

"Baby steps." I say into his eyes, smiling like a five year old.

He nodds, "Yes. Baby steps. Have a little faith in me and a little patience, please. I'm really trying, but I can't change overnight."

He's trying. Trying to change for me. For being with me.

"So don't run, please." he begs me.

I sigh, "You may be trying but... Trying is not enough for me, Troy. I want you for myself or not at all. I _can't_ share you, don't you understand? I can't bare you being with other women! It doesn't matter if it's seven or four!" I say to him, feeling the tears building in my eyes. "As egoistic as this may sound, but I need you for myself. For only myself."

"But I... I'm trying." he says helplessly.

I nodd, "I know. And I appreciate it but... Trying is not enough. Not under these circumstances." I say to him before I make my way out of the hotelroom.

"Ella..." he whispers as I pass him.

I close my eyes, "Don't. _Please_, don't do this to me. It requires _so much strength_ of me to walk away from you right now... I chose you, but you didn't choose me."

He nodds, giving me the sign to leave him _again_.

* * *

As I walk back into the ballroom, I can already hear Sharpay saying something to the guests.

"Alright, my _ladies_, it's time to throw the bouquet since it's almost midnight." she says into the mic as I get seated. "So every unmarried woman should walk on the dancefloor and try her luck by catching this beautifull bouquet!" she says grinning.

More than thirty women get up from their chairs and walk on the dancefloor. I decide to stay where I am, I'm not in the mood to catch a stupid bouquet.

Sharpay is all smiling as she makes her way to the dancefloor, but she stops as she passes me. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodd and fake a huge smile, "All good."

She smiles, "I know you're lieing right now, but I'm going to buy it. Get your ass up and try to catch these beautifull flowers."

I shake my head, "I'm really not in the mood..."

"Fine." she says before she reaches the dancefloor. "Okay, ladies are you ready?" she asks the unmarried women smiling. "One, two, three!" she yells as she throws the bouquet in the air.

My eyes focus on him walking back, at the same time as the bouquet is jumping up and down, getting thrown further away by each pair of hands which try to hold on to it.

His face has not changed, he's still wearing his best pokerface. He seems happy from outside. Only his eyes give me he hint of how much I must've hurt him every once in a while. Why does love has to be so complicated?!

As he gets seated, I see the bouquet flying in his direction. I catch it with one hand, so it doesn't hit him.

He looks at me surprised before his lips form a tiny smile.

I don't return it. I sigh, damn it why did I have to catch these stupid flowers?!

"Oh, Gabriella caught it!" Sharpay says into the mic, making all heads turn towards me. 399 pairs of eyes, actually. I gulmp.

I fake another smile and hold up the bouquet, "Couldn't resist. Such nice flowers!" I say in a loud voice, making everyone laugh.

* * *

I'm playing with my piece of the wedding cake as everyone is eating their chosen piece of cake. I'm not hungry. But the cake really did look delicious as a whole before Adam and Sharpay cut it.

I feel his eyes on me every now and then. His eyes burn it's way under my skin. I feel my senses awaking every single time his eyes look at me. I don't return those looks. I can't. It's clear to me that he's trying but I... I can't be with him when he has four other relationships. It doesn't matter if it's four or seven. It doesn't change anything. At least not for me. Because he doesn't choose _me_. He chooses them instead.

"Gabriella?" I hear a voice saying my name.

I look up into bright green eyes. Kevin. "Hi." I say and smile a little.

"As I can see your piece of cake hasn't really made it's way into your stomach. It kind of looks like a bomb hit it."

I giggle and nodd, "Yeah..."

"Would you like to dance then? To keep your cake from any more bombattacks, of course." he says charmingly to me.

I nodd and take his hand, "Only for the cake's sake of course." I joke as we make our way to the dancefloor.

I feel his eyes on me the whole time as we start to dance to the soft piano music. He's a good dancer. Good, but not nearly as perfect as Troy is. Gosh, how badly I want Kevin to be Troy right now. Normal. Solid. Basic.

Not a polyamorist.

"Am I the only one who notices it, or is Troy Bolton really staring at us right now?" his soft voice asks me, ripping me out of my wishes.

I nodd, "I feel his eyes on us as well."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Well, I didn't expect Troy Bolton being so..."

I answer with a shrugg, "Yeah."

"I mean, I saw the pictures in the newspapers and magazines but... That was half a year ago and seeing you here... Alone, without him kind of that... I mean, did you guys separated?"

I nodd, "You've read the signs correctly, Kevin."

"Well he's clearly not over you yet, Gabriella." he says as he turns me around.

My glance meets Troy's for just a milisecond.

Gosh, his black eyes scare me although he's meters away from me. I can't believe that he still has such an enourmous effect on me. That he _still_ is under my skin. I turn my head away.

"Anyways, it was really brave to ask me for a dance in front of him." I say and smile at him.

He smiles back, "I know, I kind of am a hero."

_Hero_. Troy's a hero. The hero who saved me two times from death. Is he _my_ hero? Surely not. He chose them. He's _their_ hero.

I chuckle, "A hero who hopefully won't die under the glances of Troy Bolton."

He is silent. Why isn't a muscle of his face moving? What is-

"Mind if I take over, Mr. Lewis?" I hear Troy's voice behind me.

"O-of course not, Mr. Bolton. She's all your's." Kevin says smiling.

_Talk about being a hero_. I roll my eyes as I turn around and stare into his dark blue eyes.

"I am not your's." I whisper to him as Kevin walks away from us.

"I know that." he says as he takes my hand. Gosh, his touch is giving me once again this electricity. Damn it.

"You had no right to do that." I say to him as we start dancing.

"Yet you're dancing with me, Miss Montez." he says with a small smirk on his lips. Yeah, he's an excelent dancer. Probably always has been. That's part of the Bolton-identity.

"I am only _dancing with you_, because it would be rude to walk away from the dancefloor and leave to all these...hyenas." I whisper back.

He chuckles, "Hyenas?"

I roll my eyes, "The unmarried women. The very same women who would love to kill me right now because I'm dancing with the hottest bachlor on earth right now." I say, scanning the unmarried women, who stand in the corner, watching us. Gosh, being with Troy Bolton is like being in the spotlight.

"We both know that I am anything but a bachelor."

"True and as someone who is in a relationship, you shouldn't be dancing with me. Your focus should be on every single of your, very _own_, hyenas." I say to him, faking the thousandth smile.

"They are no longer my hyenas." he says to me as the music stops.

My smile drops. "What?" I ask him confused, standing in the middle of the dancefloor.

"I've ended them. I sent them an email." he says to me before he walks away from me.

"You ended a relationship via a _mail_?!" I ask him shocked, following his every step.

"I did not end the relationships via mail. I ended the contracts via mail." he corrected me as we walk out of the ballroom.

"It's the same!" I say back as we walk down the thin beige hallway again.

"It is not the same, Gabriella." he says to me as we stop in front of the elevator.

I look at him confused, why are we using the elevator? "Wait, that hotelroom in which we were before that wasn't... That wasn't even your room?"

His dirty smile answer my question even before he opens his mouth, "No."

I roll my eyes as we step into the elevator.

"I have a suite."

"Of course you do." I say, rolling my eyes once more. I don't even know why I am following him. It's like my body works without even listening to my heart. His aura is making me forget everything I wanted to say. My synapses are fully awake again - my body is on fire.

The elevator doors glide open and we step out.

"You know, walking into your suite may not be such a good idea..." I start as he unlocks the hotel suite.

"Why?"

I shrugg, "Because we both know how we are when we're alone."

He smirks, "But it's the only way we can talk freely." he says holding the door open for me.

I glance at him before I sigh and walk into the suite. It's a stylish suite, like it's excepted from Troy - the Plaza.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him as I get seated on the couch.

He gets seated across me, saying nothing. He just stares at me for at least a minute.

His eyes make me feel uncomfortable and horny at the same time.

"You look breathtaking, you know that?"

I blush and look away, feeling his eyes resting on my body. His eyes are burning it's way into my skin once more. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"This _desired_ look. This look filled with pure lust. This look which makes my body go crazy." I say and let my eyes meet his turqouise one's, "_Please_, don't torture me this way."

He nodds before he closes his eyes for a second. He opens them again, the lust is gone. _How_ can he control himself just like that? I am like melting chocolate when we're together.

But he... He's making it look so easy. "How do you do it? _How_ can you control yourself so easily?"

"You think this is easy?" he asks me back, rising from the armchair across me. "This is not easy, Gabriella. Standing across you, but not being able to touch you is not easy. Being in one room with you, while you won't even let me look at you is not easy. It's not easy. Having control is anything but easy."

"Why are you doing this then? Why are you torturing the both of us?" I ask him, rising from the couch as well.

"Because I want you. More than you know." he says into my eyes.

"Enough to end all your other relationships?"

"Contracts. And yes, enough to end all the other contracts." he says nodding, his eyes still staring back into my chocolate brown orbs.

"What made you change your mind? What was the trigger?" I ask him, trying hard to resist the urge to kiss him when we're so close.

"Mr. Lewis changed my mind. I saw you two dancing and it... It awoke feelings deep inside of me which... I've never felt before. You give me feelings that I... I don't understand. Very strong feelings. Seeing you with Mr. Lewis was... Was pure torture. For the first time I understood how you must've felt when I left for Russia. You must've felt betrayed. You must've felt lonely. You must've been heartbroken."

I nodd, "Pretty much how I've felt, yeah."

"I can't even imagine how much strength it must've cost you to... To share me. I mean, it's an impossible requirement."

I am silent. I don't know what to say. What to do. How to react. "What do you want from me, Troy?"

"I want you. All of you. Only you." he says into my eyes, placing his hands around my waist.

I feel my body going crazy from his touch. My bloodpressure is rising, my blood is running at it's fasted speed through my veins. My body is covered in goosebumps.

"Why are you doing this? All of this?" I ask as I feel his hand opening my half up and half down hairstyle. _Oh, finally!_

"Because as fucked up as it may sound..." he is silent. Silent as if the next words would take a lot of his strength. "I can't be without you. I need you. Only you. You're like... You're the air I need to breath. You make me whole. You make me want to be a better man. A day without you is like a year without rain in the desert and I am longing for rain _so badly_."

I smile. I am his rain. His salvation.

"I can't tell you what you want to hear." he says to me as he puts a strand of hair behind my ear. Gosh, his hands give me creeps again.

I am speechless. I still don't know what to say. Or do, for that matter. He's taking my breath away once more.

"What would you do if I'll leave you? What if I say I don't want to be with you? Would you still be single then? Or would you run back in your old lifestyle?"

He shruggs, "I never wanted anything or anyone more than you. I won't give up, because I know that you..." he stops as if the words he wants to say are no longer true.

"That I love you." I finish his sentence. "My feelings for you haven't changed Troy. Frankly, these feelings made me leave you."

"You left me because you love me?" he asks me. His voice is filled with hurt and confusion.

"I left you because my heart can't bare sharing you. I left you because I _knew_ you would never change your lifestyle because of me. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to change you."

He smiles at me; a soft, wonderfull smile. A smile I only saw from William when he talked about Lilly. "I've told you that you're the exception, Gabriella. The big exception." he whispers into my eyes, "I'd do anything for you." he says and laughs, "I broke my own rules for you, without even realizing it at first. I _stole_ a Harley Davidson for you. I've let you meet my parents. I even stole you out of the hospital for Christ's sake! There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you, Ella."

_Ella_. Gosh, how much I missed hearing this from him. My _favorite_ nickname.

"I was by your bedside every single day. I died a thousand times while I held your hand and prayed - something I normally don't do - for you to wake up. I was _so mad_ at myself that I couldn't keep you safe. I mean, I still remember the day we met. The time you jumped on my Prada shoes, which by the way I never send to the cleaners."

"Why didn't you fight for me? Why did you let me go?"

"Because I am not worth being loved." his says in a whisper. A whisper so silent, that I almost didn't hear it.

I look at him shocked. Does he really think this?! "Is that the reason for... Is that why you pushed me away?" I ask him in disbelief.

He remains silent. "I am a broken man, Gabriella." he says with a shrugg. "And you... You are the only one who seems to be able to fix me. You glue the pieces together. In eleven years of therapy with Dr. Flinn, he couldn't fix me. You fixed me in six months. In fucking six months you do things to me that no one was able to do before you. No one. I don't know how. I don't know why. But what I do know is that I need you."

"You _are_ worth being loved, Troy. Your mother loves you, your father, your brother and Kelsi. And then..." I say into his eyes before I shrugg, "Then there's me. I will always love you. No matter how horrible you will act towards me. I've told you once and I'll say it again: I love every fucked up shade of you. Every single one." I say into his indigo colored orbs. Gosh, so wonderfull yet so... Fragile.

He takes a deep breath before he looks directly into my eyes, as if the next words would take a lot of his strength."I love you, Gabriella Maria Montez. All of you. All of your fucked up shades - and yeah, you seem to have a couple of them as well."

I laugh a little, "Yes, I am fucked up as well, Troy. Nearly as much as you."

"So, you admit that you're fucked up as well?"

I shrugg as I feel his hands on my hips, giving me a warm feeling. "We all have emotional baggage to carry."

"Baggage which I drop whenever I'm with you." he says fondling my cheek.

I smile at him, "Gosh, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I should be asking you this question." he says to me, his eyes in a sparkling turquoise tone, before his lips finally find mine.

I return his kiss, feeling the butterflies in my stomach go beyond crazy. Our kisses turn quickly into something more. They quickly become _so_ passionate, that neither of us understands how we can feel so much passion for one another. I feel his hands moving down my dress and stopping at the zipper.

Out of the sudden he lets go of my swollen lips.

"What?" I ask him breathlessly.

"Are you still feeling pain?"

I shake my head, "No. The pain in my chest is gone."

"What about the headache?"

"No headache." Is he seriously asking me those questions _now_?!

"No pain?"

"I'm absolutely painless." I ensure him.

He frowns at me, "Really?"

I take a step back, "You think I'm lieing to you?"

His answer is a shrugg.

"That wasn't an answer."

"I know that you enjoy sex as much as me. I also know that you're just as horny as me right now. You'd do anything for sex at this state."

"I..." my mouth closes again as I don't know how to response. His honesty hits me codly.

He sits down on the armchair in the living room, "So, are you in pain?"

"Not physically." I answer back, brushing through my dark brown locks.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

I sigh. Damn it, now I'm not in the mood anymore. "It's just... Your honesty is shocking."

"Shocking?" he asks me surprised, leaning forward as I sit down on the coffee table across him.

I nodd, "Yes."

He frowns again at me before he leans back into the armchair. "Do you rather want me to lie to you?"

I look at him shocked, "No. I thought you knew this."

"I do. That's why I said what I said."

"It wasn't _what_ you said. It was _how_ you said it." I say to him.

His face shows pure confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

I shrugg, "You said it in such a cool voice. You said it to me like I were... Your client or something."

"You're not a client to me." he says to me, taking my hands.

"I know that. Still that made me feel like it..."

His eyes shine softly back into my dark brown orbs as he smiles, "You are the love of my life. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I am sorry for the _way_ I pronounced my honesty."

I fake a laugh, "I don't need an apology, Troy."

"Then what do you want from me?" he asks me, now more confused than ever.

I enjoy this triumph. I have the power to confuse him. And I'm probably the only one.

I smile at him seductively before I get seated on his lap, "Oh I think you know what I want." I whisper into his ear before I kiss his cheek.

"Miss Montez, always there for a surprise." he says into my eyes before he kisses me passionately.

* * *

**A new chapter ! Please review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Being with him makes me whole. Waking up to him makes me happy. Observing him when he walks around in the penthouse makes me breathless. How can a man be _so elegant_?

The last couple of days with him felt like heaven - well, _really_ close to heaven.

The new Mr and Mrs Grey are on their honeymoon in the Maladives - a present from Troy. Meredith and Mark gave them an apartment on the Upper East Side, which must have cost more than a fortune. Me on the other side, gave them something simple - a photoalbum and a bottle of red wine with the instruction to open it on their tenth anniversary.

I haven't start working yet. In the new year, I decided, would be the best start. I heard that there's a new boss on the top of the record company, perhaps it will have some advantages for my career. The career as a songwriter.

* * *

I walk down the cold streets of Manhattan as soon as I leave Starbucks. Christmas is approching and you can definitly feel it within the New Yorker atmosphere. Everything seems good. Everyone seems to wish Christmas would be tomorrow - actually it's in a couple of weeks.

The streets are crowded - even in the evenings. The sun has set hours ago, filling Manhattan in the dark - yet sparkly thanks to the skyscraper.

"Gabriella Montez?" I hear a voice calling my name.

I turn around and look at a woman about my age. "Yes?" I ask the ghost-like figure. She's blonde and has piercy green eyes - a wonderful color. Yet, the sparkle seems to be gone and instead there's just... Emptiness in her eyes. Pure emptiness. What took that sparkle away?

She's wearing a warm black fur coat, which seems to be way too big for her bony figure. She looks like she lost 20 pounds in one week. In other words: She embodys death.

"What do you have that I don't?" she asks me in a clear Russian accent, her head slightly turned to the side. It reminds me of Troy. He's doing the same action whenever he's in deep thoughts. It's like he's trying to analyse me and himself at the same time - an impossible requestment of himself.

"I'm sorry?"

She doesn't explain her question. Instead she turns around and walks away from me. Leaving me clueless in the streets of Manhattan.

What the fuck was that?!

I shake my head, trying to forget the weird conversation and meeting. But I can't.

What the hell does she mean?! What does she think she's...

The bright smile of the portier rips me out of my thoughts.

"Good evening Miss Montez." he greets me, holding the door open to the One57 building.

"Good evening, Paul." I return his smile as I step in.

I feel the warm temperatur right away. I almost forgot how cold it was outside as I get into the elevator. I push the PH button after I typed in the code.

Why didn't she wear other clothes? Why did she look so... So deathly? And her eyes - what or who took the sparkle from them?

The elavator doors glide open and I step out.

"Where have you been?" I hear his voice before I even see him.

He storms out of the living area, down the wonderfull, thin, with a 360° view of Manhattan, hallway. He looks worried - angry even.

"I was at Starbucks with Amanda. I've told you." What's his problem?!

"I called you a thousand times!"

"My battery died." I explain as I get out of the coat, surprised by my coolness.

He shoots a dark look at me. He seems tensed. Did I do something wrong?

Suddenly I notice loud blabber from the living area. "Who's here?"

"Nick and his team."

I stare back at him confused.

"Did anyone follow you?" he asks me without answering my question. _Great._

I shrugg, "I didn't notice anyone. Why?" And could you please explain your last phrase!

Suddenly a blonde man in a black suite appears. Behind him are three other men - all dressed the same as their boss.

"Mr. Bolton, we're all set." the blonde man says in a German accent to Troy. Then he smiles at me, "Miss Montez, nice to meet you. I'm Nick."

I shake hands with him, "Call me Gabriella." He looks weird... Muscular but yet weird and welcoming at the same time. Crap, is my mind playing tricks with me again? Am I seriouisly having sex phantasies with a man who is... Whoever he is. I sigh, I so need to satisfy my lust as soon as all these men have finally left us. It's been a while since the last time - 34 hours to be exact.

Nick nodds before he introduces me to the other men: Gerald, Eddy and Jan.

"Good. Who's doing the nightshift?" Troy asks them with an icy blue in his eyes.

Night _what?!_

"That'd be me, Sir." Jan says. He has dark brown short hair and is _very_ muscular - they all are.

"I'll be taking over in the morning." I hear Taylor saying.

I turn around and see him behind me. Has he been there the whole time? Has he heard us discussing?! No, surely not. He's way too much of a gentlemen.

He smiles, "Miss Montez."

I return his smile, although I'm still unsure about this situation.

Troy nodds, looking all serious - and worried. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Nick, Eddy, Gerald, Jan and Taylor all walk away, leaving us in the hallway.

Oh finally!

"What's going on?" I ask him confused and worried at the same time.

He sighs before he places his hands on my hips, "You know that I love you and that I would do anything to protect you, right?"

I nodd. He loves me. I still can't get over it. _Troy Bolton_ **loves** me! But why is he telling me this... Now?

"That's why Nick and his team were here. And Taylor of course."

"What exactly do they have to do?" I ask, unsure if I want to know the answer.

He puts a piece of hair behind my ear - an touch I feel in my abdomen right away. Gosh, I so need sex tonight. "They are all former Navy SEAL soldiers."

"Wow." I breath out. They must be good! Which - on the second thought - worries me even more and sends my sexlust into the icy Arctic. "What happened that you had to hire them, Troy?"

"I've told you that I ended the contracts, right?"

With seven women. Gosh, the polyamorist is now being monogamic. What a change.

"Well six of the seven women understood. But one... One didn't take it so easily. She wrote me some horrible letters. She's in the States right now. In New York City to be more precise."

I don't see the problem. What does that have to do with Nick and his team?

"She's after you, Gabriella. And she has the license to use a gun." he explains to me.

My eyes widen. After... Me?! What the hell did I do to- "OhmyGod!" I breath out. "Is she... Is she going to... I mean is that-"

He pulls me in a hug, as if his arms around me would make me safe - which they do, but I can't keep my mind from overprocessing.

"I- I mean, how did she... Does she know where you live?" I ask him as soon as I organized my thoughts.

He nodds, "Of course she does. They all do. My adress is in the contract, remember?"

Suddenly I hate the contract even more.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you." he says into my shocked brown orbs. "We will _all_ make sure you're safe."

I nodd and fake a smile, "Which one out of the seven is she? I mean, what's her name?"

"Irina." he breaths out as if he just said a bad word.

My eyes widen again. The woman from Russia. "H-How does she look like?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I think I have a right to know how the woman looks like, if she's going to kill me."

"She won't kill you."

"She's after me. Usually it doesn't end well in a horror movie."

"This ain't a horror movie. If anything, this is a romance movie. With an happy end - I ensure you."

"How does she look like?" I ask him again. Gosh, I think I'll get a headache. A huge headache.

"Blonde hair, green eyes. About your height, but she has a little more weight than you."

My eyes shoot open. _Fuck!_

"Not anymore."

"What?" he asks me worried, his eyes reflecting pure darkness.

"I... I met her."

"_WHAT?!_"

"She... She came up to me on the street. She wore a fur coat. She looked like death. She looked so... Lost. Like a drug addict who's on detox."

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"What do you have that I don't? That's what she said. Nothing more and nothing less. She turned around and walked away from me."

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?!"

I shrugg and feel his hands letting go of me. No, don't let go of me! "I didn't think it was important."

"_Important_?!" he eyes shoot a dark look at me as one hand already dials a number. Is it Nick's? Or Taylor's? "She talked to Gabriella... Yes... I want Jan to do the nightshift in the penthouse." he says into the phone before he hangs up.

"Troy, I didn't _know_ that she's the one who's after me."

He doesn't say anything. He just points down the hallway, signalising me that I should go into the bedroom.

"Won't you come?" I ask him halfway, giving into his demands. This time.

He shakes his head, "I have to make sure you're-"

"That's Jan's job, isn't it?" I ask him, holding out my hand. "Come on. I can only sleep with you by my side."

He closes his eyes, putting on his poker face. "Fine." he breaths out before the elevator doors glide open. Jan steps out.

"Make yourself at home, but don't lose focus, Jan." Troy says to him as he walks over to me.

"Good night, Mr. Bolton."

"I hope it will be." he mumbles as he takes my hand.

"Good night, Miss Montez." Jan says to me.

I smile at him, "Good night." I say, walking hand in hand into the bedroom.

Gosh his hands make me go crazy! Just one touch from him awakes my senses... My senses which need satisfaction _so badly_.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much in danger am I?" I ask Troy as soon as we're in the bedroom.

"Two hundret." he says, closing the double swing doors. His body is tensed. Why can't he just relax for a minute

"Why?"

"Because she could come inside _very_ easily." he explains to me as I change in the walk-in closet.

"Why?" I ask him as I slowly get out of my jeans.

He takes a deep breath in. It's working. "She has been here. Once."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Was she... Was she more than just a contract to you?" I slowly ask him as I get out of my shirt and bra.

He shakes his head, his eyes focused on my naked chest. "Of course not. But she's the oldest relationship, I guess. Sasha wanted to meet her. Evaluate on her, I guess." he explains getting out of his clothes.

"Did she get green light?" I ask him smiling as I eyeball him. Gosh, how can a man be so sexy? It should be absolutely prohibbited to look _so_ sexy!

He shoots a look at me. Dumb question. Of course she did. "So, she knows exactly where everything is, although I've changed it." he explains getting in just trousers.

"What do you mean by everything?" I say putting on one of his shirts. No satisfaction for me tonight. He's not in the mood. Damn it.

He shruggs, "The safe. The important documents."

"Does she know the combination?"

"No."

"At least that's something." I say, climbing into the bed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." he says to me as he lays next to me.

I place my head on his muscular chest, "I'm not worried about myself. It's you I'm worried about."

"She means nothing to me."

"I know that. I just... I don't want you to become collaborate damage."

"I won't. There won't be any damage. I promise you." he says and I raise my head to look into his indigo colored orbs, "I'll keep you safe." he promises me before his soft lips find mine.

* * *

_"What do you have that I don't?!" Irina yells at me, her mouth filled with a thousand black snakes. Her piercy green eyes stare back at me, as if those eyes could kill._

_"What do you have that I don't, huh!" she yells again, this time holding a knife in her hand. She's still wearing the fur coat. And those shoes. The Louboutins. I have the same. She strikes the knife into my direction and I step back. I turn around and run down the dark streets of Manhattan._

_"What does he see in you?" she asks me again, standing next to me out of the sudden. She's holding a gun. A silver, shining gun which she points at me. "There's _**_nothing_**_ I don't have." she says to me before she pulls the trigger._

I jump up in the bed, my body is covered with sweat. I touch my forehead, I'm glowing. My cheeks are wet from the tears. I cried in my sleep. I've only done this once.

I look to my right and see Troy still sleeping in the bed. He doesn't seem to have my trouble. I slowly climb out of the bed and walk into the bathroom.

I brush through my locks with one hand, while the other switchs on the light.

My eyes widen as I look at the mirror. In dark red letters - _her_ dark red lipstick - I read her message: _You don't deserve him_!

I blink and the message is gone. Is my mind already playing tricks with me? I lean over the marmor sink and look at my reflection. My eyes are swollen and I have _huge_ dark circles under them. My hair is a mess. And on top of that I'm covered in sweat. What a horrible night.

Suddenly I start to choke. _Great._

I quickly walk over the toilet to vomit. After what seems like hours, I rise up from my knees and wash my face with icy cold water.

I put my locks into a bun with a white hair tie, my eyes focused on the floor as I walk back into the bedroom. My eyes move up and I see Troy standing in front of me out of the sudden.

"Fuck!" I cruise, feeling my heart miss at least two beats. "Don't you _ever_ scare me this way again!" I say to him, my hand on my chest.

"Are you okay?" he asks me worried. He, of course, looks all breathtaking. All glamourous.

I nodd, "Yeah, all fine."

"I heared you vomitting." he says, still standing in the doorframe, not letting me out. Out of this room and out of this conversation.

"I said I'm fine. Now would you let me through?!" I hiss at him.

He sighs before taking a step back so I could pass him. On my way he grabs my wrist, "Ella."  
"What?!" I almost yell at him.

He touches my hot forhead, "You're glowing."

I sigh, "I said I'm feeling fine. Let's get back to bed."

"But-"

I turn around, "Are you in the mood to fucking fight with me right now?!" I say in a loud and out of the sudden angry voice.

"Would you please lower your voice?"

I already forgot about Jan. I sigh as I get back into the bed. "I don't want to fight with you right now."

He switches off the light in the bathroom before he lays next to me. "Are you really okay?"

I close my eyes as I feel his hand on my cheek, "I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"If only I were able to take them away from you..." he says to me before he kisses my cheek.

"It was just a bad dream. No big deal. I've had them before..." I say with a shrugg.

"Well, my nightmares stoped with you." he says before he kisses me softly.

* * *

My eyes flutter open in the morning and I stare back into the most beautifull eyes ever. A beautifull bright blue but yet filled with a little worry.

"Hi." I say in a whisper, afraid of my morning breath.

"Good morning." he says, fondling my cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"No further nightmare. You?"

"Good." he says into my eyes.

"You're worried."

"Of course I am. I can see how much it effects you. How much _she_ has _already_ gotten under you skin. And I wish it wouldn't happen. I wish I could take your fear away."

I smile, "You _are_ taking my fear away by simply being with me. There's nothing I'm afraid of when I have you next to me."

He returns my smile before he kisses me. Our tongues start to play as the sun slowly rises above the Manhattan skyline. We continue battling as I get seated on his lap.

Out of the sudden he lets go. "We have about five men watching this room from outside." he reminds me. Jan, Gerald, Nick, Taylor and Eddy.

I grin at him, "Then we better should be quite." I say before kissing him.

"But-"

"Urgh! Do you want sex now or don't you?" I hiss at him, "Because I am _so_ horny right now that I-" his lips on mine stop me.

A clear sign.

* * *

I giggle as I wrap the towel around my body. I have no idea how Mrs. Smith keeps the towels so fluffy. The bathroom is filled with hot steam from our shower and the sex.

He smiles at me as he steps out of the shower. He covers his god-like body with a simple cashmere towel. "You're happy, Miss Montez."

My sexual satisfaction is sending endorphines."Of course I am happy. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask him without thinking. My smile drops. "Right."

"I didn't-"

"And you didn't." I say before I feel his arms embracing my petite figure from behind.

"I love you." he whispers into my ear.

I smile, "I love you, too."

"We'll make it through this."

I nodd before I feel him kissing my cheek. "When do you have to get to work?" I ask him.

He brushs through his dark blonde short hair, "I'll go in about an hour or so."

"When will you be home?"

He shruggs, "Around six. Maybe six thirty."

I smile at him.

"Why?"

"I'll cook for you." I announce grinning, already knowing the irony of my words.

He raises an eyebrow, "The women, who can't cook wants to _cook_ for me?"

"I never said that I can't cook. I just said Sharpay is the better cook." I say as we walk out of the bathroom.

"Well, doesn't that-" my hand in front of his body stop him in the bathroom. "What?"

"Someone has been here." I say in one breath. It's in the atmosphere. She has been here. I feel it right away. I didn't even know I could be so sensible. My senses are freaking out - I feel like one of those dogs which the police use to find drugs.

"Well, maybe-"

"No. _She_ has been here." I say in a concret way to him.

"But everything looks like always." he says with _a lot of worry_ in his voice.

"I can feel it in the atmosphere." I say with a shrugg. Out of the sudden I smell a perfume. Is it Gucci?

"You're right. She has been here." he says, inhaling. "That's her perfume from Gucci."

I stare shocked at him. My dog-like senses are gone. "H-How exactly do you think she got inside?"

His eyes change color from a happy blue to an angry black within a blink of an eye. "Get dressed!"

Without a question, I walk into the dressing room. I switch on the lights and quickly get into some clothes - and so does he. Of course he's faster than me.

"I'll meet you in the living area." he says in an angry voice, but I know that his anger is not focused on me. He's just a second away from exploding. He's angry. _Very_ angry at the security guys.

As I put on my black cashmere sweater, I can hear his angry voice filling the whole building. He's _really_ mad. He yells at Nick and his team. I shiver as his anger reaches a new level.

Poor Nick - and his team - I get to at least yell back. They just have to stand there and listen to Troy's yelling.

Seconds later the door gets torn open and I jump up.

"Pack some things, we'll be living in the Ritz for a couple of days." I hear his voice, which is filled with a lot of anger.

"Okay." I say back in a loud, yet feared, filled voice.

He slams the door close before he says something to Taylor. He's still mad but not... _Crazy mad_, I guess.

While I put clothes in a suitecase, I can't help but feel her freaky eyes watching me.

How can a woman freak out so much?! I mean it's just a... A man. But then again, wouldn't I do the same? I mean, if I were her, wouldn't I want him for myself as well? I want him all for myself. And I got him. Not because I freaked out - but because he loves me as well.

But she has a gun! A fucking gun, she's actually allowed to use! A gun which is able to kill me within a second. I shiver.

"Gabriella!" he yells as I grab a pair of jeans out of the drawer. I let the jeans drop. He's scaring me in such a condition. Out of the sudden two black folders fall out. I stuff the jeans into the suitecase. I pick up the folders. One has my name on it. The other has Irina's on it. I shiver. She has _definitely_ been here. Now I have the proof.

"Gabriella, what are-"

I turn around and see him standing in the doorframe. As soon as he sees me holding these folders he stops talking.

"What are these, Troy?" I ask him slowly.

He is silent before he storms out of the bedroom, leaving me alone. I put the folders into my purse. She placed them here for a reason.

I put on my dark red cashmere scarf before I leave the bedroom. Taylor is standing in front of the bedroom, already expecting me.

"I'll take this, Miss Montez." Taylor says, taking the suitecase from my hand.

"Where did he go, Taylor?" I ask him.

"His office. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." the man says to me before he walks away.

I walk down the thin beige hallway. Why is he in his office?

I stop in the doorframe as I see _why_ he is there. His safe. It's wide open. And there are folders inside. Black folders. The same folders like those two I found in the dressing room.

"She knows the combination?!" I ask shocked.

Troy turns around, "Obviously she does."

"Are those... Are those _all_ folders from your former... Contracts?" I ask him shocked. Are there pictures inside?!

He nodds, "Yes. But she only took your folder and her's out. No insurance papers or money..."

"She wants me out of your life. She wants to take my place." I say in trance. _Fuck_!

He closes the safe, "You are my life. And she won't get close to you, I promise."

"She got into the penthouse." I say to him as he takes my hand.

"Nick and his team are checking if anything's left. We'll be staying at the Ritz for the weekend." he explains to me as we walk to the elevator. "Taylor booked a suite for us."

* * *

We get out of the limousine and walk into the pompous foyer of the Ritz Hotel. My hair is still wet. I _so_ don't fit into this hotel. Not with wet hair and no make-up on.

The woman at the reception smiles at us as we reach her. Her glance is focused on Troy. _Of course._

"I booked a suite. Mr. And Mrs. Clarkson." Troy says to the blonde, enjoying his effect on her. Her name is Miss Salvatore.

She blushs lightly as he locks eyes with him for a second before she types something into the computer. "The Deluxe Suite."

He nodds as she hands him the card, "Do you need any help with your luggage?

"No, we're all set, Miss Salvatore."

She smiles at him. A dreamy, I-so-want-you smile. He's mine you blonde bitch! "Have a nice stay, Mr. And Mrs. Clarkson."

Her eyes eyeball me for a second. She stops at my hand. No wedding band. I smile at her.

I bet she can't believe that I got him. She looks like she doesn't even believe that a woman like _me_, can get a man like _him_. A god.

Troy takes my hand and we walk over to the elevator.

"She _so_ didn't believe that we're married." I say to him as we wait for the elevator. "And why did you use Clarkson?"

"It's Taylor's name. He booked the suite."

I raise an eyebrow, "Taylor is his first name? You call him by his first name?"

"Miss Smith and he has been working for me for several years now. So yeah, I call Taylor by his first name. He's the only one."

I nodd, "I've noticed." I say as we get into the elevator.

"Do you have the folders with you?" he asks me in a neutral voice.

"I do. And I'll have a look into them once I've blown-dried my hair." I say to him.

He nodds, "Okay... You have every right to."

"I have indeed." I say as the elevator glide open. We walk down the hallway and he stops infront of a luxury double wing door.

"When will you get to work?" I ask him as we walk into the luxurious suite.

"Now." he says, placing the suitcase in the hallway.

"Okay, but I'll guess I won't be able to cook for you."

He smiles, "Oh, I think I'll survive one evening with the variety of the Ritz Menue." he says before he kisses me softly. "You should really blow dry your hair."

"See you." I say to him before he closes the double wing door.

* * *

I let myself fall on the soft couch and take a deep breath before I open my eyes again. The folders are still on the table in front of the couch. Still staring back at me and yelling : "Open me!"

I'm afraid of what it's inside. I don't know what exactly he already knows about me.

I sigh before I take her folder in my hands. _Irina's folder._

I open it and get greeted by a portrait of a very beautifull woman. A woman who looks breathtaking. She has shiny white teeth, piercy green eyes and beautifull blonde waves. She looks like a supermodel!

I put away the picture and look at her file which is filled with the most basic information ever:

**Irina Katharina Pawlov**

**Birthdate: **10. Nov. 1987, Moscow, Russia

**Adress: **Indowskaya 345a, 2305 Moscow, Russia

**Cellphonenumber: **238-223-7581

**Social-Security-Nr.: **297-78-8649

**Bankdata:**

**Father: **Nikita Sascha Pawlov

**Mother: **Lilia Angela Shararov

**Religion: **katholic

**Sexual orientation: **unknown

**Relationships: **/

**Recommadations: **Adam Sanchez, Clark Arreson, Joel Harris

* * *

Recommadations?! Is that how a... A 'girlfriend' sells herself? By recommadations?! And who the hell are these men? Are they living the same lifestyle he used to?

And then... Then there are his notes. He has such a beautifull handwriting.

His notes are as neutral as possible: What she likes, what she doesn't like, habits, flaws...

That's all. Two sheets of papers. That's all what he still has of her. Nothing more and nothing less.

I put the folder beside me and stare at my folder. I pick it up and open it.

All I see is a picture. That's everything what's in the folder. No basic information. No personal notes. Just this... This picture. The picture of him and me from the horserace in Long Island a year ago. We smile in the camera and his hand rests on my hips. It's a nice picture.

I smile. It's like the picture says it all. While in Irina's folder is her whole history, in mine is just... A picture. As if a picture would be all he needs from me.

* * *

I roll over in my bed in the middle of the night. The warm soft light from a burning candle rips me out of my sleep. I slowly open my eyes and see his silouette on the wall. I look at the clock; it's 4 in the morning.

"Troy?" I ask him as I lift myself and walk over to the armchair, in which he is sitting. He's staring out the window, which shows an almost perfect view of the Manhattan skyline.

"You wanna know why I live in New York City? Why I've chosen this city instead of Seattle or Los Angeles?" he asks me, although I feel like he's talking to himself.

There's an open wine bottle standing on the couch table. His glass is half filled with the dark red liqour. "The anonymity. That's why I chose New York. You are anonymous in the city. It's an amazing feeling to walk down the streets of Manhattan and not be recognized. Something I'd never have if I lived in Seattle or Los Angeles. Frankly, I feel my steps watched when I'm in Long Island visiting my family. New York is the only place I can feel... Normal. Manhattan has created a shield for me in the last couple of years. A shield of safety. It's anonymity safed me."

I didn't know he hated the spotlight so much. Or as much as I hate it. I always thought he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the women who come with the fame... I guess I was wrong.

"But now, " he says, looking me into my eyes, "Now it has lost all of it's glory. Manhattan is a wonderfull city but it has lost it's safety. Not only for me... But for you as well."

I sit down on his lap, "It's not New York which changed. Manhattan hasn't... It's not the city which disappointed you."

He nodds, "I know. It's my own dumbness. I should have never put you into so much danger, Ella. I-"

I pull him in a hug, "I'll be okay."

He looks me in the eyes, "I'm sorry for waking you up, Ella."

I smile softly at him. "Don't worry about me. When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. I've been busy with Nick and his team..."

I nodd before I kiss him softly, "I love you, don't you ever forget that, okay?"  
"I love you, too." he whispers into my ear before he rests his head on my shoulder.

* * *

**New chapter! :)**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

We're sitting in a black strech limousine. He is wearing his usual black suite. I am wearing a white, floor length, strapless, dress. Beneath I'm wearing sexy new underwear - in case it get's boring and we need a little 'distraction'. I paired the dress with black - classic - Louboutins and diamond earrings. Our personal security team is already there, checking every single inch of the ballroom. Checking is she's here. _Irina_.

Gosh how much I already hate that woman! I've hated her before and I hate her now! Fucking bitch, can't get over herself. Why is she so fucking focused on Troy and me?! Get yourself a new toy! A new man who lifes this lifestyle. But not mine! Not mine, you hear me Irina?!

We're on our way to a charity gala. The Snowflake Ball.

Kelsi, as the only Grey-Slone family member, will be there as well.

"Why is my folder empty?" I ask him slowly as we drive down Manhattan's streets. "There isn't even the contract in it."

His eyes move away from the window and look at me. A beautifull bright blue color. "I didn't have time to actually write notes. You kept me busy 24/7."

"Will I get a folder?"

"No."  
"Would you make notes about me if I were one of your eight contracts?"

"Yes. But you're not. Topic's closed."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Topic's closed?"  
"Yes. It's irrelevant."

Irrelevant. Irina doesn't think it's 'irrelevant'. "Well then..." I say and look away.

He grabs my hand and laces his long fingers with mine. "It's in the past. That's what I meant."

"Irina is clearly in the present." I say to him, my eyes shining in a dark brown back at him. Ha! I can show my emotions via my eyes as well.

"Hey, are you jealous?"

I sigh, "I'm not jealous." I should practice those looks a little more often.

"Then what is your problem?"

I shake my head, "There is no problem."

"Good."

"Good." I echo him and turn my head away again. "Do you have the paper with the basic informations of me as well?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't it in my folder then?"

"What's your fucking deal with that fucking folder, Gabriella?!" He hisses at me.

I still don't look at him. I don't know what my problem is.

He sighs. A loud, big, deseperate sigh.

"What?" I ask him in a bitchy tone.

"Why are you being so bitchy lately?"

With an open mouth I look at him, "I'm sorry, but is it my faul that a certain _Irina_ is after me?! Is it my fault that she could walk into the penthouse as easily as you can buy a Hot Dog on the streets of Manhattan?!"

He opens his mouth to say something but I won't let him.

"I'm trying my best to keep myself under control. But this... All of this is getting close to me. I can't just build a wall and let everything behind me, like you. I can't shut my feelings off just because the situation would get easier if I do." I say and shrugg, "So excuse me for being a little bitchy lately, but that's my way of dealing with the situation. The situation we have because of you.

You want me to cry it all out instead?! Because I am _this close_ to break down in tears 24/7. But I keep myself under control - at least as much as I can."

"No, we're in this together, Gabriella. This isn't just 'my fault'! This is your's as much as it is mine. I didn't plan on falling in love with you but-"

"Oh, so I did?!" I snap at him, "Sure, Troy! I walked into your office that evening with the attempt to fall in love with you. Get off of your high horse!" I hiss at him as the door of the limousine opens.

He sighs and shares one last - dark - look, before he gets out.

I take a deep breath before I get out myself. Without a smile on our lips, we pass the screaming journalists and photographers. I will never get used to those fucking flashlights! I hate them. I hate being in the public. But I am. Because of him. It's part of his life. And I am part of his life. Now I am. Only me.

We walk into the ballroom without sharing one more word. It's decorated beautifully. There are white snowflakes and white light-treas everywhere.

"Let's just enjoy this evening, okay?" he whispers to me.

I nodd, agreeing with him for the first time on this evening. Kelsi walks over to us as soon as her glance meet mine.

Troy's escape instinct is awake right away. I stop him by grabing his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask. "She's your sister."

"She's _such_ a talker! I still have some business to do."

I sigh, "It's always about work with you. Why can't you just enjoy this evening?"

"I promise you at least one dance." he whispers into my ear before he kisses me.

"You better." I say before he walks away from me.

"Hey!" Kelsi greets me, pulling me in a long hug. "Where did he go?"

"He has some business to do."

"As always."

I smile, "Yes."

"Have you seen Amanda yet?"

I stare back at her confused, "Amanda?"

"Yes. She has to be here somewhere with her new boyfriend. Nathanial Archibald."

"Who?" I ask her confused. I've never heard of him. Why didn't she tell me?!

She rolls her eyes, "Ask Troy if you see him. He'll explain. Nate is a very important man."

I nodd and see Amanda in the crowd. As every women, she's wearing a white dress as well. Her dark blonde locks are falling losely on her shoulders. She smiles at me as soon as she sees me standing with Kelsi. She's linking arms with a beautifull man as they both walk over to us. A man with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looks hot - but not nearly as much as Troy does. Seems like she gets to be Cinderella as well - without the bad stepmother. And without the polyamorist in my case.

"Hi." Kelsi and I say in a choir.

"Hey guys. This is Nate. Nate, this is Kelsi Grey and Gabriella Montez."

"Miss Grey, Miss Montez, I've already heard a lot from you." he says smiling. He's definitely a fine catch. Amanda should feel lucky.

"I hope only good things..." Kelsi says grinning. Is she _flirting_ with him?!

I hit her lightly to remind her that this man is clearly already taken.

"Is Mr. Bolton here as well?"

"Yes." Kelsi says, "Somewhere."

"He headed to the bar..." I explain, looking around. He is already surrounded by several men. Already doing the business.

Nate nodds, "I'll leave you guys alone, then. See you later." he says to Amanda before he places a soft kiss on her cheek.

Is he after Troy?

"OMG!" Kelsi says in one breath, "He is... Wow."

"I know, right?!" Amanda says grinning.

"I want to know _everything_!" Kelsi says, "Let's get a glass of champaign and an empty table..." the blonde says grinning.

* * *

"... So it was like faith wanted us to meet." I hear Amanda's voice ringing in my ears while my eyes are focused on Troy. This new underwear is making me _so damn horny_. Why did I had to wear it tonight?! My senses are fully awake and concentrated on only him. _Fuck_.

"And how long has it been going on with you two?" Kelsi asks her, totally fascinated by Amanda's Cinderellastory. At least she doesn't have a prince who has seven other Cinderella's. Or rather had.

He is still surrounded by men. Still talking to them. Since three hours now. There hasn't been a minute in which he was just by himself. Gosh, why does this man have to be so busy all the time?!

"... So not that long."

"Has he introduced you to any family members yet?"  
"His grandfather. But other than that no, not yet..."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I say to them before rising from the stool. Gosh, I can't take this anymore! This is pure torture! Pure, lust-torture!

I walk straight to Troy's direction. He's still in a deep conversation. He's always in a deep conversation.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I'd steal Mr. Bolton for a second from you." I say to the group. All old men in black suites. All grinning dirty at me as soon as they see me. My eyes move to him, "I need to talk to you in private."

He nodds, "I'll be right back, gentlemen. Don't forget what you were about to tell me."

They smile at him. "Don't keep the lady waiting, Mr. Bolton."

He returns their smile before he walks aside with me. "So, what's going on?" he whispers into my ear. Gosh, his warm sexy breath...

"Not here. You know a private room somewhere?"

"Yes." he says, taking my hand before we walk out of the ballroom. We pass several waiters and waitresses before he unlocks a door. All waitresses stare at Troy - all waiters at me. Gosh, what are we?! We're not Brangelina! Get over your-fucking-selfs!

"This better be important, Gabriella. I was really close to-" I shut him off by kissing him passionately.

"You have absolutely no idea how _fucking horny_ I am right now!" I hiss before I kiss him again, locking the door behind us.

"You pulled me out of this conversation for _sex_?" he asks me, letting go from my lips.

"This new underwear I'm wearing for you makes me horny. _Really_ horny. I've been waiting for you to walk over to my table for three hours. So forgive me if I can't wait any longer, but-" his lips on mine stop me from talking.

I grin. Yeah, sometimes we really are alike.

* * *

He looks down at me, "You should wear this underwear more often."

I hit him lightly, as my head rests on his bare chest. "The last hours were pure torture, Mr. Bolton."

"But they were _so_ worth it."

"Yeah..." I agree with him, before he kisses me softly. Finally I got the satisfaction I was longing for _so badly_. "But we should get dressed. I can imagine that Kelsi and Amanda are already looking for me."

"Oh no, Kelsi is keeping Amanda occupied by asking her questions."

"Speaking of questions," I say as I pick up my corset, "Who is Nate Archibald?"

"Let me do that." he says before he carefully closes one hoeing after the other. Gosh, his hands are making me go crazy all over again. How can a man have _such an effect_ on me?

"Nate Archibald?" he asks me surprised, "Why do you ask?"

"He's Amanda's new boyfriend." I answer with a shrugg as he closes the last hoeing.

"A good catch..." he breaths out, getting into his trousers.

But not a better catch than Troy Bolton. "So, who is he?"

"The roots of his family go back to the Kennedys. He's quite an important man when it comes to political questions. Is he here right now?"

I nodd, "Yes. I assumed you already met him."

"No, sadly I didn't get the chance." Is Troy Bolton _really_ excited to meet someone?

"Where are my panties?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, I'll keep those for the rest of the evening." he says grinning.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

He shruggs, "You stole me from a very important conversation. This is your punishment."

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" I ask him grinning as I put on my dress.

He grins back at me before he kisses me, "Oh it so was."

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry it was kind of crowded at the ladies room." I say to Kelsi and Amanda as I sit down on the table again.

"Yeah, right. I saw that look you gave him. You so weren't at the ladies room." Amanda says grinning. "You were having dirty sex with the hottest man alive."

I blush and look away, "No, I did not."

"Your red cheeks say otherwise." Kelsi says smiling.

"Whatever, Kels." I say and roll my eyes, "What did I miss?"

"Not much." Amanda says with a shurgg, "We were just gossiping about these brats, who are watching us now. Because of you."

"What? Why are they watching us because of me?" I say, turning around. They're right. There are six _women_ staring at me right now. I roll my eyes, gosh I feel like I'm some kind of freakshow. Fucking brats!

"Because you have Troy Bolton." Kelsi explains, rolling her eyes. "Count one and one together."

At least they don't freak out like Irina. I sigh, "I can't help it okay? He's in love with me and not _them_. They should just get over it."

"They will never get over it." the Grey woman says to me.

"Unless of course, you'd have a shiny ring on your finger." Amanda says smiling.

I raise an eyebrow at her. Troy and a... Wedding?! _So_ not him... And me. _So_ not us. "I don't think I'll be wearing that kind of ring any time soon."

"Why not? Adam's wedding for sure made him think..." Kelsi says to me.

I look at her confused, "No it did not, Kels. We both know how he is." Actually, only I know how he is. She doesn't.

"Would you say yes?" Amanda asks me smiling.

"Of course I'd say yes. If he asked me. Which he won't."

"Why not?"

"Because this is not... Our thing, I guess."

"Awww! She said 'our' thing!" Kelsi says dreaming. "It so will be."

"It won't."

"It will."

"It won't."

* * *

"Hi." I hear him whisper and I look over my shoulder. There he is. My fucking perfect boyfriend, showing me his million-dollar-smile as if this would excuse his action. His excuse for not being with me in the last two hours.

"Hi." I whisper back, grinning like a teenager. Gosh, I can't be mad at him. And he knows it!

"Where are Amanda and Kelsi?" he asks as he gets seated next to me.

Gosh, I am sooo tired.

"Amanda left with Nate an hour ago. And Kelsi... Well, your sister left 20 minutes ago with a man." I say and grin a little, "Guess she learned that from you."

He holds up his hand, "I wasn't the teacher."

I nodd, "Yeah, right..." I say taking his hand.

"Troy?" I hear someone ask and turn around.

"Sasha," he breaths out. A stiff breath. Is he shocked? Surprised?

I turn around. That's _Sasha_?! His... His Sasha? The same Sasha, who introduced him to his former lifestyle? But it's... It's a she! Sasha is a woman! I thought that she is a he! Why the hell didn't he _ever_ tell me?!

I shoot a dark, long look at him. Fuck, Sasha is a goddess! A sexbomb! No wonder she is a polyamorist - I bet she can't help but get offers from _every single men_.

"Wow, how long has it been, huh?" she asks him, pulling him in a long hug.

He grinns, "You haven't changed a bit, Miss Lexington."

"So have you, Mr. Bolton." she says smiling. She has dark green eyes - but not in a scary way. She has blonde waves and wears a white dress. She looks _amazing_.

"This is Gabriella Montez." he introduces me, ignoring my bitchy glance.

Her eyes lock with mine for a second. It's like she looks right into my soul. Now I understand why Troy wanted her to meet Irina. She has the ability to look right into your soul.

"Gabriella, how nice to finally meet you." she says, holding out her hand.

"Finally?" I ask her confused, shaking her perfect manicured hand with mine - also perfect manicured, I remark.

"Yes. I've read the articles about you and... _You_." she says, looking at Troy as if she means something I will never understand.

He shruggs and smiles innocently.

"What articles?" I ask her confused. I only know about the article from a year ago - from the horserace.

She looks confused at me before her glance meets Troy's. "She doesn't know?"

He is silent, "She's about to, I guess."

"You can't hide something like this from her, Troy! We've been through this, haven't we?"

"Sash-"

She looks at me, "In case you ever need someone to talk about... You know what, you can gladly come to me. I'll have an open ear for you." she says smiling before she looks at Troy, "The same's for you, Troy. I talked to Adam. He said you were quite fucked up when..." she is silent. "It's in the past. As I can see." she says and smiles again.

He _talked_ to her when I left him?! I shoot another dark glance at him.

She hurmphs, "I assume you need to talk now."

"Yes, Sasha. Now we have to indeed." he says, his face is tensed. Is he mad at Sasha now?

I don't care. I am mad at him.

She smiles innocently, "You had to inform her one way or another, Bolton." she whispers into his ear, but yet loud enough so I can understand everything clearly.

"Good evening, Miss Montez." she says smiling before she leaves the table.

"What the hell was that?!" I hiss at him in a whisper.

He sighs, "Let's go home."

_Home_?! "You didn't answer my question."

"I will, when we are in the car. Come on, Taylor's already waiting for us." he says, rising from the elegant chair.

I shake my head and rise as well. But I don't take his hand. "I have to use the bathroom."

He rolls his eyes, "I'll meet you in the car then."

I watch him walk away from me before I walk into the ladies room. I look into my reflection and sigh. Gosh being with him is anything but easy.

The door of a cabin opens and Sasha walks out.

"Gabriella," she breaths out, just as surprised as me to see her again.

"Sasha." I say and put on a little smile.

"Gabriella..." she says again, emphazing every single syllable of my name.

I gulp, suddenly the sexbomb is scaring me.

"Are we alone?" she asks me.

I nodd, unsure if her dark green eyes have the ability to really kill me. Gosh, she's just as erratic as Troy is.

"Then listen closely, you brunette hoe," she starts hissing at me. Brunette _what_?! "If you ever, _ever_, hurt him again, I will make sure you have nothing left except for your skinny little ass. Got it?!"

I nodd. Wow, she's a hyena! She's like a walking Medusa, for Christ's sake!

"Good. Then everything's clear. Goodbye Gabriella." she says with a sugary smile on her lips before she leaves the bathroom.

I stare shocked into my reflection for a second before my stomach turns around and I vomit into the marble toilet.

* * *

I walk right to the rear exit, where Taylor is already waiting for us with an Audi SUV. Luckily, there are no Paparazzi. Thank god, they would make a huge story out of this.

"Good evening, Miss Montez." Taylor greets me, holding the door open. Troy is standing next to Taylor, waiting for me. Why couldn't he just get into the car?

"Taylor." I say and shut the door close.

Troy can go around the car. I am mad.

"Ella..." he starts as soon as we are both seated in the car.

I shoot another look at him. "Why didn't you tell me that Sasha is a walking sexbomb?!"

He shruggs, "You didn't ask."

"_I_ didn't ask?! You could have shown me a freaking picture Troy! This woman is... This woman is somehow the root of your former lifestyle. You could have introduced me to her sooner, don't you think?"

"So, she could evaluate you?!"

Yes. "No."

"See? There was no reason I had to introduce you to her."

Yes there was! "Wrong answer. What did she meant by 'and you didn't tell her'?! What the hell didn't you tell me?!" I hiss at him.

He sighs, "There were a couple of articles about the wedding."

I turn my head slightly to the left, "What articles?"

"About Sharpay and Adam... And us."

"What about us?"

He sighs. Is it uncomfortable for him to talk about this? What the hell do these articles say?

"Well there were pictures of you dancing with Kevin."

_Oh._

"And the journalists assumed that we were having some horrible fight."

I nodd, "Go on."

"Then there were pictures of you dancing with me."

I don't see the problem in those pictures.

"And then you catching the bouquet and playing our song at the piano." he says and I can see his eyes changing color - to a mixture of dark green and dark blue. A whole new mixture - along with a new mood?

"And what do these articles say?"

He takes a deep breath, "That we will be the next couple in the family who will get married. Others say that you're just a fling who's after my money. After _all_ of my money." His face is tensed. Is he mad at the press?

Is this his problem? That the press think that I am after his money - the thing with the marriage?! How ridiculous!

I laugh, "Is that all?"

"No." he says in one breath, causing me to stop laughing.

"What else?"

"That our relationship is an emotional rollercoater ride and that you are just a shiled to hide that I am gay."

My chin falls down, "You are _anything_ but gay." I say and brush through my hair. "You want to know what we should do about it?"

He shruggs, "I'll just ignore it."

"No we won't ignore it." I say and lean forward, "Taylor, could you please stop?"

He shoots a confused look at me.

"Gabriella, it's winter and very cold. You'll get sick if we walk."

"We'll just walk for one block." I say as the car stops. Perfect, the streets are crowded - with and without the paparazzi.

"What's on your mind?" he asks me as I get out.

"You want the paparazzi to stop stalking us?" I ask him as he follows me out of the car.

I look at him, feeling the icy cold wind blowing against my petite body. "Kiss me like there's no tomorrow." I say as the car drives away. "Kiss me the way you kissed me when we were at this restaurant the first time." I say and point at the nametag. The River Café.

_Flashback_

"Where are we?" I ask him confused, looking out of the window. We're next to the Brooklyn Bridge, but still in Manhattan. At least he didn't decide to have dinner in Florida again. Although, I do miss his private jet - it's so much more fun than flying in a normal plane with 800 other passengers!

It's a cold spring evening. I am wearing a really expensive dress from some British Label - Alexsander Mcwonder or something. Gosh, am I ever going to get used to him being _so fucking rich_?!

"We're at the River Café." he answers, his eyes resting on my face. Gosh, he has so wonderful eyes!

I blush right away, "Is this where we will have our dinner?" I ask him, looking at the Café - of course it's some fancy restaurant.

"Yes, Miss Montez." he says with a smirk on his lips.

Gosh, this smirk! I feel my senses awakening again - how is he doing this?!

Taylor holds the door open for us and we get out. It's still weird that Troy has a driver - or bodyguard or something. It's chilly but at the same time beautiful. The view is amazing.

"The view is amazing..." I say, looking at the amazing shining skyscrapers. Breathtaking. Almost as breathtaking as the view from his penthouse. His fucking huge, fucking wonderuful and fucking pricy penthouse.

"Yes, it is indeed Miss Montez." he says, once again with a tiny smile on his lips as his eyes still rest on my body.

I feel my cheek turning red again and look down. Am I ever going to get used to the effect he has on me? On me and... Seven other women? Gosh, I must have been insane to sign his freaking contract!

He lifts my chin up with his long skinny fingers. Gosh, these fingers are _amazing_. I so wasn't insane! It was _so_ the right decision to sign.

"You are amazing." he says into my eyes before he kisses me passionately. How can a man be such a freaking good kisser?

I return his kiss, getting lost in him. His tongue slowly starts battling with mine as his hand around my hips pull me closer to him. I feel the butterflies going crazy inside my stomach as his body temperature starts to warm up my cold body. Suddenly, I - once again - forget everything around me. Anything but Troy Bolton and me. An us?

Getting kissed by Troy Bolton is like winning in the lottery!

_End of Flashback_

"You want me to kiss you in front of the the River Café?" he whispers to me as the paparazzi slowly start taking notice in us.

I shake my head, "No. I want you to make out with me like two sixteen year old teenagers." Why won't he show any attraction towards me in public?

"Miss Montez, I real-" I stop him by kissing him passionately. Seriously, what's his deal with showing public attraction?

But he doesn't return my kiss. He lets go. "This is not the kind of press I prefer, Miss Montez." he says taking my hand. "And now put at least my jacket on, or you're seriously going to get sick. And I don't want a sick girlfriend on Christmas Eve."

I raise an eyebrow at him as he puts the jacket on my shoulders.

"What?" he asks me as we start walking down the block. Including some paparazzi who are taking pictures of us.

"You're still a mystery to me." I say and see that Taylor is back. My plan so didn't go right.

"Get into the car, Gabriella." he says in a sharp tone to me.

"Don't turn all mad at me, Bolton. I am the one who gets to be mad." I say in a hiss as I get into the car.

* * *

Taylor parks the limousine in the garage. He stops the motor.

"I'll take it from here, Taylor." I say smiling to him.

"Okay. Have a nice evening Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton." he says to me, handing over the car keys. His look is filled with confusion.

Troy looks at me confused as soon as Taylor closed the door of the car. "What?"

I put out my hand, "I want my panties back. I didn't get my dance. Plus, you could have told me who Sasha really is. The least you could do is give me my panties back." I hiss at him.

"You're still mad at me."

_Newsflash!_ "Of course I am still mad at you, Troy!" I hiss at him, "I didn't get to see you the whole evening - as always I remark!"

"I know, but-"

"No buts! No excuses, Troy. I wanted one normal evening with you. With an actual dance for Christ's sake!"

"It was just a charity gala!" he hisses back at me.

"So, you're playing that card now?!" I almost yell at him. Suddenly I feel my mood change from angry to horny again. This atmosphere is _so erotic_. "My panties, Mr. Bolton."

He gets the panties out of the pocket in his jacket. He holds the black lace panties up, grinning.

I reach out for them, but he moves his hand away from me. "Hey!"

"Turn around." he says in a stiff voice. Gosh, this turns me on.

I turn around and feel his hot breath on my neck before he covers my bare shoulders with hot kisses. "Oh god..." I moan as I feel his tongue tingling my skin. My senses are awake.

"Open your dress." he says to me, the same stiff voice.

My hand moves over to the zipper of my dress.

"Slowly." he whispers into my ear, before he kisses it softly.

Oh god! How can this be _so_ hot! I open the zipper as slowly as I can and feel my lust growing as soon as the white dress falls down.

"That corset fits you perfectly." he whispers, as he sees my black laced corset.

I turn around and feel his hands slowly gliding down the black lace, contoring my body.

"You're so beautifull, Ella..." he says into my eyes before his fingers start to stimulate me.

"Troy..." I breath out as the pleasure inside of me is rising. How can this be so good - in a freaking car!

And then he stops. He grins at me.

I look into his bright blue eyes, which are glowing back at me. He's enjoying it.

"Sensual punishment." I breath out, knowing now exactly what he meant in the early states of our relationship. That's what happens when you'd break a rule. A fucking good sensual punishment.

"I didn't get the deal. You ruined my deal, Ella." he whispers to me before he starts moving his fingers inside of me again. In and out... In an out...

"Oh God, please!" I stress out, feeling the pleasure rising again.

And then he stops again, smiling.

"You're enjoying it?" I aspirate.

He answers with a small smile on his perfect lips.

"Okay." I say and pull his hand away from my vagina.

"What are you doing, Miss Montez?" he asks me as I start opening his trousers.

"You don't get to punish me sensually. I am _so fucking horny_ right now, because of you!" I say as I pull his trousers down. His erection is already there. Perfect. "And I get what I want. _Always_."

"Oh, Miss Montez..." he says kissing my breasts. "Another premiere..."

* * *

**New chapter :D!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Two weeks later:

My health condition is a permanent rollercoaster ride. One day I feel good and happy but only the next day I am lieing coughing in the bed with a hot cup of tea.

It's her fault. She's the reason for this overreaction which my body has. The stress she's putting me - and Troy - under is really getting under my skin.

He doesn't notice it. Or at least, he doesn't _seem_ to notice it.

It's getting colder and colder in Manhattan. Christmas is approching and I have absolutely no idea what I should give a man who already has everything. Including me.

He, on the other side, has lots of options. Options he is aware of very well.

The snow flakes are clashing against the huge glass front in the music room as I sit at the piano, composing once more. That's all I've been doing for the past two weeks. Composing.

I brush through my dark brown locks as I feel my body temperature rising again. Gosh, not again! I'm sick of being sick. Sick of vomitting. Of the headache. Of the fever. Of everything.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. No not again. Not today. Not... Now.

I get up from the music stool and lean my hot forehead against the cold glass window. That's better.

Why is she getting so close to me? How can the stress she puts me under effect me so much?!

I wasn't so stressed when husband no. 2 and Thomas raped me. And I will never ever be able to forget this night - as hard as I may try.

But she... She pushing stress to a whole new level. A level which scares me, since my body seems to react to it very badly.

Troy feels the stress as well. We've been fighting over nothing lately. Yell as strong as possible at each other - only to end up having the best make-up sex ever.

It's snowing like crazy in Manhattan. I hope he's getting through the traffic just fine. But then again, he's not some worker. He's a CEO. He's _the_ CEO. He's Troy Bolton. _My_ Troy Bolton.

"What are you doing?" I hear his soft voice filling the room.

Only seconds later I feel his hands around my hips. His wondeful hands...

"I was just thinking..." I trail off, my forehead still pressed against the window. It feels like a thousand degrees in here. "How was work?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he asks me, releasing his hands from my hips.

I lift my forehead off the cold window and look into his tired blue eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." he fights back. "What's wrong?"

I sigh, "I think I'm getting sick. A week before Christmas and I'm getting sick. I have a fever."

His eyes are filled with worry as he touches my - already hot again - forehead."You're glowing, Ella."

I close my eyes as I feel his cold hand on my forehead. It feels _so good_. "I know."

"How long have you been having this fever?" he asks me worried as he takes my hand.

"Just please don't call a doctor. I'm not _that_ sick. It's going to be fine in the morning." I explain to him as we slowly walk out of the room.

"You didn't answer my question." he notices dryly as we walk into the bedroom. "How long, Gabriella?"

I shrugg.

He shoots a look at me. A dark look. Is he mad?

I sigh again as I climb back into the bed.

"How long?" he asks again as I let my head fall on the pillow.

"Two weeks." I say briefly.

"_What_?!" he asks me shocked. "And you... You didn't feel the need to...you didn't _tell_ me?!"

"See? That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you." I answer him as he sits down next to me. "You've been working like crazy the last couple of weeks. You come home _always_ feeling tired and late. I didn't want to worry you by... Telling you I _might_ be getting sick."

"You are sick, Ella. There's no possibility you are not sick."

I shrugg, "Okay fine. But don't call-"

"I'm giving you one more night without a doctor. I will observe you."

"Oh please don't!" I say with puppy eyes. "You... You should have some hours of sleep as well."

"I have the next four weeks to sleep."

I stare at him with confusion before it hits me. "You _actually_ have some time off? As in... Workless time?"

He grins, "Yes. I do have vacations as well."

"I didn't expect that from a workaholic." I joke smiling.

"You are a workaholic as well, Ella." he reminds me.

"I didn't work for four months."

"You were in a coma, so that's no argument. I know you. Or at least, by now I know you. Now get some sleep." he says, fondling my cheek before he kisses my hot forehead.

* * *

The next morning the sunlight wakes me up. It was a rather sleepless night. A hot night.

I open my eyes and stare back into worried, blue colored orbs.

"Hi." I greet him with a soft smile on my lips.

"How are you?"

"Have you been up all night?" I ask him back. Now I'm feeling guilty.

"You didn't answer my question."

"The fever is gone. Thank God. And I feel... Somewhat okay."

"I'm going to get Meredith to check up on you this noon." he explains to me.

I open my mouth to say something, but I quickly close it as I feel my stomach turning around. Oh not again! I get up from the bed and run into the bathroom to vomit into the mamor toilet.

As soon as I finished vomiting, I wash my face with icy cold water to get awake. But I don't feel better.

"This isn't good." I hear his voice echoing in the mamor bathroom.

I turn around and look at him. He's leaning against the doorframe, wearing only sweatpants. God, how can a man look _that good_ in the morning?!

"I am fine." I say to him as I walk over to him.

He doesn't say anything. He just turns around and walks over to his phone.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him as he starts to dial a number.

"I'm going to call Meredith." he says to me as he puts the phone next to his ear.

I roll my eyes, "I am fine."

He doesn't answer me. Instead he turns around and walks out of the room.

I hear him greeting Nick, who's doing the morning shift this week. It's been like this since three weeks. She still is walking around the streets of Manhattan, probably enjoying her triumph. Her triumph over me - and my body.

As soon as he has left the room, I feel my body temperature rising again. _Fuck_.

I sit down on the edge of the king size bed, trying to calm down. I close my eyes and let myself fall on the bed.

"Meredith will be here in five minutes." I hear his voice before I open my eyes. "She's going to take some blood, to make sure it's nothing serious."

"It's not serious. It's a simple flue, Troy." I explain to him in a calm voice.

"Either way, I'd like to know what's going on with you." he says as he walks into the closet to get dressed.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"I have an appointment with my trainer in ten minutes." he explains, getting into training cloths. "Besides, I think Meredith and you should have some private time."

"You should introduce me to him."

"Who?"

"Your trainer."

"I will, if you want to."

"I do. I haven't been working out for six months. I need to get my body moving again."

"How about I'll introduce him to you in the new year?"

I nodd, "Sounds good."

A knock on the door ends our conversation.

Troy puts on his shirt before he walks over to the double swing door. "I told Nick to go away for 30 minutes. I don't want Meredith to see the security and get worried."

I nodd and put on a smile as I see Meredith standing there.

"Glad you called me." she says to Troy, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Come in." he says holding the door open for her.

"Hi Meredith." I greet her smiling.

"My favorite patient. Hello Gabriella." the blonde says with piercy blue eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Troy says to us women before he leaves us two alone in the huge bedroom.

"So, what's wrong?" Mereidth asks as she places her bag in front of me.

"I'm just a little sick and Troy's is overreacting." I say and roll my eyes.

"Caring as always."

"Exactly." I say smiling. "I just had a fever the last couple of nights... It's been going up and down. One day I feel good and the next I'm coughing and vomiting and having the worst headache." I explain to her.

She nodds, "Okay, how about I'll get some blood from you and I'm going to check if there's something serious with you going on?"

"Sounds good." I say as I pull my arm out.

She puts the needle into my arm and I can see my blood flowing into a little bottle. "I'll have the results in an hour."

"Okay..."

"So, how are you and Troy?" she asks me grinning.

I grin back and shrugg, "We've been doing well..."

"So I'll be seeing you at my annual New Year's Eve party." she says as she puts the needle out of my veins.

New Year's Eve party? I answer with a shrugg, "I guess. He hasn't informed me about your party, yet."

"Oh he will. Troy's full of surprises." she says to me smiling.

"I've noticed."

"But you... I'm glad he has met you, you know." she says, hugging me out of the sudden.

"Okay..." I say a little confused, "I'm glad to have him as well."

"You know, when he came home the first time he seemed _so lost_... And now eleven years later it seems like he has found his destination - in you. He has changed so much since he met you. He is happier. He laughs more."

I smile, "I'm glad that I have such a positive effect on him."

"Positive effect? Gabriella, when I adopted him, he didn't talk to us for two months! Mitch, my husband at that time, and I thought we did something wrong. But we got him out of this really horrible family. A family who didn't give him enough to eat - I saw it right away when we first visited them. My heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces as Mitch and I waited three months before we could bring Troy home with us. And then he... He didn't talk with us for two months... It was pure torture." she says to me, her bright blue eyes shining sadly back at me. "Until we bought a piano. He was the first who played on it - not very well, but yet. He started to communicate with me. It was like music is the way to his soul.

A music teacher teached him how to play the piano within a month. I don't know how he did it - but he was amazingly good. Better than I could ever be. Then he learned how to play the violine after he saw a concert on tv with me. And then the guitar. By the age of eight he could already play three instruments flawlessly."

I smile. Poor little Troy... "Would you like a cup of tea?" I ask her before I get up.

She nodds, "Yes."

I smile at her softly before we walk into the kitchen.

"Has Troy ever told you something about his past?"

"A little bit. But not that much. I guess, he doesn't want to talk about it..." I say as I put water into the electric kettle. "I guess you are my only source."

She smiles, "Has he told you that his IQ is higher-than-avergae?"

I look surprised at her, "No." But then again, this man leanerd how to play the piano with four!

"Well, he has. He graduated at the age of sixteen from High School. He went to Harvard to study psychology."

Troy and psychology?! "He didn't tell me that he has a doctor's degree."

"Well he has. But psychology bored him pretty soon. After he graduated from Harvard he went to Yale and studied something with business. I don't remember the correct name. And then he started building his own empire - all before his 24th birthday."

_Wow_. "That's...That's quite impressive." I say as I pour hot tea into two cups.

"And now he has you." she says smiling, "I mean, we all thought that he was gay..." she trails of. Yeah the press appearently thinks the same. "He never brought any women with him home. No women was good enough for him... Until you came into his life. How did you guys meet?"

"Well I interviewed him for the Yale Daily News. Orignally Sharpay was going to do that, but she got sick on last minute. So, I had to do an interview with a man I knew absolutely nothing about."

She smiles at me, "I bet you're glad you made this interview with him.!

I nodd, "It's the best which ever happened to me."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I hear his voice asking me before I turn around.

I smile at him, "Better. Way better."

"Did Meredith prescribe you anything?" he asks me as I walk over to him. Troy Bolton in work-out clothes. Troy Bolton and the smell of expensive shower gel and sweat. Heavenly.

I shake my head, "But she mentioned her anual New Year's Eve party."

"Really? Did she?" he says, getting out of his shirt.

"To which - and she was sure of it - you would invite me to."

"She was wrong."

"What?" I ask him shocked. "Troy, are we really going back to-"

"I won't invite you because you won't attend. _We_ won't attend."

I smile. He said we. As in we are a we. A package. "Why won't we attend to your mother's party?" I ask him confused as I watch him walking into the bathroom.

"Because we will be elsewhere." he says simply.

"Where is elsewhere?" I ask him as he gets out of his trousers.

"Where ever you want it to be."

"What if I want it to be the party of your mother?"

"I'm offering you the world and you choose... My family?" he asks me, turning around, only wearing his boxers. _So_ hot!

I nodd before walking over to him, "I mean, I'd like to meet the rest."

"The rest of the Grey family?"

"And Sloane. And Bolton... That is if William's family wants to meet me. Have you met them yet?"

He shakes his head, "No. Not yet. I was going to. Actually tomorrow. But with you being sick, we won't be able to make it."

I'm surprised by the simple word 'we' and it's intensity. "We?"

"Did you think I would attend alone?" he asks me, placing his hands on my cheeks, "There's no me without you, Ella. Eitherway they love us both or they hate us both."

A soft smile reaches my lips. "But you do know that our story is kind of like the story of your parents."

"Lilly is not my mother. Meredith is." he says codly.

I shrugg, "Biologically, she's the one who gave birth to you."

"And that's all she did."

"But I'm glad it happened. What would I do without you, huh?"

"Oh you'd find a new toy pretty quickly." he jokes, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "You have absolutely no idea how beautifull you are... You have no idea what effect you have on men, Ella. And you have no idea how big that effect is."

"Really?" I ask him seductively as I place my hands on his hips.

He smiles at me, "You make me go crazy every time I see you. My synapses are fully awake whenever you walk into a room. I _feel_ you before I see you." he says into my eyes, "I guess, I'm bound to you. My soul is bound to your's. My fucked up and twisted soul."

I kiss him softly, "You want to know a secret?" I ask him before I whisper into his ear, "I feel the same way."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asks me before he kisses me again.

I ask myself the very same question every single day. What _did_ I do to deserve him?

I don't know. And I don't want to know. All what matters is that I _have_ him - and only me. No second, third, fourth or seventh women has him. No sharing.

Only me and him.

* * *

I hear the running shower in the master-bathroom as I walk over to my ringing phone in the living room. I look at the display and see that Dr. Montgomery is calling me.

Confused I pick up, "Hello?"

"Gabriella, this is Dr. Monthomery."

"Why are you calling?" I ask her worried. Shouldn't the hospital call me? Or Meredith?

"Gabriella, you should get seated, if you're not already."

With thousands of questions inside my head, I sit down on the dark red couch. What the hell does she want?! I am so not in the mood to talk about contraceptions to prevent a pregnancy. "Okay, I'm seated." Wait a second, when was my last shot?

I hear Addison taking a deep breath, "Congratulations, Gabriella, you're pregnant."

_What?!_ Pregnant? As in... Pregnant?! "I... I..." I close my mouth, since it seems like it's in shock - just like my mind. No usefull words come out of my mouth. Pregnant?! _Really_? I mean as in... Pregnant! This is... It's impossible!

"I know this must be quite a shock."

"It's impossible." I breath out.

"Apperently it is possible." I can imagine her rolling her eyes. No it's not, fucking gynecologist!

"No, I barely have any eggs. The chemo nearly killed all of my eggs, Addison. It's impossible."

"Well seems like some eggs were lucky. Your chance for getting pregnant is beyond 5%. You are lucky. I mean, do you want children?"

I shrugg. Do I? "I don't know."

"Does... I mean, it's none of my business and I don't even know it he's... But I mean, does Mr. Bolton want children?"

_Fuck_! No, definitely not. Not anytime soon. No, actually never. Oh _fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, _fuck! _"I... I don't know." I lie to her.  
"Anyways, how about we meet at my practice next week?"

"Okay..." I say, "Oh and Dr. Shepheard?"

"Yes?"

"Does... Does Dr. Grey know about this?" I ask her slowly. Is she even allowed to inform Dr. Grey?

"No. No one knows but you and me. For now." she says and I hang up.

Pregnant. _Fuck!_ I am actually pregnant. As in with a baby. A real child. At the age of 21! This is... Is _it_ going to ruin my life? It will _definitly_ change it - no doubt. But my plans are all... Useless. Everything is different. How can everything change in just a blink of an eye?

"Who was that?" I hear his voice behind me.

I shake my head, "No one important."

"Really?" he asks me suspiciously.

I sigh, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Who was on the phone, Gabriella?" he asks me in an angry voice.

I bite on my lip, seeing the colors of his orbs changing from a bright blue to a rather darker blue.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again they're blue. "What's wrong, Gabriella?"

I gulp and choose to lie. "It was Amanda, okay?!" I say, rolling my eyes. Time to show how well the acting classes back in High School pay off.

"Amanda is not an unimportant person." he says into my eyes. He doesn't believe me.

_Fuck!_ Am I such a horrible actress? "It was an unimportant conversation. That's what I meant."

"Aha."

Does he believe me? "Is that all?"

He shruggs, "You want me to listen to your flower-talk?!"

Is he mad at me? I don't get him.

He turns around and walks away, into his office I assume. Then he stops. "There's a charity event this evening. We should attend." he says before he disappears in a room.

I let out a huge sigh. I didn't even notice that I've been holding my breath. Fuck, my freaking pregnant breath. He's going to kill me. Leave me. Unlove me.

* * *

I'm wearing another fancy - and way too pricy - dress. It's from Dior and hugs my curves perfectly. If only I knew for how long I will remain this body. Soon I'll be having a tiny little baby bump. A baby bump - oh god! I still haven't digest the news - let alone told Troy.

I don't know how he will react. No, that's false. I _know exactly_ how he will react.

He will freak out - not in the good way. He will yell at me and... Leave me. He will unlove me. His absence will rip me apart - again.

Gosh, I can't tell him! He can't leave me! We just got back together. And we're happy. Happier than we _ever_ were before. And now... Now I'm pregnant. Freaking pregnant! How could I be so stupid?! I should have- "Your drink." he interupts my thoughts, holding up a glass filled with the delicious beige liquid.

Champagne. That's not good. Not now. "I rather stick to water."

He nodds before he places my cristal glass on the tablet which is hold by one of the many waitresses who are walking around in the room. He picks up a glass filled with water and hands it over to me.

Thank god he isn't suspicious. "I promise to not leave your side tonight."

Gosh, his aftershave is making me wanna vomit. How could I have not seen the signs?! I am _so_ stupid! I nodd and fake a smile - the thousandth for this evening.

"Meredith should be somewhere around..." Troy says, already scanning the area for his mother.

Oh god, no! Meredith will definitly ask me! Oh god! I can't tell her. If I tell her, then she will tell Troy. And Troy will freak out! Not only because I am pregnant - but because I've told her before him.

"Ah there she is!" Troy says, grabbing my hand.

This one touch awakes my synapses right away. Gosh, how can he make me horny and want to vomit at the same time?!

We walk through the crowded guests, all here to donate money for a good cause - to fight cancer. It's a glamorous evening - with photographers of course. Their focus is on us. Party because we seem to be one of the few young couples, partly because we seem to be the Brangelina of the high society - something I should get used to according to Troy, because he won't let go of me. Oh we'll see how long he will want to be with me when I tell him I have a bun in the oven. Gosh, I can't be pregnant!

"Troy!" Meredith says smiling as soon as she sees us. "Gabriella!" she says hugging me.

God, I hope she doesn't have some freaking sixth sense or something!

"How nice you could come." she says smiling. Gosh, she looks so beautifull in her Vera Wang dress. Her hair is hold together in a beautiful up-do. Her blue eyes are sparkling. She's glowing. She loves charity.

I return her smile, "Of course we came."

"After all, I gave you my word, mother. You know that-"

"you stick to your words. I know, Troy. But even you could have changed your mind." she says to him.

He rolls his eyes, "Oh, I just saw Richard! I'll be right back." he says smiling.

_Richard_? Who the hell is Richard?! Another business partner?! NO! Not _again_!

"Troy..." I say, unable to hide my disappointed.

"I promise to dance with you this time." he whispers into my ear before he kisses my cheek.

"Okay." I say before he walks away from us.

"Being with him is complicated, huh?" she asks me as I watch him getting lost in the crowd.

"Not complicated just... Not easy sometimes." I say to her before I turn around to look straight into her bright blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes are filled with worry. The same worry Troy has in his eyes everytime he looks at me for a little longer. Worry because of Irina.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Except for the fact that I am pregnant. Fucking pregnant for Christ's sake!

"The fever is gone?"

"Yeah."

"No headache?"

"No pain at all." I say grinning. Maybe the grin is a little too much.

"You sure? The hospital didn't call me back and sadly I didn't have time to check on your results before I had to attend this event." she says smiling.

Oh, so she doesn't know. Good... Or bad? Maybe I need to tell someone. I need an advice. I need Sharpay! Yes, Sharpay would know _exactly_ what to do. What to say. _How_ to tell him. But I can't call her. I can't call her to tell her about my pregnancy when she's on her fucking honeymoon! God, why do I always have such bad luck?!

No, getting pregnant is not bad luck. It's good luck. Isn't it?

"Gabriella?" I hear Meredith's voice reaching my ears.

"Yes?" I ask her. Damn it! I _really_ need Sharpay right now.

"Are you okay?"

I nodd, "Yes."

"Did you guys have an argument?"

Argument? Me and Troy? No, but we will have one. Soon. "Yes. We just... It's nothing." I say and shake my head. Acting classes appearently do pay off.

"If you need someone to talk about it, I'm here for you."  
I need Sharpay. "Thank you, Meredith."

"Dr. Grey!" I hear someone calling her.

"I'm just a little busy right now." she says to me before she turns around, "Emma! How nice to see you!" she says hugging an old lady in dark red.

Gosh, her perfume is horrible! What is it - Chanel's No. 5?! God, is that smell horrible!

"Excuse me..." I mumble, holding my breath. No, I can't vomit inside the room! Gosh, that would draw all the attention to me. I quickly make my way out of the room. I'm passing several old ladys - all in _very_ expensive dresses.

As soon as I'm in the hallway, I take a deep breath - and the urge to vomit is gone.

God, this child is already making me tired!

"Hey," I feel his hand on my bare back - thanks to the Dior dress - before his voice reaches my ears. His soft, wonderful voice. "Are you okay?"

I nodd and let my lips form a soft - yet fake - smile. "I am fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks me, his eyes directly staring into my soul.

No! Because I am fucking pregnant and I _know_ that you will leave me! _I know_ that you will freak out! "Yes, Troy. I am okay."

"We can leave if you want. I just donated."

_Richard_. So that's who Richard is. He's the one who takes the checks. I smile at him.

"We could go home and eat there." he suggests before he takes my hand, "How does that sound?" he asks me softly.

I nodd, "Sounds good."

"Good." he whispers before he kisses my knuckles.

Hand in hand we walk down the hallway, "Wait, what about Meredith?"

"She told me where to find you." he says before he stops in front of the front entrance. The door is closed. "Are you ready for the paparazzi?"

"Is Taylor already outside?" I ask him in an unsure voice.

"Yes. He's waiting for us to come out."

"Okay." I say and he opens the door. Before he takes another step I pull him back, "Oh and by the way, tell Taylor a thank you for choosing this dress."

He grins, "Taylor didn't choose this dress. Not this time."

My chin falls down, "You chose this _sexy_ champaign colored Dior dress?" I ask him surprised.

"Yes. Only to be the only one who will take that dress off tonight." he whispers grinning before he walks out, pulling me outside as well.

The paparazzi are annoying! Not only do 50 paparazzi want to take pictures of me and him together, no there are also cameras to film us! _Us_, who are walking 10 meters to the waiting cars. But oh my god, those fucking flashlights! I can't see anything!

Thank god, Troy is holding my hand, leading me slowly to the car. He holds the door open for me and as I get in, I can still hear the paparazzi call our names. They call us Troyella. Fuck, we really are the Brangelina of New York's elite!

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Ella?" he asks me in the evening. We're having dinner - delicious chicken with coucous. He cooked, I watched. I didn't know that a cooking Troy is _so_ sexy. Perhaps I should ask the chief of the Plaza Hotel to teach me how to cook as well. It pays off.

"You've been all quite after we left the charity gala."

"I am fine." I say as I play with my food.

"Ella, don't lie to me."

"You're not going to like it."

"Why?"

I shrugg, "Because the impossible is possible."

His confused eyes stare back into mine. God, I can't tell him! He's going to kill me with his very own hands! Fuck!

But I have to. He will freak out anyway. I take a deep breath, "I am pregnant, Troy."

His face is frozen and very slowly it is losing all of it's glory until it's as pale as the white marmor plate in the kitchen. "Excuse me?"

He wants me to say it again?! "I am pregnant."

His eyes turn from blue into a dark, dark black within a milisecond. _Oh fuck! _ "WHAT?!"

"I... I-"

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" he yells at me. A strong, powerfull, very angry yell. Oh fuck!

"Well we-"

"I _know_ how it is possible, GABRIELLA!" he yells back at me, hitting the table with his fist. All the dishes clash against each other. I jump up in fear. An angry Troy with a black suite has never been any more sexier and scary at the same time. "We fucking used protection!"

I am silent.

"Did you... Did you fucking forget the shots?!" he asks me in disbelief. As if he never thought I'd do this. Forget something.

I can't look at him.

"Look me in the eyes, Gabriella!" he yells again. Fuck, he's really mad.

I look up, but my mouth is unable to form any words.

"Oh my fucking God, Gabriella!" he says, rising up from the chair so fast that it nearly falls. He doesn't even care about it. "There is exactly _one thing_ I don't take care of because I trusted you! I fucking trusted you and you... How could you have been so dumb to forget it for Christ's sake?!"

Dumb?! I'm silent. "Sorry."

"Sorry?! You think a simple 'sorry' is going to- Fuck Ella how could you!"

"I know that the timing is not the best..."

"Not the best?! _This_ is not how it was suppose to happen!" he screams, "We know each other for fucking five minutes! I wanted to show you the whole fucking world. Every fucking inch of the world. And now... Diapers, vomit and shit for Christ's sake!" He closes his eyes in order to have control over his emotions again - appearantly it's useless. "You can't be pregnant! You have to-"

"No!" I yell back to him. "Do you even _know_ how impossible it is for me to get pregnant?! There's a 5% chance I will _ever_ have children! 5%! The chemo killed nearly all of my eggs. Frankly, being pregnant is a miracle!" I yell at him, having tears in my eyes. "So, I won't kill this child, although you want me to."

"Don't try to guilt me into this, Gabriella!"

"_Guit you into this_?!" I quote him, "I am not trying to guilt you into anything!"

He is silent. For minutes the silence fills the room.

"You're giving me an ultimatum." he whispers in a broken voice.

"No, I'm giving you a choice. It's me and your unborn child or no one. I won't kill it. There's _no way_ I will do it, do you understand? Be mad at me. Leave me. That's okay. Okay because I still have you. Or at least a part of you. In our child. A child made of love. It may have been an accident, but this child is... Is our's."

He lets out a big sigh as he brushs through his sandy brown hair. He walks away from me and stares out of the window, looking straight at the Central Park in front of him. He even looks hot when he's insanely mad. How is this possible?

"Our's, " he says with a shrugg, "You say it like it is a human being."

"It is!" I say, walking over to him. I'm still wearing the Dior dress.

"It's not. This is an accident. A mistake!" he says just a milisecond before I raise my hand to slap him. But his hand on my wrist stop me. His black, surprised eyes stare into my angry ones for a second.

"Don't you _ever_ call our child a mistake again!" I say at him before he lets go of my wrist. "This is _our_ child. A human being with _our_ genes. Don't you understand?!" I yell at him, letting the tears roll down my cheek.

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even react. Troy's poker face hides all of his feelings.

"Where are you going?!" I ask him as he turns around.

"Troy!" I call as he leaves me alone.

Alone with his child. A Bolton/Montez human being inside of me. A child with more money and love than any other. A child, who has caused _so much stress_ before it was even born. A typicall Bolton/Montez child: already fucked up.

* * *

**A new chapter!**

**Please review, I love reading your reviews!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

He just...

Left me. Without any regrets. Without turning around he walked away. Away from me. From the situation. From me. From my pregnancy. From our child.

I didn't call him in the first few days. I figured, he should have some time to think. But it's been a week. A week in which I didn't see or heard from him.

It's been pure torture.

Miss Smith came two days after he left me. I sent her home. Told her she should have a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year. I told her some lies. The best I could form in such a situation. Does she already know what happened?! I hope not.

I don't know if his decision is finale. I don't know if he's really leaving me. But he already left me. No, he left us. His child and me. Us.

Am I suppose to leave the penthouse? Is this his way of kicking me out? His way of signalising me that it's over? - this time forever.

Why is he so confusing? Why can't he be like... Fact is, he isn't like everyone else. That's why I love him. Why I will _always_ love him. No matter if he leaves us. No matter what he does, he will always be the love of my life and the father of our child. A child.

Man, I still can't believe I'm pregnant - although I feel it every day in the afternoon when I start vomitting. Every day at three p.m. I vomit. Since a week now.

But that's okay... It shows me at least that I really am pregnant. That there were no wrong tests results or anything. Gosh, I still haven't digest this news yet. Pregnant. Me?

Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe-

"Miss Montez?" I hear a nurse calling out my name.

I look up at the blonde in bright pink scrubs before I rise from the chair and walk away from the pregnant women. I walk down a thin, long hallway until I reach Dr. Addison Montgomery-Sheperd's office.

She opens the door just a second before I reach her. She smiles at me as she shakes hands with me, "Gabriella, how nice to see you."

I fake a smile, "Yes." I say as I walk into her office and lay down.

"So, let's see how your baby is doing, shall we?" she says as she puts cold gel on my bare stomach. A stomach in which a child is growing in.

"I see Mr. Bolton is not here."

"Yeah, he is still at work. You know how the last few days before Christmas are. It feels like the world is ending."

She laughs a little, "Tell me about it."

Suddenly I hear a loud swoosh sound.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. Sounds like a horserace doesn't it?" she explains smiling.

A horserace. I was at one once. With Troy. At the beginning of our relationship. A relationship with ups and downs - currently at it's worst down yet.

But _this_... This sounds amazing. Better than _any_ horserace. This is... Amazing. Undescribable.

I smile. My very own little horserace. Mine and Troy's.

She smiles back at me before she points at the monitor, "And this little spot is your child."

It really is a tiny spot. A really tiny spot. _That's_ suppose to be a child?! That is going to be a human being in nine months? A _real_ baby? It seems like miracle. The second miracle actually.

"You're not very far. Fourth week." Addison says, "Would you like to have a picture?"

Fourth week. That means I got pregnant when... At the wedding. How funny.

"Miss Montez?" I hear Addison's voice reaching my ears.

I shake my head and look at her. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have a picture or DVD? Or both?"

"Both." I say and take the tissue papers she hands me to wipe of the gel. Pregnant. With a child. Knocked up. At Sharpay's wedding. Gosh she will _never_ believe me!

She sure will see the signs when she's back in the new year from her honeymoon. Tanned and happy with her husband. Something tells me she did everything right.

While I am stuck in this situation. A situation with a child and no partner. Out of the sudden I know _exactly_ how Lilly must have felt. How insecure. How lonely. How... Fucked up.

* * *

I sigh as I walk into the glass elevator of the One57 building. The whole drive back to the penthouse I laughed. Laughed at how absurd my situation is. How fucked up. How could I get into all of this?! Into this life?

I used to be a student at Yale only a year ago. A typicall student. And now... Now I'm on the way to become a mother. No, I already am a mother. I'm having my first child. A child who might have happened by accident. But it's a child who deserves the best. The best of me at least. I mean, I can't give it a father, when the father is clearing pushing me away once more. Leaving me. Unloving me.

I should probably get out of this penthouse. Out of this lifestyle. Out of this... This relationship. A relationship he has already given up on. A relationship which has been fucked up from the start.

The elevator doors slide open and I step out. I feel his presence right away. I feel his eyes observing me. Looking for me. Although I get greeted by silence and emptiness. Either way he is here or he has been. I know it. I feel it. I'm fucking bound to him and there's nothing I can do to change it.

I walk down the thin, with a 360° view of Manhattan, hallway. I stop as I see his silhouette at the end of the hallway. He just stands there, facing me with his back, looking down at Manhattan. Looking straight at the Central Park. He looks _so_ good and yet he looks so worried. So overwhelmed by the situation. So...lost.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask him carefully.

"Not long." he answers, not turning around. "Where were you?"

"I was at Dr. Montgomery's office. For the first ultrasound." I explain, now more carefully. I don't know what to say - and with what intensity. Is he going to explode a second time? "Where were you?"

"I stayed at a friend's apartment." he explains.

What friend? I have never met any of his friends. Why haven't I?! "Were you with Sasha?"

He looks at me, his eyes are blank. So he was with her.

"Did you..." I stop. "Were you at her apartment for the whole week?"

"Yes."

"Have you slept with her?"

"No." he breaths out. Why was he holding his breath?

I look at him confused, "I don't believe you."

"Don't you trust me?" he asks me with hurt in his eyes.

I shrugg.

"We talked. And drank alchohol. A lot."

Did he drink a lot with her or just talk?

"Both." he answers my question.

"Why couldn't you talk with me?"

"Because she understands me better than you do." he says in one breath.

It feels like he just slapped me right into my face. _She understands me better than you do_. My eyes fill with tears, but I try very hard to not cry. "Okay."

"Okay." he echoes me.

I turn around and walk away from him. Fine. So that's the way he wants it. He wants _her_ instead of me. The polyamorist wants a polyamorist. How ironic.

"Gabriella, where are you going?" he asks me as I walk into our walk-in closet.

"You chose. I think I'm unnecessary." I say as I get out the bag, which I've already packed two days ago.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" I ask him, picking up the bag.

"Are you leaving me?"

"Yes. You chose."

His indigo colored orbs stare at me. He doesn't smile. He doesn't cry. Nothing. He just stares at me. "I don't want to lose you. I've lost you once. I've lost you twice. I nearly lost you forever. I can't bare losing you again."

"Do you want this child?" I ask him, feeling tears forming in my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"No."

I nodd, "Good. Then I have nothing more to do in this penthouse."

"You're leaving me?"

I sigh. Why is it so hard for him to understand? "I explained it to you. Either way you pick me and your child or you will lose us both. I won't have an abortion. There's is no way I will kill our child."

"Nice choice you gave me."

Excuse me?! "But it _is_ a choice. You've chosen."

"I can't be without you."

"And I can't be without this child."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Why isn't it to you?!" I yell at him. A yell which takes him by surprise.

He stares back at me, his eyes filled with surprise. Surprised because of my reaction.

"How can you... How can you not want a child with your bright blue eyes and my skinny legs?! How can you not want a child with your smile and my ears?! How can you... Just explain it to me. I want to understand. But I can't. I can't because you won't let me... Close to you." I say as I walk over to him.

"I've never wanted children, Gabriella. That's who I am."

"When I met you, you were an arrogant and money focused polyamorist. And now look at you."

"Now I'm becoming the father of a mistake." he says in a cold voice to me.

"How can you be so cold?" I ask him with hurt in my eyes. My little horserace is not a mistake. It is anything _but_ a mistake. It's a horserace. My horserace.

"How can you not?!"

I fake a laugh, "This is our flesh and blood growing inside of me. Do you know what that means?! This is not some... Some car you just buy. This is a child. A real human being. A human being so tiny, you can barely see it at the ultrasound. But _man_, does it have a heartbeat! A heartbeat _so strong_, so powerfull that it... It deserves to live. It deserves a chance to see the world. To grow up. It deserves a whole _life_." I say to his pokerface.

He shakes his head, "I can't. I can't become a _father_, Gabriella!"

"Good. Then don't. I can do this on my own." I say, picking up the bag again. I walk out of the bedroom, straight to the elevator. He doesn't follow me. He prefers to rather stay in the bedroom than say goodbye. Fine. If it's this way he wants it, he gets it.

Taylor is standing next to the elevator, waiting for me.

"Miss Montez." he says, putting on a small smile. Wait, has he been here the whole fight? Does he _know_?!

"I'd like to go home." I say to him as he pushes the button.

He nodds, "I'll take your bag, Miss Montez."

I get into the elevator with him and push the button. As soon as the elevator doors close, I feel like I'm leaving my whole strength back in the penthouse. I break down in tears immediately. Gosh why does it _always_ have to be so complicated with him?! Why can't it be easy? And why the hell can't I stop crying?!

Taylor hands me a tissue and I take it without any further words.

We walk out of the elevator and get straight into the SUV.

"He's a fine man, Miss Montez." I hear Taylor saying as we drive down the streets of Manhattan.

Oh yeah? So fine that he kicks me out without any regrets? So fine that he choses a fucking sexbomb instead of the mother of his unborn child? Yeah, I call being 'a fine man' something else.

"It just... It took him by surprise. That's all." he says, looking at me in the review mirror. "And congratulations." he is smiling.

Oh how much I wished Troy would do that. Say that. Smile.

I nodd, "Thank you Taylor. But I don't think we'll get to see each other more often now."

"He needs to get used to it."

"He had a week."

He sighs, "He has been home, you know. He was at the apartment when you slept. He watched you sleep every single night, holding a glass filled with Scotch."

I raise an eyebrow, "He did what?!"

"Miss Smith and me saw him the first time. We were quite surprised."

Quite surprised?! I am quite shocked.

"But we didn't say anything. He needs time to digest. He doesn't know what to do." He says and stops the car in front of my building. "He'll get used to it."

"Goodbye Taylor." I say to him before I get out of the car.

The press is right. Our relationship is a permant emotional rollercoaster ride!

I sigh as I unlock the door to the building. No portier who holds the door open for you. No elevator which brings you in the 4th floor. No, just me and my feet.

I sigh as I start walking up the stairs. Gosh, I can't even remember when I walked up this stairs the last time. It was before Sharpay's wedding. Wow. That seems like an eternity ago.

I bet my plants are already all dead. I'm going to have to buy new ones pretty soon, I think as I unlock the front door.

Nothing has changed, I think before I switch on the lights. Everything looks like it always looked.

"Hello Gabriella. I was wondering when you'd show up." I hear a voice saying and turn around.

"Irina, " I breath out as I see her holding a gun at me.

* * *

**A new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it, although it is rather short.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

She is leaning against the white wall across me. She still looks like crap. Like walking death.

The silver gun gliters back at me. Fuck, does she even know how to use it? Is she going to kill me now?!

"Close the door!" she yells at me.

I do what she asks me to. After all, this is a big gun.

"Irina, please put the gun down." I beg her, feeling the adrenalin rushing through my veins.

"You know," she starts, twisting the gun in her hands, "I never really knew what the whole deal was with a gun. Until... Until I killed for the first time."

I gulmp. Kill?! She already killed someone?! "Irina, I'm sure you don't want to do this..." I say, looking into her deathly green eyes. She seems scared and sophisticated at the same time. She reminds me of Troy.

Oh no, Troy! I put my hand on my stomach right away. My little horserace. No one gets to hurt my little horserace. No one!

"Just answer me one question, Gabriella." she says, walking over to me.

I nodd, "Anything." I reach into the pocket of my coat and start to dial his number. Luckily, I know Troy's number by heart. Then I push the green button before I put the volume on a very low level, so she won't hear him.

"Why did he chose you?" she asks me, her head slightly turned to the side. "I mean out of _all_ these women he could have chosen anyone. But he chose you." she says, pointing the gun right at my chest.

Is she going to pull the trigger now? I am silent.

"Answer me!" she yells.

"I... I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" she says and hits me with the silver gun in the face. Ouch, that hurts!

I feel my blood pounding. My cheek is red and it _really_ hurts. "He fell in love with me." I answer back in a whisper, feeling the tears rolling down my cheek. No, don't cry Gabriella! That way she will only have more power over you.

"Love?!" she asks me and fakes a laugh. "Oh no, honey. Troy Bolton doesn't _love_!" she says and hits me again. This time in my rips.

I feel the pain running through my veins right away. They just healed you fucking skank!

"Irina, please put the gun down. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?"

"He should have picked me! _ME_!" she yells at me, pointing with the gun at me. "Not you! You are just... A whore he met on the streets!"

I am anything _but_ a whore! "What are you going to do after you killed me, Irina?" I ask her. I need to keep her talking. It will give me time. Time to think. Time for Troy to come and save me.

"He loves me! _Me_!" she yells, "You have no idea what history we have. How can he throw it away in an blink of an eye?!" she asks me and suddenly I understand. She is not after me. She's just hurt. Her heart is shattered. He broke her heart. She loved him.

I nodd, "I'm sorry."

"No! I don't need your fucking sorrow! You are the reason why he left me!" she yells again.

I am silent.

"It is all your fault!" she yells again and I hear a knock at the door.

Oh finally!

"Who is on the door?" she asks me. "Did you call anyone?!"

I shake my head, feeling the gun pressed against my chest. Tears roll down my cheek.

"Open the door!" she yells and I open the door with shaky fingers.

It's not Troy. I remark and feel my heart crash on the floor. It's my neighbour. Eric.

"Are you okay?" the african american man asks me.

I nodd. "I'm fine, Eric."

"I heard someone yelling."

"Everything is alright." I answer, feeling the gun pressing it's way through my back.

"Good... See you around, Gabriella." he says and walks away again.

I close my eyes, letting the tears roll down my cheeks as I close the door again.

"He's gone."

"Good. Now sit down, I think we should have a little chat." she says pointing with the gun at the dark red couch.

I sit down at the couch and stare into her scared eyes. "Irina, you don't want to do this."

"Quite!" she hits me again. "Gosh, are you so talkative when you're with Troy as well?!"

Oh yes I am.

Suddenly the door gets torn open. I see Taylor storming in. Behind him are Nick and Troy. Everything then happens in a blink of an eye.

Irina starts shooting. First at Taylor, whom she didn't hit. Taylor has amazing insticts! Nick hits the gun out of her hand so fast that my eyes nearly don't follow. Within a blink of an eye, Irina is laying on the floor, her hands getting enchained by Nick.

Wow, their education clearly payed off. They're excellent. Suddenly, I'm glad Troy hired them.

Troy...

I look over at Troy, his eyes are black. His body is tensed. His face is emotionless. He doesn't even recognize me fully. He's focused on her.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen." he says in a sharp tone. "Taylor, I want you to get Miss Montez out of this apartment."

Taylor nodds at him. "Yes, Sir."

"Nick, I want you to wait for me in front of the door." he says to him.

"Of course, Sir." Nick says to him.

Irina looks into Troy's eyes. She stares into them and I can see the sparkle which seemed to be lost. He is her sparkle. Oh my God!

"I'll stay." I say in one breath. This scene fascinates me. The broken girl who gets saved by her hero. A hero who is mine.

Troy turns around and shoots a dark look at me. "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will!" I start argueing with him. His dark glance nearly scares me... Nearly.

"Taylor." he says to him.

"Of course, Sir." Taylor says, picking me up.

What the hell?! "Let me down!" I yell as he walks out with me.

I hear Troy and Irina talking in flawless Russian. He's furious with her. She's trying to apologize. That's all I can hear from the distance which is getting bigger and bigger since Taylor is walking down the hallway - with me still over his shoulders. God, how embarrassing!

"Mr. Bolton wants you out of the danger zone, Miss Montez. I believe it's only for your both safety." Both. Fuck, I almost forgot my little horserace!

He places me on the floor in front of the building. "Thank you, Taylor." I say and pull him in a long hug. Something he didn't expect from me.

"No problem, Miss Montez." he says to me and hands me another tissue as the tears start rolling down my cheeks again.

"Would you like to go home?" he asks me.

The penthouse. Is it my home? I don't know. I think that's still up to debatte - along with the discussion about our little horserace.

I shake my head, "No. Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." I say to him.

He smiles softly at me before we cross the streets and walk into a local diner across from my apartment building.

Taylor orders pancakes and an omlett for me, while he sticks to plain coffee.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" I ask him as I start eating my pancakes.

"I don't know, Miss Montez. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Another premier. I laugh before I continue eating.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me slowly.

I shrugg, "The adrenaline is holding me up so far. And my stomach is _really_ hungry."

He smiles, "Of course. You have to eat for two now."

I blush and look away, "Have you heard the whole fight, Taylor?"

"I'm afraid so. Miss Smith and I were in the kitchen when you came."

I nodd, "What has he done after I left?"

Taylor's lip form a thin line. Is that a bad sign?

"Taylor, I need to know." I urge him. I have to know.

"He freaked out and threw things around."

Oh my God! "Things?"

"Books, dishes, glasses... Things."

My chin falls down, "He freaked out."

"Yes, he did. Miss Smith is currently cleaning everything up. Including the spot on the wall."

The spot on the wall?! "Which spot, Taylor?"

"The blood spot. Troy hit against the wall."

_Fuck_! I cover my open mouth with my hand. Suddenly, I am no longer hungry.

My eyes move over to my apartment building. He's walking out. Alone. Only now I recognize what he is wearing: A light grey coat beneath a suit. His usual business outfit.

What did he do to her?!

I turn my head around and take a sip of the orange juice. I am still mad at him. Greatfull that he saved me, but yet mad.

Troy walks into the little diner and stops at our table. "We're set to go, Taylor. Are you finished?" he asks me. Is he still mad?

I nodd.

"Let's go then." he says and we all walk out of the diner.

"What did you do to her?" I ask him as we walk back to the car.

"Not now, Miss Montez." he hisses at me, "Get into the car."

I roll my eyes before I climb into the black SUV. He sits down next to me, all business like. Is he still mad? I don't know. He's wearing his poker face - along with his poker eyes.

I sigh. Will I ever be able to read his eyes?

"Where to, Mr. Bolton?"

"Home." he says and looks at me.

I stare back into his dark blue eyes before I feel his hands pulling me on his lap. I wrap my arms around his muscular body. Suddenly all my anger seems to be disappeared. "Troy..."

"Oh Ella..." he whispers, his nose burried in my neck. Then he kisses me softly and carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

I nodd, "Now I am."

He smiles at me softly before he pulls me into another kiss - this time filled with a little more passion. "Gosh, I thought I lost you again."

I smile back at him, "You will never lose me."

Taylor parks the car in private garage and we get out. We walk into the familiar hallway hand in hand. Taylor has disappeared.

"Where did Taylor go?"

"Home."

I frown, "Where does he live?"

"He has an apartment in the same building. With Miss Smith."

Oh. "Are they a couple?"

"You didn't know?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Obviously, I didn't, Mr. Bolton." I say as we get into the elevator.

"Hold it please!" I hear someone yell and hold the elevator doors open.

A dark brown haired man walks in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smile.

"Which floor?" he asks us. He has warm green eyes.

"Penthouse."

"Oh. You must be Mr. Bolton then." he says pushing the 8th button. "I'm Daniel Rhodes."

Troy nodds, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Rhodes."

"Gabriella Montez." I introduce myself and shake hands with him. I can't ignore the way he stares at me - and neither can Troy who is squeezing my hand. Daniel's fantasies seem to go crazy in his mind. Fantasies with me and him. God, he's _so not_ my type!

"I just moved into this building a week ago. It's really nice."

"Yes it is." Troy agrees with him, his eyes in a dark blue. Oh is he jealous?!

The elevator doors glide open and Daniel Rhodes steps out. "It was nice meeting you."

"I don't like him." Troy says as he gives in the code, so the elevator could move up to the penthouse.

"He seems nice."

"He wanted nothing but to undress you. He ate you with his eyes."

I roll my eyes, "He did not."

"He did. End of discussion."

I raise an eyebrow at him as the elevator doors glide open. End of _what_?! "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." he says back to me as we walk out.

I don't follow him in the living area.

"What?" he asks me.

"What did you do to her?"

"I teached her a lesson." he says briefly.

"_What _did you do to her, Troy?"

"I didn't touch her, if that's what you mean." he says and rolls his eyes. "We talked."

"What about?"

"You... Us."

"Did she get it?"

He shruggs, "I hope she did."

"What will Nick to do her now?"

"He knows what he has to do with her." his eyes are colored in a dark blue.

I am silent. He's scaring me. It's the first time he actually scares me. It's a shade of him I didn't get to see... Until now.

"She will never ever get near you again." he says into my eyes. His eyes are shining back into mine in an icy blue now. I shiver.

"Is he going to kill her?" I ask him in one breath.

"No. He'll get her away from here. Back to Russia. Where she will stay. Although, I'd rather see her dead right now."

"Did she say that to you?"

"Yes. And she sticks to her words." he ensures me.

I nodd. "We'll see."

"I give you my word." he promises me.

"Okay..." I say into his eyes. "We still need to talk about the baby." I say in a short breath. The baby. There, I said it. Called it by it's name. I like little horserace better. "You don't want a child, do you?

"Yes. I don't want children. Ever." he says in a stiff voice. A voice which hurts me _so badly_. A pain, I didn't know I could feel. _We_ could feel.

I nodd and put on my best poker face.

"But I don't want to lose you as well. Why can't you just make it easy?"

"Easy?! The choice is easy! You've chosen. That seems to be easy for you, since you don't even want to understand how I feel about this... About our child."

He shruggs, "I don't want children. End of dicussion."

"No! Not end of discussion, Troy!" I yell back at him. "You don't want me to leave you then chose me!"

"I've chosen you. But I didn't think you'd come in such a package!"

"Oh well, then maybe me and my package should go." I hiss at him, turning around.

"No!" he hisses back, grabbing my wrist. "I won't let you go again."

I look at him. "Oh but you don't want a child with me!

He is silent. It's the truth. "It wasn't suppose to happen like this, okay?!" he hisses at me. "That isn't according to my plan!"

_Plan_?! What plan? "Life doesn't go according to a plan, Troy. What was your plan? Did it include me?"

He looks at me. His eyes are colored in a beautifull turqouise color. A color filled with fear and hurt and confusion.

"Answer me." I say in a strict voice to him.

He brushes through his sandy brown hair and walks away from me.

Oh no! Not again! "Where are you going?" I follow him as he storms down the hallway. He walks into his office. What the hell does he want in his office?!

"What are we doing in your office?" I ask him confused as he types in the code of his safe.

The safe door opens and I see that the folders are gone. Instead there's a small little box in it. I recognize the box, it's from Cartier.

He gets the box out of the safe and hands it to me. "Open it."

I look scared at him.

"Open it." he says again, his face is tensed. Is he mad at me?

I open the box, feeling my heart pounding heavily in my chest. It's a ring. A beautifull, 14 carat, diamond ring. An engagement ring. Oh fuck!

"Now you know my plan. Ask you, marry you, grow old with you. No children. No grandchildren." he says into my shocked brown orbs.

WHAT?!

"F-For how long h-have you had this... P-plan?" I ask him shocked, giving him the box back with shaky fingers. Oh my God! He wants to marry me! Or wanted. Want or wanted?

He is silent. "For six weeks."

Six weeks?! Six, fucking weeks?! My chin falls down. "Six fucking weeks?! Why... What... How..." What the hell?!

"Christmas Eve." he whispers. "It doesn't matter. You ruined everything."

"I ruined everything?!" I ask him shocked.

"Yes. If you took the shots, then we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"Don't give me all the fucking fault Troy!" I yell at him.

"Oh so you-"

I sigh and hold up my hand causing him to stop. This is getting nowhere. I turn around.

"Gabriella," he breaths out.

"We're getting nowhere, Troy. You still don't want a child with me. But fact is, you will get a child with me - whether you like it or not."

"I'm not ready to share you yet." he whispers to me.

"I had to share you with seven other women, you should call yourself lucky to share me with your child! Your own flesh and blood, Troy." I hiss at him.

He is silent. It's the truth.

"If you don't want to become a father, then why the hell were you at my bedside the whole fucking week, huh?!" I yell at him.

"Who-"

"Taylor." I answer with a shrugg, "Tell me why Troy!"

He looks at me, his eyes reflecting shock and hurt. He's afraid. Of what?

"I tried to imagine my life with children." he answers in a short breath.

He did what?!

"You... You tried?" I ask him and gulp.

"Yes."

And?!

"I couldn't imagine it." he answers my unsaid question.

My chin falls down. I feel the tears building up in my eyes within a second. Oh god! God, he doesn't... Want us. I place my hand on my mouth, to avoid a breakdown. How could he... "You...you couldn't imagine it?!"

He is silent.

It's true.

"I... Is that it?" I ask him briefly. "I mean, does that... Are we... Can..."

He shruggs.

"It is." Oh my God! "Why... Why are you doing this?" I ask him in a broken voice. "Why are you pushing me away? _Again_?"

He punishs me with silence again.

"I deserve a reason, Troy! I deserve to know!" I cry at him, unable to hide the tears which are running down my cheeks.

He doesn't say anything. Instead his eyes stare into mine. His scared eyes...

"What's scaring you _so much_ that you won't take that challenge with me?"

He is silent. For at least five unbearable minutes he is punishing me with silence. But he can't walk away now. Not again. If this is going to end then... Then I at least need a reason.

Does he want me to leave? Is he unable to say the words?

He brushes through his sandy brown hair, "Because I am barely holding up. I am fucked up. And someone who's fucked up can't take care of a human being. A human being created by you and me. I barely have my life under control. How am I suppose to take care of a child?"

Self-doubt. That's what has been on his mind. Self-confidence and... Self-doubt? Another combination only he can embody at the same time. "We." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

"What?"

"_We_ will take care of it. We're in this together. I am not leaving you. Your child won't leave you. It will love you as much as I do. We will take it step by step, day by day. We may be both fucked up but... But maybe our child will be able to fix us. Once and for all. Maybe this is something good. No, I know it is something good, Troy." I say and touch his cheek for the first time. It's exactly this broken shade of him which fascinates me. The mixture of fear and confidence which is in his eyes. This pure blue color...

"Ella..." He closes his eyes, as if this touch was all he would ever need from me.

"We can do this. Together, there's nothing we can't do. We may be weak without each other but together... Together there's no challenge we won't be able to take." I say into his blue colored orbs.

"What if we screw up? Then we have another fucked up life..."

I smile, "We won't. And even if we do... It will love us anyway."

"I don't love my mother. She screwed me up."

"You do. Or you wouldn't have kept her picture in your office. A part of you loves her. It may be tiny, but it's there. Because she's your mother. She gave birth to you."

He sighs, before he laces his long skinny fingers with mine. "Just like you will give birth to our child."

I blink, "So, you're in this?"

"No. We're in this. Together." he says to me before his soft lips meet mine. "I love you."

I smile, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Pleeaaaaassssseeeeee review! :D**

**Xoxo Nic**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Being pregnant is anything but easy.

Vomiting daily is not a glamrous part of caring a miracle. Having moodswings all day long makes me tired. One minute I hate everything and everyone and the other I want to eat ice cream, which has become my guilty pleasure. As much as I try to not eat anything unhealthy, I can't stay away from the combination of Ice Cream and bacon.

"Hi." I say to Troy as he walks into the kitchen.

"Are you seriously eating ice cream with bacon again?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I can't help it, okay?!" I say to him with my hands up, "It's the only meal I can keep inside my stomach." I explain to him.

He shakes his head and throws the mail in front of me on the marble island. "Taylor brought me your mail."

"He was at my apartment?"

"You surely won't do a step into that apartment ever again."

"It's a nice apartment." I say back, looking through the mail. Nothing but bills and commercials. "There's an invitation to a Christmas Party." I say as I look at the invitation. It's from AC Studios. "I thought they already forgot me."

"How could anybody, including me, ever forget you?" he asks me with a small smile on his lips. "You want to go?"

"It's tomorrow evening." I say to him.

"I have a business meeting tomorrow evening. But I'll come as soon as I'm done, okay?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "A business meeting? I thought you took a vacation until the next year."

He smiles, "Having vacation doesn't mean I have a workless time 24/7, Ella. I am a workaholic. You know it just as much as I do."

I shrugg, "You're right. It'd be weird if you weren't working..."

He places his hands on my hips, awakening my senses. I put the ice cream and the bacon next to me.

"How are you?" he asks me in a whisper, his forehead gently pressed against mine.

I try to catch my breath as his hand is slowly moving up on my body. "Still knocked up."

He chuckles, before he kisses me softly. "That's not what I meant."

I stare into his crystal turqouise colored orbs. His eyes are _so_ wonderful.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're doing to me, Ella..." he whispers to me before he kisses me again. With one glamorous move from him, I'm sitting on the island in the kitchen. We continue kissing heavily as I feel his hand on my back, gently pressing me against his body. Suddenly his smell reaches my nose and I feel my stomach turning around.

I let go.

"What?"

"You need a shower."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your smell is making me wanna vomit." I say into his eyes. "It's your aftershave." I explain, wrinkling my nose.

"My aftershave?" he asks surprised, yet he doesn't seem to be able to hide a tiny smirk.

I shrugg, "Guess your child doesn't like this smell."

"Already contradictory." he says smiling, "Just like it's mother."

"Don't say anything against my little horserace!"

He chuckles, "Little horserace?"

I shrugg, "The heartbeat sounds like one. At least like the one I've been at with you."

He smiles, "Oh I remember that day very clearly..."

"Don't remind me. Your sister wanted to kill me that evening."

"But you showed so much grace and strength that day... So much beauty. Inner and outer beauty." he says, putting a piece of hair behind my ear. "You even met my parents. It's was a big day. An action filled day."

"And you let me drive your car." I remark smirking.

"You enjoyed driving this car, didn't you?"

I nodd, "It was an amazing feeling. This speed was... Pure adrenaline."

He returns my smirk. "Maybe I should give you one on your birthday then..."

My smile drops, "No..."

He shruggs and turns around.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask him, hopping off the island.

"I'm going to get my shower." he announces in a loud voice.

"I'll open up a bottle of wine..."

He turns around.

"For you, of course." I say rolling my eyes.

"Good."

"Good." I echo him, seeing him smile.

* * *

"You smell so much better without this aftershave." I remark as I place my head on his chest.

He brushes through my dark brown locks as I stare into the fire in the open fireplace. "I can't believe it's nearly been a year since I met you."

"You mean since I jumped into your office."

He chuckles, "Yeah... That's exacly what I meant, Miss Montez."

"I remember this day like it was yesterday..." I say smiling.

"You looked _so_ beautifull that evening. And helpless - yeah you were pretty helpless."

"What do you expect? You were freaking intimidating and arrogant." I answer back. Plus, I wasn't prepared for the interview. _So not prepared_.

"Was I?"

"Yes and money focused. But you knew _exactly_ what effect you had on me. And you enjoyed it... You played with me."

He smiles at me, "I did indeed. I enjoyed having control of you - the only time I remark."

"I'm just untameable, Mr. Bolton." I sing and look into his bright blue orbs.

"Gosh, I'm so glad you signed the contract, Ella..."

"Me, too." I say and kiss him softly. "And our child."

"Which reminds me, have you told anything to your parents yet?"

I shake my head, "I'd like to wait until the 15th week at least. To make sure..."

He nodds, "Okay."

"You want this child, don't you?" I ask him slowly again.

He rolls with his eyes, "What do I have to do, to make you finally believe me? I want this child as much as I want you. Because it's part of you. I'll have two versions of you." he smirks.

I shrugg, "I just wanted to know..."

He smiles before he lifts himself up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

I sigh as I let myself fall on the soft couch again. Gosh this man is such a mystery to me! I sigh as I turn around and look at the amazing skyline. Manhattan is just breathtaking - no matter what time it is or season. Will I ever get enough of Manhattan? Or the combination of Troy Bolton _and_ Manhattan? Definitely not. How can anyone not love this combination?

"Ella, " I hear his voice calling my name and I turn around.

He's holding the box. The Cartier box.

"Troy, no..." I breath out. Oh no! I push the box into his hand as he is about to fall down on one knee. Please, don't! No... No, no, no! "I don't... I mean don't... I... No... Don't just ask me because I am expecting your child, Troy."

He looks at me. He is shocked, angry and disappointed all at the same time. How can someone embody so many emotions and _still_ look sexy? "You think I... I'm asking you because you're pregnant?"

I shrugg and feel the tears forming in my eyes. Why am I crying? "I... I don't want you to bound yourself to me, just because of the baby. I mean, I'm not after your money."

"Why are you saying that kind of things to me, Gabriella?" he asks me, getting seated next to me. Is he now finally listening to me?

I shrugg again, letting the tears fall down my cheek. Stupid hormones. "I just..."

He wipes away the tears with his thumb. Then he nodds, "Okay."

I look at him confused. Okay? Okay what?

"I won't ask you then." he says to me and I feel reliefed. Although my concience hates me for making him upset. It's no fun to see Troy Bolton upset, although he is still charming and sexy.

"But don't you... Don't you want to marry me?" he asks me slowly as I got myself under control again.

I stare back at him in shock. Does he think he's not worth marrying?! Oh no, that's _so_ not what I meant! "No! I... I do. Of course I do."

"Then marry me. We will be a family soon anyways. And I want everyone to see that you are mine. That you _both_ are mine." He smiles softly.

Oh it'll be hard to not tell that this child is not his. It will look like an angel. Especially if it will have his smile. A million dollar smile.

"Plus, I'd like you to have financial safety." he adds in a whisper tone. Why is he whispering? Is he ashamed of his... Work?

"Financial safety?" I ask him back surprised.

He shruggs, "If anything ever happens, I mean."

Fuck! He means his money! He wants to share his money with... _Me?!_ His freaking 81 bllion $?!

I am speechless. "I... Troy..." What am I suppose to do with so much money?!

He looks me in the eyes, "You promise me you'd never leave me again."

"I won't. What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

He holds up the box. "Wear this ring and marry me."

I sigh, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I will marry you Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton-Grey. You and your fucked up shades."

"That's the answer I was hoping for." he says smiling as he slides the 14 carat diamond ring on my finger. "It fits perfectly."

"Of course it does." I say and roll my eyes, "But if you'd ask me two months from now, you'd be having trouble sliding that thing onto my swollen finger then."

"Swollen?" he asks me confused.

"I will get fat fingers."

"Oh you won't." he says, placing his forehead against mine. "And even if you do, I will love every single swollen finger."

I smile, "I love you."

"I love you, too, future Mrs. Bolton."

* * *

The Christmas party of AC Studios is held at their office. On the left side of the huge room is a Christmas tree with red and gold christmas tree balls along with fairy lights - and typicall Christmas songs. It looks amazing and welcome - warm and wonderful. The room is quite crowded with employers and employees - with producers, songwriters, assistants, interns, singers and bands.

Just like at every Christmas party, I can clearly see the groups - just like in high school. All the producers keep to themselves. So do the songwriters. The assistans and interns on the other side have choose to combine themselves and start gossiping. I don't know if I am a topic on their list, or if they already talked to about me. But I can feel their glances on me.

I take one last breath before I decide to enter the room. Gosh, it feels like an eternity when I was here last - okay maybe it only has been five months, but for me it's an eternity.

"Gabriella!" I hear someone saying and I turn around.

A brunette with light green eyes is smiling at me. Her name is Hilary. She's one of the songwriters. So technically we're in one group.

I smile at her before she hugs me, "How nice to see you again, Hil."

"Gosh, it's been like forever since I last saw you." the brunette says smiling. "How are you?"

"Good." Although her perfume is really close to the border of making me vomit. I take a deep breath in. No vomiting tonight.

She returns my smile, "When will I see you on daily basis again?"

I smile. Gosh, I wish I would start working tomorrow again! "In the new year."

She hugs me again. "I missed you _so much_."

"Me, too. You have to tell me _all_ the gossip."

"Oh that's easy." I hear another voice behind me.

I turn around. Elizabeth. I smile at the blonde with the dark brown eyes.

"Lizzy," I say smiling before I hug her.

"Gabs, I missed you so much!" she says grinning.

"So, the latest gossip?" I ask her smiling.

"You." they both answer in choir.

"What? Why's that?" I ask them confused. Have they already seen my ring? Gosh I hope not. I try to keep my hand down.

"Miss Montez?" I hear a man saying my name. Hilary and Lizzy's eyes widen immediately.

I turn around. It's a man about 30, maybe even 28 years old. He is wearing a dark suit with a white oxford shirt beneath. He looks good. Young even. _Who_ is he?! "Yes?"

"Eric Sanders." he introduces himself, holding his hand out.

I shake it, "Nice to meet you." I say, still not knowing who he is.

"I've seen the video and I thought you should get a promotion."

_Video?!_ Wait, did he just say a _promotion_?! Fuck, this man is my new boss! "I... Video?!" I ask him confused.

He smiles softly at me. He has a nice smile. "You don't know?"

I was busy with keeping myself alive, so sorry, but no I did not have time to surf in the internet for Christ's sake! "Uhm... No."

He looks to my right, "Miss Franklin is going to inform you. See you in the next year, Miss Montez."

I nodd, smile at him and brush through my dark brown locks as he slowly walks away from us.

"What is that?" Hilary asks me shocked.

Shit, I should have left the ring at home. No one knows about our engagement yet. Not even our parents. I hope they don't think we're rushing it. Then again, no one knows about my pregnancy either. "Nothing." I lie and put my hand down.

"_Really_?! If I didn't know better than I'd say that this thing screams engagement!" Elizabeth says to me all smiling.

I blush, "I... I..."

"You... You... You what?!" I hear another male voice behind me saying. I turn around and smile. "Tony."

"Gabi." he says hugging me. "How are you? When are you coming back?"

"Which video are they talking about?" I ask him back.

"Well there's a video on the internet which shows you playing at the piano, singing this wonderful song."

_Oh my God!_ "Sharpay's wedding." I breath out. _Who the hell filmed this?!_

"Yes, we thought so." Hilary says smiling. "But this video made you a little superstar!"

Superstar?! I don't _want to be a freaking_ superstar! "I... Is this why Mr. Sanders wants to give me a promotion?"

"Actually, I think he wants you to sign a contract."

I roll my eyes. Another contract. Oh well, the one with Troy turned out to be one of the best choices in my life... But this... "No. I won't record an album. I am not a singer."

"Then he wants you for _sure_ to work as a songwriter."

"That would be according to my taste." I say smiling.

"Speaking of taste: Who is the man that got this _huge_ engagement ring on your finger?" he asks me grinning, holding up my left hand.

"This ring is gigantic!" Hil says smiling.

"Who is the man?"

"Will he come?"

"Have we met him yet?"

"Is he... Is he maybe already here?"

"What ab-"

"Okay stop." I say to them. "Yes, I am engaged. And yes, you will meet him. Later tonight. He will come. He just has a business meeting tonight..." I trail off as I hear my phone vibrate in my purse. I open the Miu Miu clutch and get out the Blackberry. Speaking of the devil. I smile as I open his text message. _Stuck at this meeting. I'll be there in at least 15 minutes, I promise. Troy Bolton_

"Did he just text you?" Hilary asks me smiling.

"Yes." I say, unable to hide this goofy smile which seems to be on my lips every time when I think of him.

"Aw!"

"Who is he?"

"Do we know him?"

"Have we met him?

"Is it Troy Bolton?"

"Is it true? Are you guys a couple?"

"I thought you guys separated!"

Haven't they seen the articles? "Yes. Yes, it is Troy Bolton."

"Who's Troy Bolton?" Tony asks us.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "The hottest and richest man alive, Tony!"

"Wait... _The_ Troy Bolton? As in the CEO Troy Bolton?" Tony asks again.

I smile innocently.

"Fuck! You are the luckiest women alive!"

And only a month ago we were eight luckiest women alive. I smile. Yeah, things change...

"Okay, we need to have a drink."

"I'll get them." Tony announces before he disappears.

"_Troy Bolton_? Seriously Gabs?!" Elizabeth asks me shocked. "You are the luckiest woman on earth!"

I grin, "I know."

"Just answer me one question."

"About him? Only one." I say smiling.

"How amazing is this man in bed?"

I blush and look away. Gosh, I can't even describe how good he is! "No comment."

They laugh as soon as they see me blush. "That good, huh?"

I shrugg, "There are no words to describe it..."

"Wow."

Yeah, that's what I think everytime as well. "So, what's the newest gossip?"

"Your engagement to Troy Bolton, duh!" Hil says grinning.

"Don't tell anyone! No one knows yet."

"Quick tip: Then you better should take that ring of. Because this huge thing can't be hiden!" Lizzy whispers into my ear.

She's right. I should. But this ring is _so_ nice. It fits perfectly on my finger.

I take it off and put it into my clutch. I just hope Troy won't freak out.

"Your drinks my ladies." Tony says, handing us all a glass filled with champaign.

Maybe champaign is a bad choice for me. At least in my condition. It's a bad choice for me and my little horserace.

"To Gabriella's comeback!" Lizzy says smiling.

"It's not a comeback yet."

"Oh but it will. Next year is going to be your year, Gabs." Hil says smiling, holding up the glass.

I sigh, one sip won't hurt. "To a nice evening." I say and take a sip.

And then I see him. He's standing at the other end of the room, his eyes focused on me. Then his glances moves over to the glass I'm holding. _Oh fuck_! No it's not what it looks like!Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

He walks into my direction, his face is tensed. Every single women stares at him with an open mouth. They are all breathless, shocked, surprised and jealous. Jealous because he is mine. But they don't know that yet. He doesn't react to their glances, he ignores them.

"Good evening." he greets me with a simple kiss on my cheek. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?!" he hisses in a whisper into my ear.

I gulp. He is mad. Fucking mad. Damn it. Will I get punished again? Another - freaking good - sensual punishment? I can't help but feel arosed and scared at the same time. God, only Troy Bolton is able to make me feel this way!

"Hilary Franklin." Hilary says blushing as her eyes lock with his.

"Troy Bolton, nice to meet you Miss Franklin." Oh, so he is all business like now?

"Elizabeth McGuire."

"Miss McGuire, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of you." he says smiling.

"Tony... Tony Daniels, S-sir." Tony stutters.

Wow, I've never seen him stutter. He is impressed by Troy! Then again, who isn't?!

"Mr. Daniels." he says nodding. Then his icy blue eyes look at me, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodd, "Of course."

"In private."

Oh this isn't good! I gulp as he takes my hand and walks with me away from the party. I feel my heartbeat increasing.

"Troy, let me explain..."

"Not here." he hisses at me as we walk down the hallway.

"Okay..." I whisper and look down. Oh fuck! What have I done?!

He opens a door to a conference room and we walk in. In the middle of the room is a huge glass table with 16 chairs around it.

"Troy I-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" he yells at me as soon as the door is closed.

"I wasn't drinking alcohol!"  
"You call drinking champaign not drinking alcohol?! I saw what I saw, Gabriella! You are caring a child! _Our_ child! You can't act around like nothing has changed! _Everything_ has changed, don't you understand?!" His eyes are black. He's scaring me. Scaring the hell out of me. Me and my little horserace.

"Stop yelling at me!" I say with tears in my eyes.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Is he calming down?

"I wasn't drinking, Troy. I just took a sip. That won't do any harm."

"Won't do any harm?! How come you know? Are you a gynecologist?!"

"No, but-"

"Thought so!" he hisses at me.

"But I-"

"No buts! You should have read some pregnancy adivcement papers then! Get yourself informed, Gabriella! This is no time to... To drink alcohol!" he yells again. "Do you... Can you even _imagine_ how much danger you could bring to our child by drinking alcohol?!"

I gulp. Fuck, I knew he was going to be mad.

"Especially at this early stage of the pregnancy! You want a miscarriage?! I've heard those are quite painfull - emotionaly as well as physically. You want that?!"

"No." I whisper to him. _Fuck_.

"And why aren't you wearing your ring?!" he yells at me again, his black eyes focused on my left hand.

"It's in my purse!" I say to defend myself.

"It should be on your finger not in your _purse_!" he yells again.

"But I-"

He sighs, brushs through his hair and closes his eyes for a second. Another try to calm down? "Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you don't wear it?"

_Oh Troy!_ "No! I am not ashamed of you, Troy. If anything, I am proud to be your fiancé." I say in a soft voice and take his hand.

"Yet you're not wearing the ring." he says with hurt in his eyes.

_Oh no. That wasn't my intention._ "I'm not wearing the ring, because I don't want everyone to know, okay? I mean, even our parents don't know that we're engaged yet. Or have you already informed William, Meredith, Mark and Kelsi?"

"No."

"See? And I haven't even told Sharpay that we are engaged."

He sighs before he fondels my cheek, "Don't ever drink again. At least not in the upcoming months."

I nodd, "I promise."

"Good." he says before he kisses me softly. I return his kiss and brush through his sexy sandy brown short hair. With another famous glamorous gesture of him, I am sitting on the conference table, still kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

As the kisses gain passion, I let go. "No sex at work."

He raises an eyebrow, "No sex at work?"

"At least not where I work." I answer with a smirk.

He returns my smirk before he starts kissing my neck, "You should come and visit me then..."

"Maybe I will in the new year..."

"I'm already looking forward to the new year." he whispers into my ear.

"What do you know about a certain video?" I ask him slowly, lancing my fingers with his.

"You mean the video about you?"

He knew! Oh my God, he knew and didn't tell me! "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to put you under pressure. I mean, you probably would want to start working right away, if I told you."

"You should have told me anyways. Have you seen it?"

He nodds.

"Do you know who recorded it?"

He shruggs, "I'm guessing it was Kelsi... She was constantly taking pictures at the wedding, remember? Perhaps she was the one who filmed it."

"But it didn't gave her the right to post it on the internet."

He is silent.

"What did you do?"

"I posted it on the internet."

_What?! _"Why the hell did you do that?!"

He shruggs, "It's such a beautifull song. The world deserves to hear it. It's our song."

_Aw!_ But I am mad at him! "You had no right to do that, Troy. You could have asked me!"

"But you're getting a promotion. You will work as a songwriter thanks to this video."

I shoot a look at him, "Who told you?"

"Sometimes I just know."

"And sometimes I just know that you know something which you don't want to tell me!" I hiss at him. "Open your mouth and tell me, Bolton."

"I bought AC Studios." he says in one breath.

_What_?! "You promised me you'd let me have my own career!"

"I never promised you that I won't help you."

"I don't need your help!" I say and jump off the table. "I wanted to do this on my own! Be independent for once!"

"Independent? You want independency from me?" he asks me with hurt in his bright blue eyes.

_No not in this way!_ I sigh, "I just... Wait a second, that means I am fucking my boss!"

"No. Right now you're fighting with him." he says with a smirk on his lips.

I hit him lightly, "Not funny." I say rolling my eyes. "I am mad at you." I say and storm out of the conference room. How could he?!

"Does that mean we won't have sex tonight?"

"No."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'll be throwing myself at some brats to keep my mood up at least."

I shoot a dark look at him. "Don't you dare try to make me jealous on top!"

"Or what?"

"Then we won't even have sex tonight, no, we won't have sex for a week."

His mouth drops for a second, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Bolton." I say with a smirk on my lips.

He grabs my wrist and pushes me softly against the wall. Before I can say or do something, I feel his lips on mine. He kisses me harshly and I brush through his messy hair, unable to resist the effect he has on me. Gosh, how can he make me horny while I am mad at him?!

"Troy, " I breath out as he starts kissing my neck. "I said no sex at work!"

"Mhm..."

"I'm serious."

He stops kissing me and gently presses his forehead against mine. "You want me to stop now?" he asks me in a whisper.

"No." I whisper back before he starts kissing me again. I return his kiss and feel his body warming mine. How can this be _so_ erotic?!

I let go, "Yes."

He stares into my eyes. "Yes or No?"

"Yes." I say into his eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Will we have sex at home?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let's go home." he says grabbing my hand.

"No!" I say and stop. "We decided to go to the Christmas party. We should at least spent a couple of hours here."

He lets out a big sigh, "Do we _have to_?"

"Yes, Mr. Bolton, we do." I say smiling before I place my hand on his perfectly formed butt, "And I promise you _amazing_ sex afterwards."

"Then we have a deal, future Mrs. Bolton." he says grinning.

I can't help but return his grin as we walk hand in hand back to the party.

* * *

"Where would you like to get married?" he asks me, while I am still trying to regain my strength. God, who knew sex with Troy Bolton could be _so good_ and _so exhausting _ at the same time?

"Mhm..."

"What about Vegas?"

"Mhm..."

"Miss Montez, are you really not caplable of forming a whole sentence right now?"

"Mhm..."

He grins at me, "Pregnancy is really bad for your physical shape."

I hit him lightly, "Shut up. My shape is fine. I am fit."

He eyeballs me, "Mhm..."

"You are _so _unfaire! I haven't gained _any_ unnecessary pounds. Yet at least."

He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't sany anything.

"I don't think Vegas would be such a good option. A wedding should always be classy."

"Classy?" he asks me surprised.

"But not pompous. Sharpay's wedding with your brother was pompous enough."

He chuckles, "Yeah, I agree with that... Speaking of Sharpay, have you told her about the bun in the oven?"

"I prefer little horserace." I correct him grinning, "And no, I haven't. We haven't stayed in contact. I thought she could have at least the weeks alone with her husband. What about you?"

"I gave you my word. I won't tell anyone before the 15th week."

I nodd, "Good."

"Good." he echoes me, before his soft lips find mine. "Where do you want it to be?"

I shrugg, "Somewhere with a view over the ocean would be nice. The oceansound is calming..."

He smiles softly at me. It's a dreamy smile... A wonderful smile.

"What?"

"I want the same."  
"Good." I say, returning his smile. "But not huge. A small wedding."  
"Define small."

I shrugg, "Your family, my family... Your closest friends, my closest friend... 100 not more."

"You think we can narrow it down so far?"

I shrugg, " Maybe. I don't want it to be huge. I mean, we could go married with just a bridesmaid and a best man. _I_ wouldn't mind."

"Mhm, I know... I wouldn't mind as well."

"But there's your mom and my mom and Ray and Carlos and... The list goes on."

He sighs, "I know... Maybe we could do both."

"A wedding for us and a wedding for the rest?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, why not?"

I bite on my lip, "No, we can't do that. One wedding. One classy wedding for everyone."

"And when?"

"Anytime before I start getting fat please. I may be down to earth, but even I would like to look the best I can on my wedding day."

He grins, "So you're a fashionista after all..."

"Fashionista?"

He shruggs, "You know-"

"I know what a fashionista is. I just..." I'm silent. A comment I did not expect from Troy Bolton. Even now, he can still surprise me. Will that ever stop? Hopefully not.

He nodds. "So, the wedding should be either in spring or next year in summer."

"Next year in summer?!"  
"Darling, you will gain weight. It takes time for you to drop off that weight - even Claude can't perform magic. Those supermodels don't really care about their unborn children during the pregnancy - how do you think they drop of the weight? They eat nearly nothing and do a lot of excercises. Which in the end is very unhealthy." he says, putting a strand behind my ear, "I want you to be healthy. As healthy as possible. For you... For me... For our child."

"But... Summer in 2014?"

He shruggs. "No. Actually I don't want to wait that long."

I smile before I kiss him softly, "Spring it is..."

"But that means it can't be in the States. It will be to cool for a wedding outisde."

"Then not in the States."

"What about the Seychelles?"

"The Seychelles?"

He shruggs, "I have a little island there. We could spend our honeymoon on it. The wedding itself would be on Mont Fleuri perhaps."

He owns an island?! _Seriously_?! Of course he does. I shouldn't be surprised - although he once again amazes me. "Wedding of Troy Johnathan Christian Grey-Bolton and Gabriella Maria Montez on Mont Fleuri..." I say dreamy. "Yeah, sounds good."

He returns my smile, "Mont Fleuri it is."

"Wait, don't they speak French there?"

He smiles, "Don't worry they speak English as well..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..." he says kissing my lips again.

And then it hits me, "Wait a second, did you choose to talk about our wedding after we had breathtaking sex, so I would say yes to everything?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"You said no to the two weddings." he remarks smiling.

I shake my head, having the same smile on my lips. "You're just too unbelievable sometimes, Mr. Bolton."

"And soon you'll be my Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh like we're not already your's." I say and roll my eyes.

* * *

**A new chapter :) I hope you enjoyed reading this one.**

**Sorry for the late update - I am super busy with studying at law school. **

**My first exams are in less than a week and I'm already freaking out. Nevertheless, please review this chapter - you guys always cheer me up and put a smile on my face when I read your reviews.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

"Are you ready?" I ask him as I park the white Audi R8 in the garage.

His icy blue eyes look back at me. He's nervous. I can see it. For the first time I can actually read his eyes. Will it be the only time? "You just want to drive another round with this car."

I grin. It's true. I absolutely _love_ this car. "I wouldn't mind." I say as I pull the keys out of the starter lock.

"But we should get inside. It's time anyways." he says in a soft voice as he gets out of the R8.

I get out of the white beauty as well and lock it. As soon as the orange lights have clicked I throw the keys into Troy's hands.

"Keep them." he says, giving them back to me.

I stare confused at him for a second.

He rolls his eyes, "You will get your own car. I'm not giving it to you in this way. I have a history with her. I'm just... I guess, I'll be drinking a lot tonight. And since you are absolutely not allowed to, you should drive back."

I nodd, thinking about our little horserace. Then I grin.

"What?"

"Her?" I ask him back, unable to hide the grin. Yeah, this man's all about relationships with several hers... I didn't think a car would be one of them.

He rolls his eyes before he hugs me with one, "She's number two on the priority list."

"I really hope I'm number one then, Mr. Bolton." I say as we slowly walk our way to the elevators.

"Well not only, but yeah you're number one. Part of number one."

I raise an eyebrow at him, causing him to roll his eyes once more. "The little horserace."

"You think it's a she?"

He shruggs, "Maybe."

"Mhm... Maybe. Do you want a girl?"

"I want a healthy child."

"So no girl."

"I wouldn't mind spoiling _another_ Bolton woman... Big time."

"I'm not a Bolton woman yet." I say back.

He stops and looks straight into my eyes. The nervousness has disappeared. "Oh but you will be." he whispers before he kisses me softly.

I return his kiss, unable to resist his soft lips and the urge for more than just kissing. He lets go, grinning.

I hit him slightly, "I warned you. No kissing tonight, or I'll be over you within a blink of an eye."

He remains his dirty little grin. "I know. I wanted to test you."

This time I roll my eyes, "Haven't you noticed that the past two weeks I've been a walking sex machine?! One touch or kiss from you and I'm unstoppable."

"Yet you will have to keep yourself under control - until we're home." he says smiling before we continue walking. "Or we could go home right away -"

"Troy, you can't leave your biological family in that room just because you're just as horny as I am at the moment."

He grins.

"What?"

"You just used my favorite word _and_ activity in one sentence. Extremly sexy, Miss Montez."

I return his smile, "I prefer future Mrs. Bolton, please."

"Oh of course, Mrs. Bolton." he says as we walk into the elevator. He pushes the sixth button.

"Are you nervous? I mean, you'll get to see all of your cousins and aunts and uncles and..." I was about to say grandparents. But William's parents are dead. As well as Lilly's I assume.

"I am not nervous. I have you. You take my nervousness away somehow." he says in a soft voice to me.

"Do you think they will like you?"

"Usually the girlfriend asks 'do you think they will like me?' and not 'do you think they will like you?'."

"They will love me. I told you, I'm just irresitable." I sing with a smile on my lips.

"Can't disagree to that." he says with a dirty smile on his lips.

I feel my body temperature rising again. I look away, "Troy, I told you that you should stop with that..."

He chuckles.

"Oh, you're enjoying this?!" I nearly snap at him.

"Maybe..."

"Oh you'll see when we're at home..." I say before the elevator doors glide open.

William's apartment is on the Upper East Side and has - just like our apartment - a view over the Central Park. Not as breathtaking as our's but yet, it's a pretty damn nice view. We walk into the champaign colored, decorated for the first Christmas Day, living area, which is filled with blabbering humans. All dressed in champaign or cream colored tuxedos or glamorous dresses, holding glasses filled with the delicious beige liquor I am not able to drink. The age varies: from people in William's age to little kids running around. No matter the money at the bank - child is child. But the bloodline is clearly visible. Either way people have Troy's hair color, ears, cheekbones or the significant blue eyes. Some have lighter shades, some darker - no one has the same amazing eye color as Troy. But every Bolton member definitly has this glamorous attitude. They _all_ look as if they're from one bloodline - one big family.

"Gabriella," I hear someone calling my name and turn around.

William, dressed in a cream colored tuxedo, walks over to us. The familiar blue eyes shine at us as soon as Troy turns around as well. "Troy..." he says, hugging him right away. I smile, after 26 years they finally found each other. "Welcome." he says to both of us smiling.

We both return his smile.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" he asks us.

Troy laces his fingers with mine, before he looks briefly into my eyes. "Yes. Let's meet my family."

"Good." Wiliam says before we follow him. "Everyone, a minute please!" he says in a loud voice. The blabber stops within a second and all head turn over to Troy. Even the kids stop running around. It's completely silent - well, the soft classical music is still playing in the background. "I called you all together not only because it's the first Christmas Day and it's a family tradition of the Boltons to all get together. This year will be even more special. Because this woman has made my only Christmas wish come true. She brought me and my son together. For that, I can't thank her enough. And now you get to meet them as well." he says smiling.

I feel the tears building up in my eyes - cleary I am not the only one. Nearly every female Bolton member has tears in her eyes as well. Oh, so it's not just the hormones...

"This is Gabriella Montez and my son, Troy Bolton." William says with the most proud smile I've ever seen. A smile filled with pure love and happiness. The best part? Troy is reflecting this smile. A smile so wonderful, I wish I'd see it more often.

Within a blink of an eye, they all storm over to Troy, coating him in a thousand conversations at the same time. But being a Bolton, Troy does not seem to be overwhelmed. No, he's all cool, handling each conversation in his business manners.

I smile, yep that's my fiancé. My perfectly charming fiancé...

I turn around and see a smiling William. I walk over to him, "Seems like he's adjusting just fine to his big family."

"He's a true Bolton. We don't get overwhelmed. Never." he says smiling to me.

"They already love him."

"They already love you as well Gabriella. You're part of him. Just like he's part of you." William says to me, eyeballing me for the first time. I'm wearing a royal blue Chanel dress with nude Louboutins and diamond earrings. "You guys are a package. A package who will get married soon as I can see."

_Oh_. We should have told him that earlier, shouldn't we? Crap! I smile, holding up the left hand. "Yes. I'm sorry we haven't told you earlier. It just..."

"Everything happened very fast, I know. It's was a last minute call from me to invite you guys. You know, this year it was actually Juri's turn to host the Christmas dinner. He's Troy's cousin." he says, pointing at a dark haired man with bright blue eyes. Next to him a beautifull blonde, wearing a floor length white dress with a huge cutout at the back. She looks breathtaking. Behind them are hiding their children - a blonde girl about six and a little boy about 4. Are they afraid of Troy?

"I canceled it two days ago, saying that I was going to hold the dinner this year. I send each family a jet to get them to New York, saying that I had a surprise for them. If only they knew it were a new family member, then they might have come earlier."

And if only they knew it were actually _two_ new family members, then they might have come in a blink of an eye, I think silently.

"And congratulations, Gabriella." he says hugging me softly, "You really are worth becoming a Bolton."

A Bolton who's caring a Bolton. Oh if only they knew... "Thank you, Will."

He returns my smile, "Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Sometime in March maybe..."

"Do you already have a wedding planner?"

A wedding planner? Of course, the rich people don't plan _everything_ themselves. "No, not yet."

"Then you should take Mindy White. She's Troy's Aunt who got remarried. Horrible story actually with the divorce but nevermind. She's wonderful at her job and has already planned all the weddings of the superstars around the world."

I nodd, "I'll make sure to ask her if she's free."

"She'll make time. After all, we're talking about family here..."

_Family_. I smile. "Okay. I'll ask her."

"I am very happy that he chose you, you know. You guys are perfect for each other. I can see how you flourish around each other - how much love you feel for each other."

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. God, why is he _so good_ at describing things?!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, Gabi..." William apologizes.

I shake my head, "It's... I'm fine. Just the hormones." _Hormones. Fuck! _ I bit my lip right away. I shouldn't have slipt that!

"Hormones?" he asks back confused. Then he smiles. "Are you guys trying to... Oh. Okay."

I blush right away and shake my head, "No, Will. That's really not what I meant... I just..." Crap. There's no way of talking myself out of this situation. Crap!

"I just hope I will get at least one grandchild from you guys. It will be the most beautifull grandchild in the world."  
If only you knew what he will get at the end of May... I smile at William, "I promise you, you won't get disappointed."

"Good. I mean you can see the children running around. Yet none of them is _my_ grandchild."

I smile softly at him. "I know what you mean. And by the way, it's an amazing apartment."

"Thank my son. He arranged the deal. It's weird that my son has more power than I do..."

"You'll get used to it. I did as well." I say smiling, watching Troy talking to several men. He's adjusting just fine. He has found his destination. His bloodline. His family.

* * *

I lightly cool my face and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I hope no one heard me vomitting in the bathroom again. I don't know why this child doesn't like a piece of a good turkey among a healthy salad. I hope no one was able to read the signs.

I take one last breath before I open the big white wooden door. Good, they all are sitting at the table, enjoying the dessert - a creme brulé. I turn around and close the white door silently.

"Are you okay?" I hear him asking me.

I jump up, feeling my heart miss at least three beats. "Fuck!" I breath out in a whisper before I hit him. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like this if you want to have a happy everlasting life with me." I say into his icy blue eyes.

He smiles, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. After all, I want my happy everlasting life with you."

I can't help but return his smile, "I am fine, Troy."

"You just spend the last five minutes in his bathroom, Ella. If you want to go then-"

"No! Don't... Let's stay. I can see how much you are enjoying this evening with your family. Just because my hormones are messing with me, making me vomit, doesn't mean we have to leave your family."

"I may be leaving my family, but I'll still be with my family then." he says smiling to me.

"You knew what I meant." I say, rolling my eyes.

"And you knew what _I_ meant."

"Let's stay for at least another two hours. I mean, the kids need to go to bed in an hour anyway... Then it'll be a little quiter and my headache may go away."

"Headache? Ella, I-"

"Little headache. I am fine, Troy. As soon as I am not able to take it anymore, I'll say something to you, okay?"

He nodds, "Okay."

"Good, then let's go back to your family _with_ your family." I say smiling, lacing my fingers with his before I take a step.

He pulls me back, twisting me so I land right in his embrace. I stare right into his turqouise colored, sparkling eyes. "Have I told you I love you, today?"

"No, but I know that you do. It's enough for me."

"It's not enough for me. I love you, Gabriella. More than my life. I love you for finding my father. For... This. For being with me. For caring our little horserace."

I smile, "I love you, too. More than anyone else - well, not more than our little horserace. I guess you have to share the first place on my priority as well. With your son or daughter - who ever it will be." I say before kissing him softly.

"And I tried _so_ hard to not kiss you, to not make you horny again." he says to me as I let go.

I smile seductively at him, "We'll be home in at least two hours anyway. I think I can take two hours of being permanetly horny..."

"Oh if it's _that_ way..." he says kissing me again, this time with a lot of passion.

"Don't over do it, Bolton." I warn him, letting go of his wonderful lips.

"Never. I wouldn't play games with my family, now would I?" he asks me as we walk back to his family. "Which reminds me, Cody asked for an interview."

"An interview? Oh you give those rarely..." I say grinning. What would I have done without that one interview I had with him? I wouldn't be in this position then. In this joy.

He shruggs, "I would for him. He wants to launch a new online magazines. New York Spectator is the name of it. For the first issue, he wants us on the cover."

"Wait, a second... _Us_?!"

"Yes."

"Us as in 'Mysterious woman next to super powerfull and super rich Mr. Troy Bolton is revealed!' or us as in 'Mysterious woman has reached her goal - she's engaged to New York's most wanted bachelor!' _or_ us as in 'BREAKING NEWS: Troy Bolton and the mysterious woman are expecting their first child!'?" I ask him.

He smiles, "All of them sound pretty nice. Maybe you should consider a career as a gossip reporter."

I roll my eyes, "Not funny, Mr. Bolton."

He shruggs, "I think we should reveal your identity first. Then the rest. Step by step."

"You mean best selling issue after best selling issue."

He grins, "Maybe. Oh and he wants to do a photoshoot as well."

I sigh, "_Really_?!"

"_If_ he's going to reveal my mysterious woman, my mysterious woman should look best on the picture."

"Oh that will be hard next to you." I say grinning, "Where will it be?"

He shruggs, "You choose."

"Oh so you let me choose this time?"

"Yes, future Mrs. Bolton, you get to choose."

"Good. Then home. They will get some nice pictures with the amazing view over New York. It's a good location. One of the best."

"Maybe they want to take pictures of the penthouse then as well."

"Oh with the headline: Bolton reveals everything - from his woman to his bedroom!."

He chuckles, "Maybe not with _that_ kind of a headline..."

* * *

The cremé brullé seems to be the only meal I can actually keep in my stomach. While all the Bolton members drink the beige liqour known as champagne, I stick to plain water. Suddenly, I notice the glances coming from Monica and Rachel - Troy's cousins.

"What?" I ask them both as we're sitting on the comfortable dark red couch. It's huge and has enough space for at least 15 persons. Are they... Do they maybe know about my pregnancy? Their glances make me nervous.

"Nothing." they say at once and look away.

Okay... I take a sip before I feel their glances on me again. "_What_?!" I nearly snap at them.

"You just... You seem to familiar, that's all." Rachel says to me. A beautifull redhead with piercy green eyes.

"Have we met?" I ask her confused, trying to remember if I ever saw her. Not likely, since a year ago I was not even thinking about being a part of this society... This wealth. This world. His world. _Our_ world.

"No, I don't think so." Monica says, "Still... I feel like I've seen you before."

"Not likely." I say back.

"Oh, oh, I got it!" Rachel says, clapping into her hands. "She's the one from the video!" she nearly yells into the room.

I blush right away and look down. God, even they have seen it. A video, I yet haven't seen. The video which Troy posted on the internet. A fucking video... I glance over to Troy, who is grinning.

"Stop grinning. You will take that video off of the internet."

"But-"

"You will. End of discussion." I hiss at him.

"Fine." he agrees with me.

"Oh can you play the song on the piano for us?" Monica asks me with puppy eyes.

Oh boy, why does she have Troy's eyecolor when he is nervous? This crystal blue... "I... I'm not..."

"Oh pleaseeee!" Rachel says smiling.

I sigh, "Fine. But only if he's going to do it with me." I say, pointing at Troy. I really hope he won't agree to that.

Troy's chin falls down. "I can't... I mean, I..."

"Sorry, but I don't think it's going to happen." I answer, unable to hide the smile on my lips.

"Oh come on, Troy! It's _such_ a wonderful song! And we can hear it from the source!" Monica says smiling.

"Yeah, come on, Troy..." Rachel says, showing her best puppy eyes.

He sighs, "Fine."

_WHAT_?! I shoot a killer look over to him.

He shrugs before he rises from the chair. Then he holds out his hand, to help me. "Why did you agree to that?!" I hiss at him in a whisper tone as we walk over to the piano.

He shruggs, "Guess I'd like to hear you sing..."

"You know that you will sing this song with me, don't you?"

"A sacrifice I make happily." he says before I get seated on the piano chair.

"I _so_ hate you right now." I say to him before he gets seated next to me. "We'll sing it in two voices. You're the head voice. I'll be the chest voice."

He nodds before I start creating a wonderful melodie with my fingers on the piano.

_Gabriella_

**Troy**

both

_I know i'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage_

_I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

**_You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun._**

**_I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One". _**

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._**

**_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean._**

**_I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve._**

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._**

_Cause when you've given up. _

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_Cause when you've given up. _

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

"That's when you feel my kind of love." I sing into his turqouise colored eyes before a soft smile reaches my lips. "I love you." I mouth to him before he laces his long fingers with mine.

"I love you, too." he says back just as clappings fill the room.

"Amazing!" William says.

"Wonderfull!"

"I didn't know Troy could sing."

"Well I did." I say grinning. "And I tried to use it against him."

"Which didn't work." he remarks, reflecting my grin.

I roll my eyes, unable to not return his wonderfull grin. God, every single day I fall even more in love with him. How is this possible?

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**You will get a couple of presents from me as well - pictures of the engagement ring and the penthouse are in my profile!**

**Please review and happy holidays.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hair and make-up is already done. I am wearing black lace underwear - an expensive bra with the matching panties from Vera Wang. I can't believe that in a couple of months I will have a baby bump. A _huge_ baby bump. I still don't believe that I am pregnant. I mean seeing the child via ultrasound and vomiting is one thing but... But it's not a visible sign - at least not for the other's.

Troy says that I already have this typical glow - the "pregnancy glow" as he calls it. That warm soft atmosphere which surrounds me. I don't know if I like that. I'd like to have an irresistable, sexy atmosphere around me.

I feel like I'm losing my sexiness. But not in a horrible way. Troy still thinks I am sexy - the sex is still amazing. But something... Something has changed. It's the pregnancy. Our child.

I place my left hand on my stomach, as if I could have a better connection to our little horserace. The shining 14-carat diamond ring sparkles as soon as the sun shines on it. This huge ring which will make me his in a couple of months. I will be his forever. _We_ will be his forever. We will be one family - married or not. A family who really has had it's ups and downs.

His warm soft hand on my left hand rips me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," his soft voice reaches my ears only seconds later. He is already dressed. Already wearing his usual black suit: a white oxford shirt, a black trouser, a black jacket and my favorite black Armani tie. In other words: he looks beyond sexy.

"Hi." I say with a soft smile on my lips as he laces his long fingers with my left hand. "Do we already have to go?" I ask him surprised. Have my day dreams kept me busy a whole lot longer than usually?

He shakes his head, "No. Take all the time you need. We can be a little late."

"Okay..." I whisper, leaning my body against his and inhaling his scent. Jasmine showergel, my favorite...

Suddenly a tiny smile appears on his lips. A dreamy, so not Troy Bolton - but yet nowadays- like smile.

"What?" I ask him, returning his dreamy smile. Gosh, I can't believe that this is the man I'm going to marry soon! A 'good catch' would be an underestimation.

"You know, you were right... The hearbeat _does_ sound like a horserace."

"A freaking nice horserace."

"A wonderful sound..." he whispers before he kisses me.

_Flashback_

I would have never excepted him to be here. Troy Bolton at the practice of a gynecologist. A year ago this would have been absolutely impossible. How much change can happen in just one year...

He's holding my hand as we're waiting for our turn in the waiting room. Troy Bolton and waiting - a bad combination. He isn't used to be treated like 'any other'. He is used to get everything he wants - even me. But this time... This time I asked him to just go with the flow. To not order a special treatment, although god and everyone else know how wealthy this child is already. How much power it already has.

"Next time, I won't wait with you." he whispers into my ear.

I smile, "Then I'll go alone."

"Don't you _dare_!"

"The other option is for you to wait with me."

"But Ella you_ know_ that I could just walk over to the-"

"I know and I don't want you to. Let this child at least enjoy some normality before it's born, okay?" I ask him, "I mean, we both know that this child won't miss _anything_. I want normality. At least right now... We know that the press will be after us when they find out that we're engaged, let alone _excepting a _**_child_**. You can show all your power then. But until that moment I'm asking you to do it my way. A private way. The most private way."

"A way which requires for you to wait, although you could just walk in."

I sigh, "Troy..."

"Fine." he says, giving finally in.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you won't thank me when you're sitting in a waiting room which is overfilled with pregnant women..."

"Even then, I'll be the most thankful woman on earth."

"Miss Montez?" a nurse in pink scrubs says out loud.

"Oh finally!" he mumbles as he raises sychronically with me from the chair.

I chuckle.

"Are you enjoying this?"

I stuck out my tongue, "Oh yes I do, Mr. Bolton. I don't have it my way very often, you know."

"And now I know why I won't let it be your way." he responses as we walk down the thin long hallway.

"And you love me anyways." I say as we slowly reach Dr. Montgomery-Shepheards office.

"It's part _why_ I love you." he says as Addison opens the door to her office.

"Gabriella." she says smiling as she sees me. Then her eyes move over to Troy. She locks eyes with him for a second before she slightly blushs. YOU ARE MARRIED! "Mr. Bolton."

"Oh I think this situation requires a personal treatment, Dr. Montgomery. Call me Troy." he says, holding out his hand. My charming fiancé...

"Nice to finally meet you, Troy." she says as soon as she has regained her professional self. "Come in."

"You're making my doctor go crazy... Taking you with me was a bad idea." I whisper to him as we pass Dr. Montgomery.

"Taking me with you was your only choice. How shall I say it? Oh how about your words 'we're in this together'. This requires together, honey."

I roll my eyes as I get seated and free my stomach from any clothing.

"How are you doing, Gabriella?" Addison asks me as she puts the cold gel on my stomach.

"I have morning sickness. Big time. I'm vomitting all the time." I explain.

"Well if it's not too bad, it's something you have to go through. Are you feeling any dizziness after you vomit?"

"No."

"Then it's not risky."

"Risky?" Troy echoes her worried.

"If she vomits too much, she could lose way too much liquid. You have to drink a lot, Gabriella."

I nodd.

"Anything else?"

"I guess the rest is pretty normal. Moodswings, a little headache here and there, food cravings and aversions and I'm always tired. Ask him, I am nowadays only living in the bedroom... Nothing too worry about, I guess. Everything's normal"

"Good. Let's see how your baby is doing, shall we?" she asks me before she places the ultrasound on my stomach, "Oh and by the way, you should take out your piercing."

"What?!" I nearly yell at her. "Oh no, not with me! This is going to-"

"It'll be out the next time we see each other." Troy ensures her.

I shoot a killer look at him. What the hell?! No, my piercing will _not_ be taken out the next time we see each other! It will stay right where it is! Exactly where it is! I mean how can I- the amazing sound of my little horserace wipes away my anger within a milisecond. It's _so_ wonderful. My eyes move over to the monitor and I see a tiny spon. I smile. Then my eyes move over to Troy. His eyes have never ever sparkled so much. Silently, he's staring at the monitor which shows the first images of our baby.

"Amazing, huh?" she asks us.

"Yeah..." I say smiling, my eyes still focused on the father.

"Wow." he breaths out.

"Everything looks great." Addison says smiling. "At this stage of the pregnancy the embryo's hands and feet are emerging from developing arms and legs." she explains.

"Fascinating."

I couldn't agree more to his words.

"Are you still taking the prenatal vitamins?"

I nodd, "He makes sure I take them religiously."

"Okay, that would be everything for today. I'll print out the picture..." she explains and walks behind her dark wooden desk.

Troy is still staring at the monitor, which shows a picture of our child.

"Troy?" I ask him in a whisper.

He doesn't react at first. Then his eyes slowly move over to me. He is amazed. Amazed by the whole situation. Who knew that Troy Bolton could be just as amazed as the average father? Another premier, I guess.

I grin as Addisons hands me the picture and a tissue to wipe of the gel from my stomach.

"I'll see you next time then." Addison says smiling to me before she looks at Troy. "Breathtaking, huh?"

He nodds, causing Addison to chuckle.

"See you in five weeks." she says smiling, "Oh and congratulations on the engagement." she says, her eyes on the ring. "Beautiful ring."

"Thank you." I say to her, being the only one who is able to talk.

"Goodbye Gabriella and Troy." she says as we walk out of her office.

"Are you slowly gaining your strength back, Mr. Bolton?" I mock him as we walk down the thin, empty hallway.

He looks at me for a milisecond before he softly pushs me gently against the wall and kisses me softly.

"Oh, okay... What was that for?" I ask him confused, yet feeling my body temperature rising. Even now he's having control of me... Me and our little horserace. Only a Bolton could have the power over _two_ human beings at the same time.

"I love you." he breaths out before he kisses me again. "And I love you for being so stubborn. For not having a miscarriage. For loving this child. For everything you ever done and will do."

I smile softly at him, "I love you, too. And you're welcome."

He returns my smile before he laces his fingers with mine. Out of the sudden another nurse in pink scrubs is standing at the other end of the hallway. A young nurse who is blushing.

I chuckle, "I think she just saw what you did with me."

"I don't fucking care what she saw." he mumbles before we pass her.

I grin. Yep. That's the Troy Bolton I - I mean we - know and love. Me and our little horserace.

_End of Flashback_

"What were you doing?" he asks me, his turquoise colored eyes staring at my half naked figure in the mirror. The belly piercing is already gone, although it will take up to a year to completely heal. It's still up to debatte if I will put it back after the child is born. My stomach won't be the same, so I'll probably let it heal...

"I was just... Thinking." I say turning around.

"About this evening?" he asks me surprised. "Are you... Worrying about how this evening is going to go?"

I shake my head, "No. Not at all."

He puts a strand of hair behind my left ear.

"I was thinking about us. About you and me and the little horserace... About our family, I guess." I say into his eyes, which sparkle as soon as I said the word family. His favorite new word.

"Family..." he echoes me, his eyes sparkling like crazy, before his soft lips find mine. I am his sparkle. _We_ are his sparkle. Our little horserace and me.

"When do we have to be at the New Year's Eve party?" I ask him as soon as my lips let go of his.

"Fifteen minutes ago." he says, looking at his platin ROLEX watch - my Christmas gift for him. On the back I engraved the words "A life-lasting contract. Timelessly yours, Ella".

My chin falls down, "Why haven't you _said anything_?!"

He shruggs, "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You seemed so lost in your thoughts, I didn't want to interrupt you..."

I roll my eyes, "You _should have interrupted me_!" I say and let go of his hand. Within a second I turn around and start moving one hanger behind the other in the closet. I didn't even have time to pick out one dress out of the seven which Nayla Reynolds from Nieman Marcus has picked out for me. A personal shopper - a freaking weird priviledge. Or a temporal replacement for my best friend Sharpay - whom I will finally see again this evening. I still haven't decided whether or not to tell her _before_ we will tell his parents about the engagement. I would tell her the whole story - the pregnancy, the engagement, the story with Irina and the promotion.

Either way, she will know everything by the end of the evening. From me. I need to talk to someone about this whole... Whole new situation. He agreed to this idea. At least one person should know the whole truth.

My hands stop at a dark red strapless silk gown from Gucci. It's classy and who knows when I will be able to wear such a beautiful dress again? 2014 in the summer, according to Troy and Claude. Claude is Troy's and mine personal trainer. He is, of course, informed about my pregnancy. That way he can adjust the work-outs to my body changes. We do a lot of Yoga and Pilates. Oh and by the way, I prefer to _not_ work out with Troy at the same time. We tried it once.

End of the story was that I was horny the whole work-out. A sweaty, muscular, smelling exactly like the wonderfull jasmine shower gel, Troy Bolton is not good as a work-out partner. _So_ not good. But the sex afterwards was amazing - we both were horribly sore the next couple of days...

His warm soft hands close the zipper on my back.

"Nayla did a good job..." he whispers to me before he kisses my bare shoulder.

"But she isn't a good replacement for Sharpay."

"There's no one like Sharpay."

I chuckle, "True." I agree with him as I pick up the diamond stud earrings.

"Are you nervous?" he asks me as I put on the earrings.

"No, not at all." I answer and smile softly at him, "What about you?"

"I don't get nervous..." he trails off.

I turn around and look at him, "But?"

He shruggs, "I was nervous only a couple of times in my life. The first time was at our interview. Your eyes... It's like you looked right into my fucked up soul. That scared me at the time. Now, I'm almost used to it. The second time was just before we kissed for the first time. In front of your apartment back at Yale. I remember the weird feeling you gave me. I guess, they're called butterflies. You gave me chills and butterflies at the same time. You're the only one who has such an effect on me... Then when I showed you the contract. Every single nervous moment has to do with you. You are the only one who can make me feel nervous. No one has the ability to break down my walls - no one but you."

I smile softly at him before I kiss him passionately. "I had no idea that _I_ could make you feel as nervous as I felt at those moments... Gosh, it feels like a lifetime ago..."

"But in fact it was nearly a year ago..." he says in a dreamy way.

"A lot can happen in a freaking year." I say as I pick up my clutch. "We should go to Meredith's party."

He nodds, "Go ahead."

I shake my head and grin as I walk before him, "You just want to see my ass in this dress."

"Oh yes, I do and I like what I see, future Mrs. Bolton."

"You're such a perv sometimes..." I mumble as he reaches me.

"Your perv."

"Yes, mine." I say smiling as we walk out of the diamond-suite of the Ritz Hotel in the Hamptons.

* * *

"Okay now I am feeling kind of nervous..." I say as we walk down the thin, silver colored carpet. The party is held in Meredith's backyard. There are huge white tents, candles and chinese balloons. It looks amazing. Breathtaking. Meredith just topped herself. Who knew this was possible?

"There is not a single reason you have to be worried about." he ensures me in a soft whisper as we reach the big white tent.

"Are Shar and Adam already there?"

He shruggs, "We'll see." he says to me before we enter the tent.

All the guests are dressed glamorously. The women all wear floor-length gowns; all men suits. It's a glamorous event - all Meredith-Grey-like.

But I don't see her. I don't see anyone from the Grey family.

"Where's your family?" I ask him confused.

He scans the area a lot faster than I ever could. And then his eyes stop. He smiles softly, "Over there." he says grabbing my hand. Wait, is he nervous now as well?

"Are you nervous?" I ask him in a whisper tone as we make our way through the guests. They all eyeball us. First him and then me.

Behind the huge crowd I finally can see the famous Grey-Bolton family. Kelsi is wearing a dark green gown. Meredith herself is wearing a silver gown. Mark wears a black suite - just like Adam.

"Troy, Gabriella..." Meredith breaths out with sparkling eyes as soon as they see us.

Sharpay turns around. She's wearing a dark purple strapless gown, her skin is tanned from the sun. She looks amazing. "Gabi!" she says hugging me right away.

"Shar..." I breath out, grinning like a crazy one. "Gosh, you look amazing. Marriage suits you."

She grins back, "I know right? How are you?"

_Oh if only you knew..._ How am I? She should ask about the child - he or she's the one who influences my mood. I smile at her, "Good. How was your honeymoon?"

"She won't tell. I already tried." Kelsi says, holding up her hands. "It's useless to try to get out _any_ information out of this woman."

Sharpay grins at me, "I may be able to spill one detail or two... But only if you will tell me everything that happened while I was gone."

Oh if only she knew _how much_ has happened.

"Actually, we have some news." Troy starts, placing his hand around my waist. It gives me chills right away. God, how can he have such a freaking effect on me? When I am already pregnant and engaged to this man! Will this ever change? I hope it doesn't, because it's my favorite feeling in the world.

I nodd and look straight into his bright blue eyes. They shine back at me. The sparkle. He's happy.

"We're engaged." we say out of one mouth.

"Congratulations!" Kelsi screams hugging me a little too tight.

"This is amazing news." Meredith says hugging me as well. "I was already waiting for you to finally ask her..." she says to Troy.

I raise an eyebrow, "Finally ask me?"

She smiles at me, "I thought you guys would get married before Sharpay and Adam."

"Seriously?" Troy asks her surprised.

She shruggs, "You flew 2953 miles to just see her, Troy. No man flies 2953 miles just to see someone - not if it's the wrong person."

"You told her?!" Troy asks his brother.

Adam shruggs, "She wanted to know what kind of person Gabriella is..."

"And you had to tell her _that_?!"

He holds up his hands, "You want me to tell her that you stole a Harley Davidson for her instead?"

"You did _what_?!" Meredith says shocked.

Troy and me both shoot killer glances at Adam who looks down right away. Sharpay chuckles, she's the only one who's enjoying this situation right now.

"Mom, I did not _steal_ the Harley..."

"Yeah, he just... Borrowed it." I say and grin. It was exactly what he said to me back at the parking lot at the horserace in Long Island at the beginning of the year.

The blonde Grey woman raises an eyebrow, "Borrowed it?"

"I brought it back."

"Did you?" I ask him surprised.

He rolls his eyes, "Taylor did."

"Ah." I say and nodd. "It wasn't a big deal."

"You guys were in the newspaper the next _weeks_." Kelsi remarks.

Oh has she found her words again? "Not weeks." We say out of one mouth - although we all know that it is true. We _were_ in the newspapers for weeks.

_Flashback_

"Anything interesting?" I ask him as eating my omlette. Mrs. Smith did a good job on them.

He takes a sip of his coffee, while his eyes are still focused on the New York Times - his daily newspaper. "Yes."

"Another financial crisis?" I ask him, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"No."

"Some critical political decision in the world?"

"No." he says briefly, folding the newspaper in two.

"What's so interesting then?"

"Us." he says, placing the newspaper in front of me.

"Us?" I ask him surprised before I take a look at the newspaper. He's right. There we are. On horses. Riding down the beach. "A paparazzi photo?" I ask myself out loud.

"I did not hire any photographers, Miss Montez." he fights back as I start reading the article beneath the picture.

_Troy Bolton seeing riding with lady mysterious!_

_The CEO Troy Bolton has not only been at the 76th annual horserace in the Hamptons with female company for the first time, no seems like the mysterious woman next to him means something to him. One day after being photographed with the mysterious lady, who apromaxily is pregnant, he has been seen with the same lady again! A romantic ride at the beautiful beach in the Hamptons was their location this time. Dressed in comforable clothes, the couple seemed happy as the rode down the beach on two horses. Horses from Bolton's ranch. Our mysterious lady has caught herself not only the most wanted bachelor - he's also one of the richest men alive as well! One question remains, is she after his money? A close source confirms her attempt to only get his money. If she's really only playing with his heart, she better not break it or else we all will take revenge on her! We'll be watching you._

I roll my eyes. "I haven't seen any paparazzi while we were riding."

"They're pretty good at hiding. That's why I don't like to have female company with me. I knew that this would happen."

"That what would happen?!"

"Paparazzi going crazy, articles of us in press..." he trails off. "And it will get even crazier, you will see."

_It will get crazier, you will see_. Does that mean we will be together even longer?! Does he regret going to the horserace with me? Does he regret ... Us? Us as in his New York relationship, of course - with seven other relationships. God, how can I love someone who has seven other relationship?! Why me?

And why is he giving me mixed signals all the time?! Why can't he just be clear once?

I take another sip of my hot chocolate, "What are you going to do?"

"That's the thing. There's not a lot I can do. Since we're already out in the press, every single step of us will be followed. It doesn't only effect my image as the CEO, it effects my family, my other relationships... And you."

"I'm going to get used to it."

"You will have to." he says before he takes the newspaper away from me.

_End of Flashback _

"Anyways, I'm really happy for you two." Mark says smiling.

"We can't wait for you to become a member of our family." Meredith says with a soft smile on her lips.

_Aw_! I feel the tears forming in my eyes within a second. No, no crying tonight, little horserace! Stop giving them signals! I take a deep breath and the tears are gone.

"Okay, you have to tell us _everything_!" Kelsi says grinnning to me.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to Sharpay first..."

"Oh okay..." Kelsi says a little disappointed.

"In private." I say to Shar before she takes my hand.

"We'll be in the poolhouse..." she informs Adam before she kisses him softly.

"Good luck." Troy whispers in my ear.

"Oh shut up!" I say and hit him softly before Shar takes my hand and we walk out of the tent. The guests' eyes are still all focused on me - yes, I am his fiancé!

We quickly walk over to his dark wooden poolhouse. The door is unlocked, so we walk into it. A beautiful old wooden house.

Sharpay switches on the lights, "Okay, what's wrong? What's the big news you have to tell me?"

It's a _huge_ poolhouse with a living area and a bedroom along with a bathroom. It looks beautiful. Amazing decor and furniture is in this house. It must be worth a fortune! Will I ever get used to the wealth? To his wealth? The Grey's wealth? The Bolton's wealth? Maybe even my wealth in the future?

I raise an eyebrow at him, "How do you know that I-"

She rolls her eyes, "We are like sisters, Gabi. I _know_ what you think before you even think it. Twisted soul-mate sisters."

I smile at her. Yeah, that's more than true.

"And?"

I brush through my dark brown locks, "I... Look, nearly no one knows yet and we'd like to keep it that way...But I... Well, I'm... I am pregnant, Shar." I say with one closed eye.

"Shut up! You're not!"

"I am."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Pregnant?" she asks me surprised, her mouth is wide open. She's beyond shocked. And nearly speechless. Wow.

I nodd, "Yes."

"As in pregnant pregnant?"

My confused eyes stare back into her's.

"Oh my god! This is _so great_!" she says hugging me like crazy! "A little Bolton baby! This is _amazing_! You're pregnant! God, contragts Gabs!" she says before she lets go of me.

"Thanks." I say and smile at her.

"How far are you?"

"Not far. 7th week." I answer and shrugg, "We want to tell our parents when I have at least passed the 15th week... But you should know before everyone else. Someone has to know."

"Wow..."

"I know."

"I mean, that's... Woah."

"Yeah..."

"Wait, did you just say 7th week?" Sharpay asks me surprised, "Does that mean... I mean did you guys really..."

"Your wedding day, yes." I say and blush.

"Wow."

"I know."

"That's like... Woah... How cool!" Sharpay says before she huggs me again. "And how... How are you? How did Troy take the news?"

"We didn't talk for a week. He was... Mad, I guess. He totally freaked out." I say and shrugg.

"So it wasn't planned?"

I shoot a look at her, "I am 21 years old, Shar. My plans didn't include a child at that age. It was a... An accident, I guess. But it's..."

"The best which ever happened to you?"

"The second best, actually." I answer and smile.

"What's the best?"

I smile at her, "Him."

She returns my smile, "Kind of ironic that a polyamorist is now living monogamic and is becoming a father in only a couple of months..."

"I know."

"You fucking changed his life, Ella."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"It was faith..." she says, having tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying now. This is not some Cinderella story."

"But Gabs, can't you see? This is like a modern version of a Cinderella story." my blonde best friend says before she pulls me into a long hug.

"But that doesn't mean it will end in a happy ending."

"How can you still be so negative?"

I shrugg, "I just know that sometimes things don't go according to plan."

"And sometimes they do." she says smiling, "But how are you doing with everything?"

I brush through my dark brown locks, "I was shocked when Addison, my gynecologist, told me the news. I mean, we both know that a pregnancy is a nearly impossible option for me. My chance to ever get pregnant is beyond 5%, Shar. _This_ is..."

"a miracle."

"Yes." I say and nodd, "My little miracle. _Our_ miracle." I say smiling.

"How is your body taking the changes?"

"Oh, don't remind me. I'm constantly vomiting or eating bacon with ice cream - the only combination I can actually keep inside me. Other than that I am... I'm trying to deal with these moodswings. It's horrible, actually. One minute I'm the happiest person on earth and the other I feel like my whole world is breaking apart because I can't find the right notes at the piano. Plus, when I am not eating or having one of those moodswings I am _always_ tired. I'm practically living in the bedroom now." I say with a shrugg, "It's a rollercoaster ride. And I have no control."

"Pregnant..." she says dreamy.

"I know, I can't believe it either. I mean, so far I am still the same size."

"Oh that will change in a blink of an eye, honey." she says grinning before she huggs me again, "I really hope I'll be godmother."

"Let's just hope everything goes fine and I won't lose it. We both know that this is _very_ likely to happen."

"You will have this baby, Gabs." she ensures me.

I nodd, surprised by her strong belief. "Okay."

"Okay. But that wasn't all, was it?"

How is she doing this?! "No. Actually, a lot has happened while you were on your honeymoon."

She points at the two armchairs, "We should sit down. I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation."

I smile at her before I get seated, "It all started two weeks after your wedding..."

* * *

"That fucking bitch! How could she do that?!" Sharpay says in an angry tone. "I mean, that's... But then again, he should have thought that his lifestyle would creat some fucked up women. That is... Damn it, you really seem to have bad luck these days."

A knock at the door interupts my story. I was at the end anyways.

Adam walks in, "There are some photographers waiting for us... They want to take pictures of the whole family. You guys are missing. The most important parts." he says grinning.

"Oh if only you knew how important those _parts_ are." she says looking at me.

I blush and hit her slightly, "Just give us one more second. We'll be right there, okay?"

He nodds, "A minute not more. Or Troy is going to get you guys out of here and he won't be so sweet..." he says before he closes the door from outside again.

"No word, Shar. To no one. Everything I told you in this house won't leave it, alright?"

The blonde nodds at me, "I promise."

"Good."

"But a Bolton baby! Ah! This is _so_ amazing!" she says hugging me again.

"Keep your mouth shut, best friend." I say before I open my door.

"I won't say a word..." she says grinning as we walk out of the house.

The party is still going like there's no tomorrow. As we make our way through the crowd, we pass several rich people. Surgeons, lawyers, designers, musicians, politicans... Socialiates. You name it, and this person is here. Everyone worth knowing is at the party. Everyone who has any power in the world is at the party. Really _everyone_.

"Finally!" Kelsi says as we reach the Bolton/Sloane/Grey family. "We waited an eternity for you two! What have you been doing in there for _two hours_?!"

Two hours? We must have lost track of time. "I haven't seen my best friend for exactly seven weeks, so excuse me Kelsi if we needed to catch up." Sharpay hisses at her, rolling her eyes.

The blue eyed Grey beauty shuts her mouth right away.

Yeah, that's the Sharpay I know. I grin as I walk over to Troy.

"You told her?" he asks me in a whisper.

"Of course I did." I say back and smile as I see Mark and Meredith. They seem in love. Or at least they act very well. How can Meredith betray Mark? They seem _so perfect_ for each other. "Promise me you will never betray me."

"How-"

"Say it."

"I will never betray you." he promises me.

"Good." I say and see all the photographers making it's way over to us.

"Doctor Grey, could we take a picture of you and the family?"

"Of course." the blonde doctor says smiling. "Let's get all together, guys." she says grinning. Yeah, a mother who is really proud of her family.

We all get together and smile into the flashing lights. If only they knew that they really would get a family picutre. A picture of two families actually. The Bolton/Sloane/Grey family and the Bolton/Montez family. Gosh, they will freak out when we tell them!

"Thank you. And congratulations Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez on the engagement."

"Thank you." we both say at the same time.

As soon as the word engagement leaves the photographer's mouth, all eyes turn to us. About twenty photographers storm over to us within a second, all wanting to take a picture of the new it-couple of New Yorker's society. What did they call us again? Oh, right... _Troyella_.

We smile into the camera and are suddenly in the spotlight. Something we both hate. All these flashlights are making me feel sick. _Really_ sick.

After the 100th picture Troy looks at me, his worried blue eyes seem to look right into my soul. "Alright gentlemen, I think you have your pictures. It would be nice if my fiancé and me would get some privacy for the rest of the evening." he says to the photographers in a stiff voice.

He's no one to joke with. And they seem to know it, since all the photographers walk away nodding. "Are you okay?" he asks me in a whisper tone.

I shake my head, "All these flashlights gave me a headache. Not a strong one, but yet..." I say truthfully.

"You want me to get Addison?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Addison is here?"

"Of course she is. She's the best gynecologist in the States." he explains. "Everyone worth knowing is at this party. So, shall I?"

"No. Let's just... I don't know go for a walk or something. I just need some fresh air." I say into his eyes.

"Okay..." he says nodding before he takes my hand and leads me out of the tent. _Now_ they really stare at us. Every single fucking person at this party stares at us. God, how much I hate those parties!

As soon as we're out of the tent, I take a deep breath in. "God, have you noticed how horrible some perfumes were?! Doesn't any of these women have style?!" I say causing him to laugh.

"Darling, your hormones are just messing with you." he says to me as we start walking around.

"Oh you have no idea." I say smiling as we reach the boathouse.

"Miss Montez, are you real-" I shut him off with a soft kiss.

"I prefer future Mrs. Bolton." I correct him smiling as I open the door of the poolhouse and grab his tie to pull him into the house.

My lips find his again as my hand locks the front door of the poolhouse. His hand touches my cheek as he returns my kiss passionately. Our tongues start to battle with each other as he picks me up.

"I should have knocked you up earlier, future Mrs. Bolton." he says grinning as he walks with me in his arms in the direction of the bedroom.

I return his grin and stare into his bright blue eyes. I will never get sick of those eyes and it's intensity. How can anyone have _such_ beautiful eyes?

"You're doing it again." he remarks as he places me on the edge of the soft king size bed.

"I'm doing what?" I ask him confused.

He laces his long skinny fingers with mine, "You're staring right into my soul."

A soft smile reaches my lips. "If only I could read your eyes... Then I might be able to look right into your soul." I say and sigh, "Your eyes are like a shield. A shield which protects every single shade of you."

"You know every single shade of me - the bad ones and the good ones."

"And I love them all." I say and kiss him softly.

"I love you, too Gabriella. Every single day. 24 hours a day since I met you." he whispers into my ear.

_Aw_! I feel the tears forming in my eyes right away. "And now you ruined the amazing sex I had in mind with you." I say with watery eyes to him.

He smiles softly at me before he puts a strand of hair behind my ear, "That's only half-bad."

"If you keep on being so understandable, I'll be crying within a second." I say to him, feeling the tears forming in my eyes again.

"Okay, come here." he says, pulling me into a hug.

"I _so_ hate you right now. I just wanted plain amazing sex with you. And you? You turn it into a loveconfession which is _so good_ that it makes me cry!"

He chuckles, "Your hormones are really messing with you, Ella."

"I know."

"And I love it."

I pull myself out of his embrace, "Love it?! How can you love it! I have absolutely no control of my body! And you... Does it amuse you in some kind of way? Am I a freakshow now?!" I almost yell at him.

"Gabriella, relax..."

"Don't tell me what to do! You might have a doctor's degree in psychology but that doesn't give you the right to freaking analyse me!" I hiss at him.

He is silent. "Ella..."

"Don't Ella me!" I say, rising from the bed.

"Wait..." he says in a soft voice as I make my way out of the bedroom.

"What?" I ask him, turning around.

"I just meant... It's the baby's way of communicating with me. I mean, it can't kick or anything so I-"

"Communicating?! You want to know how it communicates with me?! By making me vomit every single day! Oh and giving moodswings!" I yell at him. "Something I could have missed in this pregnancy. Next thing you know I-" I stop as I feel my stomach turning around. No, not again!

With my hand covering my mouth, I run into the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. Stupid vomiting. I'm already _so_ sick of it. So freaking sick of vomiting...

"See? You shouldn't argue with me - the baby agrees." he says as I wash my mouth.

"Oh shut up!" I say grinning as I see him in the mirror. "And I should have picked the Chanel dress." I say as I look at my reflection. The dark blue Chanel dress would have been a better choice - along with the black Louboutins. They're more comfortable than these Jimmy Choo's.

His arms around my waist interupt my thoughts. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"I will get swollen feet, do you know that?" I say, resting my back against his strong body.

"Beautiful swollen feet."

"That's not the point. I won't fit into my shoes anymore."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"That's not the point either. I'm going to have to wear those ugly sandals..."

"I'll make sure you get beautiful sandals."

"Not the point, Troy."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "What's the point then?"

"The point is that I am pregnant. That my body will change. I will get fat and swollen feet." I say to him, "And I will get enormous boobs."

"Something I can deal with..." he whispers into my ear before he starts kissing my neck.

"Still not the point!" I hiss at him.

He sighs before he turns me around, "Yes, your body will undergo some changes. Some beautiful ones and some not so beautiful - but no matter how much you change, I will love you anyways. Just like our baby will love you as soon as it has been born."

"I still can't believe that I am really pregnant, Troy. This feels _all_ so surreal."

"You should better get used to it." he says into my eyes, "Because I can't wait until we're a family."

"We need to get married first." I say, lacing my left hand with his. The engagement ring sparkles back at me. It's such a _huge_ diamond!

"On the 15th." he says into my eyes.

"March 15th?" I ask him surprised. When did we set a date?

He nodds, "It's the perfect date. Your family is free and mine is as well."

"How do you know?"

"You were two hours in this poolhouse with Sharpay. While you girls talked, I did some talking as well." he explains and I pull myself out of his hugg.

"You informed my parents?" I ask him surprised.

"Well, I asked for your mother's blessing and Ray's of course... They kind of already knew."

"But you... You called them?"

"I... Yes."

"I should have done that!" I yell at him. "This should have been my job! _I_ should have told them! Informed them!"

"Ella, calm down..."

"No!" I yell at him. "I can't believe _you_ told them!"

"Gabriella, try to lower your stresslevel please."

"_Lower_ my stresslevel?! You're the one who's causing this stress!" I hiss at him and brush through my locks. Out of the sudden everything starts to spin around. Oh, this isn't good. I grab his arm right away, in order to stand straight.

"What's wrong?" his worried voice reaches my ears in echos.

"I... I don't know." I say, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Sit down." he orders as he places a chair next to me. Where did he get this chair?

I sit down and continue taking deep breaths.

He knees down in front of me, "Do you want a glass of water?"

"No, I am fine... It's getting better." I say and look into his scared eyes. "I am okay."

"Are you sure?"

I nodd as everything starts to 'normalize' again. "Yes. I am okay." I say and smile softly at him. "You're right. We shouldn't fight. Our child doesn't like when we fight."

He returns my smile, "No more fights."

"No more fights, Mr. Bolton." I agree with him grinning. Then my stomach turns around once more. I ran quickly back to the marmor toilet and vomit...and vomit...and vomit.

While I am emptying my stomach, Troy is holding back my hair.

"Gabriella, this isn't normal. You haven't vomit _so much_ in the last weeks. Maybe we should get you into the hospital." he suggests as I cool my face with water.

"You want to put me into the hospital on _New Year's Eve_?!" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"If this-"

"No!" I say to him, turning around so I can face him. Oh, he's having two heads again... "Chair..." I mumble as I hold onto the sink.

"What?"

"Chair!" I say in a louder voice.

"Oh right... Sit down." he says before I sit down on the chair.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm down. Trying to breath away the dizziness.

"Ella..." he starts in a soft voice.

"Oh, not again!" I say as I feel my stomach turning around again before I start vomitting again.

After minutes, I'm not only feeling dizzy - no my stomach is empty as well. At least, I hope.

"I'll go get Addison." he says to me as I am, once again, seated on the chair.

"Wait, what?" I ask him as he's walking out of the bathroom. I rise from the chair and follow him. "Addison's here?"

"Of course she is. Everyone worth knowing is here." he says in a calm voice before he turns arouns. "Sit down." he says pointing at the arm chair in the living room.

"But I-"

"No. I will get Addison and if she can't help you, then I am sorry Gabriella but we will be spending New Year's Eve in the hospital. You have no say in this."

I have no _what_?! "WHAT?! _I_ have no say in this?! What the hell do you think-"

He raises his hand, causing me to stop talking. "Sit down and wait. Don't you dare get your stresslevel up again, Miss Montez."

"But I-"

"Sit and wait. I'll be back." he says before he leaves me.

"I actually do have a say in this as well, Mr. Bolton!" I yell at the closed door. He's unbelievable! How could he say something like this! And then he tops it by calling me _Miss Montez_!

But he is right. Whatever I am going through right now, is not normal. That kind of vomiting is not normal. This dizziness is not normal. This headache is not normal. Feeling _so sick_ is not normal. God, why does this pregnancy has to be so hard?!

Maybe because it's a Bolton baby. Maybe every mother of a Bolton baby had a hard pregnancy. Too bad Lilly's dead - I could have asked her then.

The doors opens again and Troy walks in. Behind him is Addison, wearing a beautiful dark blue floor length dress. A dress from Dior.

"Gabriella," she breaths out, smiling sadly.

"Do I look so bad?"

She shruggs, "A little pale maybe. How are you feeling?"

"I feel dizzy and my fingertips feel a little numb. Plus, I feel sick and I have a headache. I feel like I could start vomiting right away... All together, everything but fine."

She nodds and smiles sadly at me. "Gabriella, we-"

"Oh please don't. It's New Year's Eve."

"I'm sorry, but I think we should get you to the hospital. You have hyperemesis gravidarum. And it could get a lot more worse. Which we don't want."

"But I..." I stop as I feel my stomach turning around again. I get up and run into the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. God, when will this stop?!

"Fine." I agree as I walk back into the living room. "But I don't want to make a huge scene out of it..."

"Of course."

"I'll drive." Troy says. The first time. What made him so silent? "The car is already waiting behind the house."

Again I wonder how he is doing this. "Okay..." I say, sighing.

* * *

God, my head is killing me. I feel softness beneath me. Am I already in the hospital? How did I get here?! I slowly open my eyes and see Sharpay's silouette. She's still wearing the deep purple dress.

"How is she?" she asks Troy.

"She fell asleep in the car. Addison made a bloodtest which confirmed her diagnosis. She has hyperemesis gravidarum."

"I'm sorry, she has _what_?!"

"It's a very rare form of a very strong nausea during the pregnany. Symptoms usually are dizziness, headaches, a fast beating heart, numbness and of course nausea."

"What about your baby?"

"It's fine. Giving us a hard time, but it's all healthy." he says and I can see him smiling. "The only one who's suffering is Gabriella."

"And you."

"I-"

"You don't have to admit it, but I can see how much you are suffering as well. It's no fun to see her in pain, I know. But she'll get over it."

"And it's worth it." he says, "You should get back to the party. Tell them that I have a buisness meeting or that Ella got sick or no, not that thing with Ella. Just-"

"I'll make something up." she says nodding, before I feel my heavy eyelids close again.

* * *

The next time I wake up into silence. There's a lamp shining in the back of the hospital bed. It's a nice room. A room with dark wooded elements on the wall. A room for the high society, if they would ever get sick. Guess now I'm a part of it as well - of the high society. What a year could do...

That's when I notice his sleeping head rested on my stomach. He's holding my right hand, sleeping on me. I have no idea how long I have been sleeping. How long I am already here. How long he has been worrying like crazy about me... Us.

I smile softly and notice that I'm connected to several infusions via my left hand. I look at them and now right away what it is. Saltine solution for my fuild balance. Vitamins to keep me nourished.

Good, that doesn't seem so bad. My eyes move back the sleeping head and I rise my left hand to brush through his chestnut brown hair. Gosh, he even looks sexy when he's sleeping face down on me. Only a Bolton is able to do that. Able to look so sexy.

I wonder if our child will have the same abilities. If it will, then it would have less problems than others...

He shivers before he rises his head from my stomach. I still feel his weight on me as he stares surprised in my brown orbs.

"Good morning sleepy head." I say smiling softly.

"Ella..." he breaths out before he huggs me softly. Oh, did I worry him too much again?

"How are you?"

I shrugg, "I still feel sick. The headache's gone. The numbness as well."

He nodds, "Good. That's at least an improvement."  
"A tiny one, but yet."

"You want to drink something?"

I shake my head.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodd, "But I doubt, I can keep anything in my stomach." I say, feeling the sickness reaching a whole new level. God, this is insane!

"What do you want?"

"Chicken soup." I say smiling as he already gets out his cellphone. "What time is it?"

"11:30." he says, texting someone. Is it Miss Smith?

"That means it's not the new year yet."

He nodds, "It'll be here in twenty minutes."

"I could just get something out of-"

"The cafeteria's meals are awfull. Trust me, I tried them once and never again."

I smile softly at him, "Okay."

"Good."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You fell asleep in the car when I drove you to the hospital which was three hours ago."

"At least I didn't oversleep the New Year's Eve. Have you told anyone that I am here?"

"Sharpay of course. And Sharpay only. She told my parents some lie to keep them from looking for us. So you have nothing to worry about."

"When will I be able to leave?"

He sighs before he brushes through his chestnut brown hair, "Whenever the strong nausea is gone."

As if our little horserace heard him, my stomach turns around and I start to choke. I quickly run into the bathroom and vomit into the marble toilet - who knew that hospitals also have marble toilets?!

"That won't be any soon." I say to my reflection as I cool my face. I sigh, no the chicken soup probably is not going to be eaten by me today...

"Text whoever you just texted and cancel the chicken soup. I doubt, I'll be able to eat it tonight. Sadly." I add as I walk back to the bed.

He smiles sadly at me before he huggs me softly. God, his aftershave is horrible! "If only I could take this nausea from you..."

"Guess it's a thing between me and your child. And don't you worry little horserace, I will not forget. We'll be having a discussion once you're born, my dear."

He chuckles, "God, I love you so much Ella."

"I love you, too." I say, returning his smile. Suddenly there are fireworks outside of the house. They look _so_ amazing! Blue, red, green, yellow and purple fireworks are coating the sky in bright lights. My eyes move over to the watch. It's midnight.

"Happy new year." I say and smile.

"Happy new year, my love." he says before he kisses me.

"I'm sorry for starting the new year in a hospital and not with your family."

"I _am_ starting the new year with my family. With the most important family members." he says smiling.

* * *

**Happy new year!**

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Three weeks later:

Carefully I fold the cashmere sweater before I place it in my Louis Vuitton suitcase. I can't help but grin as I close the suitcase. A year ago, I wasn't even able to dream about such wealth. And now... Now I'm a part of it. Part of the High Society. Part of the Upper East Side Elite. With him by my side.

He changed my life. Turned it upside down - and I wouldn't want it any other way.

A knock at the door interrupt my thoughts.

"Come in!" I say in a loud voice. It's the first morning without this strong nausea for six weeks now. An awesome feeling! I definitly won't miss this room. Or the food. He was right, the food is horrible in this hospital.

My smile drops as I see my blonde best friend walking in.

"Oh, why so sad Gabs?" she asks me a little disappointed.

"I just..." he promised me to pick me up. But ever since Troy started working again a week ago, he has been absent. Not full time, but... His mind seemed somewhere else every time he was with me. Physically he was there, but his mind... His mind was very far away from me. Us. His family.

She reflects my disappointed smile, "I know, honey. He has to work. But don't worry, I brought you company to keep you happy." she says before she holds out the door. Amanda and Taylor walk in grinning. "SURPRISE!"

My huge grin drops as soon as my eyes catch a nervous Sharpay. "You told them?!" I mouth to her, as both women throw their arms around me.

She shakes her head and mouths back, "Told them you had an accident... In the shower."

I roll my eyes before I hugg the two women.

"Alright, _we_ need to go shopping!" Amanda announces, "As in wedding shopping!"

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Ring!" Taylor says, grabbing my left hand. "_Huge_!" she announces as her's and Amanda's eyes are focussed on my engagement ring.

"I know."

"Troy Bolton style!" Sharpay says giggling.

I roll my eyes. "But we need to drive to my place first. Luggage..."

"No, need for that. Taylor!" Sharpay says in a loud voice. Wait, is he working for her now aswell? Is that even legal?

"Taylor..." I breath out.

"Glad to see you're doing better, Miss Montez. I'll take these." Taylor says smiling, picking up the suitcases.

I nodd, "Thank you, Taylor."

"But before we go wedding dress shopping, we have to get our mani and pedis!" Sharpay says smiling.

* * *

"So, how did you guys meet?" Taylor asks me.

Does she has to ask me that question _now_?! Now when I am trying to get my pregnant body into this wedding gown?! Now when I'm in the fitting room?! After Kleinfeld, Lovely Bride and Mark Ingram, Monique Lhuillier is our last stop in the wedding dress world.

"Hasn't Shar or Amanda told you the story?"

"They did, but I'd like to hear it from you. After all, this seems all like a Cinderella Story..."

I fake a laugh, "Well it surely didn't start as a Cinderella Story..."

"It was fate."

I smile, "Yes, maybe it was..."

"What was your first impression of Troy?"

"That he is an arrogant, superficial, intimidating and very hot man." I say and laugh, "You know, usually men feel intimidated by _me_ but he was the only man who ever made me feel intimidated. I call it the Bolton-effect." I say as I close the zipper of the dress. _Finally_ I made it into this dress. God, it's been pure torture...

"Oh this dress is beautifull!" Amanda says grinning as I walk out of the fitting room.

"It's too much of a gown." I answer, remembering Sharpay dress as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The strapless gown is shaped in an A-line in ivory. A beautifull gown with a diamond belt at the waist but... It's not me.

"It reminds you of my dress, doesn't it?"

I shrugg, touching the chiffon of the dress. "Kind of."

"And you want something classy..." Sharpay says grinning.

I bit my lip.

"Which means, we're at the wrong bridal shop!"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"We should go to Vera!"

"Oh no, Shar!" Not _another_ wedding boutique. I am _exhausted_. Beyond exhausted, actually I think as I walk back into the fitting room, to get myself out of the wedding gown.

"Don't you worry, we won't go today. Or this week, actually. Vera is in Milan for this week. We'll have an appoinment next week."

"You haven't even called her, Shar."  
She rolls her eyes, "I'm a Grey woman, now. And if only she will hear that she could design the dress for your wedding with Troy, she's..."

"She would probably fly back to NY within a blink of an eye."

She laughs, "Yes she would."

"But we..." I lower my voice so Amanda and Taylor are unable to hear me, "need to have this appoinment alone."

"Because you're going to let the bomb explode to Vera?"

"If she has some nice idea, I'm gonna have to. Who knows how my body will look in two months, huh?!"

"Speaking of two months, how far is the wedding planner?"

"So far we have a location and a date."

Her eyes widen right away, "TELL!"

"Monti Fleur on March the 15th."

"Monti _what_?!"  
"It's an island. An island of the Seychelle islands. Troy owns a small island, on which we could spend our honeymoon without any paparazzi." I say, as I walk out of the fitting room again.

"Aw!" she says grinning like a five year old.

"I know."

"It's perfect. _Really perfect._ I mean, a wedding at the beach? That's so you. So him. So... _Bolton/Montez. So Troyella_."

I roll my eyes, "Amanda, Tay! Let's go."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"You won't get a dress from Monique?"

"No."

"But they're _so_ beautifull!" Taylor says grinning.

I roll my eyes, "Every dress is beautifull. But I need a dress which is me."

"And Vera will give you this dress." Sharpay sings to me as we walk out of the store.

* * *

I brush through my dark brown locks as I wait in the elevator to finally bring me home. It's been a stressfull day and I'm tired. Tired and insanely hungry for peanutbutter with strawberries. I've been craving for those the past hours _so fucking badly_.

The elevator doors glide silently open and I inhale the smell right away. It's a fresh scent with a toxic residue. Wait a second, is this paint that I'm smelling?!

"Troy, " I hear a female voice saying. Seconds later I see the blonde godess walking down the thin long glass hallway, having Manhattan in the night behind her. A breathtaking woman with a breathtaking view behind her and a breathtaking body. A body which is coated in a Rolling Stone shirt. Not any shirt - _my _Rolling Stone shirt with the unmistakably red tongue. The very same shirt _I_ wore after my first night here with him. The very same shirt _I still wear_, whenever he is not in town. _My_ shirt.

And she is _only_ wearing my shirt.

She freezes in the middle of the hallway as her glaze meets my angry one.

"Gabriella, " she breaths out, having the most tensed body I've ever seen. Not even Troy was ever so tense.

"Sasha." I say, gnashing my teeth in anger. What is she doing here?! IN MY SHIRT!

His chuckle reaches my ears before I turn my head to the right side. He's walking down the hallway, wearing dark washed jeans only. No shirt. No shoes. The jeans have spots on them.

He freezes as well as soon as his eyes see me. "Gabriella, " he says, just as amazed as Sasha was only a milisecond. "You shouldn't be here." he adds in a surprised voice. I shouldn't _what_?!

Am I unrequested right now?! "What the hell is going on?!" I nearly yell. "What is _she_ doin-"

"This isn't what it looks like." Sasha interrupts me, fluttering with her long black eyelashes. What the fuck?!

"O-oh, so you are not standing in front of me only wearing a _shirt?_!" I hiss at her, eyeballing her figure for the first time. Damn it, I wish I had those legs! My eyes notice tiny white spots on her bare feet. Feet which have dark purple painted nails. A color only Chanel produces. It was limited edition. "Is that my nailpolish?!" I say my thoughts out loud.

"Yes, but I-"

"You fucking used my nailpolish?! And you're wearing-"

"Ella, I-"

"NO! You lost _every right_ to call me that!" I hiss back at Troy.

"Gabriella, we didn't sl-"

"Screw you!" I yell at Sasha, "Screw both of you." I say to Troy, who still hasn't found any words. He just stands there barefoot. His face is tense. He's biting his lip. Something he has never done before. Has he... Did he... I feel the anger building inside of me. A kind of anger I've never felt before. Not in such an intensity.

"Have you slept with her?" I ask him in calm voice, unable to hide the shakeness - the anger - in it.

"Gabriella, we didn't even-"

"I haven't asked you, blonde Bimbo, now did I?!" I hiss at Sasha, "Get the fuck out of this apartment or I will throw you out of the window and I don't care if you'll survive this, hoe!"

"Gabriella!" he hisses back at me.

My eyes widen, "You fucking chose to protect her instead of - Oh my God!" I breath out, covering my open mouth with my hand. "You can't even answer me."

He is silent.

"I-I should go." Sasha says in a shaky voice.

"And you should take off that shirt." I hiss back.

"I'll get your clothes." he says before disappearing.

Wait, her clothes are here?!

Suddenly her frozen face starts to show emotions. She starts smiling. "Who knew that you could turn into a bitch as well?!"

"Don't push your luck, Sasha!" I hiss at her, my eyes reflecting only anger.

She holds up her hands, "I am innocent. It was all _his work_."

Oh, okay that's enough! How dare she!

She shruggs, grinning. "Guess I was just too-" I shut her off with a slap.

Her chin falls down as she holds her red burning cheek.

"Don't ever take a step into this penthouse again, you hear me?! Don't you _ever_ try to get near my man again!" I hiss at her.

She smiles innocently and I turn around. Troy is standing behind me, holding a pair of jeans and a cashmere sweater.

Sasha takes the clothes before she slips silently into her jeans. Then she takes of the shirt to get into the cashemere sweater.

"I... I'm sorry." she apologizes to him before she hands me the shirt. "Don't you dare think you won this game. Seems like your playpartner likes to change his partners." she whispers into my ear before she quickly walks into elevator, saving herself from more than just a slap this time.

I take a deep breath as I start feeling my pulse rising. What was that with lowering the stresslevel? Right, that should happen now more often in order to have a healthy pregnancy... Not so easy, when your partner is called Troy Bolton. And Sasha.

"Ga-" he touches my shoulder as I am facing his back.

I push his hand off of my shoulder. "Don't you dare-"

"But nothing happened!"

"She was wearing _my shirt_! She was standing there halfnaked in our apartment! And you... You're only wearing a jeans! A fucking jeans!" I yell before I turn around.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you dare say those words again!" I say into his crystal blue eyes.

"But we didn't-"

"You know what, I get it okay?! I am not blonde and unattractive and I _so don't have her legs anymore_." I say, rolling my eyes. "But h-how could you do that to our-"

"Shut up!"

"_What?!_"

He sighs, "We painted."

"Oh, you guys _painted_. Mhm right, who painted out of the line first?!" I hiss at him, feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"What?" he asks me confused before he sighs. "Look," he says, grabbing my icy cold hands, "This was suppose to be a surprise, okay?! That's why I send Sharpay to the hospital to pick you up today. I came up with this a couple of days ago and called Sasha to help me out. All she did was help me..." he trails of, leading me down the corridor.

"Help you with what?" I ask him confused. "And why couldn't I help you? Or Adam? Or Sharpay?"

"Sharpay has to work and Adam still doesn't know about our unborn child. At least, I hope Sharpay can keep her mouth shut. Besides, I doubt that Sharpay is a good artist..."

"What?" I ask him confused before we stop in front of a white wooden door.

Without any words, he opens the door. I've been right. The smell is paint. Oil based paint to be exact.

Lots of canvases are lieing in the room. Some are already pained. Some are still blank.

"What is this?!" I ask him confused as I take a step into the room.

"Sasha is teaching me how to paint."

"She's what?" I ask him shocked. He doesn't know how to paint?

"I was horrible in art class. And Sasha is awesome. She did the painting in my office. And in our living room."

"But the artist is called Clayton. Sasha is _Clayton_?!" Boy, if I knew that I would have thrown them away! "We're having a picture of your..." I don't even know how to call her. Mrs. Evil? Blonde Bimbo? Godess? Root of his lifestyle?

"Friend." he answers my question.

"She's anything but a friend."

"She's my friend."

"She's in love with you."

He is silent. "She is not in love with me. She let me go."

"It didn't look that way two minutes ago. She has done anything but let you go. She's still in love with you."

"Anyways, as you can see we've only been painting."

I look around, they really painted. A lot as I can tell from all these paintings. I can cleary differentiate his paintings for her's. Her's are pure perfection. She used black and white pictures, to form a bigger one.

"Are those picture from the ultrasounds?" I ask confused.

"Yes. We're using them as an inspiration."

It's amazing. She used the ultrasounds to create a picture of _us_. A picture of the little horserace's parents. _Wow_.

"You could have informed me. Why didn't you tell me that this..." God, how should I call her?!

"friend."

"_friend_ has been walking from left to right in our apartment?!"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to paint a nice painting for you. But frankly, I am still an awfull artist. So, I decided to let her paint it after all."

"How long have you been working with her?"

"Since three days."

"And why are you guys both half naked? Is that her method to get kissed by a muse or something?!"

He chuckles.

"It wasn't a joke. I'm serious. I don't like her."

"The first time we painted she showed me the basics. After the session we had paint all over our clothes. A Chanel dress with paint spots on it doesn't look so good. So, I gave her a shirt she could wear every time we would paint. I picked out those old jeans. And I was shirtless because I just got paint on my shirt." He says simply as if there isn't a deeper message. As if he was explaining to me how much water there is in a human body. As if I was a dumb student.

"Nothing happened?"

"Besides me making myself a completely fool of myself, nothing happened, Gabriella."

"You didn't have sex?"

"It hurts me that you don't trust me. I gave you my word, that I wouldn't _ever_ betray you. I gave you a ring which symbolize that I love you more than anyone else. I gave you my word, that we're in this together. In this life. A life with only you and our family beside me. A life until death will do us apart. _Death_ not any other woman, Gabriella." he says, staring with his ocean blue eyes into my insecure one's.

I gulmp. How could I have been so stupid?!

"Look, " he starts, lacing his long fingers with my left hand staring right at my engagement ring. "I recognize the glances as well. Women stare at me as if I was sent straight out of heaven. As if I was an angel. But I ignore them. Their glances awake nothing in me. I feel nothing when they look at me. But one single glance from you and I feel unprotected. You stare right into my soul. You see everything of me. Every shade. Every imperfection. Every lie I ever told. Every wrong turn I ever took. You see the bad sides and the good's. Sometimes, I worry that the bad sides are too much for you. Sometimes, I worry that I am not good enough for you. Because I recognize the glances coming from other men as well. I see how they undress you with their eyes. How they eyeball you, licking their lips. I see it and try very hard to not lose control of myself. I try very hard to not punch them straight into their faces. I keep myself together. I try very hard to ignore them. I ignore them, because I know that you are mine. That you will stay by my side no matter what I do or say. You don't leave. You will never leave me, just because it gets rough. When it gets tough, you stay and we figure things out. We figure things out. That's why I love you. That's what makes you the most important person in my life. Women come and go. But you stay... You stay."

God, suddenly I feel nothing but guilt and remorse. All they did was paint! Fucking paint! And I completely overreacted! I even thought he cheated on me! How could I be so fucking stupid?! This man loves _me_! "I am sorry. I completely overreacted. Seeing Sasha half naked in our hallway and you in only jeans just... I freaked out. Big time and I apologize. I wasn't... Myself. I don't know what has gotten into me. It just..." I stop and brush through my dark brown locks, "I don't know what freaked me out more, you and Sasha both half naked or she wearing my shirt."

He chuckles, "Your shirt?"

I shrugg, "It was the shirt I wore after the first night I spent here. I wore it over the white Chanel bikini when I walked to the pool... Gosh, I remember this day as if it was yesterday." I say and chuckle, "I was _so_ nervous that morning and so in anticipation of... I don't even know of what. Was it you? What you would do with me next? What _I_ would do next? I don't know. All I knew was that you had a nice taste in music. After all, I was wearing your shirt." I say with another shrugg, "I still wear this shirt whenever you're out of town... It's my shirt."

"I didn't know that it means so much to you. I just picked up one shirt out of the closet. I didn't pay attention. I didn't meant to hurt you in any way."

"I know. And I didn't mean to hurt _you_ by asking you that question." I say and brush through his chestnut colored hair with my free hand. "But I don't like your _friend_. I will never like her, because she tries to rip us apart. She still loves you, probably always had since you guys met at Yale years ago. Perhaps she used all the other men to keep her mind off of you..."

"But I don't love her. She's just a friend."

"She's the closest friend you have."

"Not the closest. But one of the closest, yes."

I sigh, "Anyway, I hate her and she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does."

"How come you know?"

I shrugg, "She called me a hoe. Back in december, at Meredith's gala. She called me a hoe for being with you. For breaking your heart, not once but twice. For... For pulling you through so much pain."

"S-She did _what_?!" he asks me shocked.

I bite my lip. Damn it, now he's mad. "It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing! She called the mother of my child, my future wife, the love of my life a hoe!" he hisses before he storms out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I call through the long hallway, which he is storming down.

"I'm going to show her her limits." he hisses back.

Wait, what?! I run after him, "Don't!" I say as I reach him. "Take a deep breath and calm down first. It's already evening. Don't get your stresslevel up, Troy."

"But I-"

"_Please_." I almost begg him. "It's late. I'm tired. You are tired. Let it go."

He sighs, "I can't." he says before he pushes the button.

"Troy, please don't go to Sasha's and-"

He grabs my hand and pulls me into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I ask him confused as he pushes a button.

"I'm going to let some steam out... And I want you to see it. See this side of me. The furious one, which loses control." he says with gnashed teeth.

I gulmp. Suddenly I feel fear.

The elevator doors glide open and he steps out, still holding my hand, dragging me behind him. We're in a gym. An empty gym - after all, it's nearly midnight.

He stops in front of a punching bag. Then he lets go of my hand. Is he going to punch it now? Is this his - really healthy - way of letting out steam? I mean, it is healthier than having sex with me. He has found a way healthier way to let ouf steam. Did Dr. Flynn suggest that? I don't know.

Instead of punching the bag, he starts coating his hands with white bandages. First his right hand, then the left. He does it quickly, as if he has already done it a hundret times. But yet he does it carefully, as if this was the first time.

I sit down on the dark grey armchair which is standing in the corner. Out of the sudden I seem to be disappeared for him as he starts punching the bag. He looks like a real boxer. Like a professional boxer. Someone who has been doing this for years. I wonder if he did. Probably. He starts punching the bag slowly, as if he wants to warm up his muscles. Get used to the heavy red and black bag which is hanging in front of him. After minutes he gets quicker, punching harder than before. Left. Right. Left Right. Left. Right... Sweat drops are running down his forehead as he punches against the heavy bag. He creates a rhythm. His very own Troy Bolton rhythm.

And then I start seeing it. He's punching out every cell of anger, disappointment... Frustration. Every nerve which is tensed due to his emotional state, is now active to release his mixed emotions. With every punch, he starts to get calmer. Not in his physical shape. But his mind starts calming down. I don't know how to explain it. It's not the way he acts. It's not the way he punchs against that bag. It's not the way the sweat drops down his muscular upper body. It's...

It's the way his eyes slowly start lighten up. It's the way his breath comes out.

I slowly raise from the chair, as he still punches against the bag. Left hand. Right hand. Left hand. Right hand. Left hand. I stop in front of him with the punching bag behind me, facing him. He doesn't strike out. He doesn't touch me, as if he is afraid of what he will do next. He just stares at me.

And I stare back. For seconds, we just stare into each other's eyes. Then I take his left hand and start to unbandage it. Slowly, I take the white strip off of his hands. His hand is glowing in a tomate red, yet his knuckles are not sore. He watches my every move. I fold it together and place it on the table. Then I do the same with the right hand before my eyes face his again. The dark color has disappeared as I brush through his messy chestnut hair. It has been replaced by a light blue. A blue so clear, I can almost see my reflection in it.

And then he kisses me. A soft kiss. A kiss filled with nothing but love. Nothing but pure love.

* * *

**A new chapter everyone :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review :)**

**Xoxo Nic**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Soft kisses going up my neck slowly rip me out of my dream. Kiss by kiss I get thrown out my fanasty straight back into the wonderful reality. My eyes flutter open and I stare back into the most beautiful eyecolor I've ever seen: A turqouise.

"Good morning." he greets me grinning before his soft lips find mine again.

And it is indeed a good morning. I return his kiss, brushing through his hair before we roll over, so I am on top now. Out of sudden my mood changes from happy to lust. Our child is really messing with me - but I don't care. All I want is him. Now.

"I didn't mean to-" he says as he lifts himself up.

I grab his wrists and pull him down, "Then you should think twice next time if you should wake me up with kisses." I say before I kiss him passionately.

"Actually, I have to go to work. I just wanted to say goodbye before I go." he says, lifting himself again.

"You're going nowhere." I say kissing his neck.

He sighs, "Ella..."

"It is your fault that I am horny right now. You really want to leave your horny fiancé alone in this apartment all day?" I argue against his objection.

"You will see me this evening after all."

"You mean I get to see you _before_ our engagement party or _at_ our engagement party?!" I ask him, fondling his cheek before I kiss him softly.

He grins, "Guess I can be a little late. After all, it is a saturday."

"A saturday which starts with incredible sex for you. Guess you can call yourself lucky, Mr. Bolton. Because not a lot of men have such mornings..." I whisper into his ear before his lips find mine, throwing me right into a paradise filled with nothing but love and lust.

* * *

I'm painting my toenails in a gold nail polish as my cellphone starts ringing. I look at the display of the Blackberry. It's Sharpay.

"Hello?"

"It's online! It's online!" she screams into the phone.

"What is online?" I ask her confused.

"The interview! The love interview with Troy!"

Oh! "Really?!"

"YES! And it is _amazing_. He seems _so fucking in love_!" Sharpay says to me.

"Are there pictures?"

"Old pictures of you guys. One at the horserace. Then one at the Met Gala. In which you guys are kissing. It was your first solo walk on the red carpet. Oh and of course the one at the beach. With the horses."

"Amy and Jackie..." I say dreamy. God, that was a wonderful day. One of the first days of our relationship...

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, you should read it." Sharpay says.

"I will."

"Oh and see you tonight. Eight sharp."

"We won't be late." I say rolling my eyes before I hang up. I finish painting my toenails before I carefully walk over to my MacBook Pro. I open the 15 inch MacBook and type in the New York Spectator's website. It is online.

_Troy Bolton reveals the mysterious woman beside him!_

_We asked - he answered. An exclusive interview by Sandra Smith._

I click on our picture - the picture from the Meredith's New Year's Eve party. We're grinning into the camera and I'm wearing the red dress on New Year's Eve.

**He's already waiting for me as I walk into his office. Bolton's office has an amazing view of whole Manhattan! I across the room, seeing him sitting in his office chair. A black leather chair in which he looks incredibably sexy. I feel my face turning red right away as soon as he looks at me. His crystal light blue eyes stare into mine as he lifts himself up to greet me. I'm a little amazed to only see him and not his fiancé. The mysterious woman.**

**He quickly informs me that she couldn't make it after his greeting. I am a little disappointed to not be able to talk to the mysterious woman myself. But on the other hand, I get to do an interview with the amazing Troy Bolton!**

**"Mr. Bolton, I'm going to come straight to the point here and ask you the question which everyone wants an answer for: Who is this new woman in your life?"**

_The chestnut hair colored man smiles a little. "She's not a new woman in my life. We know each other for over a year now..." he trails off._

**"What is the name of the brunette beauty and how did you meet?"**

_"Her name is Gabriella. She held the interview with me for the Yale Daily News. The actually interviewer was a woman named Sharpay. But she got sick and sended her roommate, who was Gabriella."_

**"Sharpay? Sharpay as in Sharpay Grey?"**

_"Yes. Sharpay Grey was Gabriella's roommate. The two women know each other for a long time... Thanks to Gabriella, Sharpay met my brother and her future husband, Adam."_

**"I bet you're quite glad that Sharpay didn't do the interview."**

_"You could say so." he says smirking._

**"Why did you choose to hide your fiancè from the cameras?"**

_"In my opinion a relationship should be solid, before the whole world starts putting it's nose into my private life. You see, I rarely have privacy time. I get chased by paparazzi from morning to evening. We tried very hard to hide from the paparazzi - and sometimes they caught us."_

**"You mean the picture from you and her riding at the beach?"**

_"For example, yes. It was a situation in which we forgot that I was such a huge persona in the press. We got the quittance the morning after. We were in all the gossip magazines and newspapers... Luckily, no one found any information about the woman by my side."_

**"But now she will have to deal with the paparazzi. Being engaged to the world's most wanted man is a huge achievement..."**

_He laughs, "Am I some kind of trophy in the female world?"_

**If only he knew. "For some women you surely are. I heard about the paparazzi in front of your apartment building on January the first. How bad was it?"**

_"It wasn't bad. It was just..." he stops and touches his temples. This man looks even sexy when he's just thinking. "There were about fifty paparazzi waiting for us when we arrived. About ten of them were filming us when we drove into the garage. They screamed our names, wanted details of the ring... Of the proposal. Of everything. For me, it wasn't a big deal. I am used to this. But for her... For her it was something new. A whole new situation she needs to adjust now."_

**"But didn't she know that paparazzi are part of the Bolton package she's going to marry?"**

_"Of course I had informed her about the big interest in my life from the press. But she felt overwhelmed by the intensity of the interest. Frankly, I didn't except this interest to be so enourmous. From this day on, we got a lot more carefull."_

**"Can you give me some information about the wedding? A date maybe? A location?"**

_"No comment on that."_

**"Will it be this year?"**

_He shruggs, saying no word._

**Oh at least I tried... "When did you know that she's the one for you?"**

_"Right from the beginning. She way she looked at me was... I fell for her instantly. It just took me a while to be brave enough to ask her..." he trails of, showing me that he won't say anything more._

**I did my best. At least, I got some information out of the former hottest bachelor alive. It's more than other interviewers can say. I smile politely. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Bolton."**

_"It was a pleasure talking to you, Miss Smith."_

**Miss Smith, oh the way he is carresing my name... Gabriella can call herself the luckiest woman alive!**

I smile as I close the MacBook Pro. Yes, I am indeed the luckiest woman alive - and I love it. I walk straight into the music room, feeling kissed by a muse.

I sit down in front of the piano to let my fingers create a soft melody.

_Find light in the beautiful sea _

_I choose to be happy _

_You and I, you and I _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_You're a shooting star I see _

_A vision of ecstasy _

_When you hold me, I'm alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_I knew that we'd become one right away _

_Oh, right away _

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays _

_I saw the life inside your eyes _

_So shine bright tonight, you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye, so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Palms rise to the universe _

_As we moonshine and molly _

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_You're a shooting star I see _

_A vision of ecstasy _

_When you hold me, I'm alive _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays _

_I saw the life inside your eyes _

_So shine bright tonight, you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye, so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_So shine bright tonight, you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye, so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

* * *

"Gabriella, we need to get going _now_ or we will be late to our very own engagement party!" he yells from the hallway.

"Just give me a freaking minute!" I scream back as I put the stud earrings on. I brush through my vintage waves with my fingers. My make up is simple: a gold eyeshadow with red lips.

I grab my purse and rush out of the bedroom. With my Jimmy Choos I make the typical click-clack sound on the marble as I rush through the hallway.

I lower my speed as I walk through the glass hallway, straight into the living room. The darkness has already coated Manhattan. Yet Manhattan is sparkling under the stars like a diamond with all it's lights. It looks breathtaking.

"Done. Let's go!" I say to Troy, who is staring out of the windows, watching his empire... His Manhattan. His diamond.

He turns around and shows me a dreamy smile as he makes his way over to me.

"What?" I ask him confused.

He places his hands on my waist, creating a feeling I'd rather not feel right before my engagement party. It's a feeling which makes me want to drag him straight back into the bedroom.

"You look breahtaking, Ella." he says into my eyes before he kisses me softly. I'm wearing a champagne colored dress by Sue Wong."The dress really suits you. It emphasizes your curves perfectly..."

Does that mean I am fat?! "Are you... Are you trying to tell me that I am fat?!" I ask him shocked, freeing myself from his embrace.

"No, what I meant was -"

"Oh so you mean that I am not fat enough?! Just because I am in my thirteenth week, doesn't mean I have to look like a walking seal!" I hiss at him.

"That wasn't what I-"

I roll my eyes, "Let's go or else we're going to be late."

He takes my hand, "I love you."

"Yeah, I hope you will love me when I _do_ look like a walking seal as well..." I say as we walk into the elevator. "I don't know why Sharpay had to throw us this engagement party..." I say rolling my eyes.

"Because you didn't had a chance to go to her's." he says simply, "She wants you to experience an all normal engagement time. Something she didn't have because her best friend was in a coma."

"I've been through quite some shit..." I mumble.

He lifts up his chin, "Hey, this is about us tonight. We can go whenever you want."

"With all these guests, not such a good idea to leave after 10 minutes. Now, is it?"

He chuckles, "Not really, since Sharpay has a surprise for us."

"A surprise?! Oh please! She knows that I hate surprise. I just like-"

"To know how things develop. I know." he says kissing my knuckles. "Just give this a try. Two hours at least."

I sigh, "Two hours if I don't feel sick again. I give this two hours."

He chuckles, "Sharpay should call herself lucky if _you_ give her two hours at our engagement party."

I shoot a killer look over to him, "I really don't think an engagement party is necessary. How many guests will be there?"

"Around Thirty, not more. Your family, my family, your closest friends, my closest friends... At least, that's what Adam told me."

"Mhm, I'm sure Sharpay invited a whole lot more..." I say, knowing my best friend best.

* * *

"Good evening everyone! I hope you're enjoying yourself so far." Sharpay says smiling as everyone is silent after she did that typical sound with her crystal champagne glass, "If you ever wondered how these two met, I have the explanation. Well, you all knew that Troy and Gabriella met at an interview which I made her do, but what you don't know is _how_ they felt during their interview. Get ready for a look into their deepest thoughts..." she says before the huge white screen starts to show Troy's face.

"Wait a second, she interviewed you as well?" Troy asks me confused.

I shake my head, "No, but Taylor asked me some... Oh no." I say shocked.

He chuckles, "Surprise, surprise..." he whispers.

I hit him right away before my eyes focus on the screen, just like everyone else's.

_"What was your first impression of Gabriella?" _Sharpay asks.

_Troy smiles. A dreamy smile is formed on his lips as he thinks for a couple of seconds. "My first thought was that this woman is a little, well clumsy." he says grinning, "Gabriella landed on my shoes, that was our first contact. I scared her, I guess. She landed on my black Prada shoes - a pair which never made it to the cleaners after her Converse made it's way on them. I kept them dirty, by now they have a safe place in our closet - in a box which she will never find." he says, brushing through his chestnut brown hair with a soft smile on his lips. "After she turned around we first made eyecontact. Her chocolate brown orbs fascinated me from the very first second. Not only the complexion of the color but... The way they stare into my soul amazed me. With one glance from her, she sees every side of me. The good side and the bad. She saw it and didn't... Run away. It made me insecure. _She_ made me insecure. Yeah, she amazed me in more than one way, I guess." he says, chuckling._

_"Mhm, my first impression of Troy Bolton... That's a tough one, actually." I say into the camera. "My first thought was 'Damn it, I ruined his shoes!'" I say, causing everyone to laugh in the restaurant. "My second thought was that he was a fine, young man. With breathtaking eyes. And my third thought was that he was an arrogant, superficial, intimidating and very hot man. Little did I know that I would be proven wrong in all the points but the level of attractiveness..." I say smiling._

"You thought I was superficial?" he asks me.

"Darling, I _knew_ you were superficial." I say before kissing him, "But you really chose to spend your money wisely."

"I quickly knew that money wouldn't impress you. You attach importance to personal qualities." he says, lacing his fingers with mine. "You are one for the heart."

_"When did you see her again?"_

_"Oh I knew I had to meet this woman again, pretty soon. I also knew that I was pretty glad that Gabriella made the interview and not Sharpay Evans. Sorry, Sharpay."_ _Troy says into the camera._

Sharpay shruggs, "Guess what, I'm glad I didn't do the interview with you either, Bolton." she says back, smiling.

_"A week later I knew that Gabriella was working at a local coffee shop near the Yale Campus. Barney's something was the name. I took a day off to visit her. Just the thought of seeing her again made my pulse rise, it made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. Something I rarely had before her - let alone in such an intensity." he says, smiling dreamy again._

_"Oh I remember this day clearly!" I say grinning, "It was a saturday morning and I just switched my shifts with Chuck. Amanda was working in the kitchen, doing the dishes. The café was empty so I took out one of my favorite books by Franz Kafka. Kafka completely drew me into his world again, as I heard someone clearing his throat. It was Troy."_

_"I didn't expect her to read such a book. A book by one of my favorite authors, Franz Kafka. I was impressed."_

_"God I was _**_so nervous_**_. I actually stuttered - something I normally don't do. He ordered a coffee - and of course he wasn't there because of me. I didn't think I was good enough for him. He asked me about the article and wanted it to be send to him before it gets printed."_

_"I handed her my business card. It was the second time we touched and I-"_

_"I felt the electrity running through my veings right away. It was like fate wanted to tell me that-"_

_"we belong together." he finishes._

"So you were just as nervous as I was?" I ask him smiling.

"Oh yeah, Miss Montez you made me go crazy from the beginning."

_"When was your first kiss?"_

_"It was a freaking long road to that very first kiss, girl let me tell ya!" I say, making everyone laugh again. "Because-"_

_"I thought that Juan was her boyfriend at that time. When we did the photoshoot for the interview he gave her these signs... You know, dreamy smiles, he touched her in those special ways, they laughed a lot... They seemed in love."_

_"We never had something going on. I knew that I was... Important to him. And he is important to me. But nothing ever happened between us beside a solid friendship."_

_"And then she called me one night, totally drunk."_

_"And by the way: beer on a tequila basis is not so good for the future. I overdid it that night. Big time. I just wanted to drink away my sorrow. I thought that he didn't want me. He had the chance to kiss me - twice. He rejected me each time. And then... Then I called him. It was the most embarrassing call in my life!"_

_"She was pretty brave in that phone call, I must admit. She showed me a side of her, I didn't think exist. I was worried about her right away. But she hung up before I could get the location she was at from her."_

_"I ended up vomitting the whole evening. It was a rather bad evening, I can't even believe that I am able to remember anything."_

_"I found her anyway, but I chose to not help her. She had friends helping her. My time would come. The time when I get to help her."_

_"I ended up in the hospitalroom the next day. The day of my graduation. But I had overslept the whole ceremony. I woke up with Sharpay by my side... And a bouquet of flowers. White and pink lillies. Lillies from Troy with a simple card."_

_"Get well soon, was what I had written on that card as soon as her professor had told me that she was in the hospital. After all, I couldn't walk into the hospital in person. I didn't know her well enough to visit her... Although, there's nowhere I rather wanted to be."_

_"After I got out of the hospital, we met again. In front of my former apartment with Sharpay. I remember talking like crazy!"_

_"So I shut her off with a kiss."_

_"Our first kiss. I was way too amazed to really enjoy it actually."_

_"I _really_ wanted to kiss her. Since we met, actually. Since this interview... And then I just did it."_

_"And then he kissed me again. This time, I returned it. A kiss, I never wanted to end. It was a freaking good second first kiss."_

_"And then I asked her to go out with me."_

_"Go out with him?!" I say and laugh, "Mhm yeah, we walked to his helicopter and to his apartment. That were the only moments we actually '_went out'_._"

_He shruggs, "I knew what I wanted... I wanted her."_

_"His apartment really impressed me. Not only does it have the best view ever, no he had a piano as well."_

_"Oh yeah, this piano really has a big importance in our relationship."_

_"He played for me the first time."_

_"She sang for me the first time."_

_"It was amazing." we both say at the same time._

_"When did you knew that she was the one you would marry?"_

_"Easy one. From the very frist second I saw her. It was love at the first sight."_

_"Or love at the frist jump, in my case." I say grinning._

_"When did you buy the ring?"_

_He smiles, "Gabriella and I really had our ups and downs. We argued a lot in the past. But every time we fought, we got back together again. We're like boomerangs. We can't be without each other."_

_"He told me that he had gotten the ring weeks ago before he proposed. _Weeks_!"_

_"Four months actually. It was during our second relationship-free-time, as I call it. We were seperated, but at the same time we knew that we couldn't be without each other. It was the time after her accident. The time I sat by her hospital bed every day... It was an awfull time. One of the worst, if not _the worst_ time in my life. All I wanted for her was to wake up. I actually prayed for her to wake up. I don't pray. Ever. She is the only one who can make me do things I never do. She had gained my trust within two weeks. I told her things, no one knows about. I knew that she was the only woman I want in my life. There's no one else I want in my life when I grow old. Have children with."_

_"The time in the hospital?" I ask grinning, "Yeah that hospital probably was pretty amazed that he _stole_ me out of it. No man has ever done something like this for me. No man but Troy Bolton."_

_"There's nothing I wouldn't do for that woman. If she asked me to jump out of the window, I wouldn't even ask why, that's how much I trust her. If she had killed someone, I would flee with her without a doubt. She's my one true love. My life. Without her I'm nothing." _

_"How did he propose to you?"_

_I smile, "It was a simple proposal. He didn't go on one knee. Well, he almost did. But he didn't."_

_"I thought she'd say no. I was really worried she would say no."_

_"But I didn't. I said yes and he slipped the ring on my finger. It was simple."_

_"End of story." Troy says smiling._

_"But not the end of us." I add grinning._

And then the screen turns black. Seconds later the restaurand is filled with claps.

"The story of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, everyone!" Sharpay announces grinning and clapping.

"One true love?" I ask him smiling.

"One true love, darling." he says, returning my smile before he kisses me softly.

* * *

**A new chapter everyone! The story is slowly, slowly coming to an end. A couple chapters are left.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	41. Chapter 41

"I think that would be the perfect location for your wedding." Mindy White, our wedding planer says, handing us pictures.

We're sitting at our dining table, which is covered with picutres, documents and folders. All in all, we're ready to make decisions about our wedding. A wedding which will happen in a little less than two months. A nearly impossible challenge, according to Mindy.

Both, Troy and me, take a look at the first picture. Undeniably, the beaches are the big attraction, and what beaches: exquisite ribbons of white sand lapped by topaz waters and backed by lush hills and big glacis boulders! It looks breathtaking. Like paradise on earth.

"What do you think?" Mindy asks us.

"Well, that's..." I am speechless.

"the perfect location." Troy finishes my sentence smiling.

"Good. The next picture shows the Four Seasons. I thought that could be the accommodation for the guests and for you. You will get the hilltop ocean-view villa for the first days." she explains, while our eyes are focused on the picture of the hotel.

The Hilltop Ocean-View Villa has panormaic views of the turquoise and blue waters of the bay and the surrounding mountains. It has an infinity pool, a deep soaking tube and an amazing deck! _Wow_.

"Well, I am-" Troy starts.

"Concerened about any paparazzi? That's why we will give every employee of the hotel a confidentiality agreement. Plus, we'll book the whole hotel for the ceremony."

A confidentiality agreement... Yeah, I had to sign one of those as well. That freaking agreement changed my life forever. I grin.

"What?" Troy asks me.

I shake my head, "Nothing. This all sounds like a very solid plan, Mindy."

She smiles confidently, "I thought the guests should arrive on either the 14th or 13th. That's up to you. We don't want jetlaged guests at a wedding, do we?"

I chuckle.

"14th it is." Troy informs her nodding.

"Good." she says looking at her list, "Then we have a location, an arrival date, a hotel and the guest lists. Next we need to decide how the invitations should look."

Uhm, _what_?! I look at her a little confused.

"It's important how they look. A font, a simple piece of paper and maybe a picture of both of you gives the invited gues a first impression of your wedding." the blue eyed woman starts explaining, "Since I believe your wedding should be classy, we should choose a white, beige or champagne color for the paper."

"Champagne." we say out of one mouth.

"Then we should use a curly font."

And why don't we write them ourselves?

Mindy smiles softly at me, as if she just read my mind, "A curly font gives the invitation something romantic. After all, you can't write the 200 invitations yourself. What color should the font have?"

I shrugg.

"Do you already know what color the flowers or the dresses of the bridesmaids should have?"

"Champagne. Maybe a pastel pink?"

"Then we should use a pastel pink as the font color. A transparent, release paper between the invitation and a picture of you should have the same color. Speaking of the picture, do you have one you'd like to be in it, or do you want to take a new one?" she asks me.

I look over at Troy. "What do you think?"

"I think we should take a separate picture. I don't want some paparazzi picture to appear in our wedding invitation. That's anything but classy."

"Okay. We'll send you the picture as soon as we have it."

"But it should be by the end of the week. As I've said before, this wedding is _really_ last minute."

"If they want to attend the most important wedding on this year, they will make time. They would even make time, if the wedding was tomorrow." Troy says in a business voice. He doesn't like to be stressed. Not when it comes to our wedding. And he's also slowly turning into _groomzilla_.

"Of course. I'm sorry..." Mindy says, looking down. Cousin or not - Troy makes everyone feel intimidated. "What about the cake? Any ideas?"

I shrugg. The cake? I haven't spend any thought on that to be honest.

"Something with chocolate or something fruity?"

"Something with berries." Troy suggests.

"Raspberries." I add. Oh I would give anything to eat a couple of raspberries right now!

"How many levels should it have?"

"Three at least." I say. God, I already want to eat the cake!

"Okay..." she says, writing something into her list. "I'll call the pastry chef as soon as we're done. You will have an appointment with him some time tomorrow."

We nodd.

"I'll contact a florist and tell her that she should ship the roses over to Mont Fleuri. Which flowers do you want?"

"Oh that's up to her." Troy says, as Mindy's eyes focus him.

"White roses pedals and peaonies at the ceremony. Peonies only at the ballroom."

"Speaking of ballroom, do you want it to be at the beach or inside the hotel?"

"That will depend on the weather."

"Good, if not we could use tents."

"I will not have a wedding with _tents_." Troy says, rolling his eyes. Guess he's groomzilla!

I smile at Mindy, "The weather decides."

She nodds, "What about the music? How about an orchester?"

Troy nodds.

"Do you have already picked out what song you'd like to dance to?"

I smile. Our first dance as a married couple. Gosh, I can't wait!

"Not yet. We'll mail it to you as soon as we've decided."

She writes something down again. "We'll discuss the menue in two days at the Plaza. I'll have the chief cook do the required meals."

I smile at her, since she seems a little dressed. But then again, who wouldn't be in her position? She's not only planning the most wanted wedding ever, but she has to plan it in less than a month as well!

She closes her black leather book, "I think that would be all for today." she says getting up. "I'll make sure everything is going right on the orginisation side. All you have to do is: decide on the wedding bands, find a wedding dress, choose a song and make your engagement picture."

I smile, "I list I already can't wait to work of." I say grinning.

"Thank you for doing this, Mindy." Troy says. Oh looks like groomzilla has chosen to hide again.

"No problem, Troy. After all, I get to plan the most wanted wedding ever!" she says, hugging him. "And I will make sure it will be absolutely paparazzi-free."

He nodds.

"I'll see you in at least two days at the Plaza. Enjoy your free week." Mindy says walking back to the elevator.

"Make sure the paparazzi don't kill you!" Troy jokes grinning.

She returns his smile, "Oh you have no idea how many of them are waiting outside of this building by now. Two hours ago when I came, there were already about 10 paparazzi..." she says grinning. Yeah, the paparazzi... They don't really give us any time for ourselves. Even walking to work is now impossible - Troy has Taylor driving me to work in order to get safely to the studio.

"Goodbye." I say returning her. Seconds later I feel his hands on my waist, twisting me around so my face stops only milimeters in front of his.

He stares into my eyes, "Finally, I am able to kiss you again." he says kissing me before I can respond. I return his kiss, getting lost in his kisses once more.

"I am glad to be able to kiss you as well, _groomzilla._" I say, giggling.

"Groomzilla?" he asks me with one raised eyebrow.

"You really make sure Mindy has to work for her money." I respond, nodding.

"I just want everything to be organized. No surprises on our wedding."

"You mean, no _bad_ surprises." I say grinning.

He returns my smile, "God, I love you so much, Ella."

"I love you too." I say before I kiss him softly. The ringing phone interrupts our kissing.

He sighs, "Seems like we don't have any time for ourselves any more."

I giggle, "After we're married it will all normalize again. _Then_ we will have time for our family."

"Hello?" Troy asks smiling into the phone. Suddenly his smile drops.

"What's wrong?" I ask him surprised.

He hands me the phone, "It's your mother."

Confused I pick up the silver phone, "Mom, are you alright?"

"Maria, you should sit down." she says into the phone. She sounds like she cried.

"Mom, what happened?" I ask her worried.

"Are you seated? You should sit down." she says again.

"What happened?" I ask her, getting seated on the couch.

"It's Ray, Maria..." she says before she starts sobbing.

* * *

**A short, but new chapter!**

**There are only two chapters left! Okay, maybe even three - but that depends on you guys! If you want a sequel, then I'll write another chapter which then leads to a sequel. You decide.**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo Nic**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

My heart is filled with pure emptiness. I feel absolutely nothing. No anger. No hurt. No disappointment. No need to cry. Nothing. It's like I stopped feeling. In only a blink of an eye, I stopped feeling. Stopped being human.

I stare at the white ceiling, unable to find any sleep. That's how it has been since I got the news. Since my mother told me what happened. Since I stopped being human.

Sleep is overrated. Feelings are overrated. Talking is overrated.

He says he's there for me. I am able to talk to him. Talk about my feelings. Feelings which don't exist for me. Feelings I am not able to feel.

My eyes move over to his sleeping figure. His arm is embracing my body. Embraces us. Even our child has stopped making me vomit. It's like it is in grief as well.

Grief over the death of the only father figure I ever knew. Ray.

I carefully pick his arm up, so I could get up. He grumbles, but continues sleeping. Dressed in a silk light blue nightgown, I walk barefoot out of the room. The soft warm beige carpet gets replaced by warm marble stone floor as I walk into the corridor. It's the first time I notice my gold painted toes. I painted them two days ago. They look like nothing has happened.

I let my hands glide to the golden doorknob. It's cold. It hasn't been touched since two days. I open the door and get greeted by a soft light. The moon is shining directly at me, through the french windows. It's also shining at the piano. A piano I haven't touched for two days. Without switching on the lights, I close the door. The room which used to fill me with inspiration, leaves me now as before. No muse is kissing me. I feel - once more - nothing. I brush through my dark brown locks, thinking I should cut them shorter. They reach my navel by now. Maybe I should get a short cut. Change something.

No things will change soon enough. Things already changed. Some things should remain.

I let my fingers glide over the keyboard of the piano, creating a soft melody. What used to fill me with joy, now leaves me nothing. I still feel nothing. I look around and see nothing to get seated on except for the chair in front of the piano. I should have a couch in here. Or an armchair. Or both.

I walk over to the windows and look straight into the bright shining full moon. A moon, I would have described as beautiful two days ago. But now... Now it's just a moon. A moon shining over a city. A typical city. Manhattan has lost it's glory as well. The former breathtaking view makes me feel nothing. I feel numb.

Numbness, yes that's what I feel. I am lifeless. A lifeless human, who is caring a human being. A child. A baby. But even the baby is feeling numb.

I shiver as I feel a cold breeze touching my bare skin. Goosebumps are coating my skin, making me feel nothing. I'm not cold. My body is just reacting. Reacting to the enviroment. That hasn't stoped yet. I am still able to react.

Just not to feel.

I turn around, seeing him standing in the doorframe. So that has caused my body to shiver. He's wearing his usual light grey sweatpants with the words unbreakable stiched in big letters on the right leg. Unbreakable. Am I already broken? I don't know. I feel nothing.

Usually his image would take my breath away. Make my blood flow faster through my veins. Awake my synapses.

But I feel nothing. I'm numb.

He walks into the room, still staying nothing. Is he copying my numbness? I don't think so.

Even in my numbness I recognize his glamorous movements. My eyes see it. React to it. But my body... I feel nothing. No passion. No lust. No sexual desire. No love. Nothing.

I am numb.

He stops across me. The light from the moon shines down on him. It created a nice image. A sexy image I'd say if I would feel that. But I don't.

I turn around again, I'd rather face the shining moon over Manhattan than his face. His face which is filled with sorrow, pity and worry. A combination I am not able to feel, let alone want to see it.

For minutes I stand and stare out of the window. I think of absolutely... Nothing. Nothing and no one. I can't think about him. About Ray. I can't think about Troy. Or my mother. Or Sharpay.

And I can't think about his funeral. A funeral I did not attend. I just sat on the couch in the living room. For hours I sat there not able to move after my mother told me the news. I haven't spoken a word since. I can't. Can't talk about it. Or anything else.

His arms surround my body, embracing my pregnant body. Gosh, I didn't even had a chance to tell him. Tell him about the pregnancy. I should have told him. Told him as soon as I knew. He would have been happy from the start, unlike Troy who freaked out. Happiness. When will I be able to feel that again? Our wedding day maybe. The day our child is going to be born. It seems like a fucking long way until then.

When will I freak out? When will I be able to feel again? I don't know.

All I know is that his touch is making me feel nothing. It used to make me feel more than possible... But now, I feel nothing. His body just warms up mine. A simple physical reaction. But it doesn't make me feel anything. No emotional reaction is possible. Not from me.

He rests his head on my right shoulder, staring with me out of the window. The moon is slowly disappearing. The sky is slowly getting brighter. An event which I used to describe as beautiful. I guess it still is, but I feel nothing.

I can hear him breathing behind me. A regular breath. He chooses to be silent as well. Adjust to me, I guess. I wish I could tell him that he shouldn't adjust to me. That I will normalize again. But I don't know if that's going to happen. If I ever will be the same person I was before the news. His death. I can't even let myself think about it. My body shuts down whenever a thought about him reaches my mind.

Within minutes the sun coats Manhattan in pink, purple, orange and yellow lights. Although the city has not been sleeping, the usual working time begins in a few minutes. I haven't been at work. Work. I got the promotion from my boss. From being an intern I am now a songwriter. He offered me a recording contract - I said no. Singing is not what makes me happy. Writing music is. Or was two days ago.

I release myself from his warming embrace and walk out of the room, saying no word. He watches me leave him - even at this state I can feel his eyes on me. The only thing I am able to feel. His eyes always had the strongest effect on me. Guess it's the only effect I can't shut off. The only emotion I can feel. Next to the numbness.

I walk straight into the libary, which is the last door on the left in the corridor. I open the door and get greeted by huge shelves, filled with more books than I could ever read. My eyes stop at the couch. A black leather couch. A couch which should be in the music room.

I start pushing the couch over to the wide open wing door. Even know, my body knows that I shouldn't try to pick it up. I push it through the door and through half of the corridor before I have to stop since he stands in my way.

My eyes meet his. I can still see the sorrow, worry and pity in them. But now he is angry as well. His eyes glitzer in black back into my brown ones.

"You shouldn't be doing this." he says in a soft voice. His eyes tell me something else. He's furious with me. Again, I wonder how well he is able to have control over himself.

I say nothing. I can't. So I stare back into his black eyes. His furious eyes.

"Where shall I place it?" he asks me, sighing.

I shake my head. I want to do it myself. I have to do it myself.

"I won't let you do that. I will stay here as long as it takes for you to tell me where you want it to be placed, Gabriella." he says in a stiff voice. Is he losing the control over himself?

Gabriella. He hasn't called me that in a very long time. So he _is_ slowly losing the control.

Should I provoke him? I don't have the power to do so. Out of the sudden I feel exhausted.

I point over to the music room, giving in after minutes of just staring at him.

He pushes the leather couch into the music room, placing it across the windowfront. Although I didn't tell him, he knew right away where I wanted it to be. Not because of the view. But because of the silence which fills the room. The silence from the sun. The sun, which doesn't ask me questions. Doesn't ask me how I feel. Doesn't ask me if I am okay. Doesn't ask me if I want anything. No, it leaves me alone.

Loneliness. That's exactly what I want right now. Maybe even what I need. Need to deal with the situation. Adjust to it.

He looks at me, as if he excepts some kind of thank you from me. I say nothing. I wanted to do it myself. He doesn't deserve a thank you. Not from me.

"I took this week off." he starts communicating with me.

I don't answer. I knew that this should surprise me. Troy Bolton, the workaholic, takes a week off. But the thing is, it doesn't. It doesn't make me feel anything.

"I'll go make breakfast. You want anything?"

I shurgg. I am not even hungry.

"You will eat anyways. You may don't have to talk to me, but you need to eat. Do it for the child if not for yourself, Gabriella."

Gabriella. There it is again. I look away and get seated on the couch.

"I'm in the kitchen if you need anything." he says before he leaves me alone.

If I need anything. Is he kidding me? He knows who I need. I need Ray. The only person I wish I'd see again. But I can't.

Troy's point of view

"I need you to come by, Sharpay." I say into my Blackberry as soon as I closed the white wooden door of the music room. "She... She has shut her feelings completely off."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, I promise." I hear the blonde saying on the other line. "Is she.. Did she talk to you since she got the news?"

"No. She said no word. Since two days, Sharpay. And I... I don't know what to do. I've tried every possible method to help her. Every single method I learned in med school. Nothing works. She's... She's not herself. She's..."

"a walking zombie?" the blonde asks as I hear the elevator doors closing with a ching. That woman is definitely fast at getting dressed. She's one in a million.

"I guess."

"Has she... You know, showed _any_ emotions?" she asks me.

"No. I'm pretty sure she feels nothing at the moment. She has shut her feelings off. A typical reaction to a sudden death of a close person. But she brought it on a whole new level. I don't know what to do, Sharpay."

"I'll be there within a blink of an eye." she ensures me. "Stay away from her. When I remember correctly, she can't bare any love right now. It like you were stichting a knife into her chest." she explains.

"As you remember?" I ask her confused as I walk into the kitchen.

"Last time she was in this state was... You know, after that thing with Thomas."

I feel my body getting stiff within a second. _Thomas_. God, how could that bastard do that to her?! She was a child! A sixteen year old child. If only I would see him again... Then I would kill him within a heartbeat. How could-

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asks me, ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Breakfast."

"Do you think she'll eat?"

"She has to. Or I'm going to get her connected to an infusion faster than she could protest."

"Did she eat yesterday?"

"Not a lot, but still. She's not doing it because she's hungry. She's doing it because she has to. Because of our child. It's the only thing she's holding on to."

"Good. I mean, not good but... You know." she says before she gives my adress to a taxi driver. "I'll be there in ten minutes." she says to me before she hangs up.

I sigh before I start making a healthy breakfast for my griefing fiancé and my child. A child who will hopefully survive the emotional stress. I will make sure it won't be harmned. It's the only thing left I could do.

Suddenly a music fills the penthouse. It's her. She's playing at the piano. The first sign from her. It's a melody which is filled with an incredable amount of sorrow and pain. A melody which fills my eyes with tears. A melody which touches my fucked up soul. The fucked up soul she healed. I wish I could heal her's. Make her feel better. If only I could do something to make her feel better. To take away the pain. To not make her go through that.

She's playing the same notes over and over again. Each time she stops at a moment, in which the melody should go on - my educated ears can hear that even from this distance. It's like she forgot the notes. And she never forgets the notes.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." I say to her, handing Sharpay the tablet which is filled with the breakfast I made for her. Cottage cheese, slices of pineapple, berries and orange juice.

"How long has she been doing this?" she asks me worried. Why is she worried?

"About ten minutes. She started after we hung up."

Sharpay nodds, as if this information is helping her somehow. "So she's in the music room."

"Yes." I say as we walk down the corridor. "It breaks my heart to not be able to help her."

She smiles softly at me, "You're not able to help her yet. No one is able to help her right now. Not even me, Troy." she says and I wonder why she came then. If she's not able to help my fiancé then why did she show up?

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"If you're lucky, you'll be hearing this melody for the next hour. If not - you'll be hearing this melody for a lot longer. 24 hours or even maybe 48 hours - nonstop."

I stare confused back at her, "How is that-"

"She doesn't sleep. She hasn't slept since the two days, I'm guessing. The lack of sleep made her remember this melody. It was the first melody which Ray showed her when she was little. But what you're hearing right now, is not the full song. There's a part missing."

"Do you know which part?"

"Yes."

"Will you show her?"

She smiles again, before she shruggs. "I'm sorry, but I can't. She has to remember herself. It's... It's like a therapy for her. Her way of dealing with Ray's death. She needs to remember to digest his death. To make her feel again. But as soon as she has played the whole song for the first time she... She will break down in tears. Big time. Then she's going to need you - not me anymore. She needs the love of her life, to hold her. Give her comfort." Sharpay says, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I don't know when it will happen. I hope soon. The earlier the better. For all three of you."

I nodd, agreeing to her. It doesn't make sense. Psychologically, it doesn't make sense. This is not the usual therapy. It's not the usual way I would treat this patient. But for her, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

"I'll go in and try to make her eat that. I can't garantee anything, but I'll try my best." the blonde Grey woman says to me, showing me her best smile yet. A wonderful woman Adam has chosen to marry. A friend, who would do anything for her female soulmate. A true Grey.

* * *

The melody has made it's way into my bloodstream. For fourteen hours, I've been hearing the same melody over and over again. It stopped for a couple of minutes. Minutes in which she ate, because Sharpay and I made her. Minutes in which she went to the bathroom. Minutes in which she drank water to keep herself hydrated. But then... Then she started again. And she has been playing for fourteen bloody hours. I wish I knew the full song. I wish I could help her. The only thing I can do is wait... Wait for her to remember.

But I can't be awake anymore. My eyelids slowly close, as I try very hard to not fall asleep. I have to be there for her when she finishes the song. When she breaks down. When she's going to need me the most.

* * *

My eyes shut open as silence fills the penthouse. It's completely silent. I hear nothing. No melody. No piano. Nothing.

I jump out of the bed and run into the music room. There she is. Sitting in front of the black piano. Crying her precious heart out. Crying everything out she has not allowed herself to feel for the past two days. I walk slowly over to her.

She looks up, right into my crystal blue eyes. Her eyes are filled with new tears as the older tears are rolling down her cheeks. She's sobbing, revealing the hurt she's feeling. Her eyes are filled with grief. Sorrow. A lot of pain.

Pain, I wish I could take away. I wish I could make her feel better in a way.

"Troy..." she whispers helplessly, almost unhearable to me and I know that I can. I can make her feel better. I sit down next to her on the music stool. I can't believe she has been sitting on that chair since fourteen hours.

She rests her head on my shoulder, letting the tears fall down. They wet my shirt within seconds. She cries everything out. Everything she is feeling right now. I brush through her dark brown locks, as tears show me her feelings. I don't know if I should hug her. I don't want to do anything wrong. Usually I would, but Gabriella... Gabriella's different. That's why I love her.

She lifts up her head and I look at her. Her chocolate brown orbs are staring back at me. They're filled with _so much hurt_. It tores my heart into a thousand pieces. Gosh, I wish she didn't has to feel like this. I wish she could just -

The tears start storming down her face again before she burries her face in my neck, hugging my softly. I pull her on my lap, creating the most intimitate position possible. I embrace her softly, rubbing her back. I don't say anything. I can't say anything to make her feel better. It's something she - and our child for that matter - have to go through themselves. A journey I can't go for them, although I wish I could.

For hours we sit in this position. Hours in which I lose the feeling in my legs. Hours in which my shirt gets soaking wet. Hours in which she does nothing but cry. I didn't think a person was able to creat so many tears. I thought after a certain amount of time the crying would stop. But it didn't. She didn't stop crying. And I am here for her. The only thing I can do for her at this moment.

And then she stops. Out of the sudden, she stops crying. Her body is not able to produce any more tears. She lifts her head from my shoulder and looks into my bright blue eyes. I wipe away the tears from her eyes.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out of it. She's unable to describe her feelings. She feels too many emotions at the same time. I really hope it doesn't break her. All these feelings which are storming down at her. All these feelings...

"I love you." she says in a broken voice to me. Words which fill my heart with more joy than possible.

"I love you, too Gabriella. More than I could ever tell you." I say smiling to her.

She doesn't return my smile. For the first time, she doesn't reflect it. "Thank you." she says to me.

Gabriella's point of you:

The grief is overwhelming me. It's too much for me. Too much for my weak body. How could he leave me?! How could he do that to me! He was my Dad! The only Dad I ever knew! And he was going to become a grandfather! His only wish! And I was... How could he do that to me?! Leave me alone! All by myself...

I get off of his lap and storm into the kitchen. I pull the drawers open and start throwing dishes and glasses on the floor.

"How could he do that to me!" I yell, "He should have been here! See that I am carring his grandchild! His wish for me! And you! He should be able to see our wedding! He has to walk me down the aisle!" I continue yelling and throwing the pricy procelaine on the floor. It crashs into a thousand little pieces. But I don't care. "How could he put me in so much pain?! Doesn't I mean something to him?! HOW could he do that, huh?" I ask before I feel my legs losing their strength. I sink towards the floor, but don't land on it. Troy catches me, his eyes filled with hurt. That hurts me even more. I am breaking him apart.

Because he broke me.

Without a word, he walks with me in his arms into the bedroom. I can't walk anymore. I just.. Can't. Out of the sudden, I feel extremely tired. All this tension has disappeared in my body. Instead my body is giving up. I need sleep. Lots of sleep.

He places me softly on the bed. For the first time I notice that it is in the middle of the night. A quick look at the watch reveals the time : two in the night. For how long have I been playing? I don't know. I don't care.

He lays down beside me, embracing my body with his arms. Gosh, it's like these arms can take away my pain. For as long as I will be in his arms, I am safe. I close my eyes, letting one tear fall down my cheek. I couldn't survive a life without him.

"Promise me, you'll never leave me." I say, breaking the silence.

"I will never leave you, Gabriella." he promises me before he kisses my cheek. "I'm always going to be there for you, Ella."

_Ella_. The only nickname which touches my soul right away. I turn around and look into his crystal blue eyes. Eyes which are filled with sorrow. "You are the love of my life. I couldn't live without you. You're my rock. My soulmate. My male soulmate, since Sharpay takes the female part. But I... I hope you know how strong my love for you is. How much it grows every passing second. How much I love you." I say and smile, before I feel my stomach turning around. With my hand covering my closed mouth I ran into the bathroom to vomit into the marble toilett. For minutes I vomit, I vomit until my stomach is completely empty.

"Are you done?" he asks me as I cough. Nothing comes out any more.

"Yes." I say, rising my head away from the marble toilet. "Although I still feel sick." I say, rising from the floor.

"Should I call Addison?"

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." I say before I cool my face with icy cold water. It already makes me feel better - or at least not sick anymore. I can see him standing behind me in the reflection. He looks worried.

"Your child is fine, Troy." I explain, knowing that behind me is not only standing the hottest - former - bachelor of the whole US, no, behind me is standing a father as well. The father of my child. "It's a good sign that I just vomitted. It's the first sign since two days."

He nodds, before he embraces me from behind. I close my eyes and lean my weak body against his strong one. What would I do without him?

I'd be lost.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" he asks me in a whisper tone.

"No, let's stay in this position for a couple more minutes please..." I whisper back.

"Okay." he agrees with me, burshing through my dark brown locks. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I haven't been able to show you this the last two days but... I love you more than possible. _We_ love you more than possible." I say, opening my eyes.

His crystal blue eyes look into mine via the reflection. "For better and for worse. For healthiness and sickness. I am yours. Not officially yet. But that doesn't mean I'd leave you when it get's tough, Ella. That's when I'll stay by your side. That's when you can count on me."

* * *

**A new chapter everyone! **

**Please review.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

Two months later:

I take a deep breath before I turn around.

"Aw, you look _so_ beautiful, Ella!" Sharpay says to me. She's wearing a champagne colored dress. All bridesmaids are wearing the same color, but not the same cut, since there isn't a cut which fits all body types. And you should even as a bridesmaid look good. "And no one can tell that you're already in your 24th week." my blonde best friend ensures me smiling.

Just like Sharpay, I am wearing Vera Wang on my wedding day. Unlike her I am not wearing a ball gown like dress. I chose a silk old-Hollywood styled dress with a v-cut in the front and back. It's classical and timeless. Plus, it suits my 24th weeks pregnant body perfectly since I still don't have a baby bump. I don't know why, but it seems like the baby doesn't want to show any visible signs yet. Addison says that it could happen. It's very rare, but it happens. I call myself lucky.

But that's also why we decided to keep it a secret until we're married. No one but Sharpay knows about the pregnancy. It's still our secret.

A female secret with no name yet.

The door opens and Kelsi walks in. The Grey beauty is also wearing a champagne colored dress. Her hair is up in a messy updo, her make up is light. She looks nice.

"Shar, I need to talk to you for a second." Kelsi says to Sharpay.

"Oh okay..." the blonde says confused before she disappears out of my hear range.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and can't believe the person who is staring back at me. A person who will be married in only an hour. A person who will be a mother in only 16 weeks. A person whose life has changed a lot in the last months.

But in the reflection I can also see a worried Sharpay and a worried Kelsi. Something is wrong.

I turn around and look at the two women, who still seem to be discussing something.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"Honey, nothing is wrong..." Sharpay ensures me, faking her best smile yet.

"Kelsi, what the hell is going on?!" I ask the other Grey woman.

"I... I-"

"Kelsi!" I hiss at her.

"Troy is freaking out." she says in one breath.

Sharpay hits her right away, "You could have used some better words!"

"What... What do you mean, he's freaking out?!" I yell at her. "How can he freak out!"

"Gabriella, he is just..." Kelsi starts to explain as I pass her. "Where is she going?"

"Oh no..." Sharpay breaths out as I storm down the hallway.

I knock on the wooden door as loud as I can. I can hear whispers before the door opens. Adam is looking at me. "You shouldn't be here."

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, but-"

"Close your eyes!" I yell into the room. Although our lovestory isn't like one out of the fairytale, I shouldn't dare to play with fate. A groom shouldn't see his bride in the wedding dress before the wedding - even I know that.

"Gabriella?" he asks me shocked.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Gabriella, you should really-"

"Adam, shut up!" I hiss at him. "Troy?"

"Eyes are closed."

"Good." I say and pass Adam to enter the room.

My breath gets stuck in my lungs. He hasn't looked any sexier. God, this black tuxido fits his body perfectly. _This man _is the father of my hot man will be my husband in only a couple of minutes...

"Don't you dare try to look!" I hiss at him as I walk over to him.

"Really, everything is alright, we just-"

"Adam," I interupt the only Grey family member in the room, "Could you give us five minutes?"

"Okay..." he says nodding before he leaves us alone.

"Keep your eyes closed." I remind him.

"Okay."

"Are you freaking out?" I ask him slowly.

"I... I..."

"Okay..." I say and brush through my dark brown locks which are losely falling on my shoulders. God, how can he get cold feet _now_?! I grab his hands and place them on my pregnant stomach with no baby bump. "Open your eyes." I say with my eyes focused on his.

His bright blue, yet scared eyes stare back into my soft brown ones.

"Don't you dare look anywhere else but in my eyes." I threaten him.

He is silent. Man, he's really freaking out.

"This day, just requires one thing of you." I start, "All you need to say is I do. Say yes to this journey with us. Just say yes to 'I won't go without you'. Say yes to a life with me and our baby. Nothing more, nothing less. But if you... If you don't want this, then we'll be out of here in a blink of an eye. Wherever you go, I'll go. We're in this together, remember?"

"There are 200 guests waiting for us to walk down the aisle. First me and then you."

"So what?"

"Gabriella, I want this. _All_ of this. You and me. Our family." he says to me.

"Then let's do this. Get this over with."

"Get this over with?" he quotes me with a raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not excited about the wedding, frankly I just want to be married already. Be a family." I say with a soft smile on my lips. Out of the sudden I feel a kick inside of me. Our baby girl is kicking.

He smiles, "It's kicking, isn't it?"

Right, he doesn't know the sex yet. He was at a meeting in Boston when I had the last ultrasound, which told me the sex.

I smile at him, "No. _She_ is kicking."

"She?" he asks me smiling like crazy.

"It's a girl. My wedding present for you. You will get a baby girl."

"A girl?" he asks me, still grinning.

I nodd, "Another woman you can spoil big time..." I say, rolling my eyes.

He kisses me passionately. "A girl..."

"Yes, a girl. You will be father of a baby girl..."

"God, I love you so much, Gabriella." he says into my eyes.

"I love you, too." I say before I kiss him softly.

A knock at the door interupts our kisses.

"Guys, you're done yet? 'Cause you need to get married exactly now." Sharpay says through the wooden door.

"You're ready?" I ask him.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Okay, then close your eyes again so I can leave you."

"I'll see you at the aisle."

"Don't you dare don't be there." I joke as he closes his eyes again. I take a deep breath before I open the wooden door again.

"Are you guys ready?" Sharpay asks me.

I nodd, "Ready to get married."

"Has he calmed down?" my blonde best friend asks me.

"I can still hear you!" Troy shouts.

"You were meant to!" Sharpay shouts back before I close the door.

"Everything's fine. He just..."

"Got cold feet?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"I am fine."

"You sure? No, you know, morning sickness?"

"Shh!" I say to her as we walk back into my changing room. "And no. I am fine. The vomiting went away two weeks ago and hasn't come back yet. Thank god."

"Good." she says closing the wooden door behind herself. "Are you ready?"

"Shar, if you will ask me this one more time, I swear I'm going to rip your head off. I am fine. Ready for this fucking wedding!" I hiss at her.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." she says, fixing my hair.

"Could you stop fixing my hair for Christ's sake!" I yell at her.

"Are you having a breakdown?"

"I am _not having a fucking breakdown_!" I yell at her again.

"But-"

Kelsi tears the door open, "Gabriella, it's time."

"Finally!" I say and roll my eyes.

"Are you-"

Sharpay shakes her head, "Don't."

"But I was just going to ask if she's rea-"

"I know and don't." the blonde says as we walk out of the house.

"Okay..." the blue eyed Grey woman says nodding.

The orchester starts to play a soft melody. A song Troy and I composed together. _Our_ song. Amanda and Taylor are waiting for us. They're both wearing chamagne colored dresses. They look wonderfull.

"You look _so_ beautiful, Gabs!" Amanda says grinning as she hugs me.

"Thank you, Ams."

"Breathtaking." Taylor remarks smiling. "Troy is lucky."

_I_ am the lucky one. It's a dream coming true. In only thirty minutes I will be Mrs. Troy Bolton. A year ago, I wouldn't even have dared to dream about it. Well a year ago, I didn't even know who he was. That he existed.

Sharpay is the first who leaves me. With glamorous gestures the blonde walks slowly down the asile.

Then Kelsi leaves. After her Taylor. And then Amanda.

The music changes to the typical "here comes the bride" melody. Now, it's my turn to go. Alone. Without Ray. Although, I can clearly feel his presence. In a way, he _is_ walking down the aisle with me. It calms me down. Takes away my nervousness - oh hell what am I talking?! It doesn't help. Doesn't calm me down!

Everything looks perfect. The location is beautifull. The ocean is clashing against the stones, creating a beautiful sound along with the soft music.

The way to the aisle is contured with white rose pedals. The guests are all dressed glamorously. Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Amanda all grin back at me as I am walking towards the priest.

The Sloane/Grey family is sitting on the right side. My family on the left. My Mom is grinning like crazy as she stares at me, like all the rest of the guests. She has tears in her eyes. I quickly look away so I won't start crying.

Meredith looks breathtaking in the lavender colored dress. It has a classy v-cut. Mark is sitting next to her.

William is sitting in the first row at the right as well. He wears a black tuxido. Next to him is his partner, Carol. A blonde with shiny grey eyes. She is nice and they seem to fit together really well. I'm glad he has moved on from Lilly.

And then... Then my breath gets stuck as I see him again. That's the man of my dreams. A man I will be married to within thirty minutes. The man, I want to share the rest of my life with. Til death will do us apart - or other conflicts consindering our children.

Our eyes connect and for the first time, I can look right into his soul. He is just as amazed as I am right now. Woah, seems like I have the very same effect as he has on me. Who knew?

"Hi." I whisper to him as I reach him.

"Hi." he whispers back smiling. Gosh, his eyes are sparkling! Amazing.

"You look breathtaking." he whispers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whisper back.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Gabriella and Troy as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." the priest starts.

* * *

"Do you, Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey, take Gabriella Maria Montez, to be your wife?"

"I do." he says, looking straight into my chocolate brown orbs as he puts the diamond wedding band on my left ring finger. The exquisite diamonds in a variety of sizes and cuts are snugly set together in a precious path of dazzling cobblestones. The ring itself is in platinum with a rose-cut and round brilliant diamonds. It's a wonderful wedding band. Right next to the huge diamond engagement ring.

"Do you, Gabriella Maria Montez, take Troy Johnathan Christian Bolton Grey, to be your husband?"

"I do." I say as I slide the plain wedding band on his left finger. He chose a classic golden ring. He said that the woman should have a fancy ring, he himself something simple. A simple sign of telling everyone that he's taken. Taken by me.

The priest smiles softly, "You may kiss the bride now."

"Oh finally." he whispers before he kisses me softly. Our first kiss and husband and wife. Our best kiss yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Troy Bolton!" the priest announces smiling.

"I love you." he mouthes to me before we turn our heads to the clapping guests.

I am too overwhelmed to say anything. I feel the tears forming in my eyes right away.

As we start walking down the aisle and the rose pedals are raining down at us, I feel our baby girl kicking inside of me. She's just as happy as we are. It's an amazing feeling. Now we really are a family. Officially.

* * *

"And now I'm asking the freshly married couple to inaugurate the dancefloor with their first dance." Adam says grinning into the micophone.

Freshly married. God, I can't believe it! This feels all so surreal.

Troy gets up and holds out his hand. I take it and we walk over to the dancefloor.

The orchestra starts playing "The Way You Look Tonight" and we start swinging to the music. "We're married." he whispers to me before his soft lips find mine.

"We're officially a family." I say before he turns me around.

* * *

I yawn before I take a sip of my water. The last couple of hours have been the best in my life. Everyone is having a good time. Everyone congratulated us. It's been stressfull, without at doubt but at the same time it was the best time of my life.

And while they all are having a blast on the dancefloor after they had the most delicious wedding meal ever - along with the most amazing cake ever! - I am sitting here trying to not fall asleep.

"Hey," I hear the soft voice of my husband reaching my ears.

"Hi." I say and yawn again.

"We can go." he says with a soft smile on his lips.

"Can we?"

"Yes. I want you for myself now."

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "No, I mean can we leave just like that?"

"Darling, we took pictures, cut the cake, heard the best speeches ever and now I just want you _all_ for myself." he whispers into my ear.

I smile at him, "Mr. Bolton, are you really planning to steal me from my own wedding?"

He smirks, "I've stolen you out of a hospital once. A wedding should be easy." he says, holding out his hand.

I take it with the same smile as him on my lips, "We're married."

He twists me around so I stand right in front of him, feeling his body warming mine. "Oh yes, we are, Mrs. Bolton."

I lean my body against his strong one, "I love that sound."

"And I love you." he says before he kisses my cheek. "And now I'd like to show you how strong my love for you is."

"Oh, Mr. Bolton... I'm in." I say, feeling my senses awaking as we slowly make our way out of the huge room.

"Gabriella!" I hear a femal voice crying.

"Kelsi." Troy breaths out.

I chuckle, "I'll make it quick."

"You better, Mrs. Bolton." he says before he kisses my knuckles. "I'll be waiting in the suite for you."

"Okay..." I say smiling as he disappears. My husband. My fucking husband! God, I'm freaking married!

I turn around and face the Grey female. "Kelsi."

"Were you guys just leaving?"

"Actually, yes we were."

"Such a shame! The night is still young!"

"I've been up since seven in the morning..." I say and roll my eyes - and I am fucking horny. "Kelsi if-" a hug from her interupts me. It takes me by surprise.

"I'm glad he has found you, you know. And I am glad that you're part of the family." she says to me.

_Aw_! A sentimental Kelsi Grey! Who would have thought this would _ever_ happen?! "Thank you."

"And now go! Don't keep Troy waiting for you for too long." she says, having tears in her eyes.

I nodd, feeling tears building in my eyes as well.

"Go!" she says smiling.

I turn around and wipe away the tears from my cheeks as I walk out of the room. God, I am married! Married to the man of my dreams! Married to freaking Troy Bolton! The hottest - former - bachelor alive! How can I be _so_ lucky?!

I walk into the elevator and push the 18th button. Suddenly rose pedals rain down on me as the elevator doors glide close. I smile. How does he do that? How does he plan all these things?

The soft kicks inside of me remind me of our little horserace. A true Bolton baby now. _Our_ Bolton baby. Our little girl.

The elevator glide open and my breath gets stuck. The whole hallway is decorated with burning white candles in different sizes and rose pedals lieing on the floor. It looks amazing. And _so freaking romantic_.

I slowly walk down the long thin hallway. My feet are already hurting - at least I chose the Louboutins and not the Blahnik's or Jimmy Choo's, because they would have hurt more.

Only a year ago I had no idea who Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, Dolce & Gabanna, Dior or any other designer were... And now I do. He showed me a world I didn't think was possible. A world filled with an overwhelming love and... Wealth. A world filled with charity events and benefits. A world which is exclusive but yet it's in the spotlight. A world in which the line between privacy and public is a thine one.

A world which I am now a part of.

I stop infront of the white wooden door of our suite. The Royal Suite - at least that's the name. I don't know if it's royal - he hasn't showed me the interior yet.

Just as I am about to open the door, it gets open from the inside.

"You were quick, Mrs. Bolton." he remarks smiling.

"I told you so, Mr. Bolton." I say returning his smile. "For someone who doesn't think he's romantic, this is quite romantic."

"I'll do anything for you." he says into my eyes.

"Oh..." I say feeling strong kicks inside of me.

"What?" he asks me with worried eyes. He will be an awesome father - a little too worried at times, but still.

I take his hand and place it on my stomach, "You feel that?"

"Wow..." he says amazed. "Yes, I do. This is amazing."

"This is our miracle." I remark grinning as she stops kicking.

He returns my smile and places his hands in front of my eyes.

I chuckle, "I don't know how, but you keep on surprising me every single day." I say, totally blind now.

"Well, then you should get ready for another surprise, Mrs. Bolton." he says, leading me inside the suite.

A wonderfull smell reachs my nose. "What's the smell?"

"Jasmine with a little lavender." he explains, "I hope that doesn't make you sick."

"It smells wonderfull. My morning sickness disappeared two weeks ago, Troy. I think, I'm passed that phase now."

"Good..." he whispers into my ear and I feel aroused right away. _How_ is he doing this?

"Ready?"

"Ready." I say and he takes away his hands from my eyes. My breath gets stuck as soon as my eyes have adjusted to the soft lightning. He has light up candles and decorated everything with rose pedals. It looks breathtaking. _Amazing_.

"Troy..." I breath out, unable to find the right words. He has just toped himself.

"Do you like it?"

I nodd, since no words could describe how much I love it.

"Okay, so you have two options. Option number one is a hot bath, since you must be horribly tired right now. Option number two is a massage fr-" I shut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Or that." he says surprised to me.

I grin back at him, "You thought I'd be too tired for our first time as a married couple? Oh that's sweet, but nothing for me. You know me, Troy. Just because I am pregnant in the 24th week and my feet are really killing me right now doesn't mean we won't have sex tonight. I am yours. We are yours. And I think we should seal that." I whisper into his ear. "I am still the same woman you met a year ago... Only now I am your wife."

"And I am your husband." he whispers into my ear, trailing down my body with his finger cups. "I underastimated you, Mrs. Bolton..."

I try to catch my breath as I feel the heat inside of me rising.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, Mrs. Bolton." he whispers as he places his forehead against mine.

"How about you show me?" I whisper to him before his soft lips find mine.

"I think I should peel you out of this beautiful dress first." he says to me. "Turn around." he orders.

I do as he says and feel his hands opening carefully each button of my dress only seconds later. The silk Vera Wang gown slides of my body as if it never really belonged there, revealing my white laced bra and panties. He kisses my blank shoulders. "You are so beautiful, Ella." he whispers between the kisses.

I turn around and stare into his turqouise colored orbs. _Wow_. Such a beautiful color. "It's the same lingerie I wore on the evening you came back from Moscow. I told you, you'd be seeing it one day. Guees one day is today." I say to him, smiling.

He returns my smile, letting his turqouise colored orbs shining once more.

I kiss him softly before I help him out of his jacket, his tie and oxford shirt. Carefully, I unbutton each button of his oxford shirt. Then I undo the studs. Platinum studs with our initials engraved in them - my wedding present for him.

"I'll take them." he says, grabbing the studs out of my hands. He kisses his palm before he puts them into the pockets of his trousers.

I smile softly before I feel his soft lips on mine again. I brush through his soft hair as our kisses gain passion. His hands around my waist pull me closer to him, making me feel his errection. We continue kissing as we slowly start making our way over to the king sized bed until I fall softly on it.

"I love you." he whispers into my ear before he starts kissing his way down my body.

"I love you, too." I breath out, feeling the passion inside of me rising again.

* * *

The sunlight shining on my eyes wakes me up the next morning. My eyes slowly flutter open to adjust to the bright light of the Seychelle Island Mont Fleuri.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bolton." his turqouise colored orbs stare back at me. They are sparkling even more than the clearest diamond on earth.

"Good morning, husband." I say grinning to him, my eyes reflecting his sparkle.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I say smiling before he kisses me softly.

"How are you?"

I grin at him, "Sore."

He returns my grin and chuckles, "Other than that?"

"I'm fine." I ensure him.

"No dizziness?"

"Stop worrying about your wife, Mr. Bolton. She is fine. More than fine actually. Just like your unborn daughter. Your family is fine. Happyly married."

He smiles softly at me before he kisses me again, "Speaking of family, when do you think should we tell our families about our unborn daughter?"

I brush through my messy hair, "I don't know... After our honeymoon maybe."

He nodds, "Okay..."  
"Speaking of our honeymoon, when exactly will we be on your island?"

"Everything at a time, Mrs. Bolton. Are you hungry?"

"How long are you already awake?" I ask him as I lift myself.

"About an hour."

"And you didn't wake me?!"

"I learned from the last time to _not wake you_." he remarks and I grin.

_Flashback_

"Ella..." his soft voice reaches my ears.

No... I don't want to wake up. I need sleep! Lots of sleep! I am tired. _So_ tired. This child is making me tired all the time and it's his fault. His fault! He had to knock me up! And I need sleep. My sleep.

I growl and roll over in the bed.

"Ella, wake up..."

"No..." I mumble before I place the pillow from his side over my ear.

"Honey, "

I shot my eyes open, "Why the hell are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?!" I scream at him. "Do you know how tired I am?! This child is exhausting! This pregnancy is exhausting!" I yell and throw his pillow right into his face. "LET ME SLEEP!"

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?!" he remarks shocked.

"Get lost and let me sleep." I hiss at him before I let my head sink on the pillow again.

"But I have Sharpay on the phone." he says in a soft voice.

I grumble before I grab the phone out of his hands. I push the red button before even taking the call. "And now let me get my sleep."

"Did you just... Did you hang up without even taking the call?"

"I am tired." I say and pull the blanket over my head. "Now get lost!"

"Fine..." he says holding up his hands before he closes the door only seconds later.

_End of Flashback_

"That was a long time ago..."

"Two weeks."

"As I said, a long time ago." I say smiling before I kiss him again. "And I already apologized for my behaviour. You can blame your daughter for that."

He smiles.

"What?"

"You said daughter..." he says grinning. "Are you hungry?"

I feel my stomach growl, "Yes."

"Pancakes with peanut butter?"

"No... I'd like some slices of pineapple actually."

He raises an eyebrow, "Fruits?"

"My taste changes, Mr. Bolton."

"Into something healthier." he says smiling.

After about two weeks it is time. "Yes." I say returning his goofy smile. Troy Bolton and a goofy smile - thanks to our unborn daughter it is possible.

"Good thing, I ordered some fruits from the roomservice as well." he says to me, "Breakfast in bed?"

I shake my head, "Not this time. But I'd like to get a shower first."

"Mhm..." he says kissing my cheek.

"Without you. I am too sore for sex this morning. You know, I thought that our sexlife would, you know, normalize..."

"But we both have a big appettite for sex, Ella. That won't change although we are becoming parents in 16 weeks."

I grin and kiss him quickly, "I know."

The smell of hot coffee reaches my nose as I walk dressed in underwear into the walk in closet.

"You're drinking coffee, that's not fair!" I say in a loud voice as I reach out to get the dress from the drawer.

"One cup a day. I reduced my coffeine consume to make it easier for you."

"How noble of you. Could you get this dress of the drawer? I am too small." I say in a loud voice.

"Sure..." he says and I can hear his footsteps coming closer to me. Out of the sudden he stops. "Ella, " he breaths out.

With one streched arm as I still try to reach the dress, I turn around, "What?"

"You have a bump. A tiny baby bump." he says grinning.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed it under the shower?"

I shake my head, "No."

"_How_ could you not notice it?" he asks me surprised.

I shrugg, "It may be too tiny for me to notice it."

"But it's _there_. It's _there_, Ella! The first visible sign of our daughter!" he says smiling before he kisses me passionately. "Your dress." he says casually after the kiss, handing me the dark blue colored Dior dress. How can he be so cool after _that_ kiss?

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Bolton." he says before he kisses me again.

"I could hear that all day long..." I sing as I put on the dress.

"And I could hear you sing all day long..." he echoes me before he closes the zipper of my tight dress.

I look at my profile in the mirror. It's true. I _do_ have a baby bump. A tiny bump is visible beneath the dress. "You were right..." I whisper placing my left hand on the tiny bump. My wedding band is sparkling in the reflection.

"You think I start imagining things?" he asks me, rolling his eyes.

"It's the first visible sign of our daughter..." I say dreamy.

"Yes..." he says placing his left hand over mine. "Our daughter..."

"Soon we'll be a family..."

"I can't wait."

* * *

**The last chapter everyone!**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this story. I'm already working on the sequel - it will be epic! I already love the plot, I think it turned out really good.**

**As soon as I have made up a title, I'll upload it.**

**Please review - for the last time.**

**Xoxo Nic**


	44. AN

**Author's Note:**

**The sequel is up! It's called Shades of Memories.**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Xoxo Nic**


End file.
